The New Human Covenant War
by Supreme Commander
Summary: Sixteen years after the Master Chief stop the remaing Halo Rings he return to Earth. A new leader of the Covenant decided to attack earth and finish what the Prophet of Truth started. A desperate battle begins on Earth to save mankind. Please read and review
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Disclaimer: Halo is not mine it belongs to Bungie, 343 Industries, and Microsoft Studios. This story of Halo is mine though. **

Sixteen years ago Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, Colonel Heath-118 and the Arbiter just finished activating the Halo Ring above the Ark. In the last few moments the Warthog tumbles into the hanger bay of Forward Unto Dawn. The Arbiter and Heath rush to the bridge of the ship. The chief runs to the hanger panel and inserts Cortana. Her image appears. "Hang on!" Cortana shouts. Cortana ignites the thrusters at full burn and launches the Dawn at full speed. The Chief grabs onto the terminal. The Dawn leaves Halo's atmosphere. As the Chief holds on for dear life, the Warthog flies out, hitting the Chief, who flies off the panel, then glides down the floor towards the open hangar doors, with Halo beneath. The Chief punches into the floor to get a grip, halting near the back end of the hangar. Cortana reaches out her arm towards him, worried. "Chief," she calls. Heath or the Arbiter didn't know what was happening in the hanger bay. A Scorpion Main Battle Tank flies out towards the Chief. He ducks his head just in time as it flies over him, narrowly missing the Chief but smashing the floor behind him and falling back towards Halo. The Chief begins to climb up to Cortana, finally making it back to the panel. The Arbiter makes it to the bridge and takes control of the ship. The Chief braces behind the panel, plugging Cortana back into his helmet. The Dawn escapes an unfinished Halo.

"If we don't make it-" Cortana says

"We'll make it." John says.

"It's been an honor serving with you, John." Halo explodes and engulfs the hangar in a strobe-binding white light.

The Arbiter and the colonel returned to Earth somehow without the rest of the ship leaving the Master Chief stranded in unknown space. On the hillside which overlooks the Ark, the surviving USNC personal on Earth gather along with Spartan-118 in his dress uniform and the Arbiter. Lord Hood begins his speech. "For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure..." He paused. April's image appears beside Lord Hood she looked out into the ranks of UNSC marines she spots Spartan-118 and the two other Spartans-IIs that just retuned in the two UNSC ships. April is a smart A.I. just like Cortana and she is a copy of Doctor Catherine Halsey she can do the same things as Cortana plus a few other tricks that Cortana doesn't have. "As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." Admiral Hood puts his hat back on, and salutes. Seven marines raise their BR55HB SR Battle Rifles and each fire a single burst of three shots: a 3-volley salute. The colonel and the rest salute as well. The view pans over the Ark Portal, now closed and silent, and Mt. Kilimanjaro against the evening sky. Later, Admiral Hood, Spartan-118, and the Arbiter stand alone at the Memorial, which looks like a Pelican wing, decorated with pictures of those fallen, including Commander Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson. "I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But... "He holds out his hand. "You have my thanks, for standing by him to the end." The Arbiter shakes Admiral Hood's hand. "Hard to believe he's dead."The Arbiter looks away, toward the Shadow of Intent, hovering silently in the sky.

"Were it so easy."

"Colonel do you think he's dead?" Lord Hood asks Spartan-118.

"Sir no sir," he answers. Arbiter leaves the Memorial. Before the Arbiter boards the phantom the colonel comes up to him.

"Arbiter, find him and bring him back. Cortana will activate the ship's beacon."

"I'll find him. It's been a pleasure serving with you Demon." The Arbiter tells him. His Separatist Phantom heads back to the Shadow of Intent, hovering above the Gateway to the Ark, which is lowered, flat again. The Arbiter meets Ship master Rtas 'Vadum on the bridge, looking at a holographic image of Earth.

"Things look different without the Prophets' lies clouding my vision. I would like to see our own world to know that it is safe." Speaks Ship master Rtas 'Vadum.

"Fear not, for we have made it so." The Arbiter speaks as he clenches a fist to his chest.

"By your word, Arbiter." Rtas clenches his fist to his chest. The Arbiter takes a seat on the chair, the ones used by the Prophets.

"Take us home." Arbiter speaks with confidence. The Shadow of Intent leaves Planet Earth. Going back to the memorial, the view shows that underneath the print "UNSCDF March 3 2553", the number "117" is scratched in and the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer is taped to the upper right of it as a tribute to Master Chief.

Drifting in space, The Master Chief, very much alive, awakes floating in a debris-filled hallway on board the Dawn. Cortana speaks to him. "Chief, Can you hear me? "I thought I lost you, too."

"What happened?" Chief asks.

"I'm not sure. When Halo fired, it shook itself to pieces. We did a number on the Ark. The Portal couldn't sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed." Forward Unto Dawn is sheared in half, floating in a cloud of its own debris, still red-hot from the sudden Slip space slowdown.

"Well, some of us made it." Cortana speaks. The Dawn's remaining half continues to drift aimlessly in unexplored space. The Chief begins to drift further inside the ship, finding a panel to plug Cortana in. "But you did it. Truth and the Covenant... The Flood..." She is plug into the panel and appears. "It's finished." Chief turns off his headlight.

"It's finished." Chief speaks. Master Chief places his Assault Rifle in one of the rackets on the wall.

"I'll drop a beacon. But it'll be a while before anyone finds us." Cortana speaks. The Chief places himself in one of the Cryotubes. "Years, even." Cortana adds. The Cryotube door begins to close. "I'll miss you." Cortana speaks in a low tone.

"Wake me when you need me." Chief speaks. Cortana smiles back. The Cryotube seals, which freezes the Chief.


	2. Chapter 1: Return of the Master Chief

Chapter One

March 1, 2568

**Disclaimer: Halo is not mine it belongs to Bungie, 343 Industries, and Microsoft Studios. This story of Halo is mine though. **

Sixteen years have pass since the Master Chief stopped the Halo Rings from firing. The United Earth Space Command and what remains of the Covenant Empire have been at peace these last sixteen years. Only rebel Covenant forces are the ones that have cause trouble for the UNSC and the Covenant alliance. Earth inhabitants have rebuilt much of what the Covenant destroyed when they attack Earth in 2552. Now every city has weapons to help protect the cities from any Covenant attack for awhile if they should return also each city has a small magnitude of UNSC soldiers' station there some of the others have a much bigger contingent.

Colonel Heath-118 is a Spartan-II like the Master Chief and he has been with the Master Chief since they were six years old. The colonel along with the Master Chief, Kelly, and Sam were a lot like siblings as they were growing up in the UNSC military on the planet Reach, he also had a connection with the other Spartans including several Spartan-111s. He was the Master Chief's commanding officer because Dr. Catherine Halsey and Chief Mendez wanted him to be. He later becomes the commanding officer of all the Spartans. When the war started he was a Lieutenant. He was with the Master Chief on almost every single mission he went on they were inseparable. When the Covenant attacked Reach he went with the Chief, Sam, and Linda but he also assisted Noble Team on Reach as well. He escapes on the Pillar of Autumn with the Chief, fought on Installation 04 against the Covenant, the Flood, and escaped. He also has an AI called April. Together he and the chief went back to Reach rescue the surviving Spartans and Doctor Halsey. They return to Earth and got some well deserved R&R. When the Prophet of Regret attacked Earth he helped defend the planet. He stayed on Earth to fight the Covenant while the chief went to Delta Halo. Once Truth arrived at Earth, he met the chief in the jungle and together they fought again against the Covenant and the Flood. Then they went through the portal and continued to fight on the Ark. Spartan-118 and the Arbiter where the only ones that returned to Earth. Heath knows that John aka the Master Chief is still alive and he would find him no matter how long it takes to find his brother.

The new Spartan program is called the Spartan-IV project which Colonel Heath-118 started two years after he returned to Earth from the Ark. They are getting more training in combat operations then the Spartan-IIIs did. They are augmented. The first group of Cadets for the Spartan-IV project where children that where from worlds the Covenant destroyed similar to the Spartan-IIIs. The second group also came from worlds destroyed by the Covenant and also a select few came from UNSC Armed Forces which include Commander Sarah Palmer. Colonel Heath-118 and the surviving Spartans can finally take off their armor and wear regular uniforms unless the UNSC need them. At times Heath thanks back to the war and how many lives were lost including his fallen brothers. He hopes that no more Spartans will have to die like his brothers and sisters died during the long war with the Covenant. The marines and the new Spartans admire his metals and ribbons he has won during the long campaign against the Covenant and Insurgents when they see him pass by them.

One day while the colonel was training some of the Spartan-IV he hears over the radio, "Sir we have a Covenant ship passing the defense platforms," a marine tells him. The colonel headed to the tower.

"Who is it?' The colonel asks. The marine looks at him and can see that he has his hands on his sidearm. Heath is anxious not knowing if the Covenant Ship will be friendly or turn hostile.

"The Arbiter's ship sir," the marine answers the question.

"Tell them they can land."

"Yes sir," he answers. The only operational defense platforms stand down to allow the peaceful Covenant ship to land on Earth. The Covenant ship landed in a huge field outside the Marine base in South Africa near Voi. Within minutes the ship was surrounded by marines, Hornets, and Pelicans. As well as two UNSC ship. They had orders not to fire unless fired upon. The ramp of the ship dropped and a soldier in armor walked out.

"It's a Spartan!" A marine yells.

"Call Lord Hood and Colonel Heath tell them there someone here who they should meet." A lieutenant tells those under her command. Therefore the soldier gets in contact with them. Two Warthogs drove up to the ship along with several warthogs equipped with missile pods.

"Master Chief!" Heath yells recognizing the Spartan. He runs over to him and gave him the jester of greeting and then hugged him. The chief can tell that even though they were train not to show much emotions its hard not to. The chief knows he can crush him in his armor.

"Good to see you again sir," he says to him.

"Is Cortana with you?"

"I'm here, how are you colonel?" She says through his helmet internal speakers.

"I'm fine," he answers. The Arbiter came out.

"How did you fine him?" Lord Hood asks the Arbiter.

"His ship's beacon," the Arbiter answers. "It took years to find him but in the end we found him."

"Thank you for bringing him back." Lord Hood tells him. They shake hands and the Arbiter also shook hands with the colonel and the Master Chief.

"You humans are rubbing off on me since this alliance started," the Arbiter tells them.

"Yeah thank you for sending troops here to help us rebuild," Lord Hood tells him.

"Your quite welcome and thank you for your help; I hope this peace will continue at least for as long as I'm alive." Then the Arbiter leaves. The Master Chief gets into the Hog with the colonel and he drives the Chief back to Spartan HQ. The two ODST outside of the gate halted them at the gate. The colonel gave them his indemnification card. They gave him a salute. When they saw the Master Chief they gave him a salute. They let them passed. They stop the Hog at the barracks. Everyone that saw the chief they were talking to themselves.

"Was that the chief?" Someone asks another soldier.

"I think it was," the other person answers. They entered the Spartan's instructor's quarters. Kelley was the first one to see the chief. She comes up to him and gives him a big hug.

"It's good to have you back John," she says to him.

"It's good to see you too Kelly. Linda and Fred looked up.

"John," they said.

"Yes, I have return." They hug one another.

"Once again we are together as a family," Heath says to them. Then Dr. Halsey entered followed by Chief Mendez.

"I thought you might return to us John," she says to him. "Good to see you."

"Likewise ma'am," he answers. "Where did you go with Kelly?" She tells her tale.

"Will the Covenant return to destroy Earth or to enslave us?" Kelly asks John.

"I don't know but I know as long as the Arbiter is in charge they will not attack us, but we must still be ready to defend the Earth and all her Colonies that are left but excepially Earth if they decide to attack."

"No peace will last forever and I think sometime in the near future the Covenant will return maybe not to destroy us but to enslave us," Colonel Heath-118 replies. "We cannot predict the future but we choose our own fate in any future. If the Covenant does return then I'll fight until there's not a breath left in me to defend the people of Earth." Every Spartan cheered in agreement.

"Can we win against the Covenant if they return?" Dr. Halsey asked.

"I don't know, but with new weapons coming from UNSC weapon factories we might stand a chance. "The four hundred orbital platforms will make any Covenant attack hard," Colonel Heath-118 tells them.

"You do know that only six of those orbital platforms are operational has of right now," Dr. Halsey tells him.

"Yes I know, the Arbiter's ship only pass through one of those defense platforms," Colonel Heath-118 replies. "The rest should be operational in another month, but right now they can all be control from one of the orbital defense platforms but even that hasn't been brought online yet."

"Excuse us Heath and John, Mendez and myself need to head to a secret ONI base I'll be taking three of your Spartan-IVs with me," Dr. Halsey tells them, she leaves with the Mendez and the three Spartan-IVs on a Pelican. The three Spartans IV she chooses are Miranda, Kat, and Eva. Fred, Kelly, Linda, John, and Heath head to the officer quarters to give the chief some fresh clothes so he can get out of his MOJINAR armor. Cortana's chip is taken to the main base after the chief is given a set of new fresh clothes and he even took a hot shower.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Prophet

Chapter Two

March 2, 2568

Disclaimer: **Halo is not mine it belongs to Bungie, 343 Industries, and Microsoft Studios. This story of Halo is mine though. **

The Arbiter's ship emerge in Covenant Air space he sees many ships around some sort of object or spaceship. His ship is being hailed by another ship. A screen pops on. "Greetings Arbiter, the Holy One is expecting you." One of the ship commanders tells him. "Please submit your identification code or you'll be vaporized." The Arbiter knows if he doesn't summit the days code the ships surrounding the object would destroy his ship with no questions asked not that they believe they were human, but after a few rebels within the New Covenant fleet have tried to killed several Elite councilors. He has been gone for 12 months and 20 days looking for the Spartan known as the Master Chief and putting down revolts he wasn't prepared for the sudden change. He summits his code to gain access to the planet below. Out in space there are four hundred Covenant ships. According to the data that appears on his screen that More are being built every day for an important mission. "Arbiter, welcome home," An Elite says to him over the radio.

"Thank you, Zinglong." The Arbiter takes a transport ship to the new floating fortress called the _World Devastator_. The ship landed at a hanger bay at a new fortress that was built. The fortress can fly in space and also fight. He sees hundreds of fighters and transports being worked on. Covenant engineers floated nearby performing their assign task. Grunts are patrolling the hanger bays along with Minor Sangheili and Jiralhanae. Once the ship landed he was met at the end of the ramp by forty Elite Honor Guards and a dozen Unggoy.

"We are here to escort you to the Holy One," Elite tells him. "Please relinquish your weapons." The Arbiter hands over his weapons to them.

"Come with us," the Elite in Golden Armor tell the Arbiter. He follows after the Golden Armor Elite, Honor Guards and Unggoy brought up the rear.

"Who is the Holy One?" the Arbiter asks.

"He has taken command of the entire Covenant Armada, and has brought about new species of Covenant. We believe he is a god." Elite tells him.

"I never heard of the Holy One, what has happen since my departure 12 months ago?"

"A lot of things have changed since you left. More of our brothers on other worlds have joined the Covenant. We have allowed the Unggoy to reproduce on several worlds along with the Kig-Yar on different worlds and their warriors have increased our numbers of infantry we are preparing for war."

"He is no god, he just another prophet and who are you preparing war against?"

"Why the humans of course it's time for us to take their world for our own and enslave them to do our bidding."

"What are these new species of Covenant you speak of," the Arbiter asks.

"They are the Stoli, Titians, JirSangehili, Gamoneans, and Reapers."

"What do they look like?"

"I don't know Arbiter." The Arbiter didn't say anything how could they betray him and with someone like the prophets. "You were not here to see his powers when he killed a traitor to or cause." They headed to the leaders chamber. The guards outside announce the Arbiter's arrival then allowed them to enter.

"How do I address him?" the Arbiter asked the Elite.

"As you did the prophets," the Elite answered. The Arbiter enters and bawls before the new Hierarch of the New Covenant. Despite the efforts of the Arbiter and the Elites that follow him after the Covenant Civil War somehow some Prophet or whatever he is manage to gain control of the Covenant and incorporate all the old allies and even added new ones.

"Greeting's Arbiter, I'm Anubis ruler of the Covenant." He tells him. "I have heard much about you from your shipmasters. You are to be commended for you actions against the rouge Kig-Yar. I also heard about you putting down the rebellion of your fellow Sangheili that wanted to destroy a human world. Those prisoners from that rebellion have been release, they have learned their lesson." The Arbiter could not see him from where he's sitting on his high throne; he saw three more San 'Shyuum sitting on their anti-gravity thrones three steps below the main High Prophet.

"Thank you noble monarch," the Arbiter replies with respect he bows but he hated doing this especially how the other prophets have treated them.

"Arbiter the time for us to return to the human controlled planet and take it for ourselves." He is shock by this news. The Arbiter balls his hands into a fist. The Arbiter wants to leap up there and strike down these imposters, but he wanted to hear what the High Prophet plans to do to the humans.

"What do you plan to do to the humans that live there when you decide to leave for their planet?"

"I plan to enslave them so they can activate forerunner artifacts for us, but you know this already the Golden Armor Elite told you this, but don't worry. I know you've made friends among the humans including the Demons. We're not going to hold you for making friends with the humans unless you don't pledge yourself to me."

"What happen to my shipmasters? I hear you replace them with other Elites loyal to you and I found that out when I arrived in system," the Arbiter replied.

"Those that pledge themselves to me still command ships, but those that did not pledge themselves to me were executed I do not tolerate traitors in my New Covenant however the Shipmaster and the other rebel Elites that helped you when you rebelled against my Brother the Prophet of Truth have taken several of my ships and left. They will be your first assignment you will find them and bring them back for execution." the Arbiter just listened to him. He wanted to find out more about this new prophet and what his military strength is and his weakness before he chooses the right side.

"Who is in charge of the Covenant Military?"

"The Elites are in command of the military/navy. The Brutes are under the Elites." He tells him.

"What else has happen since I left?"

"I have brought new species to the Covenant and they shall help us ensure victory. The Unggoy and Kig-Yar have grown in numbers. Now pledge yourself to me and you will live!"

"I shall never pledge myself to you neither shall any of my brothers who know the truth about you!" The Arbiter answered.

"That is where you are wrong Arbiter," Another Elite enters the throne room. The Arbiter recognizes him as one of the Elites he left in charge of the fragile Covenant when he left 12 months ago. The Elite bows to the High Prophet. The Arbiter just stares at him. "You see Arbiter even one your most trusted now serves me."

"I still want join you," the Arbiter responds.

"Then you shall die. Know this Arbiter that your friends the humans. Won't stand a chance when we attack, the only functional orbital defense platforms will be destroyed by our advance invasion force. Take him away." Two Brute Honor Guards escorted the Arbiter out of the throne room. Along the way they were ambushed by Sangheilli that killed all the Brute Honor Guards.

"Arbiter follows us we have ships waiting to leave." They made their way to the ships. Once inside the shipmaster took off. They had to pass the Covenant armada but no ships fired on them. The Arbiter didn't understand why. Before they could make the jump to slipstream, the Covenant ships jumped including the flying base.

"Where are they going?" the Arbiter ask.

"To Earth to finish what the Prophet Truth started years ago." The shipmaster answered. "Did he tell you that?"

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure he wasn't lying. No, I thought he was building up his army?" Arbiter says to the shipmaster.

"Maybe that is what he wanted you to thank Arbiter," the shipmaster replies.

"No, they're not going to destroy it but still we must warn the humans. Set course for Earth." They sat course to Earth and made the jump to slipstream. They know the Covenant Fleet will meet with more ships before they make the final jump to Earth. Arbiter only hopes he reaches Earth before the Covenant do. They entered Slipspace and headed to Earth. He knows he'll have to kill many of his brothers to defend the human alliance. Once again they're blinded by another Prophet. Rtas Vadumee comes up to the Arbiter, "As soon as we exit from Slipspace a dropship will take you down to the planet and we'll jump back into Slipspace and try to regroup more ships to help the humans."

"Want the orbital platforms target us the moment we exit from Slipstream?" another Elite asked.

"According to our intelligence, they haven't been activated yet?" another Elite reply.

"Does the prophet know this?" The Arbiter asked.

"Yes Arbiter," the Elite answers. They continued the rest of the way in silence.

"Well the Prophet is mistaken the humans have a few that have been activated so once we emerge from Slipstream send the humans a signal that I tell you to send," the Arbiter tells one of the Elite Majors.

"Arbiter, want the humans have a small fleet in orbit around their planet?

"Yes," the Arbiter replies. They emerge from hyperspace. The Covenant ship is targeted by one of the Orbital Defense Platforms and a UNSC Frigate heads towards them. They sent the signal and the human in the control room of the Orbiatal Defense Platfom grants them clearance to land. The Arbiter along with sixteen Elites all battle hardens veterans of the Human-Covenant War and the Covenant Civil War they board an awaiting Phantom to take them down to the Spartan base.


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle at Spartan HQ

Chapter Three

March 2, 2568

**Disclaimer: Halo is not mine it belongs to Bungie, 343 Industries, and Microsoft Studios. This story of Halo is mine though. **

Meanwhile while the Covenant fleets are preparing to leave to join the others at the rally point. Colonel Heath is showing the Chief the Spartan base. However he had to get back and see how the trainees are doing. A major arrived at the gate in a marine ODST uniform. "Sir what are you doing here?" The guard asks.

"I'm here to see the colonel." He answered. They check his ID. Then they allowed him to enter the compound. Spartan-118 drove up to the gate in a Hog.

"Hello Major Cutter, would you like to see the new Spartans?" The colonel asks.

"Aye sir," he answers.

"I know that HighCom sent you here to teach some of my Spartans how to drop from those Drop Pods you and your Helljumpers love so much." The colonel says in a sarcastic way. The colonel drives to the Spartan training field. Major Cutter sees recruits going through their morning drills and practicing their skills in hand-to-hand combat. The Master Chief is giving them some pointers and all the new Spartans listen closely to the Master Chief instructions and then they practiced what he told them to do. Many Spartans-IVs are please to be in the present of a legend.

"Sir we have the Arbiter landing at the Spartan airfield." He hears over the radio.

"When did the Arbiter arrive?" Colonel Heath-118 asked.

"Just a few minutes ago, it took some time to clear him to land," a traffic controller in the tower tells him. The colonel drives the Hog to the airfield. The Master Chief gets into the Hog with the colonel and the major. Major Lenard saw more Hogs near where the Arbiter's ship is coming down. The Arbiter comes out with eight Elites behind him.

"Greetings Spartans, I came to warn you that the New Covenant Army is planning to attack you.

"Do you know when the attack will take place?" The Master Chief asked.

"It could be anytime," he answers.

"Let's head to the bunker at least we'll be safe for a while." Colonel Heath-118 suggested to the others. Therefore, they made their way for the bunker that is underneath Spartan HQ. They boarded the Hogs and are on their way. Before they got really close to the entrance Seraph fighters came down from the sky. They bombard the field with plasma fire. However they still made their way towards the bunker without getting hit by plasma fire. UNSC Longsword fighters chased after the Seraph Fighters. They managed to shoot down two enemy fighters but five more flights of Seraph Fighters appeared behind the Longswords and blew them out of the sky. Marines are busy hurrying people into the bunker. The two Spartans, the major, the Arbiter and the eighteen Elites jump off the Hogs and ran into the building, but before the major could get into the building he was killed by a Banshee plasma cannon. A Spartan-IV with an Anti-air launcher blew the Banshee out of the sky. They head to the elevator that goes down into the bunker. The colonel was the last one inside the building. The colonel knows his Spartan-IVs wouldn't last long because many were not in armor; some are wearing SPI armor used by the Spartan-IIIs. He knows they'll buy them time. A Covenant assault carrier arrived and began unloading Covenant troops by grav-lifts. Marines and the Spartan-IVs are fighting them. Twenty Elites and plenty of Grunts fell from the UNSC assault weapons, but more kept coming. Elite fired a Plasma Rifles at a Spartan IV killing him because he had no armor on. Grunts and Jackals are killing many marines and Spartans. Brutes also came down the grav lift and started to kill enemy soldiers. Elite cuts a marine in half, causing blood to spurt up into the air. He then turned to a Spartan, and thrust the sword through the Earth warrior's spinal cord. The battle with the Spartans and the few UNSC marines station at the base didn't last long just as the Covenant engage the Spartans and the marines they are call back to the ship. Colonel Heath witnesses another Covenant Battleship appear above the Spartan Base and was preparing to fire their primary weapon. The colonel hails ass down to the elevator. The elevator descends into the balls of the earth. Everyone still on the surface at the base was killed by plasma.

Several minutes before the Covenant attacked the Spartan Base in East Africa. A few minutes go by after the Orbital Defense Platform Alexander cleared the Arbiter's ship to land. A split space rupture is detected next to the moon. Several more followed the first. Eighty Covenant ships various classes emerge from hyperspace. The naval lieutenant looks at his CO. "Holy Fuck, get a message to HighCom tell them a hostile Covenant fleet has emerge from hyperspace and only ten of the original Orbital Defense Platforms are operational and we are sending a Pelican to investigate why the new Orbital Defense Platforms haven't come online when the Covies entered normal space." The naval lieutenant sends a message but nothing happen. He tells his CO that he thinks they are being jam. The commanding officer of the Alexander radios the few remaining UNSC ships in orbit, since most of the Home Fleet is practicing some scenarios on Reach. The UNSC ships in orbit around Earth number twelve not counting those at hidden UNSC bases throughout Earth and three on Lunar Base. The original Orbital Platforms still have one Super MAC but a few are now equipped with a small shield generator which they hope may save a couple of platforms so they can get off another silo of rounds. The ten Orbital Defense Platforms including the Cairo open fire. Ten Covenant ships are terminated. The Covenant ships return fire; four unshielded Orbital Defense Platforms are obliterated. The UNSC only install shields on two and those are the Cairo and the Alexander. The remaining Orbital Defense Platforms return fire 6 more Covenant ships are terminated. The UNSC ships which includes the UNSC Point of No Return, UNSC New Mexico, UNSC Brave New World, UNSC Hamilton, UNSC Sitting Bull, UNSC Gray Horse, UNSC All under the Havens, UNSC Paris, UNSC American, UNSC Leviathan, and the rest don't have names fire onto the Covenant ships. Nine Covenant ships are destroyed. The UNSC Home Fleet and Covenant vassals engage one another independently. MAC guns fires, Archer Missiles are launched, the Covenant fire their plasma weapons. The older UNSC vessels are not equipped with shields are vaporized which includes the New Mexico, Gray Horse, and the Hamilton. The UNSC Brave New World opens fire with its lone MAC at a Covenant Corvette it takes out the Corvette shields giving the UNSC American time to fire its twin MACs and three dozen Archer Missiles destroying the Corvette. However the UNSC American is destroyed by a Supercarrier and a destroyer. Several UNSC ships headed out of system and made the jump to hyperspace because three additional Covenant ships drop out of hyperspace leaving only the Brave New World, Point of No Return, UNSC All under Havens, UNSC Leviathan. The Sitting Bull shielded one of the Orbital Platforms and is destroyed. The Orbital MAC guns are targeted by several light cruisers and are obliterated except for two the Cairo and the Alexander but not before five Covenant ships are destroyed and one crippled. The Point of No Return cloaks since they aren't equipped for dogfighting with Covenant Warships they move closer to one of the non-operational Orbital Defenses Platforms to watch the battle unfolds and to radio what the Covenant are doing to the UNSC Leviathan. The UNSC Leviathan is the same class as the UNSC Infinity except it isn't carrying any extra ships. The UNSC ships and the Covenant ships have all launched their fighters and they are dogfighting throughout the space, around the ships, and the Orbital Platforms. The Broadswords are proving a pain in the ass for the Covenant fighters. The other two UNSC ships are destroyed by multiple Covenant ships but not before they take three with them and dozens of Covenant fighters out of those three Covenant ships two are destroyed and the third cripple unable to fire its main weapons. The two remaining Orbital Defense platforms have destroyed ten and thanks to the shields they have survived but the shields on the Alexander are falling fast where the Cairo are holding steadily so far. The Brave New World bridge crew watch as a Covenant ships docks with the Cairo 2 which controls all the new Orbital Defense platforms and heard transmissions from the UNSC forces guarding it and then they stopped. The UNSC Leviathan has taken multiple hits from Covenant ships but they manage to destroy eight more ships. The 4 MAC guns have obliterated Covenant shields and ships. All of sudden a new Covenant ship emerge from hyperspace twice the size of the Supercarrier, the new ship deploys a dozen Light Cruisers and a corvette. The Leviathan fires MAC guns which obliterates the Light Cruisers and then the new Covenant ship fires dropping the Leviathan's shields to 49%. The Leviathan returns fire with its MACs, but surprising the Covenant ship remains intact. The Alexander fires its Super MAC at the Covenant ship and still nothing happened. Eight Covenant ships head towards the Alexander which MAC gun is still charging but the Cairo fires destroying two, and then the Alexander fires destroying two more, but then the Alexander is turn to molten slag. The Cairo fires again destroying another. The Leviathan captain decides to ram the Covenant new super-ship. He orders all but the bridge crew to abandon the ship. He informs the captain of the Brave New World to watch what happens and then get to the nearest UNSC base on Earth and inform them what happened. The Leviathan goes full blast towards the Covenant ship ramming a light cruiser and destroying it. The Leviathan fires everything it has upon reaching the enemy new super-ship. The captain of the Leviathan has no clue that it had no effect on the enemy ship except a small vibration in the shields. The Covenant then turns its attention onto the Cairo which has destroyed five more Covenant vessels instead of destroying the Cairo the new ship docks with it. A firefight breaks out through the Cairo a Spartan-IV gives the technicians' time to lock the Covenant out of the Cairo systems so they can't use the weapons against any UNSC counter-attack, or the shields, and then they abandon the Cairo. Escape pods are launch but only 23 made it off the station and headed for UNSC base throughout Earth. Some of the escape pods from both the Leviathan and the Cairo crashed but the vast majority of them made it to the surface and the pilots manage to land them. The Brave New World watched as the surviving Covenant ships form a small blockade around the planet to keep any UNSC ship that might arrive from reaching Earth. Captain Takenov of the Brave New World watched as four Covenant ships headed for the Mombasa again while four headed for Antarctica, and five headed for the Spartan Base. The Brave New World headed to a shipyard in Paris, France which has a huge tower twice the size of one of the World Trade Centers where UNSC Ships and merchant ships can dock. The tower is defended by 8 MAC turrets, several missile batteries, and Scythe Anti-Aircraft guns.

Once at the bottom of the main building at Spartan HQ, they are surrounded by fourteen marines. Once the marines recognize them they were allowed to enter. They headed to the control room where Cortana and April's image appeared on a hollow projector.

"Good to see you again," they tell the two Spartans.

"Does the rest of the UNSC know about this Covenant attack?" The colonel asked.

"Our Communications are down colonel, but we should have communications back up soon."

"Don't worry about communications with this base we are leaving." Heath tells them. "Cortana tell me what happen.

"The fleet and the operational MAC guns manage to destroy more than a dozen Covenant ships before the fleet was vaporized along with the Orbital MAC Guns that were operational. They also sent ships to Antarctica, Mombasa, and here." April says.

"How do you this since our communications are down?"

"The UNSC Brave New World arrived in Paris and informed Admiral Nimitz about the Covenant attack, he sent out a message to all UNSC forces warning everyone of a Covenant attack. The only parts of the communications that are down are sending messages." April responds.

"I thank is warning was a little late for some places." A marine technician says.

"We did manage to destroy two enemy ships when they attacked with our two Super MACs but they were destroyed after their first shot. I take credits for that, two more are destroyed when they attack New Mombasa." April answered.

"You mean we take credit because we both took out the Covenant ships," Cortana says. April gives a sigh.

"That is where you are wrong; they are not here to destroy the planet but to enslave your people. They attacked this base because they fear you Spartans. Demons this is just a pre-invasion force more will be on their way soon just like when our forces attack Reach." The Arbiter tells them.

"How many Spartans survived and what's the situation." Spartan-118 asks.

"You mean here or throughout the UNSC?" Cortana asks. April knows exactly what the colonel is asking.

"Including you, Spartan-117, Spartan-119 Clare, Spartan-104 Fred, Spartan-087, Spartan-058, Spartan-046 Andy, Spartan-B292 Tom, Spartan-B091 Lucy, Spartan-G099 Ash, Spartan-120 Jason, Spartan-121 Sam, Spartan-123 Suzan, and Spartan-197 Will are all that survived the Covenant Bombardment." April answers. "The three with Dr. Halsey, the twenty-three at other locations on Earth and including the Hell-hounds, and Zodiac Team are all that are left on Earth."

"Who are the Hell-Hounds?" John-117 asked.

"Another group of Spartan-IV on other assignments," Cortana answers.

"What our situation," John asked.

"The situation is this; thirty-five Covenant ships are in orbit and are dropping troops here in East Africa. UNSC forces on this continent are being overrun and are falling back to hidden military bases and larger military installations."April tells them. "Except for larger UNSC Military Installations that are protected by MAC Guns."

"April, you already told us how many Covenant ships are in orbit," Kelly says.

"I was just seeing if you were paying attention."

"Why are they massing here near the New and Old Mombasa and not anywhere else?" Jason asks.

"They believe there's more Forerunner artifacts bury here," April replies. "The Covenant doesn't believe the other cities are worth their attention yet."

"I thought you said that our communications are down."

"They are but we can receive messages but can't send and the satellites still work."

"Are they targeting civilian population areas?"

"No only military installations here in East Africa, but as UNSC forces leave they are left alone." April tells them.

"Strange the Covenant has changed their tactics again," Heath says.

"That will because of their New High Prophet," the Arbiter replies.

"Ma'am the Covenant is drilling down," a technician tells them.

"They will get down here within minutes," the chief says to everyone.

"Let's get our armor on chief." The colonel says to the Master Chief. Therefore they head to the weapons locker. They found several rows of Spartan armor. The Master Chief sees his new MJOLNIR armor since his old one had all kinds of dents and blast marks all over it. He is helped by a few technicians to put it on. He heads over to a hallow projector and ejected Cortana then he place the chip in the back of his helmet. Her voice came over his speakers.

"Chief, this is the MJOKNIR Mark VII we have made a few adjustments to your armor."

"What are they?" He asks.

"They are new shielding that can take more damage even from two direct hits from Hunters fuel rod cannons, new motion detector, new health monitors, and new NIV scopes and thermal for camouflage Elites and Brutes." The colonel place on his armor with the help of technicians, then he place April into the back of his helmet. April's voice came over his speaker.

"Your suit has a lot more improvement in them as well." she tells him. "They are new motion sensors, energy sword built right into your left hand, new shields that are much better than your old ones and lots of other stuff too." The other Spartan-11s had on the MJOLNIR Mark VII armor. The Spartan-111s have on the MJONIR Mark IV or the same armor the Spartan-111s of Noble team used on Reach. Most of the Spartan-IV that survived are in Mark V armor. They head to the armory. The base armory was huge it has stacks, of MA5B assault rifles, MA5C AR, BR55 Battle Rifles, and all kinds of weapons and ammo. Heath walked over to one of the gun racks. He sees his old friend, the MA5B Assault Rifle. He never liked the new MA5C. Half the clip was never something he liked. He preferred the 60 round clips over the 32; twice the bullets, twice the Covenant to kill. He wished the new MA5D assault rifle was here. He test fired it at an UNSC weapons factory in Berlin Germany and he liked the clip 98 rounds clip for even more Covenant killing it can have a grenade launcher underneath or shotgun as well as a flashlight. The next thing he grabs is an 8 Gauge Shotgun and two sidearm for his two leg holsters. Linda picks up her S2AM Sniper Rifle. She is the best sniper in the Spartans as well as in the whole UNSC. She also chose to bring a sidearm with her. The Master Chief also chose an AR, and two SMGs. Every Spartan grabbed weapons some grabbed the BR55 Battle Rifle and DMRs. They also grabbed grenades and ammo and placed them in mag holders and grenade holders that magnetize to their armor and won't come lose unless they remove them.

"Let's get out of here." The colonel yells.

"Sir yes sir," they replied. They headed back to the control room. They saw about twenty marines heading straight for them. "What's going on marines?"

"Sir," They stop noticing his MJOLNIR VII armor. "The Covenant has entered the base through several breech points we could not stop them they've taken over the main control room."

"Where they able to get into our systems to access files?" the Colonel ask.

"Sir no sir," a marine answered. "As soon as we saw them accessing or files we fried the systems with a new EMP pulse that only took out systems in that room. They are also right behind us sir, I suggest we move now."

"Very good let us head for the Pelicans and Longsword bays." The colonel says. Therefore, they head for the bays.

"Chief I'm picking up movement dead ahead," Cortana says into helmet. The chief tells the colonel. Therefore, the colonel and Spartan-087 Kelly went up ahead. Their motion sensors picked up a red contact ahead. Spartan-118 thought it might be a cloak Elite. He drew his side arm and fired several burst at the cloak figure. The figure shields fell and then the last slug punchier the Elite's forehead blowing brains, purple blood onto the wall behind the dead alien. They approach the dead Sangheilli but then they saw more red contacts at least ten Elites surrounded them.

"I've should have known this might be a trap," the colonel says himself.

Meanwhile Lord Hood along with several ODSTs is fighting off Covenant forces in the auditoriums. One marine is shot in the heart and he was dead before he even hits the ground. The marine fires their submachine guns at the Covenant. A marine tossed a frag grenade behind some of the Jackals spraying the wall with blood. A Hunter pair entered the room and fired their Fuel Rod cannons at the marines cover melting it. A marine fired two M41 SSRs at the Hunters, but Brutes stepped into the path of the missile killing them instead of the Hunters. A Grunt fired its Needler at the marine holding the smoking M41 SRR blowing a huge hole in the marine chest. The marine fell to the ground. "Roger," A marine yells and goes to his friend's side. The marine was coughing up blood and trying to speak. A Hunter comes up to the marine and hit him with his huge shield braking every bone in the marine's body, then the Hunter brought his huge foot down onto the marines face. An ODST snaps an Uggoy's neck with his bare hands, but a Brute punches the marine in the face, and then he shoots him with his Spiker. Marines on the balcony fired a chaingun at the Hunters. One Hunter goes down from a hail of lead, but the other Hunter raises his Fuel Rod Cannon at the ODSTs on the balcony and fired nothing was left of them not even a boot. A Brute threw a spike grenade at one marine and it stuck to him and he was torn to shreds when the grenade detonated. Lord Hood turned to the last surviving marines.

"Go and get help well hold them here," Lord Hood tells one of the marines. Therefore, a marine leaves and goes to get help, but he doesn't make it Elite with an Energy Sword kills him before he even makes it to the exit." Grunts charged at Lord Hood and the surviving marines positions. Lord Hood and the marines fired their MA5Cs at the Grunts killing a whole bunch of them, but they kept coming. The Grunts started to climb over their barricade into the auditorium's store room. A marine picks up a M90A shotgun and started to blast the Grunts as they are climbing over the barricade. Two Sangheilli climbed over the barricade a marine shot one of the Elites in the head with his shotgun. The other Elite stab the marine with the shotgun. The other marines are shot in the face by a third Elite. Lord tried to fire his pistol but it only made a clicking sound therefore, he surrendered to the red armored Elites.

Spartan-118 Heath and Spartan-087 Kelly are surrounded by at least ten to a dozen Elites with stealth technology. "I should have remembered what Chief Mendez taught us that we should have anticipated there were more hidden," he tells Kelly. She just nods her head.

"Demons lay down your arms," the colonel's language software says as the Sangheilli speaks to the two Spartans.

"What do you think, go out with a bang?" The colonel asks Kelly. She brought up her assault rifle and the colonel followed her. They fired their assault rifles at the camouflage Elites. Some of the Elites' shields flicker and died then rounds tore into the armor and flesh. Elite splits the colonels assault rifle into therefore, Spartan-118 fired his M9 pistol at the Elite. The first three rounds killed his shields the final round delivered the knockout punch. Then he fired another three round burst at another Elite. The Elites fired their plasma rifles and Needlers at the two Demons. They just hit their shields and the two Spartans continue to fire they noticed their shields were dropping, but they start to recharge slowly while under fire. Spartan-087 ran up to one Elite with an energy sword in his hand and she grabbed his hand with the blade and snapped the Elites wrist then made him stab himself in the throat. A plasma bolt hit her square on the shoulder but she turned around and shot the Grunt with her M9 pistol. The bullet hit the major Grunt in the head. Spartan-118 drew his energy sword and slash and Elites neck. The colonel picks up another MA5B assault rifle from a dead ODST. Elite jumped onto the colonels back and started bunching him on the left side of his helmet. The Elite caused the colonel to drop his assault rifle, therefore, the colonel ignites his energy sword and stabs the Elite in the head and threw him off. Then they continue to fire their MA5Bs at the enemy. After only two minutes all the Elites lay down dead. "Oxy oxy free," he says into his radio inside his helmet. Therefore, the chief, the other Spartans, the Arbiter, and all the marines appeared at the all clear signal the colonel said. They headed towards the vehicles and hanger bay. They could hear Grunts and Jackals behind them. Along the way they found dead Covenant along the hallway towards the hanger bays. The Grunts and the Jackals are filled with bullet holes. They approached a barricade that marines are station at two marines are manning a chaingun. The rest of the marines are armed with MA5B assault rifles and BR55 Battle Rifles. Some of the marines are armed with shotguns, submachine guns and M6G pistols "Chief placed some antitank mines in the hallway." The colonel says to him. He saluted and he and Spartan-104 place antitank mines along the way they have come. The chief spotted a Jackal's shadow coming around a corner therefore, he brought his pistol up and when the Jackal came around the corner he shot the Jackal dead center in the head. He kills two more that came around the corner.

"Chief, I'm picking up movement to your left," Cortana says to him. He unslings his MA5B assault rifle and prepared to fire. However, his motion tractor picked up yellow contacts for friendlies. "Admiral Grayson what are you doing here?" Eight ODST are with him. The ODSTs gave the chief a nod.

"Master Chief, we need to rescue Lord Hood before we leave this base otherwise they'll use him to gather information on all the new equipment we been working on."

"Where is he sir," he open up a channel so all the other Spartans could hear him.

"Four levels below us he is being hailed by Brutes." He answers. "Where is Spartan-118?"

"I'll take you to him sir," the chief replies. Therefore, the admiral follows the chief to where the colonel, the other Spartans, and the others are waiting. The Spartans and the others snap to attention. The admiral comes up to the colonel.

"Good to see you again colonel," the admiral says to him.

"Where did I meet you sir," the colonel ask politely.

"We met right before you left with the chief to the Ark. You saved my life and my men's lives that day from the Covenant and from the Flood."

"That's right you were a commander or something like that at the time." The colonel answers. The admiral tells the colonel about Lord Hood. "Very well we'll use the ventilation shafts to get down there."

"I agree but someone needs to stay here to guard the entrance to the hanger bay and to the vehicles bay," The admiral remarks.

"Very well, the Spartan-IVs and most of the Spartan-IIIs will remain here with Spartan-058 and Spartan-104 with three squads of marines." The colonel tells the admiral. "The master chief, Kelly, the captain, myself, you, your men and two squads of marines shall go and rescue Lord Hood."

"Colonel, we also need to look for additional survivors?" Admiral Grayson says to him.

"Yes sir," the colonel replies. "Captain Doolittle, take four ODSTs and see if you can't find any more survivors."

"Yes sir," Captain Doolittle replies. They leave. The Covenant launches a surprise attack on the barricade before they could get into the ventilation shaft. The marines on the chainguns opened fire and raddled the Grunts and Elites with bullets. Elite threw a plasma grenade at the marine holding the chaingun, but a Spartan step in front of the grenade and it only weaken the Spartan's shield. The Spartan grabs a minigun from a crate that he open and poured hot lead into the Covenant troops. Jackals overlapped their shields. One marine aims for the weak spot in the shields and when the shields are up in the air he nails the Jackal in the head just before three charge plasma bolts hits him in the head.

"Spartans, throw grenades over their shields," the admiral orders. The Master Chief, Spartan-104, and the colonel primed plasma grenades and through it over their shields. The blasts from the plasma grenades killed the Jackals and weakened the Elite shields that were standing to close. Then the marines and the Spartans killed the Elites with their assault rifles. Two Hunters came a marine grabs a Jackhammer missile launcher and fires it at the first hunter. The rocket hit the Hunter straight in the face. Then he fired the second missile at the other Hunter but it brought it shield up in time. The Spartan with the minigun fired it at the hunter's flank and the Hunter fell down dead. The rest of the Covenant retreated. Many Grunts were killed as they retreated by the Spartan holding the miniguns. They left a lot of their comrades dead or wounded who were taken out by the marines and the Arbiter. Therefore, Cortana open the ventilation shaft and they start to crawl down.

"I hope we don't have to go through a fan." A marine spoke out loud.

"Keep your voices down there could be Covenant below us." April tells them over the com.

Lord Hood is surrounded by four Brutes and one Brute Chieftain with a gravity hammer. There are Grunts and Jackals patrolling the hallways and in the area above where they are holding him. "What do you want from me?" Lord Hood demanded from his captors. They did not answer. They just crawled at him

The rescue team is still crawling through the ventilation shafts. They could hear Sangheilli talking with other Sangheilli and issuing orders to Unggoy and Kig-Yar. "We have to hit them all at once." The Chief tells them. The Spartans and the marines nodded in agreement. Therefore, two Spartans and a squad of marines headed for an exit out of the ventilation shafts. They exit and the others are ready to throw flash bangs into the mass of Covenant below them to temporary blind them so they can drop down from the shaft. They threw the flash bangs down there, the Covenant where temporary blinded. Therefore, the Spartans hit them. They fired their assault weapons. The bullets tore into the Brutes and Elites armor and they fell down. Grunts ran in disarray but were also cut down. The Chief break several Grunts necks with his bare hands. The colonel attacks the Brute Chieftain firing at his head. The Chieftain kills a marine with his hammer, but the colonel kills him in the end. Then the colonel picks up the gravity hammer. "This might come in handy." The colonel says to himself.

"Lord Hood, are you okay sir," the Chief asked him.

"Yeigh thanks to you and your Spartans," he answers.

"There will be more Covenant on the way let's get out of here." The colonel tells them.

"I quite agree Colonel," Lord Hood replies. Therefore, they head for the vehicle bay. They ran into more Covenants along the way to the vehicle bay. The Spartans dispatched the Covenant Grunts with their assault rifles. Covenant Jackals appeared with their shields already activated therefore the Spartans threw grenades behind them. When the grenades exploded and killed them all. An Elite was but down by the combine fired of the Master Chief and the colonel. The Elite fell and tried to get up but fell back down dead. The Grunts that were with the Elite ran away but was shot down by the Spartans. The colonel throws a plasma grenade and it stuck to a Grunt forehead and it detonated killing the Grunt and three others. Once the colonel round a corner he was hit in the face by a Brute. He falls onto his ass and the Brute grabs him by the neck and began choking him, but the Chief shot him in the head with his M9 pistol. Another Brute appeared and tackled the Master Chief, but the colonel stabs the Brute in the back with his energy sword. They made it back to the barricade after two more firefights with Covenant Grunts and Jackals. Four marines that went with them lay dead in the base. Once they made it to the barricade they found more Grunts and Brutes in front of the barricade all dead. "Were there any human casualties?" Lord Hood asked Spartan-104.

"Yes sir," he replies. "We lost three."

"Cortana, activate the self-destruct we're not leaving this base in the hands of the Covenant?" Lord Hood says to Cortana.

"Roger," she answers. They headed to the hanger bay. Four Grunts blocked their path, but the ODSTS dispatched them with headshots. They made it to the hanger bay. Lord Hood saw his daughter with several ODSTS and other pilots penned down by Covenant Snipers. Two pilots go down from the Covenant snipers. An ODST takes a plasma blast to the face.

"Chief, Colonel take those snipers out," Lord Hood tells them. Therefore, they aimed their BR55 rifle at the Jackals. They dispatched them quickly.

"We have company coming down the hallway," a marine yells in the back. Colonel Heath-118 went back and sprayed the Grunts that are coming down the hallway with his MA5B assault rifle and then he places a Lotus Anti-tank mine down and set it for proximity fuse, he returns to the hanger bay.

"April what type of ships are those?"

"Accessing UNSC aerial vehicles," April says over the colonel's private com. Longsword Transport fighter, it is use as a fighter, transport and a command vehicle with six gun ports protecting the ship. It can hold a crew of 4 in the copit plus twenty-five additional people in the back."

"Where are the gunports located?"

"This ship has two gun ports on the top, two on the left side, and two on the right side. This also has missiles and the same type of gun that's on the regular Longswords."

"Quickly get in," Spartan-118 orders. Spartan-117, Spartan-123, Spartan-104, Admiral Grayson, Spartan-058, three regular marines, three friendly Sangheilli, and six ODSTs got in one Longsword transport fighter. Spartan-119, Spartan-121, Spartan-197, four marines, three ODSTs boarded another Longsword fighter. Spartan-118, Spartan-087, Spartan-121, Lord Hood, Commander Jenny, ten ODSTs, eight regular marines, thirteen friendly Sangheilli, Spartan-B292, and B091 boarded another Longsword fighter. Jenny took the pilot seat and the colonel took the copilot seat. The rest of the Spartans and marines boarded Pelicans. The Pelicans are already equipped with vehicles. The colonel noticed that underneath the other two Longsword Transport fighters they have vehicles attached he wonder if they have one attach to this one too.

"Colonel the door not opening," the chief says over the com.

"Who needs a door," the colonel replies. He fires the Longswords missiles. It blew the hanger bay doors open. They leave the base. They blow past several Banshees. "Where are we going to now sir?"

"Take us to Antarctica," Lord Hood replies. "We must rescue Dr. Halsey and Chief Mendez along with the 300 base personal." Therefore, they are on their way to Antarctica. They heard the base explode.

"I hope that kill many of those Covenant basters," a marine says. "No offense Arbiter."

"None taking," the Arbiter replies.


	5. Chapter 4:The First Battle in Antartica

Chapter IV

The First Battle of Antarctica

**Disclaimer: Halo isn't mine it belongs to Bungie, 343 Industries, and Microsoft Studios but this story is mine. **

The three Longsword transport fighters and five Pelicans are heading towards the UNSC base in Antarctica. "I hope the Covenant hasn't found the base yet," Lord Hood says to the colonel. On their approach to the secret ONI base they start to take AA fire from enemy anti-air Wraiths. "Lucky for us they haven't set up anti-aircraft batteries like they used on Reach," Commander Jenny's copilot says over the coms. Commander Jenny Hood fired the Longswords ASGM-10 missiles at two Wraith tanks. The two Wraith tanks are destroyed. However, they are hit by another Wraith that they didn't see or an enemy anti-air battery and they start to go down.

"Hold on we're going down. Brace for impact!" Commander Jenny yells. They hit the ground hard, but remarkable the fighter remained intact except for one of the wings being torn from the fighter.

"Colonel, are you alright," Aprils says over his private com. The colonel gets up.

"Is everyone else okay?" The colonel asked.

"We're all find," Lord Hood replies.

"April, where are the rest?"

"They landed four klicks away from our presence location. However, we lost one Pelican from anti-air fire," April replies over the com. "I'm picking up chatter on the Covenant Battle net. Five hundred Covenant troops are en route to this location from a down cruiser or they might be coming from a staging area."

"When you say we lost the Pelican did we lose the Pelican or the crew?" Sergeant Jackson asked.

"Just the pelican?" she answered. "The Marines bell out of the Pelican before it was destroyed and they are on their way here."

"Excellent flying commander, you managed to crash this bird in one piece," Colonel Heath-118 tells her.

"Thank you colonel," Commander Jenny Hood replies.

"Man those turrets," Lord Hood orders. Several marines, SGT Jackson, and Lieutenant Colonel Jason man the six turrets of the Longsword Transport fighter. Spartan-118 and Commander Jenny volunteered to go on a reconnaissance mission. Spartan-118 grabs his MA5B assault rifle, four frag grenades, and a sniper rifle. Commander Jenny grabs an MA5C assault rifle, a M6B pistol, and an SMG. They exit the ship and head out. Jenny is wearing a UNSC Arctic uniform like everyone aboard the ship except for the Spartans. They climbed a hill and saw the Covenant ship in the distance and enemy troops heading directly for them. He opened his com to Kelly. "Bring me a M19 rocket launcher and bring yourself a sniper rifle." A few minutes passed by and Kelly arrived with the weapons the colonel asked for. She lies down beside the colonel. He had all 10 magazines for his 99D-S2 AM sniper rifle lying next to him. Five Covenant Elites fell from his sniping and more follow. Kelly adds her fire to the engagement while the commander watched their backs. Grunts and other Covenant species are being terminated by both the colonel and Kelly's sniper skills even though their skills are not as good as Linda's or Jun. Two Brutes also fell under the sniper rifle crack. Commander Jenny is looking through her binoculars.

"Colonel, Wraith inbounds," Jenny tells him.

"Shit, Chief where the hell are you," The colonel says over the com.

"Sir, we're on our way ETA 99 minutes," The chief replies over the com.

"Hurry up, we want hold out for long," The colonel replies. Grunts and Jackals started to climb the hill. The colonel and Kelly sniped many of them until they ran out of ammo and then they switched to their assault rifles. Commander Jenny has been killing many Grunts as they climbed the hill. They threw grenades down the hill that killed many Grunts and Jackals and weaken Elites shields, but bullets tore into the Elite weaken shields and they began to fall. They threw more grenades down the hill into the enemy formations. The Jackals overlapped their shields, but the colonel and Kelly threw fragmentation grenades and a few plasma grenades towards them. Some of the Kig-Yar moved out of the way which cause causalities. "Sweep the slopes." The colonel ordered. They killed many Grunts as they were reaching the top. They rolled back down knocking over their comrades. A Hunter appeared on the hill and fired its Fuel Rod Cannon at the commander, but the colonel knocks her to the ground. The blast form the Hunter's Fuel Rod cannon killed several Elites coming behind them. The Hunter fired again. The commander thought this was the end, but Spartan-118 steps in front of the blast shielding her from the attack. His shields were completely depleted; he grabs the M19 and fires it at the Hunter. "This is going to hurt." The M19 blew the Hunter's head cleaned off. The shockwave knocks the colonel down the hill crushing several Grunts and Jackals. His head was bounding but at least he's still alive, but he's surrounded by Covenant troops. His shields just started to recharge. He has his MA5B assault rifle aiming at each of the Covenant foot soldiers in turn.

"Kill the Demon," Elite ordered. The Grunts and few Elites that had him surrounded fired their plasma weapons at him they bounce harmlessly off his shields. He ignites his energy sword and he brought out a plasma grenade.

"Bet, you can't stick it," April says to him.

"You're on," he replies. He throws the plasma grenade at the nearest Elite. The Elite try to remove it but it wouldn't come off. When the plasma grenade exploded it killed the Elite and weakens the other Elites shields that were standing to close to their comrade. Then he opened up with his assault rifle and took the rest down. His shields are drain pretty fast but he kept up the fire. He brought his gun down onto a Grunt's head smashing its skull. He throws a couple of frag grenades and they dealt with the surviving Elites and Grunts, but more took his place. The colonel's assault rifle clicked. "Fuck," he says. Two Elites came running at him with ignited Energy sword. However, he hears a crack, one of the Elite falls. As the Elite was fixing to slash at the colonel, he grabs the Elites wrist, twisting the Elites arms back to he breaks it, then brought his elbow down on the Elite's neck breaking it. He runs back up the hill, Elites fired their plasma rifles after him. His shields took them, but they are almost depleted. Kelly fires a Jackhammer into the mass of Elites killing many of them, some are only wounded and others shields are depleted. Kelly fired the launcher the second time and quickly reloaded and fired a third time. This time the surviving Elites did not stand a chance. She fired the launcher's last round at another Hunter pair, but only one Hunter was killed. More Covenant soldiers appeared. It gave Heath enough time to reach the top and give his shields time to recharge which charge really fast. The other Hunter pair the colonel killed earlier on the hill charged after him. Kelly picks up another launcher she only found one missile in the tube she fired the last missile in the tube and it detonated on target killing the Hunter and making it fall down the hill crushing several Grunts and Jackals. The rest of the Covenant retreated for now.

"Covenant retreating they don't retreat," Commander Hood says.

"Usually no, but they changed their tactics at Reach, and when they attacked Earth the first time." Kelly tells him.

"I'm surprise they haven't glassed the planet yet," the colonel replies just reaching the top.

"I thought we were told why they haven't glassed the planet."

"We were but I want April to check again maybe the Covenant once again changed their tactics again."

"One moment sir," April interrupted, "I'm accessing the Covenant Battle Net. She paused as her vastly powerful intrusion protocols sifted through the Covenant systems. Seconds later she finished. "If I'm interpreting this data correctly they believe Earth holds more Forerunners artifacts and a second porthole somewhere. Like I told you before, but I guessed you didn't want to take my word for it at the time."

"April now isn't the time to get into an argument and I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"That's impossible we only have one porthole and that leads to the Ark." The commander replies.

"Maybe, there's another, which would explain why the Covenant haven't glassed the planet. They don't know where it's located." The colonel tells them. Wraiths opened fire, but they only hit the bottom of the hill. "Let's get back to the ship before their aim improves," Spartan-118 suggested.

"Good idea," the commander replies. "Before the Covenant get in a lucky shot and finish us." Kelly and Jenny headed back to the ship, but before the colonel leaves he fired the last missile at a Wraith. The missile detonated destroying it and killing anything around it. Then he joined Kelly and Jenny. They ran back to the ship. They saw three chainguns being set up by a team of ODSTs. Some marines are laying down claymore mines as well as Lotus anti-tank mines. They are even digging firing pits.

"How many Covenant did you see colonel?" Lord Hood asks him.

"Many," he replies.

"I need numbers colonel," Lord Hood replies.

"Tens of thousands maybe more," the colonel replies. Three Banshees appeared but the SAM launchers the UNSC marines positioned blew the enemy aircraft out of the sky.

"Soldier, will those launchers work against Seraph Fighters?" Lord Hood asked the marine engineer.

"Well sir it'll take multiple hits to take out their shields then more to destroy the fighter so no sir they want," the marine engineer replies.

"How many missiles do those launchers hold?"

"Twenty-five lock on missile/rockets."

"Lock and Load," Lord Hood ordered. They marines pulled the charging lever on the gun turrets inside the ship chambering the round.

"Remember when they attack use short control burst." Jason tells them over the comms. Blue lights wink from the Spartans. The other UNSC soldiers gave thumbs up.

"Did they have any vehicles?"

"Yes sir," the colonel replies.

"Covenant inbounds!" A marine yells. All of a sudden many Covenants appear on the ridge a mixture of Covenant Grunts, Jackals, Brutes, Drones, six pairs of Hunters, Elites. The Grunts and Jackals charge at the wreak ship. A hundred or less Elite Minors joined the Grunts in the near disaster charge along with a hundred Brutes and a few dozen Drones. The automatic chainguns started to fire on the Covenant. Grunts are mow down just as a lawnmower mows grass. Elites were also killed by the automatic chainguns. The chainguns killed many of them, but they kept coming. They fired until they ran out of ammunition, then the ships turrets opened up on the Grunts, Jackals, and Elites that are charging towards the ship. Grunts, Jackals, Drones, Brutes, and Elites fell to the 50mm armor piercing bullets that the turrets are firing. The marines in the firing pits also fired on the advancing Covenant. The Covenant troops the Elite commander sent to kill the humans are being slaughtered. One of the ships turrets fires missiles. The missiles were blowing Covenant into and two Hunters were blown into when the missiles hit them.

"Colonel, I'm picking up multiple enemy vehicles heading our way," April tells him. "They're firing their plasma motors."

"Everyone hit the deck!" The colonel orders everyone in the ship. The colonel tackles Commander Jenny knocking her to the ground. A plasma motor form the Wraith tanks impact on the ship's hull. At first the ship's hull/armor hailed but then a plasma mortar blows a huge hole into the ship. An ODST is killed form the plasma.

"Colonel, are you okay?" April asks him over his private com. He shakes his head. Two Hunters enters the ship through the breech. His shields are only at half charge. The Arbiter and two friendly Elites just started to regain conscious. He sees a Jackhammer missile launcher lying next to him so he picks it up and fires one of the missiles at the first Hunter he sees. The first missile took the first Hunter in the midsection blowing him into. He guesses most of the marines in the Longsword ears are ringing. The other Hunter roars in anger when he saw his bond brother die. The Hunter turns around to face the colonel, but he took a missile to the back. The Hunter falls to the ground. The colonel sees Kelly still holding a smoking Jackhammer. He gives her a thumb up. Grunts and Jackals start to come through the opening. The ODSTs and marines fire their assault weapons at them. Many of them fall and roll out the ship. One marine took a plasma bolt to the face and he falls down dead. An Elite Spec-Ops enters the ship with an ignited energy sword. He stabs an ODST through the gut. Another marine fired at the Elite, but is knocked aside by another Elite wearing silver armor. "Demon you are mine!" He yells and came at Kelly, but she is too quick for the Elite and she kills the Elite with several burst from her assault rifle. The Arbiter goes up to the Elite.

"Brother the prophet is lying to you. The Great Journey does not exist. Remember what the Prophet of Truth did to us," the Arbiter tells him.

"Heretic you shall die," the Major Elite replies. They began to sword fight with their energy swords. While they are fighting the Spartans and the marines are dispatching the Grunts and Jackals that entered the ship. A marine took a plasma bolt to the face. Another marine took a plasma bolt to the arm and he howled in pain. Lucy comes up to the marine and put some medical stuff onto the wound, and then she bandaged the arm up. The marine picks up his BR55 Battle Rifle. Jenny and Spartan-118 are fighting side by side. An Elite Major enters the ship and he swings his energy sword at Spartan-118's head, but he dodges the blade and fires his assault rifle as he fell into the Elite. His shields flickered then fell; the rounds tore into his armor and flesh killing him. The Arbiter kills the Elite he was fighting and two more.

"Spartans, Arbiter get out there and welcome our guest we'll cover you with the turrets," Lord Hood tells them.

"Sir Yes sir," the Spartans replied. They go outside. They see only two dead marines but plenty of dead Covenants some of the bodies are shielding the firing pits from continue fire. An Elite and ODST are fighting in one of the firing pits. The ODST's helmet is off and he has a black eye along with a cut on the side of his face. The colonel knows that a regular human want last long against a Brute or an Elite in hand-to hand fighting unless you're really lucky so the colonel shoots the Elite in the back. The marine pushes the elite off of him. He turns to the colonel and says.

"I could have taken him," the marine replies. "But thanks." He says with a smile on his face. Spartan-118 just finished crushing a Grunt's skull in with his assault rifle. However, more Covenants are on the ridge looking at the Spartans and the Arbiter. One hundred Ghost started to come down the ridge. The surviving marines outside of the ship loaded their weapons and the .50 caliber machinegun inside of one of the firing pits. Several marines have M19's. Wraith tanks opened fire on them. The Spartans and the Arbiter dodge the motor fire. Suddenly the Wraith stopped firing luckily no one was killed in the bombardment. Kelly has a Spartan Laser on her shoulder she fired the laser once the Laser was fully charged destroying the Wraith tank with one shot. She destroyed two more in the same fashion. The Ghost is still heading their way.

"Jackhammer launchers now," the colonel ordered. They fired their Jackhammer missile launchers at the Ghost except for the Arbiter who fired a Fuel Rod Cannon at the attacking Ghost many of them piloted by Grunts. Many Ghosts were destroyed by the launchers others were destroyed by running into each other. Once the launchers were emptied they switch to their assault weapons. A Ghost came straight at Jason who just finishing two Ghost off with a Spartan Laser, he discarded the laser since it was out. The Grunt piloting the Ghost didn't expect the Demon to board his Ghost and knock him off, and then ram him with his own Ghost. Jason fired the Ghost Twin plasma cannon at other Ghost, then he saw the Golden Elite and he tells the colonel who's leading the attack. "Can you get to him?"

"No sir, there are too many Ghost out there I think I'm safer staying within the range of those gun turrets." A Golden Armor Elite urged his Ghost foreword to score a kill on the Demons and the Heretic the rest of the Ghost pilots followed him. "Kill the Golden Elite!" They concentrated their fire on the Golden Elite but the pilots recognizing that their commander was being targeted ran into the fireworks to protect their commander. The colonel had to admire their commitment to their leader just like he does to his comrades. The rest of the Ghost are still being fired on by the ships turrets that are attacking from a different side. The colonel grabs a sniper rifle from a wounded ODST that came out to help them. He cradles it in his arm like a baby a bad position to fire from, but one he must do to save lives, thankfully the gun pits the marines dug managed to protect them, but it would be a matter of time before the marines and the gun turrets would be out of ammo. He aims through the scope and sees the Golden Elite, he pulls the trigger. He shot the Elite in the head. The Elite's head went back and the body topples out of the back of the Ghost. The leadership of the Ghost fell to lower rank Elites and they panicked and ordered a retreat. Many of the Ghosts were untouched but many still carried extra riders.

Elite in silver armor tuned to a Brute Chieftain. "Send in the Choppers to crush the Demons into the snow." Brutes board their Choppers and headed straight for the down human ship. They crossed the Ice Field. A miracle happened and the ice began to brake and the Brutes plus their Choppers started to fall into the freezing cold water. The Elite in silver armor is angry what happened and so is the Brute Chieftain. The Wraith on top of the ridge is fixing to fire again, but suddenly they blew up. Two Pelicans appeared coming through the smoke, but the Pelicans are shot down by six Banshees that are right behind it. A marine in the transport ship used one of the anti-aircraft guns to destroy both Banshees on their next pass over the down transport. Even the automated SAM turrets fired on the enemy aircraft. The colonel saw troops jumping out of the back of the Pelicans. They landed right next to the Longsword. The troopers joined with the Spartans. Colonel Heath-118 counts twenty-four troopers armed with a variety of weapons.

"Marines, were did you come from," April asks over the com.

"The Hive ma'am," the soldiers answered. "Ma'am we're not UNSC marines we're UNSC Army. They ready their assault rifles. The Silver armor Elite has been asked why he hasn't sent in any of their aircraft to destroy the humans and the rebel Elites working with the humans and showed them why when the Banshees were destroyed. The Elite ordered his troops to advance. One hundred Elites, Brutes, Jackals, eight pairs of Hunters and two hundred Grunts charged down the ridge.

"They must have a ship nearby," Commander Jenny says over the com. Jenny came out of the ship a Grunt was on top of the ship. He tried to jump on her but she shot him in mid jump.

"Negative ma'am they have a staging area," April replies.

"Ma'am you might want to get back into the ship and man those turrets we got more company coming," the colonel tells her. She looks through her binoculars and she sees additional Covenant Forces heading right towards them. She goes back into the ship were she'll be a lot safer.

"Chief, where the hells are you," the colonel says to himself. He knows that it's only a matter of time before they run out of ammo completely. Some of the UNSC forces are using Covenant weaponry to save ammo. The turrets opened fire on the enemy coming down the ridge. The Covenant are attacking on all sides of the ship. Marines with the MGL-140 grenade launcher fired into the ranks of the advancing Covenant. Once they are out off ammo they switched to their secondary weapons. A marine fired his assault rifle at several Grunts killing them all, but then Elite showed up and the young marine emptied his assault rifle into the Elite. Elite fired his plasma rifle at the marine hitting him in the face; the marine was dead before he even hits the ground. A marine throws a plasma grenade which stuck to Red armored Elite in the face and engulfed him in a ball of fire and it also killed several Grunts and Jackals that were too close to their commander. A UNSC Army soldier with a DMR is getting multiple headshots until a Brute knocks him on the ground and starts to beat him with his fist. The soldier pulls out his knife and stabs it into the Brute's head, and then he removes his pistol from its hostler and fires it directly into the Brute's side. The Brute looks at him and falls on top of him. It took him a few minutes to get out from underneath the dead Brutes body. He then removes his knife from the dead Brute kicks the dead corpse and spits on it. One of his friends comes up to him.

"Are you okay," his friend asked him.

"Yeah, but that Brutes not," he replied and they both laugh. They killed several Grunts and even to Brutes without power armor. A Grunt is charging his plasma pistol until Kelly put a round threw the Grunt's head, the glowing green orb smashed into the snow. She shot several more Grunts that tried to rush her. A couple of Elites are sniping; therefore Kelly aims her BR55 Battle Rifle at their heads and squeezed the trigger. All six of the Elites fall down the hill after she emptied the entire clip into them. She reloads. A Brute goes berserk and came charging at her, but she sidesteps and fires her battle rifle into the Brute's exposed back, the bullets tore into the creatures' spinal cord. Then she finished the Brute off with a headshot. The colonel has killed many Grunts, Elites, Jackals, and a few Drones as well with his assault rifle he just finished dispatching an Elite who refuse to die until the colonel shot the Elite in the head with his pistol. A Brute came at him, but the Brute didn't get far because the Longsword machine gun tore into the Brute's flesh killing him inches away for the colonel. Another Brute came behind the colonel and pins him down. Spartan-118 brings his knees up to his pelvis and pushes the Brute off him with all his strength. Then he picks up his MA5B assault rifle and unleashes a hell of gunfire into the massive Brute's gut. He emptied the entire clip into it. The Brute falls to the ground and started to rise again, but the colonel brings his sidearm out and shot the Brute in the head. A Grunt throws a plasma grenade it stuck to an ODST and the jarhead was blown to pieces and his body parts went everywhere. The colonel fires his last round in his assault rifle at a group of Grunts that were charging straight at him. The MA5B read 00; he picks up an M60 shotgun from a dead marine. He shot several Grunts in the head. An Elite jump towards him with an ignited energy sword and he shot twice. The first shot depleted the Elites energy shield and the second shot deliver the killing blow. Four more Elites in different colors except Elites in Blue armor came at the colonel with ignited energy swords. He ignited his energy sword and sword fought all four of them.

"This is Sierra 117 does anyone read me, over."

"Master Chief," the colonel replies.

"Yes sir," he answers.

"Where are you?"

"Heading to your position ETA 2 minutes," the chief replies.

"Hurry up chief this real-estate is getting to hard to hold." An Elite Major is chocking a UNSC Army soldier; the colonel comes behind the Elite and melees him from behind killing the Covenant Elite instantly. A Brute stabs a marine in the gut with the bayonet beneath his Brute Shot. The Arbiter kills several Brutes with his energy sword. Commander Jenny has killed many Grunts that attacked her with her two SMGs. She threw a frag grenade behind a group of Jackals and it sprayed the snow with purple blood, but the grenade also weakens several Elites shields. Twenty-two Grunts led by two Elites entered the down Longsword. Gunfire erupted inside of the ship; two Grunts were blown back out from frag grenades. The colonel goes over to the ship. An ODST or Helljumper came running out of the ship, but is shot by an Elite. The Spartan pulls the pins off of two grenades and yells "Fire in the whole," he throws the grenades into the ship. He is rewarded by Covenant screams several Grunts run out of the ship and he shot them all in the head with his pistol. He enters the ships and shot the Elite that tried to get up with the M90 shotgun. Five Helljumpers and two regular marines along with Lord Hood got up.

"Well done colonel," Lord Hood tells him. The colonel gives him a nod. Lord Hood aims his pistol at the colonel and fired. The slug past threw the left side of the colonel's helmet and hit the Elite in the neck causing his head to flip back. The Elite tried to rise, but Lord Hood but two more rounds into the Elite's chest. A Grunt was fixing to jump onto Lord Hood's back with an ignited plasma grenade, but the colonel shot him out of midair and push Lord Hood to safety.

"Sir, we got more Hunters!" A marine yells. Spartan-118 picks up another assault rifle from a dead Helljumper's corpse and slung the shotgun over his shoulder.

"Do we have any Jackhammer missile launchers left?" The colonel asks.

"No sir," marine answers.

"What are you going to do now?" April asks him.

"I'm going to deal with those Hunters," the colonel replies.

"Without a Jackhammer?" she asked.

"You should know better to ask that," he answers.

"You're crazy," she tells him.

"So stay here with the others," he answers.

"Fortunelly for us both I like crazy," she tells him.

"You know you and Cortana have almost the same personality." A Hunter turns to face the colonel while the Hunter's back was turn several marines open up onto the expose back of the Hunter. The Hunter's bond brother didn't even know is bond brother was dead until the Demon showed up with a Fuel Rod cannon that a friendly Elite working with the humans gave to him. He fires the Fuel Rod cannon before the other Hunter could even turn to face the Spartan. Two more Hunters arrived to destroy the Demons. Jenny threw a plasma grenade at a Brute and it stuck to the Brute's head and killed him along with several Jackals and wounded several Grunts. She finished the wounded Grunts that were crawling away with her pistol. A Grunt shot her twice one in the Achilles heel and another in the shoulder she screamed out in pain as both plasma bolts hit her., but she wield around and shot the Grunt dead in the face. A marine medic ran up to her and sprayed some freezing foamed on it and then bandaged it up. Two more Grunts appeared one Grunt shot the marine medic in the back with its Needler. The medic fell to the ground coughing up blood and then died. She shot the two Grunts in the head. The colonel saw her on the ground. He rushes to help her because Elite was fixing to finish her off. He shot the Elite with two bullets from his pistol. The bullets tore through his shields and puncher his brain, the Elite was dead before he even fell into the snow. Two Hunters came at her and aimed their Fuel Rod cannons at her and fired, but the colonel stepped in front of the blast. His shields drain and he was blown backwards. His shield alarmed started to go off and then they started to slowly recharge. The Hunters fired again he was blown to the ground and his shields were completely drain and he was fading fast. He heard the crack of a sniper rifle and he saw both Hunters fall down dead and then he fell unconscious.

Heath wakes up in the Longsword Transport Fighter several hours later. "Finally your awake I thought I lost you Heath," April tells him.

"What happen?" The colonel asked.

"You mean before you passed out or after?" she asked.

"After," he answers. "Why am I not dead?"

"Your shields started to recharge, but when they hit you again they were depleted. I'm sorry colonel, but you no longer have any shields. Once you passed out the chief arrived with vehicles and they beat the Covenant assault back for now. The Covenant sent in Special Ops Elites but UNSC forces killed them too. You're very lucky that your suit could take a lot of punishment without shields or you would be dead by now."

"How many are left that survived the crash?"

"Three Helljumpers, six regular marines, thirteen UNSC Army soldiers Lord Hood, Kelly, Commander Jenny, every single Spartan that came with us, Admiral Grayson, and the Arbiter survived," she answers.

"How many arrived with the chief?"

"Twenty-one ODSTs, twenty regular marines, four friendly Elites, along with the other Spartans arrived with the chief."

"How many vehicles did they bring?"

"Three Warthogs, 3 Scorpions MBT, four mongoose, 2 Hornet, and three Pelicans," April replies.

"How is the commander?" the colonel asked.

"She'll need surgery but she'll live." He gets up. They start to pack everything up. The colonel gets into a Scorpion, commander gets into the passenger seat of a Warthog, the chief takes the wheel, Linda took the gun, Fred took the wheel of another warthog, and two other Spartans got into the same Warthog. The rest got into vehicles as while. Spartan-119 took a Mongoose and a marine with a Jackhammer missile launcher got behind him. They found a dozen Ghost and two Choppers undamaged in the battle. Lord Hood with a dozen ODSTs and Spartan-120 and Spartan-087 boarded the only Longsword that was not damage. The Pelicans are filled with a squad of ODSTs or marines. Another Spartan took the other Scorpion. Everyone is in a vehicle. They headed to the secret UNSC base.

They noticed a Covenant cruiser right above the hidden base and they also see a down Covenant cruiser not far from the base with Covenant troops heading right for the base in Ghost, Banshees, Prowlers, and Choppers. They see millions of Covenant troops on the ground with all kinds of vehicles. Covenant Engineers are busy setting up digging equipment right above the base. "How do we get through that?" A marine asks over the com.

"We kill them all trooper," the colonel replies. Another Covenant ship was on approach to the base. They noticed two hundred Seraph fighters patrolling the ships. Three hundred Banshees are also in the air.

"What do we do now sir?" Spartan-118 asked Lord Hood over the com.

"We do what you said Kill them all," Lord Hood answers. He accelerated the Longsword towards the enemy. The Pelicans and the two Hornets followed after him. In the jump seats are two Spartan-111s with the new M716 rocket launcher that holds 6 rockets. The M716 is effective against infantry, vehicles, Serph fighters, and even Banshees. Then the rest followed after the aircraft. Banshees and Serph fighters, Ghost, Choppers, and Wraith headed right for them. The Wraith tanks fired their motors three Mongoose and a captured Ghost are destroyed. The colonel fires the Scorpion's main gun. The 50mm shells from the tank's cannon destroyed one of the Wraith then the colonel fires six times. Three more Wraith tanks are destroyed. He destroys several enemy Choppers. The Pelicans, Hornet, and the only Longsword are dealing with the enemy fighters. At the back of the Pelicans is a chaingun. The ODST manning the chaingun pulled the bolt back and sprayed the enemy Banshees and Seraph fighters with lead. The marines on the Scorpion Main Battle Tank fired the Jackhammer missile launchers at the Banshees, Choppers that came right at them. A Banshee fires its plasma cannons at the Scorpion wounding the machine gunner and killing another marine on one of the jump seats. A Jackhammer missile hits a Banshee causing it to spin out of control and crash into another Banshee and they explode in a cloud of dust. The colonel fires the main gun again and again. The rounds are dead on with anything he fire on. He rolls over many Grunts that ran in disarray and anything that did not get out of the way of the tank. A Brute tries to hijack the Scorpion, but a marine fire a Jackhammer at the guerilla like Covenant soldier and blows him to pieces. The Warthog runs over many Jackals with their shields up, Grunts, and Elites while Linda fires the LAAG and the commander fires her assault rifle. Linda destroys several Banshees. Commander Jenny shoot many Grunts, Jackals, and Brutes in the back as they ran from the Warthog. A Brute tries to stop the Warthog, but when the chief hits him with the Warthog he went flying backwards, he was dead before he even hit the ground. A Wraith fires its motor at the colonel's tank, but the plasma missed his tank by inches, but the colonel destroys the Wraith however, a marine is killed form the Wraith motor. Another marine is killed by plasma from a Ghost, but the Ghost is destroyed by a Hornet. The Longsword destroy the remaining Wraith. The Hornet shoots down several more Banshees and a Seraph fighter, but is finally taken out by two Seraph fighters from behind. The two Spartan-111s jumped out before the Hornet was taken out. They land in the snow, a Warthog comes up to them and they get into the passenger seat and on the gun. The Covenant cursor fires its plasma turrets at the vehicles, but they UNSC vehicles are too fast, but it did managed to destroy the second Scorpion and killing the Spartan-IV who was driving it. They fired the plasma turret at the chief's Warthog in the mist of Covenant troops. The chief pressed the accelerator and they ran over the several Elites and missed the plasma by inches. The shipmaster tells them to stop firing and to send more troops down by the gravity lift. Banshees swoop in to score a kill on the Master Chief's Warthog, but Linda fires the Warthog's LAAG and destroys any Banshees that try to score a kill. Many of the Elites and Brutes piloting the craft fall out and are already dead before the hit the snow or ice. Wounded Elite is shot out of his Banshee and he lands into the water, he froze to death before a Phantom could pick him up. The Pelicans fires on all the Phantoms and they went up in a huge white blue blast. A Pelican is shot down by an Anti-air Wraith that just came out of the grav lift. The Spartan and a few UNSC soldiers survived the crash.

"Spartans get to the base, that's an order," Lord Hood orders. The Spartans and the UNSC soldiers that survived the crash ran towards the base. Covenant Ghost headed straight for them, but the Spartans jumped onto the back of them and knocked the Elites pilots off and then finished them with plasma fire. Then they allowed the UNSC soldiers to get on and they head for the base. The surviving Pelicans and Hornet, along with the only surviving Longsword entered the base. The rest followed but they have Covenant right on their heels. Two hundred Ghost and Choppers ran into the door that just finished closing behind the last UNSC vehicle. The Covenant vehicles exploded killing all the pilots. Another door sealed behind the first and another behind the second.

Onboard the Covenant Cruiser Hand of the Gods shipmaster Veo watched as his ground forces that he sent down to engage the Demons are obliterated. He turns to his second lieutenant, "I want none of them lift alive when we gain access to the human base." The Major Elite clenches his fist to his chest.

"It shall be done," the major Elite answered. Ten thousand Covenant troops leave the Hand of the Gods to kill the humans. Unggoy and Kig-Yar are busy working with the drill equipment. Several UNSC soldiers that are wounded in the battle are being executed by Elites. Brutes and other Covenant forces are waiting to enter the human base to kill or be killed.

In the base they get out of the vehicles and are surrounded by hundreds of marines in white uniforms or Arctic uniforms. As soon as they saw Lord Hood and the Spartans they lower their weapons.  
"Where's your control room trooper?" Lord Hood asked one of the marines.

"Follow us sir," a marine answered. Therefore, they followed them to the control room along the way the encountered more UNSC marines and about two dozen UNSC Army and a few civilian engineers. Inside of the control room, they saw Dr. Halsey and Chief Mendez there along with several Spartan-IVs that were assigned to the base.

"John, how are u?" Dr. Halsey asked.

"I'm good ma'am," he answers.

"Heath," she says.

"Doctor," he replies.

"Fred."

"Doctor."

"Kelly."

"Doctor," she replies.

"Linda."

"Doctor."

"Jason."

"Doctor." She did this with all the Spartans. Master Chief John-117 and Colonel Heath-118 shake Chief Mendez's hand.

"How are you Heath?" Dr. Halsey asks.

"I'm good ma'am," he answered. She scans him.

"You have no shields, and you have several other things you should be in a coma Heath."

"I'm good ma'am." Heath replies.

"Ma'am another Covenant Cruiser is right above the base, and two more ships are on their way," a marine tells Dr. Halsey.

"Arm the hidden MAC gun and fire at will," she orders. The hidden MAC gun fires three rounds at the Covenant Cruiser, but they only impacted on the ships shields. "Fire another three rounds."

"Yes ma'am," a marine replies. They fire again, this time the three rounds from the MAC gun got through and ripped the Covenant Cruiser into.

"Aim at the two Covenant ships approaching," Lord Hood orders.

"The Magnetic Accelerator Cannon is fully charged," a marine report. The MAC gun fires at the Covenant Destroyer heading right towards the Arctic base.

On board the Covenant Cruiser shipmaster Veo watched as the ships under his command are being ripped apart by an unseen human weapon. "Where is that weapon?" Shipmaster Veo asked one of his crew members on the bridge.

"We don't know," another Elite replies. "SpecOps teams are moving to a secret entrance we got from a captured human before he was executed."

"Excellent tell them to take that human weapon offline," Veo ordered.

"Yes shipmaster," the Elite replies.

"Sir we're receiving a transmission from Ultimate Shipmaster Bani Sadr," another Elite replies. The Ultimate Shipmaster appeared on screen.

"I hear you have problems Shipmaster Veo," Bani Sadr says.

"None that I can't handle Holy One," Veo replies.

"Very well continue your work," he replies. The transmission ended.

"How long until we enter the base," Veo asks.

"We're almost there now, except for the SpecOps teams they're ready to enter on your command," A Golden Armor Elite tells him.

"Tell them to proceed, but with extreme caution," Veo replies. "Especially with the humans Demons present."

Inside of the control room the marines at computers are monitoring the MAC guns accuracy and kills. Several other marines are watching security cameras. "Sir, we have many hostiles trying to cut their way through the vehicle bay that you entered from," a marine tells Lord Hood.

"Arm the auto-turrets," Lord Hood orders.

"Auto-turrets armed sir," a marine answered. The auto-turrets opened up on the Covenant outside the vehicle bay it was a massacred. The bullets tore through the Covenant troops like a knife through warm butter. Brutes were no match for the powerful auto-turrets they even met their fate even two Hunters fell from the auto-turrets.

A Black Armored Elite leading to teams of SpecOps commando units mostly Elites supported by a few Grunts. The Covenant Spec Ops wear camouflage units to protect themselves from not being spotted. They entered the base through a secret access point. Two Helljumpers are patrolling the hallway just outside of the entrance. The Elites sent the Grunts first. A Helljumper was shot in the back by a Grunt's plasma pistol at full charge. The other Helljumper wheeled around when he heard his buddy screamed he shot the two Grunts in the head. "Command we have Covenant in the," an Elite shot him in the face before he could say anymore.

"This is command come in," command says over the com. The Elite fires his plasma rifle and the marines' com went silenced.

"Let us head for their generators and shut them off then we can neutralize that gun that been destroying our brothers," another Elite tells the Elite in charge. They head to the generators; the engineers in the generator room are not armed. The Covenant SpecOps teams burst in and killed all the engineers before they even knew they were there. They disabled the generators and they lights went out all over the base. Another team of commando Elites headed for the control center. Brute Stalkers are also with them.

"This is command come in," a marine says over the com.

"A problem soldier," Admiral Grayson asked.

"Well sir, I received a brief transmission over the com and then it stopped. When I replied to it, there was no answer," the marine replies.

"Alert all security teams we have intruders in the base," Admiral Grayson replies.

"We must get to Alamo 1 and get the new weapons system online," Lord Hood tells them. "Marine is there a hanger bay here?" the marine didn't answer instead Dr. Halsey answered.

"Yes, there is a hanger bay and a new UNSC Destroyer is dock equip and ready for battle," she answered. All of sudden the lights went out.

"What the hell," a marine says.

"Backup generators," Lord Hood asked.

"They're down and charging," a marine answers.

"The Covenant must have turned off the lights," another marine says.

"Nigh you think," another marine replied to his comment.

"Helljumpers fan out check the exits," Lord Hood ordered.

"Sir, yes sir," they replied. As one Helljumper is heading to an exit a plasma bolt hit him directly in the face. More plasma bolt stated to come through all three exits, another marine is killed from plasma and he falls back over the rails. A marine is hit by a spike in his shoulder, a marine medic came up to him and started to remove the spike. A Helljumper sergeant comes over to the wounded marine.

"Can you do your job," the sergeant asked him.

"Yeigh," the marine answered.

"They're invisible," the colonel tells them. The ODSTs in the control room switched to visor mode. The ODSTs fired their assault rifles and Battle Rifles at the invisible Covenant. The wounded marine saw a Grunt coming behind the sergeant; he aims his pistol at the Grunt's head, and pulled the trigger and the Grunt fell down dead. The sergeant looks at the wounded marine and nodded his approval, but he falls to the ground with a spike to his back. Grunts are the first to enter the control room they fired their plasma pistols and Needlers at the UNSC troops in the control room. The chief stepped in front of the several Needler rounds heading for Lord Hood. He fired a three round burst from his battle rifle and was rewarded when three Grunts fell down dead from headshots. Four more Grunts fell from the colonel's and Fred's Battle rifle. Several Jackals entered the control room with their shields already activated. The chief, colonel, Fred, Kelly, and several marines pulled the pins from their frag grenades and threw them over the Jackal shields, the Jackals tried to roll out of the way, but they were too late, purple blood and body parts sprayed the walls and everything in the room. Two Elite shields were drain from the grenades and Linda popped each of them in the head with her sniper rifle. A Grunt is coming behind an ODST and is going to shoot him in the back, but the colonel saw him and he melee the Grunt from behind.

"Thanks," the ODST tells the colonel, but he only nodded. A Grunt threw a plasma grenade at the marines and it stuck to a marine's head and when it exploded it killed two more marines. ODSTs dispatched many Grunts with headshots with their Battle Rifle. Jason throws a frag grenade behind a whole bunch of Grunts and it killed them all. Jackals entered the control room and formed a shield wall all the way around them. Elites and Brutes came behind them. The Spartans, marines, ODSTs, along with the few UNSC Army soldiers, Jenny, Lord Hood, and Admiral Grayson took cover behind anything they could find.

"Spartans, throw grenades over their shields!" Lord Hood ordered.

"Incendiary follow by frag grenades," the colonel ordered. They first threw the incendiary grenades which killed the Jackals and disable the Elite shields, and tore the Brutes armor off. Then frag grenades followed the incendiary grenades which finished off many of the Elites and Brutes. A Brute threw a spike grenade.

"Spiker!" A marine yells and ducks behind cover, the grenade hits the wall, he tore it out of the wall and threw it back to its owner. The spike grenades stuck to the Brutes head, but when it exploded it killed the Brute and wounded several Elites and Brutes that were standing to close to him. Spartan-117 and 118 charged at the surviving Covenant. Many Grunts and Jackals turned and fled, but are mowed down by the Spartans and UNSC soldiers assault weapons. More UNSC soldiers arrived that were patrolling the corridors and the reaming Covenant are naturalize. Elite tired to rise but the colonel caved his skull in with his boot. "Listen up people we're leaving this Popsicle stand. I want all personnel to meet us in the hanger bay and tell them to watch out for Covenant," the colonel tells them. A marine looked at Lord Hood, he nods his head. The marine gives the order over the com.

"We didn't kill them all?" A freckle face marine asked.

"We never kill them all son," the chief answered.

"Let's move before more Covenant show up," Commander Jenny suggested. They head towards the hanger bay. They met two dozen marines and a dozen naval personnel on their way to the hanger. Most of the marines are armed with MA5B or MA5C assault rifles and BR55 Battle Rifles. The Navy personal are armed with pistols and SMGs. One marine is carrying a chaingun and another one is carrying a flamethrower.

A Golden Armor Elite named Kaidou and his unit arrived in the human base by grav lift. Kaidou commands eighty-nine Elites, sixty Jackals, three pairs of Hunters, and five hundred Grunts all armed with a wide range of weapons to take care of the humans. A Brute Captain accompanied them, the Brute Captain commands, sixty Brutes, forty-five Jackals, and two hundred Grunts. They heard about the units that failed the Hierarch and they don't plan to fail the Hierarch. They entered the troop's barracks, majority of marines and the few Army soldiers that are not on duty are asleep or playing cards and thought the alarm was only a drill. The Covenant open up on the humans. An Army soldier tires to grab his rifle but is cut down. A marine crabs his MA5C assault rifle and killed several Grunts, but a Brute grabs the marine by the throat and began strangling him, the marine fired his assault rifle into the Brute but the Brute paid no attention the wounds the marine inflected upon him. He breaks the marine's neck and smells something foul; the marine must had soy himself. Another marine is torn apart by another Brute. Another Brute stabs a marine in the gut with his bayonet underneath his Brute shot. An ODST just walked in through the barracks door and sees the carnage. He was about to flee until he was stabbed from behind by a camouflage Elite. Blood splatters out of his mouth and he falls to the ground and his guts are falling out and then he dies. All the marines in the barracks are killed except for three ODSTs that escaped. The Covenant heads to the cafeteria, but no one was there. More units of Covenant arrived and they have been clearing the base one room at a time. They have not encountered much human resistance until they start to get closer to the hanger bay. Marines and two Army soldiers manning chainguns opened up on the Covenant coming down the hall. Four Elite commandoes fall. One marine fires a Jackhammer at them, but a Hunter steps in its path, but the rocket blew a huge hole into the Hunter's chest. The Hunter's bond brother fires its Fuel Rod Gun at the marines and army soldiers killing all four of them. The Covenant meet more Covenant on the way to the hanger bay. Little did they know that they are walking into a trap, which the UNSC set just for them? They place mines and covered them with a type of camouflage so the enemy wouldn't even know they were there. Cortana sealed all the doors leading to the hanger bay except for the way they want the Covenant to go down. The Covenant walk right into the trap, and Cortana tells the Chief and he hits the mines detonator. Many Covenant were still alive thinks to their energy shields, but that sure slow them down. Cortana brought the video of the trap up into the Master Chief's HUD. He sees that four Elites, two Hunters, five Brute Minors, and plenty of Grunts and Jackals are killed in the blast, but more Covenants arrive but at least they slowed them down some.

The Master Chief, the colonel, and all the others reached the hanger. UNSC personnel are already busy fighting with the Covenant that managed to get into the hanger bay earlier in the fighting. A army soldier tossed a grenade over several Jackals shields when it detonated it spray purple blood everywhere and wounded several Elites that stood to close to them. The Marines finished them off with a combination of MA5B fire and from their battle rifles. The chief's motion tractor picked up contacts coming behind them. The colonel also picked up the new contacts. He opened up the com to the other Spartans and told them about the new threat. "Let's get in the ship," Lord Hood suggested. They started to board the ship after they took care of the rest of the Covenant inside the hanger bay. Many Covenant are behind cover therefore the UNSC soldiers and Spartans kept the enemy suppress so the technicians and the ships crew could board without getting shot in the back. However, more Covenant forces are on their way to the hanger. Linda popped any Covenant that showed their head. Lord Hood, Commander Jenny Hood, Admiral Grayson, most of the naval personnel and four regular marines to provide security headed for the bridge. The colonel was the last one to board the ship, but before the ramp close a Brute fired his Spiker and it hit him in the shoulder. The colonel falls to the ground. He crawls further into the ship and pulls the spike out of his shoulder. He heads to the medical bay and as soon as he enters Dr. Halsey sees him.

"You're hurt Heath," she says. She has never called any of her Spartans by their ranks or their numbers but by their names, which the Spartans don't like but they have gotten used to it. "Let's take a look at that wound and get your shields back online. He removed April's chip from the back of his helmet and placed it into an AI port. April's image appeared.

"Have we taken off yet?" The colonel asked her.

"No, we haven't," April replies.

"What about the Covenant outside the ship?"

"The ships auto-turrets are dealing with them," April answered. Dr. Halsey sedated him.

"I'm sorry Heath, but this is for your own good."

On the bridge, the Master Chief arrived and placed Cortana in the AI port. "Hang on," Cortana tells them. She ignited the engines any Covenant behind the engines were roasted. They head down a long tunnel.

"Commander Jenny please opens up those dam hanger doors," Admiral Grayson tells her.

"Aye, Aye sir," she answered. She opens up the hanger door. They exit the Antarctica Base. A Covenant Cruiser headed right towards them with their plasma turrets hot.

"What's our weapon status Cortana," Lord Hood asked.

"MAC guns fully charge, Archer missile pods are full, railguns online, Ion cannon online, and four Silva warheads online," Cortana answered.

"What's our shield status?"

"Shields, this ship has shields?" The Master Chief asked.

"Yes chief, this is one of the new UNSC ships," Admiral Grayson tells him.

"Primary and secondary shields online," Cortana reported. The Covenant cruiser fired its plasma turrets at the UNSC Destroyer. The crew onboard the UNSC destroyer prayed that the ship's shields would hold and that it wasn't a waste of time installing them. The shields held. While the Covenant cruiser is recharging their plasma turrets the UNSC Destroyer Silent Hammer returned fire. The two MAC guns fire three rounds apiece at the Covenant Cruiser.

"Arm Archer missile pods A1-A7 and fire," Lord Hood ordered. The first three rounds form the MAC guns knocked out the ships shields; the next three rounds gutted the ship, and the Archer missile pods finished it off.

"Sir, we're detecting another Covenant ship correction make that four Covenant ships heading right for us ETA three minutes," a naval person tells Lord Hood at the radar station.

"Cloak it now," Lord Hood ordered. Cortana cloaks the ship. The three Covenant ships search everywhere for the UNSC ship but their scanners could not pinpoint or find the ship. The cloak UNSC Destroyer Silent Hammer continued on to the Alamo I somewhere in desert of Australia or Africa the known location is classified. "Commander Jenny, I want you to report to the medical bay and get that ankle looked after."

"Yes sir," she says saluting. She leaves followed by the Master Chief.

Shipmaster Veo watched as one of his cruisers fired on the human ship, but did not destroy it, but when it fired it destroyed it. "Why did we not destroy that ship," Veo asked one of the Elites on the bridge.

"I believe shipmaster they have shields now," an Elite replies.

"Shields, the Ultimate Shipmaster is not going to like this or the Hierarch." He replies. How did they get shields on their ships?" "Send in three more ships." He watches as more ships are approaching the human ship and then suddenly it is gone. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well the Arbiter been helping them," an Elite tells him.

"Shipmaster, we found another human base," Elite on the bridge tells him.

"Where is it?" Veo asked.

"At a place the humans call Australia," the Elite replies.

"Evact our forces we shall take our revenge on these humans," Veo tells them. "Order all my ships under my command to head for Australia."

"As you wish shipmaster," the Elite reply. They start to Evact their troops from the surface and then head for Australia. The base didn't self destruct because Covenant engineers disable it. A Covenant cruiser is going to remain along with about two thousand Covenant infantry.

"Admiral Grayson was the data at the base destroyed?" Lord Hood asked.

"Yes sir," Admiral Grayson replied.

"Good, at least they want be able to get our data on everything we've been doing."


	6. Chapter 5:First Battle of Alamo I: Part1

Chapter Five

First Battle at Alamo I

Part I:

The First Attack on the City Outer Walls

**Disclaimer: Halo Universe doesn't belong to me it belongs to Bungie, 343 Industries, and Microsoft Studios. This story of Halo is mine, with new characters, new species, and new weapons and vehicles. **

The new UNSC ship the Silent Hammer is making its way to an UNSC base somewhere in Egypt. As they are approaching the base Cortana brought the base schematics onto the computer. "What are the base defensive armaments Cortana?" Lord Hood asked.

"There armaments include 14 MAC guns, 4 Super MAC guns, and twenty-six railguns," Cortana answered.

"Tell me about the base Cortana?"

"Parts of the base are built into the Pyramid itself, and the base protects a city. An ONI building is in the center of the base surrounded by a moat, the entire city is surrounded by a wall, with all kinds of bunkers, and outside of the base is a trench. On top of the wall are a kinds of weapon emplacements including heavy artillery pieces and several MAC guns," Cortana answered Lord Hood question.

"IS there an underground area?" Lord Hood asked.

"Aye sir, it's underneath the pyramid and underneath the city as well," Cortana answered.

"Cortana this isn't a pyramid built by the ancient Egyptians?" the Master Chief asked.

"No, it was built in 2550 three years before the Fall of Reach," she answered.

"Cortana deactivate cloak," Lord Hood tells her.

"Aye, Aye sir," Cortana replies. The ships cloak was deactivated.

"Sir, we're being hailed," a crewman manning communication reported to Lord Hood.

"But it through," Lord Hood tells them.

"Undefined craft you have entered restricted airspace answer now or you shall be fired upon."

"Sir, MAC guns are coming online," Cortana tells him.

"Open up a channel," Lord Hood tells her. A channel was open.

"This is Lord Hood sorry about the disable IFF tag, but we haven't installed one on our new battleship," Lord Hood says over the radio.

"Roger, Hanger Bay 64 is open for you," another voice answered. A bay opened up in the ground and the Silent Hammer landed inside and then the hanger bay door closed behind them. The Master Chief, Lord Hood, Commander Jenny, and all the rest of the survivors from Antarctica exit the ship and are met by the base commander and two dozen UNSC regular marines. They went to attention and saluted. Lord Hood returns the salute. Colonel Heath-118 and the other wounded soldiers are taken to the medical area.

"Master Chief, I want you to prepare the UNSC ground troops for a massive attack by Covenant, I also want to hear suggestions about the defense of this base," Lord Hood tells him.

"Sir Yes sir," Master Chief replies saluting and heading topside with the rest of the Spartans behind him except for three Spartan-IVs since Colonel Heath-118 was wounded the Master Chief John-117 has assumed command of the Spartans until Heath has recovered from his wounds and apparently Lord Hood has placed him in command of the troops that would be holding off the Covenant ground troops.

"What's your name?" Lord Hood asked the base commander.

"Lieutenant Colonel Murphy sir," the base commander replies.

"Take me to the control room."

"Yes sir," Murphy replies. Lord Hood has April's memory disc in his hand. They headed to the control room. The two MPs outside of the control room snapped to attention as Lord Hood, LT. Colonel Murphy, Commander Jenny, and the admiral walked pass them. The people inside also went to attention as well as the civilians working for the UNSC.

"As you where," Lord Hood tells them. He plugged April's memory disc into a port and her image appeared. "April I want a report on the Covenant."

"Detecting a massive Covenant Ship on route to this location the secret of this base is out."

"How long will it take the ship to reach this base?" Lieutenant Colonel Murphy asked her.

"Couple of hours sir, they're moving slow not knowing if we have some secret weapon underneath the water to blow them out of the water. They'll land the ship outside of the MAC guns protective area."

"Send out a squadron of A-12s to sees what they can find out," Lieutenant Colonel Murphy tells a person on one of the computers. A-12's are a new fighter design for atmosphere conditions. They were design to be able to take on Covenant Serph Fighters in dogfighting as well as Phantoms, Sprits, Vampires, and of course Banshees. They closely resemble the A-10 Warthogs that were used back in the 21st Century.

"Yes Sir," she answered. A-12 pilots headed for their fighters. Once they are in their fighters they launched out of the hanger bay. They are going to see where the Covenant are and what they are up too. The A-12 fighter pilots hope that they all make it back to base for another run against the Covenant. An hour or less, they see a Covenant Carrier supported by two Corvette class Covenant ships, and the Covenant carrier launched several squadrons of fighters.

"At least it's not a Supercarrier," one A-12 pilot says. None felt to say anything else. The A-12 pilots armed their missiles.

"Break off get those fighters to split off and engage you one at a time if you can get them to follow you back to base where the AA batteries will knock them out of the sky," the leader of the A-12 squadron tells the rest of the pilots. "Good Luck gentleman and I hope to see you all back at base."

"Roger," they replied. The battle between the Covenant Serph fighters did not last long since the A-12s are outnumbered, but they managed to destroy one squadron of Serph fighters and crippled another squadron and they got the Intel Lord Hood needs. They return to base the Serph fighters following behind them were vaporized by the bases AA batteries. Only three A-12s were destroyed, but their pilots ejected at the last second and only one A-12 was crippled it take several days before it'll be battle ready once again. The surviving pilots were picked up by a Pelican supported by a squadron of A-12s and two squadrons of Longswords, but the Covenant felt no reason to attack them which was a little strange.

Meanwhile in the medical bay Dr. Halsey brought up Colonel Heath-118 MRI shots. "It's amazing that you're still alive after the beating you took in Antarctica," she says to his unconscious body. "Of course that's why we created the Spartan-11s anyway to be almost indestructible. You're unique among the other Spartan-11s you have all the skills of all the other Spartans." She read through the colonel's mission reports since the war with the Covenant began and his service record. I made the right decision when I choose you to be the commander of my Spartan-11s and I was right to choose John as your second in command. Your parents were both in the UNSC I'm sorry that you lost them when the Covenant attack Earth. She sees some of the files are encrypted but she knew how to get through it. "ONI had the colonel go on classified missions with the Spartan-111s several time. She read that he couldn't tell anyone about the existence of the Spartan-111s. She saw that he train a team of Spartan-111s known only has Zodiac Team. She brought them up; they were deployed on a Top Secret mission only the colonel and several officers in High Com knew where they are. ONI also covers up the colonel's knowledge of the Covenant technology but how is that possible." She would have to ask him sometime later on, but right now she has surgery to perform on him. She glances back at his record, "We're going to need you really soon Heath. Mendez and the High Command choose the right person to lead all the Spartans."

On board a Covenant Destroyer an Elite captain is talking with the Ultimate Shipmaster, "Send your three ships to the location of the UNSC base in what the humans call the Sahara Desert. We have intercepted a human transmission that they have a Forerunner artifact in their passion. I'll inform the shipmaster heading to a decoy human base to come to your aide captain," the Ultimate shipmaster tells the captain. The three Covenant Ships are on their way to the UNSC base. Two of the Covenant ships are frigates and the other is a carrier.

"Six hours later Colonel Heath-118 awoke in the medical bay. "Where am I?" Colonel Heath asked. April's image appeared right next to him.

"Glad to see that you're alive colonel," she says to him. "You're in medical bay 7."

"What the status on the Covenant?"

"There still on their way here."

"Where's the Master Chief and the other Spartans?"

"The Master Chief is seeing to the defense of this base," Cortana answered.

"It's time for me to join them," he answers. He gets off the bed and removes the IV from his arm.

"You know you shouldn't be moving around you're too injured even with the biofoam in you those are the doctor's orders."

"I don't take orders from civilians," he replies.

"You know your attitude as changed a lot," she tells him.

"Noted, where are Lord Hood and Commander Jenny?"

"They're in the control room." He leaves and heads for the base control room. The marine MP's went to attention as he walked passed them if they notice his hospital gown they didn't say anything.

"Sir," Colonel Heath-118 says to Lord Hood. Lord Hood turns around.

"Dr. Halsey said you wouldn't be around for a couple of weeks."

"I'm good to go sir," the colonel answered. Dr. Halsey walks in.

"You know you're should be in bed from all those injures you sustain."

"I'm good ma'am," he answered.

"Heath, I never knew you or John would tell an outright lie." She looked at him. "Very well you know you condition better than I."

"Dr. Halsey we're going to need him in the coming fight because I believe this will be a hard fight. Show them April." A screen popped on showing the layout of the area surrounding the base.

"Three hours ago our satellites detected this Covenant ships we've been tracking since they left Antarctica, they have landed and are unloading troops along with vehicles," April tells them. "Ten more Covenant ships are on their way here from Australia ETA 3 hours they going slow looks like they took a beating when they got closer to the content."

"You and your Spartans have command over the defense of this base. You leave the Covenant ships to me," Lord Hood tells Colonel Heath-118.

"Yes sir," he says saluting. Colonel Heath-118 turns towards Dr. Halsey. "Ma'am I'm going to need a new MJOLNIR Armor suit," Heath tells Dr. Halsey.

"I've got the perfect suit for you Heath and updated version to the current module of MJOLNIR ARMOR and the only one of its kind," She tells him. They leave the control room and heads to one of the labs.

Inside of the lab, Colonel Heath-118 sees the new MJOLNIR Armor Suit that Doctor Halsey was talking he was shocked to see that it looked similar to the one he's been wearing over the years. "I've been designing this suit for you," She tells Heath. The colonel just stood and stares at the new armor.

"Could you tell me about the armor ma'am?"

"The armor is similar to every MJOLNIR armor that you were currently in except for a few improvements we made. Since you qualified in sword fighting we install an energy sword in a holder within your leg while it's in there it recharges. The shields on this MJOLNIR ARMOR recharges a lot faster and are even stronger than any other MJOLNIR ARMOR that is currently out there. You still have a port for AI. We have also installed an advance motion tracker that should give you the locations of friendlies and enemies even if they're using suppress weapons, and you have a new health gauge."

"Does it work well in space?" The colonel asked her.

"Yes it does, that was one of the first designs," she answered. The colonel puts on the new armor with some help from technicians. "Good luck colonel and come back alive that's an order."

"Yes ma'am," he replies. He head topside to join the chief and to prepare for the Covenant attack.

Colonel Heath-118 arrived on the surface he walks out of the pyramid where sandbag emplacements surround the entrance. They have two Heavy machineguns on both sides of the entrance. Also barriers around the area to give the defenders cover. A Hog pulled up. "Sir I'll take you to the Chief. He is in a building not far from the battlements," a marine tells him. The colonel gets in and the marine hits the accelerator. As the marine is driving the colonel is looking at what's going on around him. He sees barriers being raise from the ground similar to New Mombasa layout. He looks up into the building and sees sandbags being place around two marines are checking their weapons. The Warthog pulled up to a building with a wall surrounding the building two ODST stood guard at the building's gate. The colonel gets out. He walks pass the two ODSTs they didn't even bothered to stop him. The Master Chief was waiting for him at the door. "Welcome to the party sir," the Master Chief says to the colonel.

"Glad to be here Chief now let's sees what we can do to welcome our party guest," the colonel responds. They enter the building.

"What's our defensive strategy chief?"

"Well sir, the Covenant will have to cross the open plains where we hope to make that area a huge killing field. As you know sir there are also trenches outside of the cities walls as well as tank pits. The battlements are where we'll fight the Covenant from," Master Chief John -117 replies.

"Master Chief you do know that eventually the Covenant will break through the walls and enter the city," the colonel replies.

"Yes sir I know, but then we'll fight inside the city," Master Chief responds.

"Tell me about how we'll do that?"

"The city is narrow the battle with the Covenant will be street to street fighting and house to house. Covenant armor would have to move single file through the city therefore we can attack from multiple angles. Marines are setting up M68 Guess Cannon as well as other weaponry such as the AIE-486H Heavy machine gun. They are also setting up barricades to slow down any Covenant advance and to use for cover."

"What kind of armaments does this base have?"

"Well sir, the MAC guns for one thing there are six smaller base MAC guns right on the battlements the controls for them are in the bunker built right into the MAC gun itself. There are also all kinds of anti-air armaments," the chief responds.

"What kind of weapons do they have on the battlements, chief?"

"There are all different kinds of weapons but also on the battlements are Rhinos, several Grizzly's, and Cobras as well as Wolverines," the Master Chief answered. "There are also several Scorpion Main Battle Tanks on the walls as well."

"What's the status of the Covenant?" Heath asked April over the comms.

"The Covenant ships we've been tracking are still on their way here, the Covenant ground forces are still making their way here as well."

"I don't understand why the ship doesn't glass this entire base." the Master Chief answered. The Arbiter entered.

"Maybe I can answer that question," the Arbiter says. "The new Covenant leader has told his forces not to destroy any human base or cities because he believes that there is Forerunner Technology all over the planet."

"How do you know this?" The Master Chief asked.

"Our spies within the Covenant Armada has relayed the information to me," the Arbiter replies.

"Why did they destroy the Spartan base?" the colonel asked already knowing the answer.

"They destroyed the base because you Spartans are a more serious threat to them then the regular humans they face. They know some of you survived, but they're not really worried about that."

"I guess we better change their minds," the chief replies.

"Colonel, I'm detecting thirty-five phantoms on approach along with ten Sprits they'll be in range of the MAC guns in twenty-one minutes," April tells him.

"Marines, Army report to your battle stations," the colonel says over the comms.

April was busy doing several things at once since she was inside the base systems and not in the Colonel's head. She's monitoring the Covenant ships as well as the troops on the ground. She is also monitoring the status of the new weapon in the UNSC arsenal. She also has control over the bases MAC guns which are not as strong as the Super MAC gun and can't fire as far as the Super MAC gun. The other MAC guns can only fire two or more football fields long, these are different from the ship base MAC guns as well as the Super MAC gun, but there is a problem with the base's 4 Super MAC gun that April is trying to figure out. She has already destroyed an enemy cruiser that strayed into the Super MAC guns range just before they started to have problems with the Super MACs. The enemy cruiser went down over the Atlantic, later Lord Hood may send divers to see if anything is left of the ship. Since the MAC guns are being computer control meaning April is controlling them. The shell from the MAC Guns tore through the weak armor of ten Phantoms before they could even unload their troops onto the desert floor. The same fate happened to three Sprit dropships. The surviving Phantoms and Sprits moved away from the human base and unloaded their troops outside the range of the MAC Guns. "April stop firing we may need the MAC Guns later," Colonel Heath-118 tells her over the comm. She stopped firing the MAC Guns. The colonel and the Master Chief are in a tower overlooking the approach any Covenant would have to make to attack the base. The colonel looks to his right and sees artillery pieces as well to his left. The defenders on the cities walls have could fields of fire and some parts have roofs over marines head, on the battlements they have AIE-486H Heavy machine guns, as well as LAU-65D/SGM-151/ Missile Pod are underneath that roof, they have M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launchers, Spartan Lasers, SRS 99D-S2 AM sniper rifle, M29 Rocket Launcher, and the 50mm Gatling gun. The M29 Rocket Launchers holds four rockets instead of two; it's got lock-on so it's effective against infantry, armor, and air. They are also several Guess cannons on mounted stands. He sees some UNSC soldiers carrying MA37 Assault Rifles, M392 Designated Marksman Rifle or DMR, and even some armed with the M319 Grenade Launcher.

Elite in silver armor looks at the human base from his advantage point on top of a hill. He and three hundred of his fellow Sangheili arrived on Ghost. The Phantoms dropped off four Wraith as well as 430 Covenant infantry troops consisting of Jiralhanae, Magalekgolo, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Skirmishers, and their fellow Sangheili. The Sangheili in silver armor sees many Sangheili ranks majority of them are Elite Minors, ten Elite Majors, two Elite Ultra, as well as five Zealots. The Jiralhanae ranks are mostly Brute Minors, five Brute Majors, twenty Brute captains, and four Chieftains. The Sprit dropships unloaded 120 Covenant most of them Unggoy, but a few Elite Rangers, and several Brutes in Jump Packs. The Silver armor Elite knows that the humans have mines in front of the base therefore, he must find out how to clear them so they could enter the base. The Elite decided to set up an encampment therefore he ordered his troops to start setting up defensive positions.

Inside of a tower, Colonel Heath-118 could see the enemy encampment. The towers are four to six stories with all kinds of weapons emplacements on them several of those towers have naval guns that were on destroyers back in the twenth century. The colonel turns to one of the personal in the tower, "The skies are clear colonel," a UNSC army soldier tells him. Then all of sudden a blip appeared on the radar. "Sir we got incoming I'm counting three hundred Banshees, and Serph fighters."

"Tell the gun crews to man those AA-guns, April get those automated weapons online. Lord Hood, should we send up fighters to engage them sir?"

"That's a negative son, we don't want to waste the fighters at this moment," Lord Hood replies over the colonel's radio in his helmet. UNSC Marines and Army as well as several Spartans man the missile pods and Lucy got into one of the railguns gun seats.

"Enemy in weapon range in three second, two, one," the soldier says over the radio. The railguns and missile pods opened up on the approach of the enemy fighters. A large number of Banshees were destroyed before they even could get off a round. A Serph fighter was also destroyed from multiple hits. The Banshees fired their secondary weapon destroying several missile pods and killing any marine around them. The railguns have destroyed several Banshees and Serph fighters. The Wolverines in the grounds behind the walls and on the walls fired at the enemy aircraft and many Banshees and Serph fighters were destroyed. The Sliver armor Elite ordered the fighters to retreat. The enemy fighters withdrew.

"What's the damage?" Heath asked the soldier.

"Minimum, the fighters only killed about two dozen soldiers and destroyed only a few weapon emplacements, but they didn't destroy any of the anti-air batteries or the MAC guns and there was hardly any damage to the city," a soldier tells him.

"Good," Spartan-118 replies. "At least most of those MAC guns have ant-air-ground batteries protecting them." He says to himself.

"Colonel, there something I want to show you," the Master Chief says to the colonel.

"What do you want to show me?" The colonel asked. They go down to the bottom of the tower, and the chief open a door on the right side of the wall where the wall was and ontop the battlements. They go inside. Inside of the wall he sees artillery pieces as well as an auto-loading feeder similar to the towers auto-loading feeder for the naval guns.

"What do you think sir?" The Master Chief asked.

"I think the Covenant are going to get one hell of a surprise," the colonel replies. They climb the stairs to get back onto the battlements. I'm betting the Covenant are getting ready to send in their ground forces."

"You're right sir, Cortana just informed me that a large number of Covenant forces just arrived at the enemies encampment and more are still on their way," the chief replies.

While the Banshees and Serph fighters were keeping the UNSC forces busy two thousand Ghosts arrived along with a thousand Choppers, thirteen Spectres, a thousand Shadows, thirty Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle or Prowlers as the UNSC calls them, two hundred Type-25 Assault Gun Carriage or Wraiths and twenty five anti-air Wraiths. A Zealot came up to the Elite in silver armor. "General XYTAN Taham we're ready to begin. Five Scarbs and a dozen Locusts along with more Shadows are on their way here. Three Cruisers and two Carriers are launching additional Phantoms and Sprits to reinforce you," the Zealot tells him. .

"Thank you major," General XYTAN TAHAM replies. "Send in the Choppers and Prowlers along with additional Jiralhanae let them die first we must not forget they betrayed us a long time ago." The Brute Choppers and Prowlers charged straight for them behind them are the Jiralhanae infantry consisting of four Chieftains with various weapons like Fuel Rod Cannons, Gravity Hammers, and Plasma Cannons, Brute Captains and the captain variants, Brute Bodyguard, Brute with jump packs, Brute Stalkers, Brute majors and mostly Brute minors. Three pairs of Hunters are also accompanying them.

On the battlements Colonel Heath-118 and Master Chief John-117 see Brutes heading straight for the base. He knows that they would clear the minefield for the following attacks. He looks around and sees all the UNSC personal are at their battle positions. The Brute Choppers are the first to blow into the minefield which resulted in losing half of the attacking Choppers. The surviving Choppers continued on to the UNSC base. They fired their 35mm autocannons, but they had no effect on the cities walls. The soldier in firing pits outside of the city wall fired their rocket launchers at the oncoming enemy vehicles. Many Choppers and Prowlers are destroyed even the UNSC tanks added their deadly fire to the marines with rocket launchers. The men on the walls also added their fire. The land in front of the UNSC Base/city is not a place you want to be if you're an enemy soldier. Some of the mines that the Choppers didn't hit Brute infantry hit and they were blown into or some you couldn't see what was left of them. A shell from a Grizzly tank blew a Brute in half and it happen to several more Brutes. Four Brute Choppers headed straight for the Grizzly, the Grizzly fired two rounds destroying two of the Choppers the reaming two were able to gribble the Grizzly but not completely destroy it. The other two Brute Choppers were destroyed. The Grizzly was finally destroyed but after it wreaks havoc on the attacking Covenant forces. Even though the Brutes are wearing their power armor, didn't stand a chance with all the firepower heading their way. Artillery shells blew Brutes into or landed in front of them killing many. Four Jiralhanae rushed a firing pit; they fired Spikers at the UNSC soldiers in the firing pit. The UNSC marines in the firing pit didn't stand a chance. Several marines and army were shot off the walls. An ODST with an M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher fired it at the Jiralhanae in the firing pit. There was nothing left but body parts of both human and Covenant Brutes. Ten Brutes took cover in a shell hole; they keep popping up to take pop shot at the defenders on the walls and in the trench outside. Linda has already nailed three Brutes that stuck their head up over the top of the shell hole from her advantage point on the building across from the city wall. Artillery piece fired from a building and the shell from the artillery landed into the shell hole killing the Brutes. Two pairs of Hunters appeared behind their shields, they manage to destroy the last tank outside of the base, but a Grizzly and a Cobra aimed at each Hunter in turn. The Hunters shields' couldn't withstand the shells from the Grizzly or the Cobra the Hunters were blasted into. The rest of the Brutes were cut to shreds by tanks, artillery, mortars, and small arms fire. The War Chieftain by the Silver armor Elite is very angry about his fellow pack brothers, but while the battle was going on reinforcements arrived in force. "Now the humans are going to pay," the Elite in silver armor says. The Silver armor Sangheili ordered half of his forces foreword. This time the attack will be supported by tanks and fighters. He also sent Drones out to fight since his fighters are leaving the ships.

"Drones incoming!" Major Rhodes yelled over the radio, in his helmet. Major Tristan Rhodes is an ODST but in the UNSC Army he's one of the Armies Airborne soldiers. He fought in New Mombasa in 2552 as well as the 2nd Battle of Earth. The men manning the turrets looked up at the oncoming Drones. Even the marines, army and Spartans that were not manning weapon emplacements looked up and began firing onto the attacking Drones. The colonel shot down ten Drones with his MA5D Assault rifle. He then looks up and sees two plasma mortars heading over his head and in the field behind the city wall. He looks and sees Covenant troops heading right for the city walls. The Wraiths fired again this time they hit either outside what the UNSC calls No Man's land or it hit the towers causing minimum damage. The old naval guns with newer shells fired onto the Wraith tanks and onto the Covenant infantry. Many tanks and infantry are killed. Wraith tanks score a direct hit on one of the guns destroying the guns, but luckily it didn't blow up any of the ornaments since they're underneath the tower. A Wraith tank also managed to score a direct hit on the battlements killing several UNSC soldiers and wounding more. The wounded are evacuated to the pyramid. The Wraith tank is destroyed by a laser. The silver armor Elite ordered the tanks to fall back. Banshees and Serph fighters returned several of the Banshees are blown out of the sky when they made their first path. Several Serph fighters are also destroyed on their first pass as well. On their second pass more of the Covenant fighters are destroyed. The objective of the fighters is to destroy the naval guns and as many vehicles as possible. Serph fighters have managed to take out three of the guns, but not the towers, several of the railguns managed to shoot down three Serph fighters destroying them completely. One Banshee spun out of control and crashed into the command tower, but it did little damage. Many of the Serph fighters are destroyed by the automated air turrets; even though the Serphs have shields the missile were design to destroy them. The Drones were slaughtered, but they gave the infantry time to get a little closer. The Unggoy hit several mines that weren't already triggered killing many and wounding many others. Elites shot the wounded Grunts and urge the rest of the infantry foreword. A Banshee making another pass is shot down over No Man's Land and it crashed into several Jackals as they approach the wall with their shields overlapped only a handful survived, but a shell from a Scorpion tank fixed that. One of the Scorpions on the wall blasted a Banshee out of the sky and it crashed in the field. The UNSC soldiers in the firing pits and trench fired everything they had at the oncoming Covenant forces. Grunts, Jackals, Elites, and two pairs of Hunters overrun the trench, but the soldiers in the trench killed many. The colonel watched as Covenant troops got into the trench and took pop shot at the defenders on the walls. Linda and several ODSTs snipers in a building known as Sniper 1 shot as many Covenant as they could before they ducked back down to avoid the return fire by Covenant snipers . The Covenant Wraith tanks are taking a terrible beating by the naval guns, but the Elite officer in charge of the Wraiths wouldn't allow them to fall back even though the Silver armor Elite in charge of the attack ordered them to fall back. Several Skirmishers are killed as they are assaulting the human base. Lucy shot several of them in the head. "Those Skirmishers are fast," one marine commented.

"You need to anticipate where they will go or lead them," another marine replies as he shoots one in the head with his DMR. The Elite in silver armor looked through his binoculars and sees the Arbiter on the walls fighting alongside the humans. The Arbiter stabs several Elites in the chest with his energy sword. Kelly came and shot several Grunts coming behind him. AN Elite Minor shot her in the shoulder with a charge plasma pistol. She turned around and fired the rest of her clip in her MA5D assault rifle into the Elite. The Elite's shields crackled and then failed rounds tore into the Elites armor killing him. Not many of his forces have even gotten onto the walls. Several Skirmishers jumped on the walls but they picked the wrong wall to get on, the Spartan-IVs there slaughter them. He turns to his majors and colonels.

"Order our troops to use portable grav lifts to get onto the battlements," he tells his officers. They nod.

"Excellency they are using grav lifts but the humans are keeping us from getting a foothold on their base," one of his Elite majors tells him. He stabs him with his energy sword.

"Kill the Arbiter and any Elite Separatist that fight alongside the humans. This I command." The colonel has a detonator for the explosives in the trench, and pits. He pressed the detonator and explosions rip through the trenching killing all within. Dead bodies and even body parts flew in every direction. No Covenant inside the trench survives the explosion. The Covenant infantry froze from what just happen, until their commanders recovered and ordered them foreword. Colonel Heath-118 fired his MA5D at the Grunts coming towards the wall. He shot several before they could activate the portable grav lifts; several Elites threw down deployable covers to give them extra protection. A shell from a tank took out five Sangheili and several Jackals that decided to stay behind one of those deployable cover. The Master Chief threw a Power drainer down into the mass of Covenant, Elite shields failed, Jackals shields were destroyed, and Brutes Power armor was drained, the UNSC soldiers as well as the Master Chief fired onto the vulnerable Covenant troops. They even throw fragmentation grenades and plasma grenades into the ranks of the Covenant. A couple of Brutes managed to activate a couple of Bubble shields. Many Covenant troops are at the walls and the only way the UNSC troops can fire on them is to expose them to deadly fire except they can drop grenades down onto the ranks of Covenant forces gathering along the walls and they did. The colonel sees another wave of Covenant infantry heading his way along with a couple of Wraiths. Several Grunts managed to throw down grav lifts before they were killed by the defenders. Therefore Elite Minors and Brute Minors used the grave lifts to get onto the wall. The colonel throws a fragmentation grenade towards a group of Jackals heading for a grav lift with overlapping shields, he knew the grenade may do nothing and it didn't except destroy the grav lift. However, it gave him time to grab a Rocket launcher and fire it into the mass of Jackals their bodies were thrown into every direction. UNSC marines as well as army with the MA5B, MA5C, and MA5Ds assault rifles but with grenade launchers underneath them fired into the advancing enemy. Many Covenant are killed from the High Explosive Grenades as well as from the incendiary grenades they fired next. An Elite shield's collapse, but he is terminated by a marine on a minigun. A dozen Elite with ignited energy swords arrived on the battlement via the grav lifts and began killing marines and army troopers who were busy trying to keep more Covenant troops from getting onto the battlements. Grunts and Jackals followed the Elite warriors. A UNSC Army soldier throws a fragmentation grenade into the attacking Elites, Grunts, and Jackals, but the Elites survived the explosion but the lesser Covenant weren't so lucky. The Elites charged straight at the lone soldier, but several of his buddies that were busy at the time with other Covenant that got onto the wall so they couldn't come to his aide, but lucky one army soldier came to help him and together they sprayed the Elites with full automatic fire, but since the Elite shields were already weaken it didn't take much to put them down for good. The Arbiter kills several loyalist Elites that managed to get onto the wall with his energy sword. Two Skirmishers are eliminated by two UNSC army soldiers with DMRs. Four more Covenant soldiers fall after one of them an Elite officer.

General XYTAN TAHAM is watching the battlefield through his binoculars. He sees several Hunters get blown into by tanks, Cobras, and Rhinos. He also sees that several Wraiths followed the infantry into the battle and they are destroyed by the same vehicles. His infantry are being cut to pieces. He dare not send another Wave in when the enemies' fire is too great. He therefore decided to wait for additional reinforcements so he could overrun the humans' defense with ease. So his forces withdrew. Many Covenant are killed as they withdrew, so where a few UNSC soldiers by Covenant troops that showed themselves. Once the battle was ended, the wounded are being sent back to hospitals and aide stations.


	7. Chapter 6:The Second Battle of Alamo 1

Chapter VI

First Battle of Alamo 1

Part 2

The second Battle on the city walls and at the Covenant encampment.

**Disclaimer: Halo is not mine it belongs to Bungie, 343 Industries, and Microsoft Studios. This story of Halo is mine though. **

The UNSC soldiers on the city walls were able to catch a breather, but the Spartans know that the Covenant are not going give up that easy they're probably preparing for round 2. Major Tristan Rhodes came up to the Spartans looking out into No Man's Land. "Colonel, did we win?" He asked.

"We won this round they're getting ready for round two," the Master Chief replies. Kelly, Fred, and the other Spartans came up to the colonel.

"What do you think their next move will be sir," Fred asked the colonel. Colonel Heath-118 didn't answer immediately he was looking out into the battlefield.

"I don't know Fred, let's see to the wounded for now but let's keep some soldiers watching just in case."

"Yes sir," Fred replies. He salutes and the colonel returns the salute. A UNSC Army private first class or PFC comes up to the colonel. He salutes and the colonel returns the salute.

"Sir, Lord Hood would like to see you and the chief," the PFC tells the colonel.

"Thank you private," the colonel replies. "Fred you're in command while we're gone."

"Yes sir," he says saluting. Heath returns the salute. The colonel and the Master Chief headed to the pyramid. They enter the pyramid a few minutes later. They descended into the bowls of the Earth; they are met by four MPs. They show the colonel and the master chief to the control room. They enter the control room they salute Lord Hood, Admiral Grayson, Lieutenant Colonel Murphy, and Commander Jenny. They returned the salute to the two Spartans.

"I hear you beat off the first Covenant assault colonel," Lord Hood says to them.

"Yes sir," Colonel Horton replies.

"Colonel, what do you think will happen next?" Commander Jenny Hood asked.

"I know the Covenant needs to take out our defensive weapons especially the MAC guns and other air defensive weapons. So their Phantoms can land in the base or a cruiser could hover over the city and send down troops to start talking over this city," the colonel answers.

"The MAC Guns are spread out all over the place how can the Covenant take them all offline?" Lieutenant Colonel Murphy asked.

"They did it on Reach, but there was no MAC Guns on the surface. I think the Covenant will eventually get through our defenses."

"Master Chief, what do you think?" Admiral Grayson asked.

"I agree with the colonel," the Master Chief replies.

"Colonel, what ever you suggest on the defense of this city or its population will do it," Lord Hood tells him.

"Thank you sir, now if you would excuse me I should return to the front lines," the colonel replies. The Master Chief and the colonel returned to the cities' wall. "Any sign of the Covenant Fred?" Fred was watching No man's land as UNSC marines were gathering weapons and bodies from outside of the wall if there was any bodies left of UNSC personal.

"No sir," Fred replies.

"Keep alert," Heath tells him.

"Yes sir," Fred replies giving him a fast salute. The colonel returns the salute in kind.

"Fred get all the surviving Spartans together, Major Rhodes gather Sergeant Buck and his team along with your team," Colonel Heath-118 tells them.

"Yes sir," they replied. They gathered all the Spartans and Sergeant Buck's team and Major Rhodes men. The Spartans and the ODSTs stood at attention.

"The Covenant wants those weapon emplacements taken out. Our objective is to make sure that doesn't happen," the colonel tells them. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Sir, why don't we take the fight to the Covenant for a change," Major Rhodes suggested.

"That could work major, I'll take that under advisement," Colonel Heath replies. "Anyone else has any more ideas?"

"Sir, why don't we do what Major Rhodes suggested," Fred asked.

"I plan on doing just that, but we need to guard the two generators that are near here as well as the defensive armaments near the wall," Colonel Heath-118 tells them.

"That'll take some work, there's a lot of defensive weapon emplacements," Fred says.

"Yes I know, some of them are along the walls, we need to make sure the MAC guns stay safe and any area that'll make good landing zones for Covenant aircraft."

"Yes sir," they replied.

"When do we attack the Covenant encampment?" Master Chief asked.

"Tonight," the colonel answered. They all agreed to attack the Covenant encampment. In the meantime Spartan-118 headed to one of the anti-aircraft batteries. Two UNSC Army soldiers stood up at attention as he arrived on the roof. The colonel looks around and sees several missile pods station around the two anti-aircraft batteries. The colonel knows that the missile pods might not be able to destroy a Seraph fighter but they'll be able to take out the banshees. The anti-aircraft batteries on the other hand are a different story. The colonel and the other Spartans looked over the defenses of the city to make sure there weren't any breeches or anything Covenant soldiers hiding waiting to sabotage any of the defenses.

Nightfall, five Spartans along with three squads from UNSC Army as well as from UNSC Marine Corps along with two teams of ODSTs. The two teams of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers aka ODSTs have six men in each team. The colonel looks at the five Spartans he selected for the mission majority of them are Spartan-IVs except for Jason. "Chief stay alert the Covenant may send in Zealots to take out the generators for the MAC guns on the wall and a few if not all the anti-aircraft batteries," the colonel says to him.

"Sir, there's over a hundred anti-aircraft batteries all over this city they can't possibly take them all out," Major Rhodes says.

"He's not talking about all the anti-aircraft batteries just the ones that protect areas that will make good landing zones for Covenant drop ships," the chief replies. "Don't worry sir, you can count on us."

"I know I can chief, just make sure those generators are protected."

"Yes sir," the chief replies.

"We'll see you in a couple of hours Master Chief," Spartan-118 tells him. They threw a ladder down and the colonel was the first one over the wall he was waiting for the others to join him in NO MANS LAND. They joined him at the bottom of the wall. They made their way across No Man's Land. They used destroyed Wraiths, Ghost, Choppers and Revenants for cover as they made their way towards the Covenant encampment. They also see plenty of dead Covenant bodies all over the place and wreak hulls of enemy Banshees and Seraph fighters along with several smoking hulls of enemy Phantoms and Sprits. "At least they don't have any Banshees in the air," an army soldier marked.

"They probably do at their encampment which is well beyond or anti-air umbrella," the Colonel Horton replies. They made their way towards where the colonel saw the Elite general during the battle earlier that day. They climbed the hill. A dozen Elites in blue armor and one Elite in red armor are not even watching where the UNSC forces are coming from. The Spartans and the other UNSC soldiers with him unsheathed their knives and prepared to assassinate the Elites. They approach the Elites from behind and assassinated all of them. They still had at least two miles to go to another hill before they have to crawl on their bellies to a position that overlooks where satellites confirm that a large Covenant encampment has been constructed. The colonel, Major Rhodes and several others took out binoculars.

"Sir is that a Spire?" A UNSC Marine corps corporal asked.

"Yes captain that's a Spire alright at least several miles away. They could be cloaking even more troops then we thought were out here. They don't just have one Spire I count at least three maybe even four."

"What are you planning sir," an UNSC army trooper asked him.

"Tomorrow Lord Hood is planning to send an UNSC Frigate that's arriving tomorrow morning to make a dent into the Covenant invasion plans. What do you think will happen if we just destroy the Spires?"

"Sir, do you think they have anti-aircraft batteries sat up," Major Rhodes asked.

"Yes, so if we just take out the Spires and leave the anti-aircraft batteries sat up, then the frigate will be destroyed. So were going to take them all out tonight. Here's the plan, I'll lead a squad of Army soldiers along with a team of ODSTs, the other Spartans will lead the other teams to make sure our goals get accomplish. First the AA batteries must be neutralized and then the Spires."

"Yes sir," they replied. They start to head in different directions while night was still upon them.

"Major Rhodes your team will assist me," Colonel Heath-118 tells him.

"Yes sir," Major Rhodes answered. They head for the Spire that might be the hardest to take out. They passed through the Covenant energy cloaking shield. On the other side they see thousands of parked enemy vehicles consisting of, Ghost, Wraiths, Banshees, Choppers, Prowlers, Locust, even six Scarabs, Shadows, several parked Phantoms, Sprits, and Revenants. The colonel kept an eye on his motion tractor; he caught a glimpse of an Elite minor patrolling the area. He unsheathes his knife and comes up behind the Elite and he assassinates his foe. The ODSTs following behind him split up and assassinates the other Covenant troops guarding the motor pool, and then they got to work on setting explosives in the vehicles. Colonel Heath-118 made sure that he planted explosives in each of the Scarabs, plus he had assassinated several more Elite minors that were returning from a patrol. He took them out one at a time and they didn't even know what was happening. The colonel gave the ODSTs about forty-five minutes to place explosives in the vehicles where they wouldn't be spotted and then he sat a rally point in their HUDs. Once the ODSTs were present, they continued on towards the Tyrant which is a massive Covenant AA battery. The colonel knows that each AA battery is probably defended by a company of Covenant troops mostly Grunts and Jackals. As well as several Elites mounted on Ghost and several pairs of Hunters guarding the Tyrant. He remembers that Dr. Halsey told him that all the new MJOLNIR Armor has active camouflage, armor lock, and hologram all in them. He activated the active camouflage and proceeds on towards the first AA battery. None of the Covenant infantry saw him not even the Elite general watching the area. The colonel comes behind the Elite General and assassinates him then he plants an explosive charge inside of the Tyrant. He does the same thing to the next Tyrant then to a third. He reaches where the ODSTs are waiting for him and together they head to the Spire. Once at the Spire, he received a signal from the others they have gotten to their Spire without alerting any of the Covenant to their presents, but now quiet time is over now its time to bring the pain. The colonel looks up and sees five Banshees patrolling the area. He had five of the Army soldiers use their Jackhammers to blow the enemy fighters out of the air. Five Banshees are destroyed still with a missile in the tube they fired the remaing missile at the shade turrets guarding the Spire, and then they threw fragmentation grenades into a squadron of Grunts and Jackals that were moving in the opposite direction. A massive firefight followed and by the time they reach the top of the Spire four UNSC Army soldiers were dead and 2 ODSTs were killed. He heard a report that a Spartan-IV was killed taking out a Zealot that was assigned to guard one of the Spires. The surviving soldiers under the colonel's command prepared for a counter-attack and the colonel informs the others to do the same.

On board a Covenant Destroyer an Elite monitoring ships towards Sahara Desert when the scanners detected a human control ship heading straight for the encampment. The human control ship would reach the area before they could and there was no way to warn the Supercarrier on the ground it would be totally defensive when the human ship arrived but the Covenant destroyer would avenge its fallen if they get there in time.

The colonel and the others at each of the four Spires have held off several counter attacks and the sun just started to rise. He pressed the button to detonate the AA batteries and he overrides the shields and the cloak. Lord Hood sent three Pelicans supported by Falcons, Longswords, and Hornets to evact the colonel and his men. The Longswords cleared a path through the enemy aircraft while the Hornets, Falcons and Pelicans headed on to the Spires. Colonel Heath-118 looks up and sees the UNSC ship appear. The UNSC ship fired its MAC guns at the Covenant Supercarrier. The Spartans and the UNSC soldiers that came with them got on board the Falcons and Pelicans and headed back to base. The colonel pressed the detonator and the Spires are destroyed killing many Covenant foot soldiers on the ground below. Onboard the Covenant Supercarrier they are desperately trying to save the ship, but the MAC rounds tore through Supercarrier skeletal structure since they didn't have time to raise their shields. Once the Covenant Supercarrier was destroyed the UNSC ship headed back to the base, but it didn't get far because a Covenant Destroyer hits the UNSC ship with their plasma weaponry. However, before the UNSC ship is destroyed escape pods were launch along with several transports. The Pelicans and Falcons headed to the base/city. The Covenant Destroyer didn't plan to get within range of the bases Super MAC guns but they did. A single round from one of the bases Super MAC guns hits the Covenant Destroyer. The Covenant Destroyer headed back towards space, but their navigation systems were offline, they came into range of another UNSC base in India, and the Covenant Destroyer crashed into the jungle. Lord Hood would send a team to check if anything could be salvage from the destroyed ship later. The Covenant ground troops watched as escape pods from the UNSC ship start to head for different parts of the desert an Elite general ordered that they kill every human that escaped from the ship for the deaths of their brothers on board their own ships. Covenant troops began boarding Phantoms and Spirits and others board Ghost and Revenants they are on their way to kill the human survivors. On board one of the Pelicans Lord Hood contacted Spartan-118 and informs him that the Covenant are moving towards the escape pods. Therefore, Colonel Heath-118 ordered the Pelicans to head towards the first down escape pod. The pilot tells him they're closing in on the first escape pod. They opened the Pelicans back door. The Pelican touched down and the colonel along with the rest of the passengers exits the Pelican; once the last soldier was off they headed back into the sky to provide air support. The colonel, Major Rhodes and sixteen UNSC soldiers along with three Spartans headed towards the first escape pod.

"Be advice colonel a large force of Ghost are heading right for the first escape pod," the pilot in one of the overhead Pelicans tells him over the comms. Colonel Heath-118 turns to the others that are with him.

"Let's ambush those Ghosts." They nod their heads. Spartan-118 and the men with him got into position. A few minutes tick by and Heath spotted the Ghost. The colonel has a Jackhammer aimed right at the spot where he wants to the ambush to take place. He waited for the first Ghost to reach the point and fired. He fired a the second tube which struck the second Ghost, then a half dozen rounds from other Jackhammer launchers smashed into the other Ghost before they even knew what was happening and second volley followed the first which destroyed even more Ghost. The surviving Ghost headed back towards their own lines. The colonel contacted several Hornets and Vultures in the sky and tells them to finish off the Ghost but watch for enemy aircraft and enemy AA batteries the colonel warned them. Suddenly several UNSC soldiers are hit in the back by plasma fire. The Spartans and the other UNSC soldiers turned around and saw at least three dozen Covenant soldiers most of them Grunts.

"How the hell did they sneak up on us like this," An UNSC Army soldier asked one of the Spartans.

"I don't know," the Spartan-IV who the colonel thought was Spartan-A08 Brian replies. The humans and the Covenant soldiers just stared at each other for a split second just long enough for the colonel with his active camouflage engage to come up behind the Elite officer and assassinate him still being visible he shot the nearest Covenant troops before they could react. The other UNSC soldiers also opened up onto the stun Covenant soldiers. Only two more UNSC soldiers were killed by Elites plasma rifles. The skirmish with the Covenant foot soldiers only lasted about 58 seconds maybe a minute. They continued onto the first escape pod. They reached the first escape pod to find that the survivors are in a firefight with Covenant foot soldiers. Jackals had their shields up in a wall formation with Elite minors and one Elite officer behind them. Colonel Heath-118 looks at the men he has with him two are armed with sniper rifles; they only have three Jackhammers left with two rockets for each launcher, and one Spartan Laser. The rest of the men including the Spartans are armed with other weapons including, DMRs, Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles, Shotguns, SMGs and pistols. He told the snipers their job is to keep the Covenant heads pinned down once Spartan-A07 Lisa took out some of the Covenant with a charge shot from the Spartan Laser. Since they are up on a sandy ridge they have the advantage. Spartan-A07 charged up the Spartan Laser and fired it at the mass of Covenant soldiers firing onto the UNSC personal in the escape pod. The colonel watched with his optic probe has she got a multikill with the charge shot from the Spartan Laser. The Covenant were trying to figure out what happened but they were still clutching together so she fired again resulting in more Covenant casualties. Several ODSTs under the command of Captain Rhodes have stuck behind the Covenant soldiers positions while Lisa kept them occupied with the Spartan Laser. They threw grenades into the Covenant ranks, and then they followed up with small arms fire. Every Covenant soldier was killed. Eight people came out of the escape pod two of them were wounded. Four of the survivors were UNSC marines and the other four where navy personal. A Pelican arrived to take them back to Alamo 1. The colonel and the others headed to the second escape pod.

"April how many escape pods are there?" The colonel asked over a private com to her.

"Thirty-six and two down Pelicans," April replies. Therefore, the colonel decided to divide his team into four groups. He tells one group that they have 15 escape pods to recover, he tells another group they have 15 escape pods and he would get the rest and one of the down Pelicans, and they would get to the last Pelican together. They split off once again and Captain Rhodes is still accompanying Spartan-118. It took several hours to reach all the escape pods and fight the Covenant troops that tried to stop them, but with some Grizzlies, and Warthogs, along with some air support they managed to stop the Covenant. However, the escape pods the colonel and his team went afterwards they found all but two still with survivors, but no Covenant arrived to stop them. The first Pelican was a different story all together. The survivors were already in firefight with Covenant foot soldiers. Mostly Grunts and Jackals were present with maybe thirty Elites. The colonel has only two Grizzly tanks and three Warthogs. He ordered the Grizzly's to fire on the Covenant and keep their heads pin down while the Warthogs go into the fray and shield the UNSC soldier in the Pelicans from further attack, but just as the tanks started to get into position a Scarab appeared. "Fuck," the colonel says. He asked April for a detail image of the Scarab and if any Covenant are supporting it. April brought up the image onto his HUD. He sees six Locust, three dozen Ghost and maybe a dozen Revenants supporting the Scarab, along with several Shadows. He also sees Banshees flying around the Scarab.

"What are we going to do sir?" Major Rhodes asked him.

"Were going to take that Scarab out," Colonel Heath-118 replies.

"How are we going to do that," an UNSC Army soldier asked him.

"April, how far is the Scarab from the crash site?"

"Forty-six minutes out colonel," April responds.

"Can you send some Longswords to keep the Scarab busy for a few minutes to gives us some time to lay a trap for them?"

"Affirmative colonel, we'll give you whatever you need," Lord Hood tells him.

"Thank you admiral," Colonel Heath-118 replies. The colonel watched as six Longswords, and three Hornets headed to engage the enemy Scarab. Colonel Heath-118 tells the other officers with him. "Alright we need another plan. Do any of you have any suggestions or a plan?"

"Sir, we thought you might have a plan?" the others replied.

"Yes I do," he answers. "I want the tanks to focus on the Scarab while the infantry focus on the Covenant vehicles and ground troops. I want a team to get the laser designator out and use that so back at the base they can launch missiles that can inflect more casualties on the Covenant. Let's get to work." The tanks head towards a vantage point where they could fire onto the Scarab, but the Scarab couldn't fire on the tanks. UNSC marines equipped with the new M25 Rocket Launcher that fires six rockets instead of two head to their assign position along with a Spartan-IV. On the colonel's signal he ordered the fighters to return to base. Once the Scarab got within range the colonel gave the order to fire. The tanks fired on the Scarab's legs. The Warthogs rode in to deal with the Covenant infantry. Each of the Covenant Vehicles was targeted by snipers and rocket teams. Major Rhodes had the laser designator on the Scarab; missile from the base destroyed the Scarab. The Scarab landed on several Covenant vehicles that were trying to escape. The surviving tanks and Warthogs dealt with the surviving Covenant. After the last Covenant soldier was killed, Pelicans and Falcons arrived to transport the surviving soldiers and vehicles back to the base. The colonel and the rest were glad to get some chow and get a few hours of sleep before the Covenant launches another attack on the city/base.

A day later, twenty-seven Pelicans arrived from Egypt to help reinforce the base/city. Lord Hood ordered every male from 16-56 to be armed and sent to defend the city/base. Many of the civilians of Alamo 1 were ready to do their part to stop the Covenant they were glad to be drafted into service. Colonel Heath-118 estimated that the UNSC forces in the city of Alamo 1 numbers close to maybe a million against millions of Covenant plus enough firepower in space to turn the entire Earth into glass. Last night they stopped a group of Covenant Special OPS teams from taking out some of the bases defenses. He's thankful that no Spartans were killed but they had twenty-five casualties. Fifteen were killed and the rest wounded. The Covenant launched their second assault on the city about 800 hours. The Covenant hoped to launched a surprise attack on the base/city, but April and Cortana warned the base defenders and they had a big surprise waiting for the Covies. The naval guns pounded the advancing Covenant troops. The tanks, artillery, and other armaments in the UNSC arsenal opened up. Many Grunts, Jackals, Skirmishers, Brutes, Hunters, and even several hundred Elites are killed, but they kept coming. Once again the Elite General sent in Banshees, Vampires, and Seraph fighters to support the attack, but once again they are being blown out of the sky by the base/city ant-air defenses. A Scorpion blew a Brute in half, four more Brutes are killed from the same tank along with sixteen Grunts and Jackals before the tank is destroyed from multiple hits from a Wraith tank plasma mortar. Covenant troops are still taking heavy losses, but the Covenant troops that mange to get onto the wall are being cut down even though they have killed some of the defenders. Plenty of Revenants, Wraith, Choppers, and Specters are destroyed by tanks, artillery, the naval guns, other artillery pieces, Rhinos, Cobras, and anti-armor launchers. The Elite in charge of the attack on the base ordered his vehicles to retreat for now until they managed to breech the city walls. The Elite General sent in fresh troops, he knows that if they can get enough underneath the wall they'll be able to push over the wall with sheer numbers. As the Covenant Infantry approached the wall they experience heavy causalities. Some even hit mines that were not detonated earlier. A Spartan-IV was wounded and he was ordered back to the medical area. The Covenant began throwing ropes and using ladders along with grav lifts. Many Grunts, Elites and Brutes are being killed as they are scaling the walls, but the defenders had to expose themselves to the Covenant on the ground so the Covenant infected casualties on the humans. Therefore, Colonel Heath-118 orders them to throw grenades down into the mass of Covenant forces below the walls. Another tank blew a Brute in half. Four Brute minors got into a shell crater, but are blown to pieces when a mortar shell landed into shell crater. More Brutes are cut to shreds by tanks, artillery, mortars, and small arms fire from the defenders on the walls of the city until they got right up against the wall where the vehicles couldn't fire on them and the UNSC soldiers on the wall could only fire on them unless they expose themselves to Covenant plasma fire, but they were wrong grenades landed into their mist killing plenty of Covenant soldiers. So far the Elite General has been hesitant on using vehicles again, but finally he decided to send in two hundred Wraiths to support the attack. Many Wraiths are destroyed before they could get into range. The Wraith tanks fired their plasma mortars at the city walls, some of the rounds landed outside of the walls resulting in more Covenant casualties, some landed behind the wall, and some landed on the walls killing UNSC soldiers and destroying some of the vehicles and artillery that were placed on the walls, but it also killed some of the Covenant forces as well that managed to get onto the wall. The crews of the vehicles were pulled free and they had to help the defenders fight without their armor. The plasma mortars landing behind the walls got lucky and hit the bunkers and artillery. Colonel Heath-118 has killed many Covenant soldier heading for the wall mostly Elites and Grunts along with Jackals, Skirmishers, and Brutes without their armor. Elite comes at him firing his plasma repeater, but the colonel fires his assault rifle at the attacking Elite. The Elites shields failed and then he was eliminated with a hell of lead, two more Elites came at the colonel, but they too mate their fate at the hands of the colonel's assault rifle without even having to reload. He throws a fragmentation grenade at a bunch of Jackals heading towards one of the bunkers outside of the walls that is still man by UNSC soldiers. He picks up a Jackhammer and fires it at several Hunters that were coming towards the bunker. He radios the men in the bunker to retreat back into the city. They leave the safety of the bunker through and underground entrance. Several Skirmishers with Needle Rifles jumped ontop of the bunker's roof and began firing on defenders several UNSC soldier are killed with headshots. The UNSC soldiers armed with DMRs and Battle Rifles began shooting the Skirmishers in the head. The colonel shoots one Skirmisher that tried to jump onto the battlements right in midair with his MA5D Assault Rifle. He kills several more Skirmishers and they fall back over the wall and he also kills an Elite warrior that just arrived knocking several UNSC soldiers unconscious. Medics hurried to revive the unconscious soldiers. One medic is killed while he was helping a wounded UNSC Army soldier but Colonel Heath-118 kills the Elite warrior. The Brute Chieftain looked at the Elite General in charge of the attack after he sees many of his pack brothers' are being killed by the defenders. . "You've killed my troops again, just because of our betrayal in the last war."

"Yes, this will teach you never to betray us again," the Elite general replies. The Elite General ordered his entire troops foreword except for the Ghost. Wraith tanks are approaching the base; several of the tanks are destroyed by the heavy weapon emplacements on the walls as wells as the Grizzly's, Rhinos, Cobras, artillery, and Scorpions on the city walls. One of the smaller MAC Guns destroyed a column of Jackals in a shield wall formation along with the Grunts that were standing behind them as well as several Elite warriors in blue armor including an Elite in red armor. Only a small number of them survived the salvo. Colonel Heath fired his MA5D assault rifle at whole bunch of Grunts and Elite Minors heading for the wall. Several Elite Minors throw ropes onto the walls and began to climb, but Heath and other UNSC soldiers killed many Covenant soldiers has they began to climb the wall. A marine is killed by a plasma bolt to his head, but he falls off the walls and in his hand was a fragmentation grenade. The grenade exploded killing several Covenant foot soldiers and wounded several others. Three Elite Minors along with an Elite officer that arrived on the battlements rushed towards several wounded marines that were wounded from a plasma mortar from a Wraith tank just before it was destroyed. The UNSC marines are lying beside a destroyed Rhino. Spartan-H58 Adam a Spartan-IV armed with the MA5B rush to defend the wounded marines. He fired his MA5B at the first Elite Minor, the Elite's shields crackled and then failed, and rounds tore into the Elite killing him. Several Grunts came charging at him he kills them too. He reloads his assault rifle and the second Elite come right for him. He kills them too. The third Elite firs his plasma rifle at the Adam, but the plasma bolts only hits his shield, Adam fired the rest of the clip in his AR at the Elite Minor. The Elite Officer is the last to be dispatched with the Spartan's pistol. It took the entire clip to finally kill the Elite Officer though. Once the Elites were taken care of five UNSC marines helped the wounded marines off the battlements and onto awaiting transport Warthogs for the trip to the hospital. Once the wounded marines were on the transport Warthogs the marines return to the battlements. Several UNSC soldier a mixer of army and Marine Corps are blown of the battlements and the impact from the plasma mortar from one of the Wraith tanks can still be seen. Several of the smaller MAC guns have destroyed several of the enemy armor that strayed to close. The colonel just finished dispatching sixteen Drones when he heard April's voice in his helmet speakers.

"Colonel, I'm going to power down the MAC guns for a while we're having some trouble with them," April tells Colonel Heath-118 over his private comms. The MAC guns go offline. A Covenant Cruiser well outside of all the MAC guns effective ranges launched a hundred Phantoms and Sprits. The naval guns are still pounding Covenant infantry and armor that get within range of these weapons. However many of the Covenant armor begins to retreat, but there still taking heavy losses. Some of the enemy vehicles are disabled by new EMP shells so they're sitting ducks for the high explosive shells. Banshees and Seraph fighters have tried to take them out but they keep getting shot out of the sky by the base/city anti-air defenses. The Phantoms unloaded the Covenant troops and armor they were carrying at the Covenant encampment. The Master Chief came up behind Elite in gold armor and assassinates him, and then he kills about at least twenty Grunts and two Jackals with head shots from his BR55 Battle Rifle. He also kills several Elite Officers and two Elite Minors. The chief and an ODST dispatched another dozen of Covenant troops outside of the cities/base walls with headshots. United Nations Space Command soldiers are fighting hard against the Covenant infantry on the battlements and as the Covenant approach the city/base walls. They have inflected heavy casualties on the Covenant. However, the Covenant has managed to kill many UNSC soldiers but the UNSC has several things working for them. They have the city walls which are hard to scale, the Spartans and all kinds of weaponry. Colonel Heath-118 shoots an Elite Minor as he was flying though the air from the grav lift. The Elite falls on the other side of the battlements dead, then the colonel drops a grenade onto the grav lift killing several Grunts and Jackals that were waiting for the signal to use it. Heath didn't see Elite with an ignited energy sword coming up behind him since he was busy shooting Covenant troops that got onto the walls. He saved plenty of UNSC soldiers with his deadly accuracy. However, the chief sees the Elite fixing the strike the colonel; he comes behind the Covenant soldier and snaps his neck. "Thanks chief," the colonel tells him. The chief gives him thumbs up. The Elite general ordered a retreat of his forces for the third time since they began their attack. This time the UNSC forces held their fire to reserve their ammo. Majority of the Covenant on the battlements are Grunts and Jackals with the exception of about three dozen Elites and only four Brutes. The UNSC soldiers finished off any Covenant soldier that was left on the battlements. Several of the Covenant troops still managed to jump off the battlements, but they broke their legs and some even killed themselves. Heath looks around and sees plenty of dead Covenant soldiers both outside of the UNSC base and inside as well. Majority of the AA batteries are still functional along with the naval guns, and MAC guns. Only four of the one hundred-ninety towers that hold both the naval guns and automated anti-personal turrets were destroyed. Only twenty AA batteries that protect both the MAC Guns and the towers were destroyed. Only three Scorpions, six Rhinos, five Cobras, 4 Wolverines, and 2 Grizzly's were destroyed by Covenant armor and air support. He sees that one of the smaller MAC Guns was destroyed by kamikaze Seraphs and Banshees. A private comes up to him. "Sir, Lord Hood would like an update."

"Thank you private," Heath responds. "Chief, let's go have a word with the admiral." They head back leaving Major Rhodes in charge. They gave their report to Lord Hood and the base commander then they returned to the city walls. Major Rhodes tells them that's all has been quiet so far. Colonel Heath ordered that ammo be given out to all soldiers and make sure all the anti-air, anti-vehicle, and anti-personal defenses were also filled back up with ammunition because he believes that the next attack will be the biggest one they've seen. At the Covenant camp, Covenant infantry have been arriving in the last several hours. They have brought more vehicles including twenty Scarabs and sixty Locusts. The Elite General hopes that the forces that have been arriving will be enough to break through the city/base walls and take the city. He has nearly thirty thousand Covenant soldiers consisting of Elites, Brutes, Jackals, Skirmishers, Grunts, Hunters, and Drones. The Elite general decided that he's not going to use his air power since their defenses are too great for that he's therefore going to send in every vehicle he has to destroy several sections in the wall so his troops can enter the city/base and take out their air defenses from the ground since majority of the city/base air defenses are only fire on air units and not infantry. As soon as the air defenses are down Phantoms and Sprit dropships can land reinforcements inside of the base and Seraph and Banshee fighters can provide air cover for his infantry. His forces are still arriving at his forces current strength they wouldn't be able to breech the UNSC defenses with the troops he already has assemble therefore he chooses to delay the attack for another two hours. Master Chief John-117 and Colonel Heath-118 are making their rounds making sure that every UNSC soldiers on the walls are ready for the next attack. Ammo was passed out to the defenders. Many UNSC soldiers were wounded but still able to fight and they'll keep fighting until death takes them.

The attack came without warning somehow bases sensors that detect hostile approaches were temporary offline. Majority of the Covenant vehicles managed to get closer to the human base before they start to take fire. Specters, Revenants, and Wraiths fired their plasma at the walls and even over them. John sees several Scarabs accompanied by Locust heading straight for the base. He radios the men operating the heavy guns to fire on the Scarabs. However, the Wraiths, and the Locust sacrificed themselves to protect the 12 Scarabs. Two Scarabs are destroyed from the bases regular MAC guns another is destroyed by the other heavy guns excluding the MAC guns. The Elite General has not allowed his infantry to enter the battle because he's waiting for the vehicles to create several breech points in the walls. Many Covenant vehicles are destroyed adding to the other destroyed enemy vehicles out in No Man's Land making it more difficult for the vehicles to maneuver through. They even had to maneuver through piles of dead Covenant infantrymen that have piled up as they were attacking the humans over the last three days. One Scarab manages to breech a section of the wall that was the least defended before it was destroyed by a Spartan-IV who managed to jump onto the Scarab from a hovering Hornet just before the Hornet was destroyed by the Scarab's anti-air defenses. The Spartan-IV survived the explosions along with several Covenant soldiers therefore; he dispatched them quickly with the help of a Lucy. The Spartan-IV returned to the base waiting for the Elite General to send in his forces. Colonel Heath-118 and Master Chief John-117 heard over their radios that several more breech points have appeared in the walls but the Scarabs that cause those breech points have been neutralized. The remaining Scarabs are forced to retreat once more MAC guns began to target them and their escorts have been neutralized as well. Several Revenants, Specters, and Wraith managed to get through their defenses and sat up a small beachhead on the other side of the breech points, but UNSC forces were fixing to drive them back. The Elite general ordered three hundred Ghost, two hundred Choppers, and four hundred Prowlers to head towards the breech points. Many Ghost, Choppers, and Prowlers are destroyed as they made their way to the breech points. Warthogs, Scorpions and Grizzly's are waiting for them on the other side of the wall. The destroyed enemy vehicles blocked the breech points for the UNSC from further attacks by Covenant armor. Several Elites and Brutes dismount from their vehicles and start to climb over the rubble but UNSC soldiers were waiting for them and they eliminated every Covenant soldier that tried to climb over the rubble. Once the Elite General realized that the base defenders have countered his attack he ordered his armor to retreat once more. He would wait until nightfall to launch another attack against the UNSC base/city. The soldiers of the United Nations Space Command reloaded their weapons and prepared for the next Covenant attack. The wounded UNSC personal and the civilians that helped with the defense are being taken to the hospitals. The dead UNSC troopers are being sent to the morgue even the Covenant dead are being cleared away. The destroyed vehicles are also being taking to the base/city junk yard. UNSC soldiers found several wounded Covenant soldiers among the vehicles and died UNSC and Covenant soldiers. Colonel Heath-118 tells them to take them to the hospitals to get treated as well and to guard them at all times. The breech points were being filled up by just dirt and quick drying concrete. Grizzly tanks were placed at the breech points to guard them. Several sandbag bunkers were constructed to aid the Grizzly tanks.

During the night several teams of Zealots along with Brute Stalkers and Elite Spec-Ops teams entered Alamo 1 through areas in the walls that didn't have to many UNSC soldiers patrolling since majority of them are sleeping. The Covenant infiltration teams' job is to disable the MAC guns and all the automated anti-air defenses, anti-armor, and anti-personal defenses in the heart of Alamo 1. Once they accomplish their objectives they're to send a signal letting the Elite General know that his forces can attack. The Covenant infiltration team had to be careful making their way through Alamo 1 city streets because Warthogs were busy going down the streets and they had to watch out for UNSC soldiers patrolling the streets. At one point they thought they were spotted by an UNSC soldier and a Zealot was just fixing to shoot the UNSC marine but he walks away. The Covenant Infiltration teams head to their assign task. The Brute Stalkers along with a contingent of Grunt SpecOps are assigned to take out an enemy defense tower. However, they managed to alert UNSC forces to their presents. The UNSC soldiers along with the Spartan-IIs, IIIs, and IVs took care of the Brute Stalkers and their contingent of Grunts; they also stopped a group of Sangheili Spec-Ops teams. The Zealots weren't even aware that the other Covenant infiltration teams have been stopped by UNSC soldiers. Colonel Heath-118 and Master Chief John-117 and Major Tristan Rhodes headed back to the headquarters just in case a Covenant Infiltration team entered the headquarters. The Zealots eliminated a UNSC security team at one of the security stations. Heath and John entered the base gathering several UNSC marines and Army soldiers to accompany them to the control room. The Zealots mission is to eliminate the UNSC commanders and destroy the bases/city defenses so their forces can search the city for Forerunner artifacts and enslave the people once the UNSC are finally defeated. The colonel and his men see the dead MPs in the security station therefore they hurry towards the control center hoping they reach it before the Covenant reaches it. The Zealots entered the control room and found it mostly deserted except for five people and two of them Spartans along with a small detachment of UNSC Military Police. April shouts a warning to the Spartans over their private coms just before the Zealots opened fire with Plasma Repeaters, Plasma Rifles, Concussion Rifle, and Plasma pistols, the Spartans stepped in front of the Covenant energy weapons shielding Lord Hood and several others. The Spartans return fire one Zealot appeared on the control room's floor dead. Several more Zealots followed the first along with several MPs. It took only a couple of minutes before the Zealots were all neutralized.

The Elite General in charge of the attack on Alamo 1 this time is going to lead his troops in the attack on the humans' base. The Covenant ground troops consist of Elites, Brutes, Hunters, Jackals, Skirmishers, and mostly Grunts. The Elite General is waiting for additional troops to arrive to gain entrance to the human base/city.

Sunrise and still no Covenant attack. Hours passed and still no attack. Many United Nations Space Command soldiers were getting inpatient waiting for the attack to happen therefore, their commanders ordered them to relax because April and Cortana will warn them when the Covenant finally decides to attack. The Elite general wants the best landing spots for his Phantoms, Sprits, and cruiser so they can send troops into the city via gravity lift, but he knows that those areas are the most protected areas within the human city. Hours pass and finally the Covenant launch their attack on the city. They sent in Scarabs and Locust supported by Ghost. United Nations Space Command Marines and Army soldiers inside of bunkers behind the walls are firing at the Covenant as they entered through the breech points. Grunts, Jackals, Skirmishers, Brutes and lower ranking Elites charged at the bunkers however the UNSC marines and Army soldiers inflected heavy casualties on the attacking Covenant infantry but they kept coming. A heavy turret turned its cannon onto a Wraith tank that just finished taking out a Scorpion and fired. The Wraith tank didn't stand a chance. The Ghost arrived and began firing their plasma cannons but standing in a solid line one behind the other, but UNSC tanks are taking their toll on the Ghost until they received a message from UNSC soldiers on the battlements and in several of the towers that Covenant infantry have made it onto the battlements and to be advise several AA batteries will soon by offline. The colonel and the Master Chief have run towards the breech points leading several other Spartans to defend the area that they were defending earlier. Major Rhodes and several of his men have managed to hold several of the towers that the Covenant infantry tried to take offline. Heath looks at John with a look that says I figured out the Covenant plan of attack. Explosions ripped through sections of the wall including the section that the Master Chief and the colonel are located on. The Master Chief is thrown off the wall and onto the ground below, rubble landed all around him. The colonel is thrown back towards one of the towers. About eight towers are destroyed in the explosions including two regular MAC guns and one Super MAC. Several Grunts that arrived on the wall after every settle down hurried to finish off the stun colonel, but Major Rhodes and Lieutenant Jack neutralized the Grunts and the Elite that followed after the Grunts. Major Rhodes and Lieutenant Jack help the colonel get back onto his feet. He gives them a nod of thanks. Colonel Heath-118 fires his assault rifle from the hip at an attacking Brute that was coming behind them. The Brute falls off the wall and onto a Grunt firing at a group of UNSC marines behind some sandbags. Colonel Heath contact the Master Chief at first he couldn't get a response from him. Spartan-058 Linda posted on the roof top of the building across the open field and into the city had the chief's back. She fired three clips into any Covenant that tried to get through the breech points. A Grizzly tank pulled up alongside the chief's unconscious body and fired a canister shot into the Covenant advancing towards the breech. Several other vehicles arrived some equipped with weapons use for destroying aircraft but can be used against infantry and armor. The Covenant started to focus their attention on the areas that they have created breech points. Another Scarab is destroyed by a MAC round hitting it head on causing secondary explosions throughout the vehicle. Linda also shot an Elite Minor that appeared behind the colonel. Several ODSTs shot several Grunts with their M7 submachine guns. One of the ODSTs a medic went up to the Master Chief. He gave the chief a wake up stem. The Master Chief gets up a second later. The surviving towers with the heavy guns are still infecting heavy casualties on the Covenant still coming down from their staging areas. Once again Banshees are sent in but they're still being knocked out of the sky by other AA batteries once they got into range. However, the AA batteries are running low on ammo and many of them especially the ones on the walls where the Covenant have been attacking the most would soon be offline. The Covenant has launched several attacks at several of the towers but so far UNSC soldiers are holding them. Piles of Covenant are piled high there so UNSC soldiers had to clear a path so they could see what's happening around them. The Master Chief sees several Elites supported by Grunts and Jackals setting an antimatter charge or something similar. The chief gathers ten UNSC marines and a couple of army soldiers also volunteered to help him. They throw fragmentation grenades into their mist. Majority of the Elites survived the explosions but the Grunts and Jackals weren't so lucky. The Master Chief and the UNSC soldiers that accompanied him finish the Elites off with full automatic fire and semi-automatic fire from the DMRs. Master Chief John-117 relayed to all UNSC forces that the Covenant could be using small teams to plant explosives to take out the towers leaving virtually the entire walls unprotected. Another tower is destroyed with it when several of the naval guns used in the 20th Century on battleships but updated and several AA batteries which created a breech in the cities/base air defenses. April detected another wave of Phantoms and Sprits supported by Banshees on approach to the base/city and with majority of the anti-aircraft batteries destroyed in the areas that the Covenant are attacking they want be able to keep the Covenant dropships from landing. Colonel Heath ordered the UNSC Mobile Air Unit to be mobilized. The UNSC Mobile Air Unit is a specialized unit of Army and marines equipped with portable SAM turrets on vehicles which are very effective against Banshees, Phantoms, and Sprits. These are brand new they are updated Wolverines but equipped with duel chainguns to deal with infantry as well and light armored vehicles. The Elite General knows that they have multiple breech points but the area with the most breeched points is near the gate and that's what he wants. However, they'll have to go through the colonel, the Master Chief, and several other Spartans to take the area. Colonel Heath knows that once more of the defensives around the walls go down then the Covenant can send in more dropships and fighters. He shoots a team of Grunts coming right at him. however the fighters and dropships suddenly turns around and heads back to their staging area and their ground troops also turned around and head back, Heath orders all UNSC forces to stop firing. A MAC gun fired one last time and destroyed another Scarab. A UNSC marine lieutenant comes up to him.

"Sir, why are they retreating?" She asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine," Heath answered.

"I hope they don't come again," she says. Heath didn't feel like responding because he knows that the Covenant doesn't quick that easy. He knows that the Elite general is trying to figure out the best course to attack the city. The area outside of Alamo 1 is litter with bodies and of the remains of destroyed Covenant vehicles. He looks around and sees plenty of dead Covenant foot soldiers within the base itself. He sees marines lying up against the concrete cover that's on top of the battlements, some with energy sword threw their chest and with the Elite that killed them lying over their legs. He knew that it would take time for the casualties list to reach him, the wounded that are too badly wounded are being sent to the hospitals while the rest are being patch up by the medics. Master Chief John-117 is looking at the breech points trying to find the best way to keep the Covenant out of the base. An hour later he reports back to his commanding officer.

"What do you have to report Master Chief?"

"There are plenty of breech points and I don't know how we're going to keep the Covenant from entering the city the next time they attack." Marines and army soldiers are busy reloading the anti-air batteries.

Back at the Covenant encampment the Elite General in charge of the attack on Alamo I got order from the Elite in charge of the entire operation. He gave the orders for them to leave the base alone. "Why are we leaving this human base intact?"

"The base will fall in time especially once all the Demons are neutralized. The High Prophet knows that with the invasion the humans will send their Demons to protect the cities and one by one the Demons will perish. Now evact your troops general this battle is over." The hologram went dead. The Elite General gave the order to break camp and head back to the ships. A Covenant Cruiser landed well outside of the humans anti-air defenses except for the Super MAC, but they didn't open fire on them. As soon as the Covenant Cruiser rose from the sand and headed back into space the UNSC personal and the civilians cheered. They had won a huge battle against the Covenant, but the war is far from over Spartan-118 believes that the New Covenant will not stop until they're enslaved or wiped out completely either way the New Covenant War will be long and many lives will be lost.

29


	8. Chapter 7: The Battle for the UK Part 1

Chapter VII

The Battle for the United Kingdom

Part I

Manchester United Kingdom

**Disclaimer: Halo is not mine it belongs to Bungie, 343 Industries, and Microsoft Studios. This story of Halo is mine though. **

Thirteen days after the battle with the Covenant forces at Alamo 1 the reconstruction of the city walls and the defensive weaponry are being repaired also the cleanup of all the Covenant bodies and destroyed vehicles have to be cleared away. The UNSC have been working hard for the last eight days along with the Arbiter and the Elites that are on the UNSC side. The Spartan-IIs, IIIs, and IVs are busy checking their gear, helping with the cleanup and the rebuilding of the base. Many are getting impatient they are wanting to get back into the fight with the Covenant and kick their asses off the Earth once and for all, but they have their order just like their commander has his. Colonel Heath-118 walks into the Spartan barracks every Spartan went to attention and saluted until he returns the salute and tells them to go back to what they were doing. Master Chief John-117 approaches Heath. "Do you have a mission for us?"

"No John I don't," he answers. "You'll be the first one I tell you if a mission comes up." Heath heads to the control room to find out if Lord Hood has a mission for them he to his getting impatient. As he is going towards the control room the UNSC personal he pass salutes him and he returns the salute. He enters the control room. He goes up to Lord Hood. They shake hands after the colonel salutes him.

"What can I do for you colonel?"

"Do you have any missions for us?"

"No colonel not at this time."

"Thank you sir for your time," the colonel about face and leaves the control room. A person appears on the screen before the colonel could exit the control room.

"Lord Hood, the Covenant are attacking London. They have a ship right above Buckingham Palace and we have lost contact with the troops in the immediate area."

"What about the MAC guns?"

"They are out of order sir, I don't know how. We are trying to get them back online but it looks like they have been sabotage. We request Spartan support."

"I'll be sending you some support," Lord Hood replies. The screen goes out. "Colonel, did you hear that?"

"Sir yes sir," Colonel Heath-118 replies.

"Get a team together."

"Sir yes sir," he says. He salutes and leaves. The colonel contacts the Master Chief and tells him to get three Spartans ready to go on a mission including himself. He tells the chief that he'll be there shortly after he goes and sees Major Tristan Rhodes in the Army Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Colonel Heath arrives at the Army Orbital Drop Shock Troopers barracks. Every Army ODST present went to attention. "Major I need you to assemble a platoon of your best troopers for a mission against the Covenant in London England."

"Yes sir," Major Rhodes replies. "Listen up men you heard the colonel I want 40 men ready to move out in 6 minutes come on you apes you want to live forever." The colonel leaves and returns to the Spartan barracks. He enters the Spartan barracks and they all went to attention and salute him, he returns the salute.

"Is the team ready to go," Colonel Heath asks.

"Yes sir," the Master Chief replies. Heath looks at the three Spartans the Master Chief pick for the mission into London, England. They are Tom, Lucy, Jun, and Daniel. They first go to the armory to grab weapons.

"Make sure you pack heavy we don't know what we're going to encounter in England today," Heath tells them. He grabs his MA5D Assault Rifle along with a dozen magazines; he also grabs sidearm, different types of grenades, and M90 shotgun. Tom grabs one of the new weapons such as an updated version of the DMR. Once they are doing getting their weapons they go to the hanger bay to board the awaiting Pelicans for their trip to the England. Major Tristan Rhodes and his ODSTs are already in the hanger bay waiting for the Spartans to arrive. Several newcomers to the Rhodes' ODSTs are talking shit about the Spartans since they have never met one before. Major Rhodes straightens them out before the Spartans arrive. They board the Pelican, but as the pilots prepare to liftoff the Pelican would not start. They had to go to a brand new Pelican the Mark II model. The Pelican Mark IIs are a brand new Pelican design three years after the first Human-Covenant War. They can hold three platoons of soldiers instead of the usual crew. They even have a turret on the top of the Pelican to help protect the transport from enemy aircraft. The turrets can hold different armaments including; M68 ALIM Gauss Cannon, M79 MLRS, and M41 LAAG. They leave the base and head towards the United Kingdom. Two Longswords escort the Pelicans. They land in France to refuel and wait for nighttime to arrive. Just hours before sunlight the Pelicans and Longswords take off from an UNSC base in Paris, France. They are over the English Channel when a squadron of Banshees came in and open fire. The Pelican Guess cannon blow them out of the sky. They approach the city of Manchester, England and a squadron of Banshee fighters and Seraph Fighters engage them. One of the Longswords escorts is blown out of the sky before it had a chance to evade the deadly plasma. The other Longsword goes and deals with the Seraph Fighters. The Longsword pilot downs three of the Seraph before his bird is blown out of the sky. The gunner in the turret shoots down four more Banshees but the rest open fire at once with their Fuel Rod Cannons hitting the Pelican in the engines and one hits the turret killing the marine. The pilot tells the passengers its time to leave the bird. Major Rhodes and his ODSTs and the Spartans have on parachutes. Two marine pilots appear with parachutes the pilot opens the back door. Two Banshees are still after them. Lucy has a Rocket Launcher and fires it at the first Banshee blowing it out of the sky she then blows the other Banshee out of the sky too. They jump out of the Pelican. They pull their chutes two Spartans including the colonel manage to hit several buildings which cause their shields to drop some. Colonel Heath-118 cuts himself free from his chute gathers his drop bag filled with extra supplies and deploys a beacon for the rest of his team to meet him. He's the first to arrive at the beacon and just a couple of seconds go by and Major Rhodes and twenty Army ODSTs appear then shortly after that Lucy appears with a squad of UNSC marines. "Where did you find the marines Lucy?" Heath asks her.

"They were pin down by Grunts but I took care of them," Lucy answers. They wait but no others arrive at the rally point. Heath gets on his radio inside of his helmet.

"Chief, where are you and the rest of our team?"

"Tom, five Army ODSTs, twenty five marines and I are pin down in a cathedral we need assistance they have three Wraith tanks and several Shades." There was a pause and he hears a rocket fire. "Scratch that three Shades. Hurry up the Covenant may be trying to come in the back door."

"We're on our way," Heath replies. Just before they leave the rally point Jun and Daniel arrive along with the ten Army ODSTs. So if you're doing the math that is 35 Army ODSTs under the command of Major Rhodes are accounted for. They didn't get far from the rally point when they ran into a Covenant patrol consisting of an Elite Major in crimson armor, ten Grunts and five Jackals. Heath tackles the Elite while the others take care of the Grunts and Jackals. Heath wrestles with the Elite pins him down and draws his sidearm and fires the entire clip into the Elite's face with the Elite dead the surviving Grunts and Jackals flee, but are all killed from sniper fire from one of the rooftops. Jun and Daniel repel down from the rooftops. "Glad for the help." They nod. Jun slings his SNS99AM Sniper Rifle over his shoulder and draws his M7S Submachine Gun. They continue on towards the cathedral since the marines are station in the city one of them has point.

"Attention all UNSC personal within Manchester, and civilians we have Covenant inside of the city that arrive from London in vehicles and by dropships we don't know the size of the force. All civilians please remain inside and bolt your doors and arm yourself with the weapons that were issued to you." They hear over the radio. A marine goes around a corner and he falls from a plasma bolt to the side of his head. An Army ODST is right behind him and falls from another Covenant sniper. Heath and Rhodes throw sensors out to detect Covenant forces even though Heath's motion tractor is picking them up but can't determine where they are. The sensors are small baseball size objects that give out a pulse; it shows everyone with a HUD the location of the enemy within the range of the sensor. The sensor shows them the locations of the Jackal snipers and it also shows them that there's a Wraith along with four Elites, two dozen Grunts, and six Jackals. Jun and Daniel head to the roof of one of the builds along with an Army ODST with a rocket launcher to get a drop on the Jackal snipers and the Wraith tank. Heath decides to keep the Covenant busy while the others get into positions. Major Rhodes and a squad are going to come behind the Covenant forces in the alleyway thereby catching them in the crossfire. Colonel Heath-118 makes sure the safety of his assault rifle is turn off. He grabs one of his plasma grenades and he knows just what he wants to do. He goes around the corner and throws the plasma grenade onto the Elite Major. The grenade sticks to the Elites head and detonates killing several Grunts standing close. The Elite Minor which wears blue armor charges at him firing his Plasma Repeater as he goes. Heath returns fire with his assault rifle it took 28 maybe less rounds to finish the Elite off. He then hoes the Grunts and a Jackal down. The Wraith tank fires its plasma mortar at him but it goes over his head. The Wraith tank fires again, but Heath uses his quick reflexes and dodges out of the way of the deadly plasma. He signals for the marines and Army ODSTs to fire on from the buildings. They toss fragmentation grenades into the Covenant ranks. The Wraiths are target by no more than six soldiers and the Wraiths cease to exist. Jun and two Army ODSTs manage to eliminate the Jackal snipers at the sametime as Heath threw his plasma grenade at the Elite Major. Major Tristan Rhodes and the squad that join him hit the Covenant from the rear eliminating the rest of them. They regroup reload their weapons and continue on to the cathedral. A call for help appears over their radios.

"Mayday this is Charlie platoon we need assistance we are cut off from the rest of our unit. Does any UNSC personal in the immediate area please respond?" A frantic voice says but with English assent. April is quick to react to the call for help.

"This is Red team we are on our way," April says. Heath opens up his private com to discuss this with her.

"April, what are you doing? We need to go rescue the Chief."

"Heath, you and I both know that John can handle himself at least for awhile."

"Is that a sense of humor I hear coming from you?" She didn't say anything. He switches back to regular coms. They head in the direction of Charlie platoon. Heath throws another sensor to see what is around another corner which he thought looks suspicious because of the destroyed Scorpion Main Battle Tank right in front of them. The sensor picks up nothing but his motion tractor is off the scale. He use hand signals to tell the others to retrace their steps and await his signal. Jun and Lucy volunteer to go with him, he tells Lucy to remain with Major Rhodes and tells her over her private com that if anything should happen to him to make sure the mission gets accomplish. She gives a blue acknowledge light. Heath and Jun leave the safety of the alleyway and enters a major city street. Heath and Jun's motion sensors are off the charts they put their backs to one another. All of a sudden Elites, Grunts, Brutes, Jackals and two pairs of Hunters appear all around them. Heath and Jun aim their weapons at the Covenant ground troops. Heath and Jun grab hold of a plasma grenade and throw them at the Elites. They stick to the Elites and detonated taking other Covenant Ground troops with them, then they open fire with their primary weapons or in Jun's case his secondary weapons. They took cover behind anything they can find and return fire. Many Covenant infantrymen are killed from the two Spartan's deadly accuracy. Heath tosses a grenade into a file of Grunts firing Needlers at him. He contacts Lucy and tells her to get the ODSTs and marines around the ambush and under no circumstance to come to their aide. He tosses another grenade at several Brutes firing from the rooftops. Several of the Brutes are blown off the rooftop. Jun fires his submachine gun at the two Elites charging towards him. They both fall from his fire. He tosses a plasma grenade at another Brute on a rooftop which it explodes it kills several more Brutes, Grunts and Jackals. Heath use hand signals to communicate to Jun. Jun tosses a smoke grenade to allow him to escape from the ambush unseen. Heath continues to fire at the advancing enemy. April tells him that there's a Warthog behind him and the gun should still be operational. He runs for the Warthog. Several Covenant soldiers that try to stop him are eliminated by the colonel's assault rifle. One of the Hunter's fire his Fuel Rod Cannon therefore, the colonel slides underneath the Scorpion to evade the deadly weapon. He sees several UNSC marine and Army bodies around the area. He sees a Jackhammer Rocket Launcher underneath the tank, he picks it up and fires one round at the pursuing Brutes, he blows them away, he fires the next round at the Hunter, and he's out of ammo for the launcher. He arrives at the Warthog and gets into the gunner's seat. He fires the Guess Cannon at the Covenant. He aims up towards the roof where Brutes are firing their Spikers at him. He sees a Brute fixing to throw a Spike Grenade, but he fires the Guess Cannon at the Brute's chest. The grenade falls and kills the Grunts that were trying to shield the Brute from attack. Jackals with overlapping shields start to advance on towards the Warthog. He fires his Guess cannon at the approaching Jackals, their shields didn't protect them. Elites and Grunts with Fuel Rod Cannons fire at the Warthog destroying it and blowing the colonel a few feet back. An Elite Zealot is fixing to stab the colonel in the chest with his energy sword until a bullet enters his skull. The Elite Zealot falls on him, but Heath pushes the Elite off of him. He nods in the direction of Jun. he knows that Jun has his back; he finds another rocket launcher with eight rockets plus a shotgun. He slings his assault rifle over his shoulder. Several Grunts appear he shoots them with his shotgun blowing them back. He kills two Elites with the shotgun along with a Brute. The Covenant ground troops start backing away from him. Two Hunters fired their Fuel Rod Guns at the colonel, but he sidesteps instead they destroy the vehicle he is behind. Jun already killed one pair of the Hunters. Heath aims his Rocket Launcher at one of the Hunters; he fires the Rocket Launcher at the nearest Hunter. The Hunter's head is blown clean off his shoulders. He fires the next at a group of Elites retreating but firing their plasma rifles, and plasma repeaters. Many of the Elites are taken out of the fight but others shields are depleted only which Heath fires the AA-13 Shotgun at the Elites with their weaken shields he kills them with hardly no effort. He continues to use the shotgun until the magazine runs out. He draws his sidearm and continues to kill Covenant. A sniper bullet nails an Elite Officer that was approaching the colonel from behind. Heath kills four Grunts and then reloads his pistol for the third time. He kills several suicide Grunts which in turn killed several other Covenant infantrymen. Forty-nine Elites all with energy swords come charging at Colonel Heath-118. He knows that his assault rifle can't kill them all neither can his pistol and he only has one fragmentation grenade left. He throws his fragmentation grenade at the Elite, but instead of rolling into the ranks of the Elites it roll into the ranks of Skirmishers that took the hit for the Elites. Colonel Heath-118 fires his assault rifle at the surviving Skirmishers and a couple of the Elites. One Elite slashes at him with his energy sword, but the colonel blocks the slash with his assault rifle which cuts his weapon into. He draws his own energy sword after he evades another sword slash to his head. He kills the Elite with his own energy sword by slashing at the Elite's throat. The other Elites charge at him. Jun kills several of the Elites before they reach him. Jun watches through his scope as the colonel sword fights with the Elites, Jun is amaze how well he fights with a sword; the Elites didn't stand a chance. A Needle Rifle nearly misses Jun therefore he continues to deal with remaining Covenant soldiers while the Colonel focus on the Elites and a few dozen Brutes. One Elite stabs a Brute through the chest since the Brute got in his way.

Jun is killing the Covenant with his sniper rifle on the rooftops especially the Covenant snipers. He hears an explosion behind him; he nails one more Covenant Elite that is fixing to fire his Needle Rifle at the colonel. He leaves his sniper rifle lying against the rooftop wall and he switches to his submachine gun. He sees bodies of dead Elites and Grunts. He enters the building and looks over the edge and sees additional Covenant soldiers moving up the stairs. The Covenant soldiers consist of Elite, Brutes, Jackals, and plenty of Grunts. He drops two fragmentation grenades into their laps along with a plasma grenade. Two Grunts reach the top of the stairs but he kills them both with his submachine gun. It takes only a couple of minutes to deal with the Covenant soldiers. He goes back and sees how the colonel is doing. He sees that the colonel has killed every single Elite and their bodies are baled up and he's on top of them. He also sees bodies of Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts and he sees the colonel holding two energy swords. Major Rhodes and the rest of the men that arrive with the colonel arrive at the ambush site.

"You two killed these entire Covenants by yourselves," a UNSC marine says amaze.

"Yes son, we did," Jun answers.

"How many were there?" Major Rhodes asks.

"Two hundred thirty six," April tells them.

"That should take down the Covenant troops in Manchester," another UNSC Marine says.

"Let's go rescue Charlie Company?" Heath says. They head in the direction of Charlie Company last know location. They go slowly through the maze of streets and building constantly watching out for any Covenant troops.

Charlie Company is held up in a military station. The military is only in a small lot with a concrete wall surround the main building. Only six anti-aircraft guns along with a MASS Driver Cannon defend the installation. The wall has been breech in several places and Covenant has been trying to get into the installation for several hours. The installation only has a dozen Warthogs most of them have been destroyed by Banshees or Fuel Rod Cannons, Plasma Launchers, and Plasma Grenades. They only have three Warthogs left which are blocking the breech points. Several Banshees fly over the military station but no shots are fire on the first pass they are hoping that they will thank the anti-aircraft batteries are offline. The second pass the Banshees are knock out of the sky. The UNSC marines are working hard to keep the military installation secure because they have a few Forerunner artifacts in a huge safe in the underground part of the installation. The Covenant attacks the military installation again sending in Grunts and Jackals in first to soften the opposition. The Grunts and Jackals are getting slaughter by the installation's defenses, but they two are inflecting casualties on the UNSC soldiers' station there. Two pairs of Hunters enter the fray along with forty Brutes. Twenty of the Brutes are wearing their Power Armor and the other twenty have no armor. They are both led by a chieftain. Two Wraith tanks are firing their deadly plasma mortar at them. A marine arm with a Spartan Laser manages to destroy one of the Wraith tanks before a plasma grenade latch itself to the marine's head. The marines held the Covenant at bay for two more assaults and on the third assault they are push back to the main building which leads to the underground portion of the base. A Spike grenade kills one of the marines as they are falling back. Several unarmored Brutes are killed as they are climbing over the walls by snipers on the rooftops. A marine fire a three-round burst into an Elite Minor, he falls and he kills several Skirmishers with headshot before a Needle form a Needle Rifle eliminates him. They enter the main building with the Covenant right on the heels. The blast door seals itself behind the last marine.

Colonel Heath-118 and his team are making their way towards the military installation. They make it too a building rooftop several miles from the military installation. The area around the installation is in ruins. Heath sees destroy Banshees, Wraiths, Phantoms, and Sprits including the ruins of a Scarab. He cannot tell how many Covenant troops are down there with all the ruins. "Jun you stay here and give us cover." Jun remains on the rooftop while the rest move towards the military installation. Heath splits the men with him up so they can approach the installation from different approaches. Major Rhodes and six men are going with the colonel. Eight soldiers are going with the other Spartan. Another sniper is staying with Jun to help him cover the rest of the team. Jun already takes out two Jackal snipers. Heath takes out a squad of Grunts that are patrolling the ruins around the installation making sure no help will arrive for the defenders of the military installation. Heath takes them out one at time without them knowing what happen. They see unoccupied Wraiths, Ghost, and Revenants. They plant explosives on the vehicles and leave the area before a patrol arrive consisting of two Elite minors, twenty-five Grunts, twenty-one Jackals, and two Hunters. Heath waits for them to get into the blast radius of the explosives and the vehicles when they are destroyed. He presses the button on the detonator. The entire enemy patrol is obliterated. They hurry to get out of the area before more Covenants arrive. The Covies don't understand what happen in another part of the ruins a squadron of Ghost are ambush. Major Rhodes nails several Grunts checking out some vehicles on the side streets. He also kills one Jackal. April tells Heath that a squadron of Longswords is enroute to his location.

"We have to mark the Covenant locations so the Longswords can drop their payload onto them." Heath tells them over the coms. They mark the Covenant locations especially the anti-air batteries they have set up. "They are using this area as a staging area to take over Manchester, and then they'll move on to the other cities." The Longswords came in and drop their payload onto the mark areas of the city. A dozen Phantoms and Sprits are caught on the ground and are destroyed. Plenty of Covenant troops are also obliterated. Colonel Heath-118 moves into the staging area follow by the others. Jun reports that two additional Phantoms are enroute from London, along with Banshee and Seraph support. They destroy walls of the military installation; they enter and see bodies of marines and Covenant. Several Grunts are moving through the bodies. They look up and see the Demons. Heath and the others fire onto the Covies killing them. They enter the main structure and find more bodies of dead Covenant and only five marines. Heath tries to hail them over the coms but there was no response. They search the structure. "Lucy takes a marine and gets that MASS Driver Cannon operational."

"Yes sir," she responds. They go towards the control room that controls the installation only Mass Driver Cannon. Heath, Daniel, and the others go towards the entrance to the underground bunker. They see dead Covenant soldiers on their way mostly Grunts and Jackals, but there are bodies of Elites, Brutes, and even two Hunters. The elevator that leads down into the bunker is destroyed so they had to use the stairway. They see more bodies on the stairway consisting of different Covenant species and also humans' one with a knife in an unarmored Brute. They pass through defensive positions in the hallways where the defenders tried to hold off the Covenant. The colonel once again tries to reach the defenders over the comms, but with no answer. Heath doesn't like this could he be leading them into a trap his motion sensor isn't picking up anything. They find the huge blast door that leads into the bunker itself blown open. They enter and go to Visor mode sine the lights are out. The colonel picks up enemy motion on his motion sensor. He signals for the others to be careful and to check their corners. The colonel can hear gunfire now, but he still can't reach the defenders. They encounter only a small number of Covenant the colonel guess were cleaning up checking all the rooms for humans. They manage to save a group of marines fighting off some of the Covenant in one of the rooms. "Where are the rest of the marines at?" Heath asks a lance corporal.

"They are pulling back to guard the safe so the Covies don't get the Forerunner artifacts we have store here." The lance corporal answers.

"Do you have and armory nearby?"

"Yes sir, follow me," the lane corporal replies. They backtrack the way they came with the lance corporal leading the way. Heath grabs a Battle Rifle and tells the others to grab a Battle Rifle or DMR if they don't already have one. They go to the entrance of the safe that holds the Forerunner artifacts. They are on a walkway that overlooks the courtyard which leads to the safe. A blast door protects the room which leads to the safe. Covenant forces have already capture the defenders and has them line up on their knees. A hologram projector is in front of them with the New High Prophet speaking to the Elite commander. The New High Prophet tells the Elite commander to contact him once he has the Forerunner artifacts. The Elite turns to the captives he is pointing his plasma rifle at the marines' leader.

"You will open this door or I will kill you all one at a time until you open the door and retrieve the artifacts." The marines' leader shakes his head. The Elite shoots him in the head. He goes to the next marine in line. Heath looks at the marines and army soldiers with him.

"I want each of you to pick a target and hold you fire until I give you the order to fire."

"Sir, what are you going to do?" Major Rhodes asks him.

"I'm going down there and I'm going to rescue those marines," he replies. He gets up and heads towards the bottom of the courtyard. Heath comes out of the shadows which scare the few Grunts guarding the entrance. They run shouting, "Demon!" The other Covenant forces turn towards him with their weapons pointing directly at him. The Elite tells him to drop his weapons which he does without hesitation. Major Rhodes is trying to figure out the colonel's plan. A dozen Elite surround him.

"What do you want Demon?" The Elite commander asks.

"I'm here to help you retrieve the forerunner artifacts as long as you spare me and these men at least today. I know you Elite have honor." The colonel holds out his hand. "Do we have a deal?" The Elite commander takes the colonel hand and shakes it. Major Rhodes is surprise that the colonel didn't break the Elites neck and they can save the marines. The colonel asks for one of the marines to assist him. The marine looks at the colonel trying to find out what the colonel was planning. He opens the blast door and then the safe door. The Elite and four other Elites enter the area the colonel and the marine are. He looks at the colonel.

"Why haven't you entered the safe yet human? Are there any traps?"

"I don't know but it helps to be careful," he replies in a calm way. The Elite commander motions for the Demon and the marine to go through the passageway to the area beyond. They go together.

"The traps only work on Covenant right?" He asks the marine in a whisper.  
"Yes sir," the marine replies. "What are you planning sir?"

"The others outside can't see in here so we're going to take care of these five Covenant before we deal with the rest." The entered the main compartment the colonel tells the Elites that there are no traps. As soon as the Elites go a few feet into the passageway the traps take the Elites out by cutting them into pieces. They go back through the passageway pausing long enough to grab the Elites plasma rifle and one of them has a Plasma repeater which the colonel grabs. The colonel hears a garble transmission over his coms from Jun but can't make out what he is saying. He asks April to boast the transmission so far he can't make it out. They make their way back to the entrance. He tells Major Rhodes to wait for his signal to begin firing. Heath comes out of the entrance to the safe he throws a plasma grenade at the nearest Elite and it detonates taking the Elite with it and two Grunts then he opens up with the Plasma Repeater. The marine fires at them as well. Major Rhodes and the others open fire on the other enemy soldiers. It only took a couple of minutes to eliminate the reaming Covenant. They head back to the surface after they set the marines free. The marines pick up Covenant weapons which consist of plasma rifles, Covenant Carbine, and Needler; they are going to use them until they reach the armory with some good old fashion UNSC weapons. They arrive at the armory. The marines grab assault rifle, battle rifles, DMRs, shotguns, and rocket launchers. They reach the surface and see a Covenant Light Cruiser heading right towards the installation. "Lucy is the Mass Driver Cannon online yet?"

"No, we need ten minutes," Lucy replies.

"We don't have ten minutes there's a cruiser on its way here. In about three minutes we'll have Covenant right up our ass." The cruiser stops at a soccer stadium several miles away from the military installation. Heath enters the control center of the military installation. A screen pops on and shows him the stadium. He sees the Covenant cruiser unloading troops and vehicles. He notices that the cruiser doesn't have Elites onboard so the ship must be commanded by Brutes. He tells the marines to get ready they're in for one hell of fight. The marines begin setting up machineguns at every window, but first the close the blast shades which can stand up to limited amount of heavy plasma weapons. The windows have gun ports cut into them so the defenders can fire at the attackers but the attackers can fire at them. Several marines are making sure the anti-aircraft guns are reloaded. The Mass Driver Cannon is still offline. The Covenant is massing a huge force to take the military installation. Jun is going to do whatever he can to slow them down to give the colonel and the rest of the team time to prepare for the Covenant attack. Jun begins setting up the traps for the Covenant to help slow them down. Heath hopes there preparations will help them keep the covenant at bay until reinforcements to arrive and drive the Covenant out of Manchester.

The squadron of Ghost and Revenants are enroute to the military installation. Jun and a marine sniper are waiting for the Covenant vehicles to enter the trap. Little do the Brute pilots realize that the UNSC planted mines? They run into the minefield and are vaporized some of the Brute pilots manage to survive the explosion thanks to their personal energy shielding, but they are quickly dispatch by Jun's sniping skills. April reports that they are sending in Wraiths next supported by Ghost. Jun turns to the marine sniper with him. "Get back to the installation and bring back as many rocket launchers and Spartan Laser's as you can carry."

"There want be a need to, I brought a whole bunch of weapons. Heath suggests we use the ruins to slow them down and keep them at bay for as long as they can. They began placing the different weapons at different points they are each carrying two primary weapons and two secondary. They place mines in different places to confuse the Covenant when they start to hit them. April reports the Wraith getting closer to the ruins. She even reports that they have a couple of Shadows coming along with them. Jun understood the Covenant intentions which he is sure that Colonel Heath knows what they are planning too. They are going to put ground troops into the area to clear the ruins of any UNSC personal. Jun contacts the military installation and asks the colonel to send him some additional bodies to help hold the ruins for a while. The colonel sends three ODSTs to help out. Lucy and several marines are busy working on the Mass Driver Cannon. They go through the Covenant staging area that was destroyed by two airstrikes to see if anything survives the bombardment. They find some Covenant weapons including trip mines. They wish some of the Covenant vehicles weren't destroyed. They get into position to wait for the Covies to enter the ambush site. A squad of Ghost is the first to enter the ambush site; they go through the ruins of the first group of Ghost that enter the first ambush site. A marine arm with an M6A3 Light Machine Gun opens fire on Ghost he fires two magazine of 400 rounds at the Ghost. He reloads the Light machine gun a third time. He then falls back towards another position because three more squadrons of Ghost enter the fray. He leads them into a narrow corridor of ruins and disappears; the Ghost pilots see that it's a dead end. All of sudden explosives are detonated taking the Ghost and their pilots with them. The UNSC forces do not know that Phantoms unloaded ground troops not far from the ruins and they are making their way on foot. The ground troops consist of Grunts, Jackals, Skirmishers, Hunters, and Brutes.

Jun sees the Wraith approaching the ruins. He tells the ODSTs arm with the M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket launchers fire on the Wraith. They even fire the two Spartan Lasers at the Wraith. Every single Wraith is destroyed, but the distraction worked the Covenant ground troops are able to get closer to the ruins around the military installation since the satellites are no longer over the United Kingdom April can't see what the Covenant are doing. Two teams of ODSTs are checking the ruins for Covies that manage to get into the ruins because preposition motion sensors have gone off in different location. One team of ODSTs are ambush by two dozen Covies mostly Brutes leading a small contingent of Grunts. The Grunts are easily wiped out in the ambush. The ODTs are slaughter, but they didn't go down without one hell of a fight. A couple of Brutes died with marines knives in their hearts when they charge the marines. A Hornet flies in and delivers a barrage of missiles onto the Covies inflecting heavy casualties before a squadron of Banshees entered the battle. The Hornet nails five of the Banshees then headed back to the installation and the Banshees followed after them which is a mistake on their part. The installation's anti-air batteries blow the remaining Banshees out of the sky. The UNSC defenders in the ruins held off eight Covenant assaults with everything they can bring to pair on the enemy including long range artillery that bombard the ruins. Several marines are killed by friendly fire, but majority of them survive the bombardment seeking shelter in basements and old bomb shelters that survive earlier on in the Covenant own bombardment and UNSC bombardment before the Covenant attack the military installation. They pull back to the military installation. Jun did lay down some surprises for the Covies has they make their way through the ruins. This time around the Elite General in charge of the Covenant forces in Manchester will not send in vehicles to attack the military installation except for Banshees and Seraph fighters. They attacked twice and are beaten back both times on the tried assault Hornets, Vultures, Falcons, and Pelicans arrived and drove the Covenant back to the ruins and then out of the ruins. The Covenant is retreating back to the cruiser. Master Chief John-117 comes up to the colonel along with the officer in charge of the UNSC Armed Forces in Manchester. The marine colonel and the master chief debrief Heath on their actions prior to the arriving at the installation.

This is the Master Chief explanation on how he escaped the cathedral and on what happen until he reunites with Colonel Heath-118. The Master Chief and his team are on their own at the cathedral and are still holding off the Covenant forces attacking them. They manage to destroy all the Shades now the Covenant are bringing in tanks. The Wraith tanks fire deadly plasma at the cathedral creating holes into the walls of the cathedral. One of the marines arm with a Spartan Laser charges the laser and fires it at one of the tanks destroying it. The Master Chief knows that they have to get out of the trap and make it to the colonel's location. He knows from April that they are at a military installation keeping the Covenant from acquiring Forerunner artifacts. A marine fires a rocket launcher at one of the tanks destroying it. The Covenant has tried to take the cathedral five times and each time they are beaten back. Covenant bodies litter the battlefield including ruin Covenant vehicles. The cathedral is defended by multiple machineguns and even a Guess cannon that they took of a Warthog but they don't have much ammo for the weapons. The Master Chief knows that they have to get out of the cathedral before they run out of ammo. A marine comes up to the Chief and tells him that there's a basement with a tunnel that leads well outside of the Covenant trap. The Chief calls in an airstrike to help cover their withdraw. He gets air support. They gather the wounded marines and gather whatever weapons they can carry. Two marines are armed with rocket launchers and are carrying as much ammo for the rocket launcher as they can include their BR55 Battle Rifle and their sidearm. Tom grabs the Spartan Laser and his MA5B assault rifle. They head down into the basement once everyone is in the basement the heavy blast door is sealed. They enter the tunnel one at a time. The airstrike has already struck the Covenant positions. A few marines remain behind inside the cathedral to keep the Covenant busy and to keep the Covenant forces believing that UNSC forces are still in the cathedral. Every marine is killed when the Covies launch an all out attack on the cathedral. They know exactly where they are going so they head in the direction of the military installation. All of their vehicles were destroyed; therefore they'll have to travel on foot. The tunnel was built during the World War 2; they see storage rooms filled with different things. "Where does this come out at?" Master Chief asks.

"At a hospital," the marine sergeant replies. They enter the hospital and find it full of wounded soldiers and civilians. They make their way to the exit. They find that the marines and army soldiers have set up a perimeter around the hospital. They also have Wolverines to knock enemy aircraft out the sky. The Chief even sees several warthogs with different weapons on them including Rocket Hogs. They even had a couple of Scorpions and Grizzly tanks. The Chief asks them if they can barrow a couple of the Warthogs. They give the Chief one Warthog with a Guess Cannon. Only Tom, 1 marine and the Chief are going to be able to come. April reports that Covenant troops are moving towards the hospital. A flight of Hornets land on one of the hospital's one landing pads, along with a flight of Falcons. The Hornets head in direction of the Covies to harass them. A marine colonel appears out of the hospital with his right leg damage. Master Chief is fixing to get into the Warthog when the marine colonel comes up to him.

"Master Chief, I need your help defending this hospital from attack!"

"No problem colonel I'm glad to help," Master Chief says. "What do you need colonel." A marine major comes up to them.

"The Covenant is falling back to their ship." The major tells them.

"We must pursue them and take back Manchester."

"First we need to get to the military installation," the Chief says. They board Warthogs with various armaments, Scorpions, Grizzly, Falcons, Pelicans, and Hornets. They are enroute to the military installation. They had to fight themselves through several Covenant road blocks. They made it to the installation with only two Hornets destroyed, four Warthogs, and one Falcon taken out of the fight.

Colonel Heath decided to take out the cruiser in Manchester which should but a stop to the Covenant occupation of Manchester. April tells them that satellites are online and she sends the images to the colonels HUD. He sees that the area around the stadium is surrounded by Covenant. They have several anti-air guns sat up consisting of Mantis and Tyrant not to mention Anti-Air Wraiths. There are numerous Ghosts patrolling around the stadium. They even had several Scarabs and Locust around the areas that are properly going to be use level the city. "We must first neutralize the Anti-air emplacements so we can get some assistance from the UNSC Air Force and Navy." Heath tells them. "We're going to split into three groups and attack the emplacements with vehicles and on foot. How many marines are left to fight the Covenant here in Manchester?"

"Over three hundred we should be getting reinforcements soon?" the Marine colonel tells him.

"We want be getting reinforcements as long as those emplacements are operational they can only enter the city on vehicles and on foot." They set out on their assign task. Heath gets into the Grizzly tank and leads the tanks straight down the middle to keep the Covenant occupied while the chief and the marine colonel attacks from the side. They move down the city streets. Thanks to the civilians in Manchester he and the others know the Covenant locations before the Covenant knows there's. The commander of the Covenant troops in Manchester sends a squadron of Ghost and Wraiths to deal with the attacking Grizzly tanks. Seven Warthogs are accompanying the Grizzlies. The Ghost is the first to enter the fray, but is quickly dealt with by the combine firepower of the Grizzlies and the Warthogs. The Wraiths fire their plasma mortars at them, but many just sail right over the UNSC vehicles. The Grizzlies fired their primary armament at the Wraith destroying the entire squadron only one Grizzly was taken out of the fight and two Warthogs were destroyed. They continued on to the stadium. A squadron of Banshees is sent in to destroy the UNSC vehicles they didn't even had a chance. Wolverines and Warthogs blow them out of the sky. Hornets, Vultures, Falcons, Longswords, and Pelicans are waiting for the signal to launch their attack. A transport ship is enroute to Manchester England airport to deploy two mobile MAC guns to destroy the enemy cruiser above the stadium. The transport is arm with only Archer Missiles, point defenses turrets, and railguns. They aren't arm with any MAC Guns and they are use to deploy infantry and vehicles. They do have a contingent of Longswords, Shortswords, and Sabers to provide air support which are launch to clear the skies of enemy aircraft. Many Banshees, Phantoms, Sprits, and Seraphs are blown out of the sky. The transport unloads the two Mobile MAC Guns, along with additional support. Heath hears reports coming over the comms that the majority of the anti-air installations have been taken out. The mobile MAC guns are already in position, and the support units have taken out numerous Covenant vehicles and ground troops. The MAC guns fire a silo of rounds at the Covenant ship, which causes the ship to explode which causes the stadium to go with it. The remaining Covenant forces are dealt with, but a large force of Covenant ground troops and airborne troops headed towards London, England. Reinforcements from France arrive now its time to take London back.


	9. Chapter 8: The Battle for the UK Part 2

Chapter VIII

The Battle for the United Kingdom

Part 2

London, England

**Disclaimer: Halo is not mine it belongs to Bungie, 343 Industries, and Microsoft Studios. This story of Halo is mine though. **

24 hours before Colonel Heath-118 and the rest arrived in Manchester, England.

Six UNSC Army soldiers are inside a security station which guards the UNSC National Museum in London. They have had nothing to do when they took over the guys that they took over since the museum security takes care of the visitors coming into the museum. They are there to make sure that if the Covenant attacks the city their job is to make sure the Covies didn't get any important relics from within the museum. The soldiers assign to the museum for this watch are First Sergeant Barnes, Staff Sergeant McKay, Sergeant Dave, Corporal Sandman, Corporal Bane, and Private First Class Linda Walker. They are playing poker when they hear explosions outside. They come out of the security station and see a Covenant ship appear right above Bucklenham Palace. "Where totally fuck now," Private First Class Linda Walker says.

"I don't want to die," Corporal Bane says to the others.

"We're all going to die man," Sergeant Dave says. First Sergeant Barnes and Staff Sergeant McKay turns back towards the FNGs and tried to reassure them even though it's pointless. Every school kid knows how deadly the Covies are. They watch as Banshees, Phantoms, and Sprits leave the Covenant ship. They run back into the security station to grab their DMRs. They hurry back out and that is when the Banshees decide to strafe the area. First Sergeant Barns pushes two of his fellow soldiers out of the way of deadly plasma, but the one that push him weren't so lucky. His buddies rush to his side. He was already dead when they reach his side.

"I'm going to kill every Covenant I see," Staff Sergeant McKay says. They look up and sees drop pods similar to the ones the ODSTs use but bigger. The drop pods touch ground and out come Brutes. The Army soldiers fire on them aiming for their heads but more pods keep dropping. Four Warthogs appear with London Police Force on the sides along with an armor vehicle. The Warthogs are only equipped with the miniguns but they still kept the Brutes from overwhelming their position. They start to hurry the civilians into the museum. As soon as the Brutes got themselves organized that is when the trouble began. Many London Police Force officers are cut down by the Brutes weaponry. A War Chieftain appears and breaks every bone in one of the Police officer's body before he brings his foot down onto the young officer's head. His partner fires three rounds at the War Chieftain continually but with rage from killing his partner and best friend. Finally the War Chieftain drops just as he ran out of ammo in his M4A9 a variant of the M4 that was use throughout history but upgraded to hold 76 rounds of armor-piercing rounds. He reloads and nails two more Brutes and ten Grunts and one Jackal whose back was to him. They are push into the museum by Brutes who are joined by Grunts, Jackals, and Skirmishers. The Grunts are easy to kill, but the Grunts attack in packs from 6 to hundreds and sometimes thousands. A Brute throws a Spike Grenade at Corporal Sandman but he ducks and it hits a pillar behind him showering him with shrapnel. "Mother Fucker!" He yells and fires his MA5B AR at him. The Brute fires a Spiker at him, but messes him however he manages to kill the Brute. They enter the museum and close the huge iron doors and several Brutes ran into the museum's door. However, just before the doors close a spike from one of the Spiker Rifles hits Sandman in the shoulder. "Fuck after being shot at by these things and not getting hit I'm the one to get hit when we are in a safe location." He says. One of the civilians is a doctor and she uses the soldier's medical kit to remove the Spike from his shoulder. Staff Sergeant McKay comes up to the wounded soldier.

"How is he doc?"

"He'll live I remove the spike but it wasn't easy."

"Thanks doc," he turns to Sandman. "Can you still fight?"

"Sarge it will take more than that to stop Sandman," he replies with a smile on his face. The Sarge had a smile on his face too.

"We need to secure the museum from any Covenant intrusions," Staff Sergeant McKay says to him.

"Sir yes sir," the UNSC Army soldiers chant. They go through the museum checking every entrance. Staff sergeant McKay goes over to the sergeant in charge of the London Police Force that answered their call. "Thanks for the help those Warthogs really saved our bacon and I appreciate it a whole lot I'm sorry about your fellow officers."  
"Fuck you soldier boy, we're stuck in here while those things run around our city killing everyone they see," the Police officer says.

"We don't know that but if they are well kill every fucking one we find and I'll get my hands on a nuke and I'll destroy that ship hovering above our city." He pauses. "Now we need to secure this building and there's a lot of areas to cover and we're going to need every son of bitch we can get including civilians to help to keep the Covenant from getting into here. Now if your finish bitching let's do our jobs and see if we can return home to our families in one piece lets go get a head count." Staff Sergeant McKay of the UNSC Army 18th Division counts 4 soldiers, a dozen Police Officers, six museum security guards and three dozen civilians and including himself. He was surprise to find out that the majority of the civilians are kids. Staff Sergeant McKay knows that the museum has Covenant weaponry in glass cases he goes over to them and he breaks the cases. A museum security guard just stares at him. "What the fuck are you waiting for break the other cases we need weapons. He checks out some of the Covenant weapons some are depleted but others still have some power left. He gives them to the older civilians a couple of them are older vets of the Human-Covenant War and one of them was an officer in the UNSC Navy. Staff Sergeant McKay salutes him. "Sir if you wish to take over command I'll give it to you sir."

"No, sergeant I'm retired, you're in command but we'll give you all the help we can?"

"Thank you sir," he replies. "We need to patrol the halls of the building and keep the entrance secure the weak point is the loading dock so I want three people guarding that entrance. He looks at one of the police officers holding a gun bag. "What do you have in their?"

"It's my custom sniper rifle I have an awesome scope that has night vision, thermal, and just regular scope. I can see targets with the thermal scope through solid objects. It has a 12 round magazine and I have six extra magazines." The Police officer tells him and Staff Sergeant McKay looks at his name tag and sees that his name is T Jenkins.

"Alright Jenkins I want u on the roof watching the enemy but be careful they will have their own snipers. Sandman will be assisting you." T Jenkins and Sandman headed to the roof. McKay divides the team up so they can patrol the museum. McKay has been trying to reach other units but no communications are working not even the hard line. "What the fuck we can raise anyone outside of this museum not even over the hard-line we are cut off from the rest of the world."

"Fuck that's serious," several of the others who heard him over the coms replies.

"Jenkins report what's going on outside?"

"The Covies are massing a huge force outside of here they have already surrounded the museum and constructed barricades they have tanks out here."

"Fuck once those tanks start to fire we're really fucked," Sergeant Bane says.

"Yes sergeant I know," he says. The tanks fire their plasma mortar.

Forty-Six Minutes after the Covenant invaded the United Kingdom:

In the outskirts of London England at a UNSC Army installation which covers two acres of London England the installation is surrounded by abandon buildings several minutes before the Covenant began their attack on London. Staff Sergeant Eric Haze takes a deep breath as he leaves the barracks to make sure that the soldiers on duty haven't fallen asleep. He just lost a game of poker to some privates and lost all his pay for the month. He has been in the UNSC Army for 5 years. He has never fought the Covenant and he couldn't believe when he heard that the Covenant invaded Earth again and all UNSC forces are on high alert but so far no Covenant have attack England yet. Most of the soldiers' stations at the military installation are new recruits with about a dozen soldiers who survive the Human-Covenant War. So since almost everyone station at the installation are new including officers they have been doing Endless drills practicing different scenarios incase the Covenant attack Earth again, but guess what they did. Major Tom Mason is one of the veterans from the first Human-Covenant War therefore command place him in charge of the Army soldiers in London. Major Tom Mason was a member of the 2nd Special Forces Division in the Human-Covenant War but that was back when he was a colonel. He went up to his commander after his orders cause the lives of half his company and blew his brains out. HighCom could have had him shot but they didn't but of course Colonel Heath-118 came to his defense. He will never forget the Spartan who save his bacon twice. A squad of Army Special Forces under the command of Sergeant Major Harvey Johnson was assign to his command. He's glad they're not at the base right now. He just came out of his own barracks with the other officers of Bravo Company sleep. He is part of the UNSC Army 18 Division station throughout Europe. After the first war with the Covenant HighCom decided that every city throughout Earth would be defended by a small detachment of troopers. He knows there are a large marine base outside of London and an Army base in Scotland along with an airbase. He remembers fighting the Covenant and how hard many of their species were hard to kill and the sacrifice of the Spartans but now the Covenant are back and have only attacked Alamo Base and a few other locations but he has a feeling that they are just getting started. He sees something appear from the sky he recognized it immediate as a Covenant ship, but the ship wasn't powering weapons at all. He heads for one of the bases four towers and he grabs binoculars from a private watching the skies for Covenant ships. Most of his men are still in their bunks except for a small number of soldiers making sure the vehicles are ready to go at moment notice or on guard duty. He sees Phantoms, Sprits, and Banshees being launch. He runs into the headquarters where is fellow officers are drinking and playing cards not knowing what's going on until their major comes in yelling, "Covenant Ship over London! We have Banshees and drop ships inbound." Everything is quiet for a moment they all thanking it's a joke that the major is playing on them. "What you stupid son of bitches thank I'm fucking kidding why you don't take a look outside for yourselves." They go outside and see the Covenant ship.

"Holy Fuck," they said. The major looked at his fellow officers who don't look like they have a clue what to do.

"I want everyone awake and armed get those AA batteries online and get the MASS Driver Cannon online." I want soldiers equip with Rocket Launchers on the walls and I want fire teams in the logical approaches to the base on the ground. Get in contact with the marines we're going to need some extra help." Several veteran NCOs are already awake and gathering the men and sending them straight to the armory to gear up except those that were already on duty. Major Tom Mason hurries to grab his rifle from the armory. The AA batteries began firing just as the major makes it to the armory. He takes his DMR from the weapons rack he even grabs some fragmentation grenades. "Hurry up I bet the Covenant will turn this armory into a huge powder keg get everything out before they do or we want be able to help any civilians. He runs out and heads to the motor pool to get every vehicle they have out of it before the Covenant can destroy it. The installation Artificial Intelligence fires the Mass Driver Cannon at the approaching dropships. That is when one of the ship's armaments turns towards the base and turns the Mass Driver Cannon into molten slag which falls onto the armory and part of the installations walls. "Check and see if there are any survivors and I want those dam Banshees taken out now!" His men go to work even though they are green but with endless hours of drill they did what they had to do. The skies are full of Covenant craft. Banshees speed around the base, looping and diving to avoid being hit by the rocket jockeys, but the AA batteries track them and destroyed them. The commander of the Covenant forces orders his troops to deploy further away from the base and the Banshees to return to the ship. Major Tom Mason knows that they want be able to hold the base from a large Covenant assault. He can hear the sounds of gunfire in the distance apparently London Police Force is putting up a good fight. They manage to save a large portion of arms and ammo from the armory before it was destroyed. They even mange to salvage a couple of Wolf Spiders. They only vehicles they have are Warthogs and three APCs. The APCs are heavily armored and have gunports for the infantry inside plus several heavy caliber armaments including cannon for dealing with enemy armor. The APCs can hold eighteen men apace. A voice appears over the radio from an officer in the London Police Force, but the officer wasn't talking to him.

"Be advise all officers in London we are evacuating the civilians to the train stations so they can escape to the country side but the Covenant are proving to be a pain in the ass therefore we are going to form a perimeter around the central train station that all trains pass through and send them out different directions. We need help from any UNSC personal in the city." Major Tom Mason took a minute to thank what to do according to the reason why they were station in London was to protect the civilians if the Covenant attacks. He decides to help the London Police Officers. They hear gunfire outside of the base therefore he knows that the units he has out there are engaging the Covenant. He orders them to fallback and to board vehicles because they are leaving the base. He tells the A.I. that once they leave the base level it. He gives her the password. They leave the installation has fast as they can he wasn't surprise to see the Covenant outside of the base waiting for them but they didn't stop. The gunners fired and the troopers in the transport hogs open fire while the drivers ran many Covenant troops down. Soldiers equip with rockets fire at the Hunters that tried to block their paths. Once they are a good ways away from the base it detonates incinerating any Covenant troops near it. They head in the direction of the central train station.

Two hours after the invasion of London:

At the Camp Hercules five miles outside of London England the marines sees the Covenant ship over London. They hear reports coming over the radio. "The Covenant is clearing out everything within a 6 block radius between the palace, Parliament, and the UNSC museum. We need help I'm trap at a pharmacy me and six of my fellow officers along with a dozen civilians we are pin down by snipers and by something I've never seen before. Oh My God they are bringing in a tank. Please God help us…" All they can hear are screams. The marines are balling their hands into a fist. The marines are ready to kill some Covenant.

"This is Private Sanchez Victor squad UNSC Army we are requesting aide from anyone the Parliament building is under attack by some never foreseen Covenant species they are really hard to kill. Please send help." The transmission goes dead. A marine lieutenant colonel enters.

"So I see you hear the reports coming in, there are a lot of civilians trap along with the London Police. The police weren't train to fight the Covenant for very long they don't have the firepower needed to fight them you do. From what we have gathered those SOBs have only invaded two cities London, and Manchester. We haven't been able to reach any units outside of the United Kingdom so all forces within the United Kingdom are being mobilize to retake London and Manchester. We're gearing up to retake London. I want you to get ready to kill these GOD Dam invaders. Now get your asses in gear we have ourselves a battle to win!"

"Sir yes sir," his marines chanted. They hurry off to grab their gear and get ready for some hardcore fighting up ahead. The marines once in their uniforms they head to the armory to grab their weapons unlike other bases there armory is underground. The weapon racks consist of weapons such as, BR555 Battle Rifle, Designated Marksman Rifle, MA5 Assault Rifles variants, M4A6 Assault Rifles, SAWs, Rocket Launchers different types, Spartan Lasers, Magnums, Crossbows, Shotguns, Covenant weaponry, Railguns, Grenade Launchers, and Target Locators. The marines pick what weapons they would need in the city and on approach to the city. The marines also have vehicles and aircraft consisting of Warthogs, Scorpions, Grizzlies, Elephants, and Mongooses. Their aircraft include Hornets, Falcons, and Pelicans. The Lieutenant Colonel has a company of ODSTs known only has the Ghost Company after the marine that died on Algolis. He gives them their orders. They are going to go to the Parliament building and secure it from the Covenant. Of course it wants be as simple as that they'll have to jump from a fast moving Pelican and avoid Covenant AA batteries. Once Parliament is secure and the enemies AA batteries near there are dealt with more marines will arrive and they'll push deeper into London. The ODST board the Pelicans the colonel is giving the ODSTs three hours to secure him a beachhead before he orders an all out attack on London.

He knows that the civilians must be evacuated he sends in Falcons to the central train station to help the army and the police evact the civilians. He sends Hornets to provide air support for the Falcons. As soon as the Falcons and Hornets are over the skies of London, Banshees attacked. The Hornets open fire and so does the Falcons, but the Falcons aren't there to dogfight with the Banshees they are there to deposit the marines into the city. The Falcons did their best to ignore the Banshees and let the Hornets deal with them, but they weren't getting off easy the skies are full of Banshees and a Falcon was already taken out of the fight by a Banshees' fuel Rod Cannon. The marines inside had parachutes so most of them manage to bail out before the Falcon crashes into the streets below another Falcon crashes into the river. The Hornets aren't fairing any better majority of them have been destroyed but those that have survived are still supporting the Falcons as they approach the central train station. As they approach they come under fire from the Anti-air Wraiths but they manage to avoid the deadly plasma. The Hornets silence the Anti-air Wraiths and they began their descent in the plaza in front of the central train station. The Falcons and Hornets are surprise that the Banshees didn't precede them any further, but then they see teams in the buildings around the plaza along with Warthogs protecting the entrance. Falcons land and the Hornets remain in the skies to provide air cover. An army major appears and watches as a marine captain comes up to him. "Captain, I'm glad you and your men made it we can sure use your help."

"I'm glad to be here Lieutenant Colonel Markesan has advised us to give you any help we can."

"I appreciate the help captain, the situation is this we need to evact the civilians but many are being slaughter on their way here by Brutes. We need to establish muster points to evact the city and try to cut down the number of civilians being murdered. That's why at reconsition all armored vehicles to help with the evact of the muster points, but I need drivers."

"Don't worries major me and my boys will handle the muster points do you need any help here?"

"No we can handle it just hurry we don't know when that ship might decide to glass the city." The marines got onboard the armored vehicles and headed off. Muster Station 1 is only 2 miles from the train station. Along the way they are shot at by Covenant snipers and they see plenty of dead bodies mostly civilians including police officers. Muster Station 1 is a bus station and a few dozen London Police Officers are defending it. Six vehicles stop and begin loading civilians into the vehicles after the marines exit from the vehicles. The marines are setting up a perimeter around the muster station. Once the vehicles are full they head to the train station but this time they have Falcon and Hornet support to clear the rooftops of Covenant. The army has set up Wolf Spiders around the central train station. Major Tom Mason received news from the marines and police officers that it will take hours to evact all the civilians. As soon as the trains are full with civilians they head towards the direction of the countryside. A couple of soldiers are onboard the trains to provide security and try to protect them from Covenant attack, but none came even when they pass a large force of Covenant they didn't even fire at them which is strange for the Covenant sine they've been killing them all dam day throughout the city.

The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers of Ghost Company is on approach to the Parliament building the Pelicans is constantly dodging Covenant Anti-Air fire, a flight of A-11 fighter jets is accompanying them. The captain in charge of the company knows the area around Parliament is hot so he orders them to drop them a couple of blocks away from Parliament and they'll make their way to the building on foot. However no one was expecting Seraph fighters a Pelican is blown out of the sky but the ODSTs onboard are jumping out and pulling their parachute cords. The A-11s go to deal with the Seraph fighters instead of waiting to reach their LZ the major gives the order to jump now. The Pelicans drop their Warthogs and Scorpions and then the ODSTS jumped. Many ODSTs are scatter across London. Major Howler lands and sees several of his men and women heading towards him. He sets a rally point in a hotel for the rest of his soldiers to join him. Lieutenant Miranda Silvia arrives at the hotel with her platoon she tells the major she has two missing, thirty minutes later a captain appears with his platoon all of his soldiers are accounted for. Now they are waiting for the last platoon to arrive. Fifty minutes pass and finally the last platoon arrives but only two dozen soldiers are left. The lieutenant in charge tells them that they landed right in the mist of Covenant forces. Major Howler orders his soldiers to advance on Parliament and he set a rally-point at Parliament for the soldiers that are unaccounted for. It's slow going because they don't know the locations of any of the Covenant forces around Parliament. Twice they engage squads of Grunts usually led by two Brute Minors but they are quickly deal with. Major Howler finds some of the vehicles the Pelicans drop for them so now he has them added to his men's firepower. The vehicles consist of three Warthogs and a Scorpion Main Battle Tank. They see plenty of dead bodies consisting of civilians, London Police Force, and even Covenant. Major Howler looked at the dead civilians and it angers him on the inside. His men continue their advance they meet two platoons of soldiers from the 1st Special Forces Division along with a platoon of regular marines. "How in the hell did u get in here?" Major Howler asks the marines.

"The colonel got tired of waiting so he sent in a company of regular marines to push our way through the roadblock to the central train station of course we ran into several companies of soldiers from the 1st Special Forces Division with armor support mostly Grizzlies Main Battle Tanks." A sergeant in the regular marines tells Major Howler. Major Howler turns to the officer in charge of the 1st Special Forces Division.

"Captain, what's your story?"

"Well sir, after we lost contact with our outpost on the outskirts of the city. The commander in charge of all the Army units in the UK decided to mobilize the 1st Special Forces Division and we were sent in to help with the evact of the civilians and to destroy the Covenant Occupation Forces. Many Pelicans and Falcons were shot down on approach to Manchester and London but there are survivors scatter all across the two cities. The units coming in by land manage to break through the Covenant defenses without heavy losses on our side. We rendezvous with our fellow army soldiers at the central train station. Once at the central train station the Brigadier sent out units to make contact with any UNSC forces and destroy the Covenant Occupation forces. According to the latest Intel the Covenant have a jamming device ontop of the Parliament and on the UNSC Museum. We need to neutralize those jamming devices otherwise we can't get reinforcements."

"I'm aware of the risk captain," he tells him. "Let's get to work!"

"Sir yes sir both the marines and army soldiers chanted. Major Howler notice that the 1st Special Forces Division wear helmets similar to the ODSTs helmets. Major Howler stop two blocks away from parliament Major Howler and his command team along with four marines move forward to get a better view of the Covenant forces around Parliament. Captain Boston of Alpha Company 2nd Platoon 1st Special Forces Division is accompanying them. They enter one of the buildings across from Parliament. Major Howler and several of his men take out binoculars and raise their visors so they can look through them. They see a large Covenant force outside of the building and see Covenant forces attacking the building and gunfire coming from inside the building. Major Howler is glad to know that there are some survivors. He sees something moving across a parking lot towards a group of civilians all armed. He thinks it's a pair of Hunter but they're too big to be Hunters. He has no clue what they are, but he knows what they are going to do, but instead it leaves the civilians alone. Civilian fires his pistol at the creature but the rounds had no affect on him. The creature turns around and fires some sort of cannon that blew the civilians to shreds. Major Howler began cursing. They go to rejoin their men. The ODSTs as well as the soldiers from the 1st Special Forces Division can tell that they saw something that shocks them. Major Howler tells them that they witness a new species to the Covenant Empire. Major Howler tells them that they'll wait until first light to attack the Covenant. He tells his men to get ready for the attack.

Thirty minutes after the ODSTs jumped out of the Pelicans:

Sergeant Cutler Ghost Company Bravo platoon wakes up somehow he was knocked unconscious. He is hanging from a light pole he cuts himself loose and notices his drag bag wasn't anywhere to be seen. The only weapon he has is his M6S, and Suppressed M7 SMG. He sees the rally point on his HUD therefore he heads in that direction. He is constantly watching for Covenant. He sees a crash Pelican in a courtyard with Brutes, Grunts and Jackals around it. He gets closer and peeks around a destroyed Warthog. He sees a burn police officer in the driver seat and notice a couple of bodies around him all police officers. He tries not to barf inside of his helmet. He knows that his SMG isn't good for long range firing but inside the Warthog he sees the perfect weapon for the job the Battle Rifle. He knows the Brutes are the main threat excepially if you can't get them with headshot. He aims at the Brute that's not near the others and kills him with a single headshot. He doesn't wait he begins firing on the other Brutes killing all but one, the other Brute took cover and returns fire with a Covenant Carbine. He orders the Grunts and Jackals to flank the human. Sergeant Cutler knows that if he gets flank he's all done. He runs towards the nearest building and smashes through the class. He heads up to the rooftop and he plants a claymore on the stairs leading up to the rooftop in case any Covenant tries to follow him. He sees the Covenant approaching the position he just left from multiple locations and he sees two more Brutes with them plus an engineer. The two Brutes are in power armor.  
"Fuck," he says. "I hate Brutes in that power armor shit, I have to shoot the armor off first before I can kill them." The other Brute appears. He looks at the ammo counter on the battle rifle and sees that it has 18 rounds left plus he has a spare clip. He takes aim at the first Brute with armor and fires. It takes two squeezes of the trigger so 6 bullets to finally kill the Brute. He fires again at the second Brute once again 6 bullets and he reloads just as return fire hits the top of the roof. He crawls to another location on the roof and nails the last Brute. He sees Grunts and Jackals heading straight for the building he nails mostly Grunts since the Jackals shields can deflect projectiles, but he manages to shoot the week spot in the Jackal's shields and nails one of them in the head by that time the Covies are inside of the building. He hears the claymore goes off he switches from the empty Battle Rifle to the SMG. He gets to where the door is and waits the door opens and two Grunts emerge he shoots them both in the back he picks up a plasma grenade from one of the dead Grunts and throws it inside of the building. Once the grenade explodes he enters the building. He kills the surviving Grunts and Jackals. A Grunt manages to fire a plasma pistol round at Sergeant Cutler but he didn't pay any mine to it since his adrilline is pumping he shoots the wounded Grunt with a burst of fire from his SMG and puts the Grunt down for good. Once the small fight is over Sergeant Cutler removes his medical kit from his backpack. His armor stop majority of the plasma but he still clean some of it and sprayed some freezement on it. He continues on his way to rejoin with his company. He doesn't get very far when he runs into some of his fellow marines. The visors retract and he looks into their faces. He knows them all Corporal Lee Demolition Expert, Corporal Martha Lee medic, Lance Corporal Addie Hopkins sniper, and Private Bob Stevens FNG, they are all members of his platoon and part of Ghost Company. He knows that no ODSTs are green but Bob Stevens is new to Ghost Company. "Where did you all come from?" He asks.

"We've been scouting the area near the UNSC Museum and there's a large force of Covenant there they have Phantoms on the ground." Lance Corporal Addie Hopkins tells the sergeant.

"We'll lets go kick their assess and see if we can rescue those civilians that are supposed to be there." They head in the direction of the museum constantly watching for any Covenant patrols they had to hide from a patrol of Ghost that was patrolling the city streets but that was all they saw except bodies of dead civilians. As they near the buildings on the opposite side of the museum they see a few Covenant bodies filled with bullet holes, but who killed them. They examine the bodies and found shell castings. "Did you see these bodies when you came through here the first time?"

"Sir No Sir," they answered.

"Then this just happened not too long ago."

"Sir these shell castings are from MP5s and those are standard issue CQB weapons for UNSC Special Forces and Police Forces." Corporal Lee says.

"I see something moving on that rooftop up there?" Lance Corporal Hopkins says looking through her Sniper Rifle scope.

"Let's go check it formation beta I want eyes everywhere I don't want to get into a Covenant ambush."

"Sir yes sir," they said. They got into formation and made their way towards the building that Hopkins saw something move. They enter the building and are immediately surrounded with barrels pointed right to their heads. Sergeant Cutler recognizes 13 of them as members of the UNSC 1st Special Forces Division. The others are London Police Force SWAT team. Sergeant Cutler introduces himself and his men. A Brigadier General steps forward. The ODSTs goes to attention.

"Sergeant Cutler, I'm commandeering you and your men for a mission of great importance to the United Nations Space Command."

"Sir, what about the museum last I heard there was civilians trap there along with several of your army soldiers sir?" Sergeant Cutler says to the Army general.

"They are underground we've arrived just as the Wraiths open fire on the museum we watch as the Covenant swarm into the museum last report said that they are heading to the underground vault."

"Why would the Covenant worry about damage to the museum?"

"Can you think of any reason why the Covenant would be interested in anything in a museum?" Sergeant Cutler knows now why the Covenant hasn't destroyed the museum there is Forerunner Artifacts are there.

"Sir let's see what we can do to stop their search."

"We will sergeant but not during the daytime we'll wait until nightfall," the general replies.

"Sir Yes sir," he replies. They can hear the gunfire coming from the direction of Parliament and throughout the city but of course they've been hearing the sounds of fighting all day long. "I see your fellow Jarheads have engaged the Covenant near Parliament that should divert Covenant forces from this location to there."

8 hours after the Covenant invaded England:

Sergeant Major Harvey Johnson and his two platoons are making their way back to London from a training mission outside of London to keep their skills sharp. Sergeant Major Harvey Johnson has been in the UNSC Army for a long time. His brother Sergeant Major Avery Johnson was killed in the Human-Covenant War. He was only a corporal when the Covenant invaded Earth the first time. He has heard the stories surrounding his brother and his death, but a Spartan told him the truth and also told him that he was a very good friend and his death affects everyone who knew him. He served with Major Tom Mason before when the major was part of 2nd Special Forces Division. He respects Tom Mason he save his life during the first Human-Covenant War. He thanks back to then, their company was ordered to attack a large Covenant encampment along with several other companies. Their entire company along with the others were completely wipe out only then Colonel Tom Mason, Corporal Harvey Johnson, a lieutenant they called Heavy, Private First Class Terry Ervin, Sergeant Cameron, Private Mike, Private Dan, Private Irish, and Corporal Lunchmeat. They go to a military outpost and are surrounded by Covenant forces and have to fight off several assaults until their commander decided to send dropships to evact them but it cost the lives of 4 soldiers. He remembers his teammates and those that were killed because of their commander and he believes that Tom Mason made the right decision. His thoughts are interrupted by Staff Sergeant Ivan.

"Hey sarge parts of London are on fire," Staff Sergeant Ivan says. Sergeant Major Harvey Johnson looks in the direction he was pointing. He sees a Covenant ship over London.

"Fuck," one of Sergeant Major Johnson's men.

"Get ready troopers we are in for one hell of a fight!" Sergeant Major Johnson tells them over the coms. The troopers on the back of the Warthogs pulled back the lever of the Vulcan Machinegun and the Guess Cannon. The rest of the troopers that are not driving loaded mags into their assault rifles and DMRs. As soon as they approach one of the entrances Banshees came in firing their plasma cannons and Fuel Rod Cannons. The drivers did some very good maneuvers dodging the incoming plasma. The gunners return fire knocking five Banshees out of the sky in the first pass. On the second pass the gunners nail six Banshees put one Warthog is crippled the crew bails out before a Banshee fires its Fuel Rod Cannon at the cripple Warthog. The soldiers that bailed out fire onto the Banshees with their assault rifles and DMRs. The other Warthogs continue to engage the Banshees some of the Banshees are cripple but still crash. Two dozen Ghosts enter the battle firing their twin plasma cannons at the Warthogs. Sergeant Major Johnson had to make a decision either concentrate on the Banshees or the Ghost. "How many Warthogs are left?" He says into his headset. Eight drivers sound off out of 13 including the Warthog Johnson is in. He tells four to focus on the Banshees and the other four to focus on the Ghost. They go to work. The Guess Cannons made short work of the attacking Ghost. All of a sudden plasma mortars began landing all around them. A Warthog is nearly hit by the deadly plasma but it still causes the vehicle to turn over which causes the passengers to be thrown clear. They hurry to retrieve any weapons that survived one of those is a Jackhammer Rocket Launcher. A Banshee comes swooping in but the soldier with the Jackhammer launcher fires. The Banshee is blown out of the sky and the Brute pilot lands on a window of the car dead. Johnson is switching from Banshees to Ghost and even to the Brutes that survive the destruction of their Ghosts. A Wraith fires and Johnson's Warthog is thrown backwards and he is thrown clear of the Warthog. Staff Sergeant Erin comes up to him. "Sergeant Major, are you okay!" Johnson's ears are ringing he can barely make out the sounds of gunfire and the return fire of plasma weapons. Finally he can hear Staff Sergeant Erin. Staff Sergeant Erin helps him onto his feet with the assistance of another trooper. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." The other trooper hands him his DMR. He looks through his scope and realizes that the Wraiths have stop firing and he can see why Covenant infantry are heading right for them. A private comes up to them holding a Spartan Laser.

"Hey sarge I nailed two Wraiths and I mange to shoot down a Banshee I guess I got lucky."

"There's no such thing as luck private, but good shooting how much charge is left."

"15% sarge," he replies.

"Save it, switch to your assault rifle," Johnson replies. Johnson hears the crack of the teams' snipers so he knows that he has soldiers engaging the Covenant infantry. Johnson's Heads Up Display is crack so he removes his helmet. He notices majority of his squad are without helmets. He looks for an exit route and he finds one which is the swears. They enter the swears one at a time. Johnson decides to lead his surviving squad towards the Office of Naval Intelligence building located downtown London. Johnson brings up a map on his Taticompad on his wrist and leads his squad to the nearest exit. They enter the streets of London. They see burn hulls of destroyed vehicles including those of Covenant Ghost. They see plenty of bodies' human and Covenant alike. They make their way towards the Office of Naval Intelligence. They hide from a Covenant patrol of Brutes supported by Grunts and Jackals. They reach the Office of Naval Intelligence building and see that the UNSC forces station there but up one hell of a fight. They enter the building and see more Covenant bodies along with human bodies. They head for the nerve center. Many blast doors are sealed but some were cut through so they had to duck underneath or unlock the blast doors manually. They see plenty of dead Covenant troops. They start unlocking the doors to the nerve center but then a voice appears over the Intercom. "Who are you identify yourself?"

"Sergeant Major Harvey Johnson 2nd Special Forces Division," he answers. The door opens and six Marines are looking at the squad of Army soldiers. Sergeant Major Johnson and his men enter the nerve center the door closes behind them. A Lieutenant Junior Grade comes up to him.

"Glad you made it through the Covenant lines this building is right in middle of Covenant occupied territory. We can't risk trying to reach units in the city or out of the city because every time we do the Covenant attack this building until we beat off the assault."

"We need to try to call for help?"

"Very well sergeant major what do you suggest we do when the Covenant attacks again. The first three assaults we lost all of our vehicles but we beat off their assaults. The fourth assault drove us into the building but we made the bastards pay before we entered the building. The fifth assault we were push back to the nerve center and the blast doors seal behind us, but the Covies cut their way thru we had to use the hidden turrets to beat the assault. I only have three dozen men left alive." Sergeant Major Harvey Johnson looks at the surviving soldiers and at several dozen wounded too badly to fight. He thinks about it for a minute. He looks at the cameras that are still functional around the ONI building.

"We trick the Covenant in attacking an area of our choosing and then once all their forces are committed we imitate the trap by destroying the location, but by that time we already establish contact with other units and are heading to some sort of muster point to retake the city?"

"That could work, one of my men can do a fake broadcasting and lure the Covies into it and then while a distraction team engages the Covenant we establish communications with the command structure within London and find out what our next step should be?"

"Well sir, I think we should get to work. Where do you suggest we lure the Covenant too?"

"I say we lure them to an old Subway tunnel that is under construction with multiple exit points so the diversion team can escape."

"Well sir we must make sure that no Covenant escapes."

"Well make sure we burry them alive sergeant major?" They get to work. The Lieutenant Junior Grade and Sergeant Major Johnson divide the soldiers into three squads. Alpha Squad job is to be the diversion and once the real broadcast begins they are to make sure that the Covenant doesn't find out that the area they're attacking is a faint. Bravo Squad will be responsible for the real broadcast and to defend the Lt and the communications officer while they make contact with command. Charlie Squad job is to keep the wounded safe until Evact can arrive. Sergeant Major Johnson will be with Alpha Squad engaging the Covenant. They find several civilian vehicles that are still functional to transport the different weapons to the diversion site. In the armory of the ONI building they find all kinds of weapons. A brief message comes through over their coms as they are packing weapons and ammo in the back of civilian transport trucks. "Attention all UNSC forces within London, We have Covenant jamming devices station throughout London. They must be neutralize the jammers before we can make contact with UNSC units outside of the United Kingdom. Do not respond to any radio messages Covenant forces are tracing the signals and are attacking." There was a short pause follow by the sound of gunfire and the com goes dead. Sergeant Major Johnson and the LT looked at one another.

"So much for Plan A," the LT says.

"Actually Plan A is still a go. We must neutralize the jammers first." They hear gunfire and explosions coming not far from their locations. An hour goes by and a lance corporal comes up to the LT and salutes. Johnson looks at the youngster looks like he's sixteen and probably fresh out of boot, but his uniform is covered with Covenant blood and human blood.

"Sir, I think we have company coming." The Lance Corporal tells the Lieutenant Junior Grade.

"Defensive positions," the lieutenant says." They get behind cover and wait. Six figures stroll into view and Sergeant Major Johnson recognize them has Spartans. They introduce themselves as members of Zodiac team. The Lieutenants looks at them all he knows that they were sent on some high classified mission in Scotland by that is the extent of his security clearance in ONI. Their visors retract and Johnson and the lieutenant can tell that four are males and the other two are females.

One of them steps forward, "I'm Zodiac 1 and we will handle the jammers you just get ready to send that message and tell them to send Spartan support." Zodiac 1 tells them.

"You can't order me around Spartan; I'm a lieutenant in the Office of Naval Intelligence."

"Well you are misguided lieutenant I'm a captain part of ONI-Section Three." He says. The lieutenant shut up after that. Zodiac 1 leaves two Spartans to assist Sergeant Major Johnson. The Spartans leave.

Three hours earlier:

Zodiac team is Spartans-111s that weren't train on Onyx because they wash out during the first months of training. At that time Colonel Heath-118 was a major and he read the files coming in on the Spartans-111s since he was placed in charge of all the Spartans and decided to train them with the help of on Master Sergeant Avery Hunter an old ODST from the most feared ODST Division in the galaxy. They train Zodiac team to be the best of the best and they became more than the UNSC thought possible. They were better train then any of their fellow Spartan-111s and they weren't consider expandable. Zodiac team is highly classified unit only very select people know about them and their deployments including the Office of Naval Intelligence. Zodiac team was on a top secret assignment in Scotland until the call from London came through that the Covenant was attacking the city. Zodiac 1 had the Pelican pilots turn around and they jumped out of the Pelicans just before Seraph fighters destroyed the Pelican. They all survived the crash only a few had a couple of fractures but nothing life threaten. Zodiac team upon landing came under fire from Covenant but they dealt with the Grunts and Jackals. Zodiac team knew that the Covenant were up to something and they needed to find out what, but first they had to log into the Covenant network and they needed to find a hologram projector to do that. Zodiac 1 sends Zodiac eight out on point. They can hear gunfire but cannot pinpoint the direction. Several distress calls come in over their coms. They decide to go help the troopers in the ONI building. They make their way through the city streets constantly watching for the Covenant. Zodiac 8 is on point and he signals the team to halt. Zodiac 1 moves forward. "Sir enemy patrol moving two by two in the lead are Brutes, follow by Jackals and bringing up the rear are Grunts."

"We'll take them out 2 at a time." Zodiac team unsheathes their knives. They approach the unexspecting Covenant without them knowing they are there. Grunts are the first to be assassinated followed by the Jackals leaving the Brutes the last ones standing. They follow the Brutes when one part of the pack of Brutes turn around a corner the Spartans assassinate the ones that have failed to go around the corner. The Brutes enter a Covenant encampment not far from the ONI building. Zodiac one switches to binocular mode inside his visor and sees what's going on. He sees Wraith tanks, Ghost, Choppers, and Prowlers in the encampment. He also sees plenty of infantry consisting of Brutes, Jackals, Skirmishers, Hunters, and Grunts. They plan to neutralize the Covenant encampment and take out the Anti-Air Battery they are setting up. The Tyrant is only halfway done but Zodiac 1 decides that is the best place to hold off the Covenant and inflect maximum damage to them. Zodiac 2 and 3 are armed with Jackhammer Rocket Launchers or. Zodiac 4 is armed with the M79 Multiple Grenade Launcher, and Zodiac 5 is armed with the Spartan Laser. Zodiac team is packing some heaving firepower not to mention Zodiac 7 armed with the SAW Light Machine Gun. They each are carrying an assault rifles or Battle Riffles and sidearm. Two members of Zodiac team are snipers they climb up onto a nearby roof to provide sniper support. Zodiac 1 motions for the rest of the team to advance. Zodiac 7 enters an unoccupied Wraith and seals the hatch and waits for Zodiac 1 to give the signal. The rest of Zodiac team got into position. Zodiac 1 takes a Jackhammer launcher from Zodiac 2 and fires it at a Hunter. The missile slams into the Hunter's back. The rest of Zodiac team opens up. The Grunts were saying "Demon" and firing widely two dozen Needler rounds struck a Brute and the Needlers detonated. A Hunter standing in front of a dozen Grunts didn't fell the dozen plasma grenades until they detonated on his back. Zodiac team smiles they are causing the Grunts to kill their own. The Grunts were told with in doubt shoot. A dozen Drones fly in overhead by Zodiac 9 with his saw takes care of the Drone threat along with several Brutes that rush him. He reloads the saw and continues to fire, he even throws a couple of fragmentation grenades at Jackals heading straight for him. The capture Wraith tanks has been firing onto any Covenant that Zodiac 7 sees. He even destroyed several unoccupied Wraiths. Zodiac 1 throws several flame grenades at the advancing Jackals with overlapping shields, which is when another Jackhammer missile hit the Jackals causing some of them to scatter which made them easy targets for the snipers. It took forty-five minutes for the enemy encampment to be neutralized. No Spartans was killed but the encampment is littered with Covenant bodies. Zodiac 9 plants explosives in areas that were untouched and after Zodiac team cleared the area he detonated the charges. They continue on to the ONI building.

Midnight:

Sergeant Cutler and the others are gearing up to attack the Covenant forces outside of the museum and rescue the civilians and military personal trap within. They split up so they can hit the Covenant from different positions and to minimize casualties once the Covenant start shooting back. London Police who are train has snipers headed to the rooftops to provide cover along with the Army Special Forces snipers and the ODST sniper. They take up positions in different buildings. Every soldier armed with the M41SSR MAV/AW-Rocket Launcher, Spartan Laser, and capture Fuel Rod Gun and Plasma Launcher are responsible for the Wraith Tanks, Ghost, Choppers, and Banshees while those armed with assault rifles, DMRs, Battle Rifles, and LMGs deal with the infantry. They waited for the general to give the order to fire. He aims his Battle Rifle at a Brute Captains head and watch as the Brute falls to the ground dead. The others open up after that it didn't take long before the Covenant outside was neutralized. They move on to clear the museum while the snipers remain outside to keep an eye peel for reinforcements. They enter the museum. They see bodies of dead Covenant, couple of civilians armed with Covenant weaponry, 2 dead London Police officers and one Army soldier. They continue on they see plenty more dead Covenant bodies along with another police officer. Some of the Covenant was killed by UNSC weaponry and some are killed by Covenant weaponry. They even see a Hunter lying dead over a museum exhibit. They head for the basement. In a vast hallway they see the Covenant troops that are still alive trying to get through a blast door. The general orders his men with the M41 Rocket Launchers to fire onto the Covenant. They fired and fragmentation grenades followed the rocket launchers. The Covenant in the hallway didn't stand a chance. Once the Covenant are taken care of the general approach the blast door. However the blast door opens and the surviving army soldiers, police officers and civilians came out all armed with Covenant and human weapons. A sergeant comes up to the general. He tells the general that there's a jammer on the roof of the museum. The general contacts his snipers. They tell him to hold on a minute. Rifle shots follow and an explosion. They tell him that the jammer has been destroyed. The museum is secure. The general decides to head towards Parliament to regroup with the ODSTs.

Dawn:

Major Howler hears gunfire and explosions throughout the night coming from different directions. Now that it is first light his men are ready to go. The vehicles will help break through the Covenant lines while the rest move in on foot, but that is after the long range artillery bombards the Covenant. Three of his men have target locators and they got into positions during the hours of darkness. They get a lock on with the Target Locators and artillery rain down from the sky. The Phantoms on the ground exploded along with Wraith tanks, Ghost, Choppers, and Prowlers. They fired the Target Locator until it was emptied then Major Howler has his men armed with M41SSR Rocket Launchers deal with the surviving vehicles and Banshees in the air. He then sends in his vehicles which resulted in heavy Covenant Casualties. The new creatures were killed by the artillery barrage. His snipers eliminated the troops on Parliament roof and the troopers inside were able to take out the jammer. Another area secure by UNSC forces. The brigadier general arrives with the men and women from the museum. Major Howler and the general have a brief conference. They sent out two squads consisting of both ODSTs and Army Special Forces to find any UNSC vehicles that are still operational. Major Howler and the general know that they must get along if they want to save the city from the Covenant. The troopers return with two Scorpions, and four Warthogs. The brigadier general hears over the radio that a Spartan team manage to destroy the last two jammers without any casualties and Sergeant Major Johnson mange to fake a radio signal and destroy a large force of Covenant while the soldiers at the ONI building sent a message to Alamo 1 asking for help and that Spartans are on their way to the United Kingdom. All UNSC forces within London know that the battle for the city is far from over especially after watching the Brute ship leave and other ship lands. According to the UNSC forces trap near there more Covenant are being unloaded so the Covenant forces in London have gotten more reinforcements.


	10. Chapter 9:The Battle for the UK Part 3

Chapter IX

The Battle for the United Kingdom

Part 3

Disclaimer: Halo is not mine it belongs to Bungie, 343 Industries, and Microsoft Studios.

Colonel Heath-118, Master Chief John-117, and the others are gearing up for their assault on London, England. They have beat the Covies in Manchester and driven them to London. They all know the battle for London will be hard and many lives will be lost if they fail. Heath has decided that the best plan of attack is a four prong attack which will cause the Covenant to split their forces to deal with the UNSC forces attacking and for those attacking from inside of London. Heath knows that air support will be minimal. Heath looks at the soldiers from the UNSC Army, UNSC Marines, and the UNSC Air Force working together to make sure all the vehicles that are going to take part in the mission are fully operational and fully armed. Master Chief John-117 comes up to him and salutes.

"Sir, what are you thinking about?"

"Well chief, we all thought we knew the Covenant from the years fighting them but nothing makes sense so far. We all heard what the Arbiter told us about the New Prophet's plan for us and they are defiantly not glassing like they did to Harvest, The Outer Colonies, and Reach."

"There tactics have change but the species of the Covenant haven't change or the vehicles. They may have some new species but we'll learn how to deal with them too. Don't worry sir, we will win this war," John says to him.

"That Chief I have no doubt." A marine major approaches them. He nods to the Master Chief and looks at the colonel.

"Sir, we are ready to go." Heath and John return to where the others are gathered.

"Mount up troopers' hell is waiting for us!"

"Yeah let's go kill some Covenant Mother Fucker!" Major Rhodes says. They cheered and mounted their vehicles. He knows many of the troopers are young and many are FNGs in fighting the Covenant but he knows they will all do their jobs because if they don't they want survive anyway. He knows that London will be a hard fight. He boards a brand new tank that hasn't been tested yet. The tank is known only has the Rex Tank. Heath didn't want the vehicles to go single-file because that would make them easy targets for Wraiths, Banshees, Seraphs, and some other vehicles in the Covenant arsenal that they didn't know about. He decided Warthogs and Wolverines will help with keeping the tanks safe from airborne threats while a few Warthogs, Mongooses, and a six captured Ghost be use against infantry. The tanks will take care of bigger a threat that's the plan anyway, but nothing usually goes according to plan. They are waiting for the word to move out. Heath knows that timing is everything the other two military groups are schedule to attack before him and the units from Manchester are supposed to attack. An artillery barrage hits the Covenant lines protecting the entrances to the city thanks to military units already inside of the city lasering the targets. Colonel Heath-118 watches as Seraph and Banshees fly out of the ship he was expecting this and that is why Anti-Air batteries were setup to defend the artillery from airborne threats. Two Squadrons of Longswords and A-11s headed to deal damage to the attacking enemy fighters. Round 2, for the Battle of London is underway, the other two units have started to approach the city using the artillery barrage has cover, but Heath and his men want be so lucky to have an artillery barrage. Heath waits ten minutes before giving the order to move out over the comms. April is monitoring the Covenant Battlenet and she tells him that the Covenant are sending reinforcements to deal with the other attacks and they have no idea they are coming from Manchester. The Rex tank pushes through destroyed vehicles that were trying to flee the city clearing a path for the other vehicles. The Master Chief is driving a Guess Warthog and the gunner is constantly watching for any Covenant movement. The company of Warthogs consists of four different variants of the Warthog those are the Guess Warthog, the Rocket Hog, troop transport, and the standard version. The troop transport hogs are carrying marines, ODSTs, Army Special Forces, and regular Army infantry units. They are all carrying Spartan Laser, Sticky Detonator, multiple shot grenade launcher, and Rocket Launcher in addition to their primary weapon and their secondary weapon. A squadron of Banshees flies over the convoy of vehicles heads and the Warthogs go to work. They knocked eight Banshees out of the sky on their next flyby and the rest broke contact and headed back to the city. Heath and John both know that now the Covenant know that they are on their way so they aren't surprise to see more Banshees appear and April confirms that the Covenant have sent vehicles to engage them. According to the satellites Choppers, Ghost, Prowlers, and Wraiths are on their way. The Banshees are the first to arrive but they decided to attack the convoy in waves. The entire first wave is taken out which happen to each additional wave but they manage to inflect casualties on the UNSC as well. They didn't destroy any tanks; the only destroyed a couple of Warthogs, a capture Ghost, and a Mongoose. The rest of the banshees continue to harass the convoy so the ground vehicles could arrive. Major Rhodes and Lieutenant are in another Guess Hog with the major on the gun and Jack driving. Rhodes blasts several Banshees out of the sky. A Warthog was too far ahead of the convoy when a chopper rams the Warthog destroying it and the chopper continues towards the convoy until Heath fires a shell from the Rex tank destroying the charging chopper. Two more choppers come charging towards the convoy but they meet a similar fate. More choppers arrive along with Ghost. The tanks begin firing while the Warthogs are busy with the Banshees but some are firing on the choppers, Ghost, and Prowlers. Heath fires a shell at a Banshee and blows it out of the sky. Heath decides to lead two other Rex tanks through the attacking vehicles and deal with the file of Wraith that just arrived and began lobbing plasma which has already destroyed a Warthog, a Mongoose, and a couple of Covenant vehicles. They destroy any Covenant vehicles that tried to block their paths. Three Warthogs are accompanying them one piloted by the Chief. The gunner on the Guess Cannon is killed by a Ghost chasing after him and the passenger has been hit in the shoulder. The Chief slams on the breaks and the Ghost slams into the back killing the Grunt instantly. He sees a half destroyed Banshee coming right for him. "Get out of the vehicle this instantly trooper!" The marine jumps out but the Master Chief gets on the gun and fires. He hits the front of the Banshee destroying it but it didn't hit the Hog. He sees that a Rex tank is smoking and he sees why Banshees have been crashing into it along with Ghost but finally the Covenant succeed in destroying one of the Rex Tanks. The rest manage to destroy the file of Wraiths but not until under Rex Tank was neutralized but the crew of both survived. Meanwhile, The Wolverines stop and launch a silo of missiles at the Banshees which blows even more out of the sky. Major Rhodes radios the other vehicles that aren't accompanying the colonel to protect the APCs and the Wolverines. Major Rhodes fires the Guess cannon at several Ghosts killing their riders. A Chopper plows through a Rocket Hog that was firing on a Wraith that manage to evade the tanks. Major Rhodes fires the Guess Cannon at the Brute Chopper destroying. Jack moves out of the way and Rhodes destroys it too. Two more Choppers and four Ghosts are destroyed with the major's accuracy with the Guess Cannon. An ODST with a Spartan Laser finish off the tank just before another Chopper blows a huge hole into her chest with its 35mm Autocannons. Another ODST avenges her death. Rhodes shoots several Unggoy, and Kig-Yar firing onto a group of his fellow Army ODSTs. They tell him, "Thanks for the assist." Major Rhodes destroys another Ghost and Chopper.

"Colonel, I'm detecting a wave of Phantoms, Sprits, Banshees and additional Covenant ground vehicles on approach," April tells him. He contacts the Chief.

"Chief, we have dropships on approach along with additional ground vehicle support along with another wave of Banshees. I suggest we get all the vehicles into a circle."

"Colonel, you got to be crazy a circle against Covenant vehicles, and ground troops. Sir I know you like the old west but this is modern times."

"Chief, have you ever doubted my tactics before?"

"No sir," he answers.

"Trust me Chief this will work," Heath replies. The Master Chief John-117 carryout the colonel's orders. John knows the colonel has gotten them out of worst trouble before using old tactics he studied on Reach. Even though the UNSC soldiers with them are surprise by their orders they all knew what to do. The tanks are position to meet incoming vehicle threats and the Warthogs and Armored Personal Carriers are position to handle any threat. The colonel is back there with the only surviving Rex Tank. The Banshees are the first to arrive hoping to find the convoy still dealing with the other Banshees and ground vehicles but are surprise to see the convoy waiting for them which resulted in the entire wave being destroyed and no damage to the convoy. The Phantoms come within range of the tanks and two are destroyed before they could drop off their troops. The remaining Phantoms decide to deposit their troops out of the range of the tanks. The Phantoms can't even fire on the UNSC. Covenant infantry consisting of Grunts, Jackals, Skirmishers, four pairs of Hunters, Brutes, and Drones came charging straight towards the circle humans. Ghost and Choppers accelerated towards the circle humans, ramming their own troops in the process. Colonel Heath-118 is smiling in his helmet. He knew that even in a circle the Covies will either have to go around in a circle to fire on them and none of their vehicles could fire from the side so the Covenant vehicles would have to attack head on except for the Prowlers which the turret could fire from the side but they are a big target. The Ghost and Choppers didn't have a chance. After the drivers are killed plenty of destroy hulls of Ghost and Choppers litter the streets along with their riders, but the UNSC had only a few casualties a couple of cripple Warthogs but the guns still work. Once the surviving vehicles turn and headed back where they came from it was the infantry turn to attack. The Covenant infantry open fire when they got within range, but UNSC equipped with sniper rifles, DMRs, and Battle Rifles have already began to pick them off. A Kig-Yar sniper nails one marine ontop of a Warthog, but is quickly eliminated by Jun. The gunner position is replaced by Daniel. He opens fire on the Covenant within range. Covenant plasma bolts and Needler Shards hit the UNSC vehicles, but the Covenant didn't get within range to throw plasma and Spike grenades. Covenant Infantry tried to take the circle but is quickly dealt with only eight UNSC soldiers loss their lives and four wounded but not severely. The surviving Covenant started to fall back with the tanks still firing on them. Colonel Heath-118 knows that UNSC reinforcements from France could be on their way. Daniel is replaced by a marine while goes and take over a Scorpion. Rhodes even did well. They all did well. The UNSC soldiers took a few minutes to catch a breather drink some water and wait for the colonel's orders to continue on. Their morale is high, they all wonder all the other attacks are faring. Heath is listing to reports coming in over his command coms. The other two groups have already reached their first objective but are encountering heavy resistance. The units inside he's surprise that they haven't even move from the positions they took back from the Covenant. The only troopers inside of London that are at least trying to cause damage to the Covenant are Sergeant Major Harvey Johnson and his men along with the survivors from the ONI building have taken the fight to the Covenant using Hit and Run tactics. He knows that Zodiac Team is preparing to take one of the AA batteries offline but he doesn't know which one because they are maintaining radio silence.

"Colonel Heath-118, this is Captain Bryana Takenov Captain of the Brave New World we are sending reinforcements to aide you in your attack." Captain Bryana Takenov says into his helmets radio.

"Captain, be advise air space around here is too hot for Pelicans to drop reinforcements."

"I know that colonel we have satellites coverage. We are sending them in Falcons the Tyrants will have a hard time targeting them. I'm sure your AI is accessing my files. I can sure you colonel I have a great respect for you Spartans."

"I appreciate that captain?" The connection ends. April voice appears.

"He checks out colonel do you want to see his file."

"No not right now we have a mission to complete." Heath turns to the Master Chief. "Let's get moving Chief." The Chief nods his head and gives the order to roll out. They continue towards London. They all know the Covenant isn't finish with them yet.

On board the UNSC Brave New World Captain Bryana Takenov brings up Colonel Heath-118 file. She has a smile on her face. "He's an interesting Spartan isn't he?" Admiral Horton says.

"Yes sir, he sure is. How do you know him sir?" The Admiral walks away. "Sir, how do u know him?"

"He's my younger brother," and that is all the Admiral says. Admiral Horton boards an awaiting Pelican and he heads to an ONI base in the Alps. Nyx pops up on the AI pedestal.

"Captain, we have a Covenant destroyer heading right towards us apparently they know why we are here."

"Dam, get everyone to Battle stations and I want marines at the airlocks to be ready to rebel boarders. We need to be ready for when the Anti-Air Batteries are neutralize so we can deal with that Covenant ship hovering above London and send down infantry units to deal with the Covenant infantry in the city." Alarm sounds throughout the ship everyone hurried to their Battle stations. "Nyx set a course towards the enemy ship."

"Aye, Aye ma'am," the AI replies.

"Mrs. Garnet I want the MAC gun hot and ready to fire along with Archer Missile Pods A1-A30 we are going to send that Covenant Destroyer to Davy Jones Locker."

"Aye captain," she says. They start to approach the Covenant Destroyer. The MAC gun fires along with the Archer Missiles. The Covenant Destroyer didn't even turn to avoid the MAC Shell. They fire their plasma at the UNSC ship, but the captain had his pilot try to avoid has much of the plasma has he could but the plasma only craze the underside of the Brave New World shields The MAC shell hits the Covenant Destroyer their shields which held for a split second but out of the 30 Archer Missiles only a dozen hit but another wave of Archer Missiles are on their way which hits the Covenant ship which causes the Covenant Destroyer to crash into the open ocean below and its starts to sink like a rock. The UNSC Brave New World returns to its original position. Captain Bryana Takenov wanders how many ships are in the Covenant fleet period during the first Human-Covenant War they had many now he's not so sure because if they did his ship would already have been destroyed. Now it's up to the ground teams to do their jobs so he can finish his.

Major Tom Mason and his men along with the help of some marines had kept the train station secure until all the civilians were evacuated now he's talking with the Brigadier General. The general is telling him to hold his position and to lure Covenant forces to his location to keep the Covenant occupied so reinforcements can arrive and help them take the city back. Major Mason informs the general that his has less than a company left of Army soldiers and only two teams of marines, and about two dozen London Police Officers. "Major I'm sending you some Special Forces they will help you hold your position." The transmission ended. Major Tom Mason slams his fist onto a desk. His fellow officers and Non-Commission Officers look at him.

"Gentleman and ladies you all heard General Holland's orders we are to hold our positions and lure the Covenant to us."

"Holy shit sir; there are probably tens of thousands of aliens in this city not to mention an alien ship above us. I'll do my duty sir but this is a Cluster Fuck."

"I know this is a long shot but reinforcements are on their way. We just have to hold them off until the Covenant AA batteries are taken offline. I suggest we start preparing for the Covenant attack," Major Mason says to them. They start to get defensive ready. One of the APCs they brought with them is known as the Defense Vehicle. Instead of carrying troops it carries weaponry, ammo, and as much stuff for UNSC personal to use to hold a position. It has a crew of 5. They already unloaded the Wolf Spiders and place them in the streets around the train station and one on the rooftop but that was taken out by Banshees. They reloaded the Wolf Spiders and rearrange them. They also have Guess Cannons and other weapons that are mounted on Warthogs. They even have a couple of Missile Pods. They start to block up the roads leading to the train station with vehicles. A sniper team in one of the buildings spots vehicles heading straight for the train station. Private First Class Joseph Allen one of the snipers in Sniper Perch 1 looks through his scope and sees four Warthogs and a mongoose speeding towards the train station. His spotter is watching too. "Quarterback, this is Hawk 1 UNSC vehicles on approach, hold a sec," he says.

"Roger Hawk 1, we are holding," a voice appears over his radio in his ear. He looks through his scope and sees Choppers and Ghost chasing after them. "Quarterback, be advised the Covenant are right on their ass. Snipers are engaging." He fires and nails the Brute on the lead chopper which cause the driver to fall off and have the chopper to spend out of control and three more choppers crash. The other snipers added their fire to the sound of Private First Class Allen's fire. Major Mason has his men inside of the buildings around the square in front of the train station. Some of the men are armed with Spartan Lasers and others are armed with M41SSR-Rocket Launchers. The warthogs enter the parking lot. They form a small square with their weapons aimed directly at the highway. The first group of Covenant vehicles came into view and the Warthogs open up with M41 Vulcan Machine Gun and the Guess cannon. The vehicles didn't have a prayer because as soon as they open fire rockets and small arms fire tore into them from the side. The small firefight lasted only 15 minutes and no UNSC soldiers were killed or wounded. Major Mason notices these reinforcements General Holland sent him are ODSTs instead of his fellow Army Dogs. A lieutenant comes up to Major Mason and salutes him and the major returns his salute. "Major Mason, we are here to assist you in holding this position." The ODST lieutenant tells him.

"How are we going to lure them here?"

"We are going to use a Forerunner Artifact as bait." The ODSTs tells him.

"What Forerunner Artifact?"

"There isn't one but we have to make the Covenant believe there is one."

"How we do that?" Major Mason asks. The lieutenant in charge of the ODSTs attachment that arrived at the train station shows him an artifact. He tells him that this artifact comes from a museum in New York City and that it's a replica and they are going to broadcast the image to every Covenant around London. He sees a Lance Corporal appear carrying a Covenant hologram projector. They activated it and Sangheili General appears from a cruiser in orbit around Earth. The lieutenant shows him the artifact. The Sangheili General stares at it and the transmission ended.

"Now Major Mason we will have to fight of numerous Covenant assaults but it will give other UNSC forces a chance to take out the AA batteries and to destroy the ship." The lieutenant walks away. Major Tom Mason wonders if Brigadier General Holland is playing with their lives just like the officer he shot during the First Human-Covenant War. He knows now that isn't the time to think about it because soon they will be surrounded by Covenant ground troops. He goes makes sure his troopers are ready for the coming fight. They have a few Guess Cannons on the roofs for any Banshees that might attack first the Guess Cannons will have hardly no affect on Phantoms and Sprits unless who fill them full of holes. He hopes his troopers can keep the Covenant dropships from landing and attacking them from behind, but he want know until the Covenant decide to attack his vulnerable position. There are too many areas of approach and not enough troopers to cover them all. His fire teams are spread thin even with the ODSTs helping they are still spread thin, but what he needs is Spartan support.

On board a Covenant Destroyer in orbit around Earth and near one of the non-operational Orbital Defense Platform the Sangheili General who saw the artifact is talking with a Jiralhanae Chieftain aboard the cruiser hovering above the human city. The Sangheili General has been given instructions not to interfere with the Jiralhanae operations in London which the Jiralhanae Chieftain is remanding him. "Chieftain, I'm not trying to interfere with your operation the humans have a Forerunner artifact in their possession which we must take from them." The chieftain snarls at the Sangheili. The Sangheili and the Jiralhanae still haven't stopped their old hatred for one another. The Jiralhanae Chieftain tells him they'll handle it. The transmission ended.

Meanwhile Colonel Heath-118 and the others who just got reinforce by additional marines from the UNSC Brave New World. The Marine manage to land in Manchester and catch up with the convoy Spartan-118 is leading. They are approaching a bridge that goes into London. Only part of it goes over water the rest are roadways underneath the bridge. Just before they reach the bridge they come under attack by two squadrons of Ghost piloted by Grunts. They Ghost are quickly dealt with a good portion of the Ghost the gunners manage to only kill the pilot. An Armor Personal Carrier stops and deploys two squads of troopers which take the Grunts place. The Ghost will advance ahead of the convoy to try to foil the Covenant ahead and deal damage to the Covenant before heading back to rejoin the convoy. "I want everyone on high alert this is the Covies last chance to keep us from entering London." Colonel Heath-118 says over the coms. Everyone acknowledges his orders. The capture Ghost advance ahead of the convoy. They go over a hill, and down on the other side they see Unggoy, and Kig-Yar heading towards them. They accelerated towards them ramming many of them but that is when Choppers appear along with more Ghosts. Two captures Ghost is destroyed by the Choppers' cannons while the rest fallback. The Choppers and Ghost chase after the capture Ghost since the UNSC vehicles haven't climb the hill yet they can't fire on the Covenant but once the Covenant vehicles appear over the hill. The UNSC open up. Nothing survives the firepower not even the Covenant Vehicles. The UNSC continues its advance. Several Unggoy with prim plasma grenades appear just a minute before the first group of Warthogs would reach the crest of the hill. The gunners open up onto the kamikaze Unggoy. They send a brief radio message to the other vehicles behind them to watch out for Kamikaze Unggoy. The kamikaze Unggoy attacks without warning and manages to destroy three mongoose, one Warthog and temporary disable another Warthog. After the UNSC got over the hill they discover Covenant infantry have setup a roadblock at the entrance to the bridge. John's voice appears over the coms.

"It would seem that the Covenant don't want us to enter London because they have mass a few troops." Many just laugh. Heath sees that they even have a few Wraiths. The Wraiths began firing but their plasma is failing short. The marines and Army soldiers are shouting taunts at the Covenant while the Spartans remain calm waiting for Heath's orders to kill. That's what the Spartans are train to do to kill the enemies of the UNSC no matter if they are alien or human. Heath remembers what Doctor Halsey told them their first day.

"You will be the protectors of Earth and all of her colonies." Heath has done the best he can to fulfill that oath. He opens a com channel to the Spartans with him and in the city.

"Are we ready to end the siege of London?"

"Sir Yes sir," the Spartans replied.

"Let's give them hell Spartans," Heath says over their coms. He switches back to company freq. "Listen up tanks is going to clear the roadblock once it's clear we move onto the bridge. The Covenant is going to throw everything they have at us so we don't make it into London. We need to remain on alert at all times. I want the Warthogs and tanks ammo restored before we engage the Covenant." Marines and army soldiers begin unloading ammo from Armor Personal Carrier carry just ammo for the vehicles. A dozen Brutes chose that time to attack, but they are beaten back by the UNSC. A marine goes over to the wounded Brutes and fires the rest of his rounds into the dying Brute just as he was returning to join his platoon he falls. Two more soldiers are killed from two different Jackal snipers. A marine with a sniper rifle is shaking trying to find the snipers but can't stop shaking after watching his two fellow soldiers be snipe. Colonel Heath comes up to the marine. "Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Calm down this isn't your fault for every enemy sniper you kill you avenge their deaths and any fellow soldier who is killed by an enemy sniper." The marine breath and he starts to calm down. "I'm going to use myself as bait you watch for those snipers." The marine looked at the Spartan and couldn't tell what his facial expressions are from the helmet. He takes multiple hits from the Jackal Snipers Beam Rifle, Focus Rifle, and Needle Rifle. His shields are holding steady. The marine sniper has already nailed two Kig-Yar snipers and is fixing to nail another Jackal when three plasma bolts hits the colonel which cause him to fall hard. He sees Grunts heading for them. He is fixing to switch to the Unggoy and stop hunting for the Kig-Yar snipers until he hears Jun's voice in his helmet coms telling him he has the Grunts and for him to deal with the snipers. The marine goes back to work and so does Jun. it didn't take long before all the Kig-Yar snipers are dead and the attacking Grunts are eliminated. The marine goes to the colonel's side. A medic comes up, but the colonel immediate gets to his feet. "Well that was fun." The marine looks at the colonel.

"Sir, I saw you fall from those plasma bolt hits."

"Trooper only two where fully charge, I wanted to see how you would act. You did a hell of a job trooper." The marine didn't know what to say. He was new to all of this. The chief looks at the colonel. Heath gives the chief the smile gesture. The chief just shakes his head. "Saddle up," The colonel orders. The colonel gets into the Rex Tank and along with the Scorpions and Grizzlies began shelling the roadblock. The Wraith didn't stand a chance has high-explosive shells landed ontop of them. Once the vehicles are taken care of the tanks fire shrapnel shells at the Covenant infantry. Covenant body parts are blown in different directions. The tanks move forward slowly still pounding the roadblock. The Fuel Rod Shades fire on the tanks disabling one Scorpion but another Scorpion destroys the Shade and another one before another shade manages to get in a lucky shot killing the marine driver. Another marine take his place and fires on the Shade destroy it and killing the Brute operator. The fight only lasted a few minutes with every Covenant was dead. They continue on. Two Warthogs are ahead of the rest of the vehicles watching for any Covenant vehicles on the bridge. They encounter no more Covenants until they are over the water. A squadron of Banshees attack. Three are blown out of the sky on the first pass. Two more are blown out of the sky on the second pass but two Warthogs are taken out of action but the crew is fine. April's voice appears on the companies' freq.

"Be advice large force of Covenant moving towards our location. I estimate numerous Choppers and Ghost. I'm also detecting Wraiths inbound along with more Banshees and Phantom dropships. I'll try to reach the UNSC Brave New World to dispatch some fighter support or see if a laser target can guide missiles onto the dropships." Two Banshees manage to disable a Scorpion but the guns are still operational which blows one Banshee out of the sky. Heath knows the bridge doesn't have enough room to fight in tight formations so he gives the orders to break formation and to make it to the other end anyway they can. The bridge has four lanes on both sides but with civilian vehicles all over the bridge along with destroyed Covenant vehicles. The only Rex tank blows two Banshees out of the sky. He sees the Covenant vehicles approach at max speed so Heath heads straight for them supported by two Grizzly tanks. The Master Chief knows that they'll have to deal with whatever vehicles get through the tanks but for right now they can focus on the Banshees overhead. The Armor Personal Carries are the main target of the Banshees and the Kamikaze Ghost that arrived from one of the off ramps. Two APCs are out of action until the marines and army soldiers can replace the tires. Several marines and army soldiers armed with M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launchers, Spartan Laser, and manning the AIE-486 H HMG and the LAU-65 D/SGM-151 Missile Pods on the tops of the Armor Personal Carriers are inflecting damage to both ground targets and air targets. Major Rhodes fires the Warthog's Guess Cannon while Lieutenant Jack evades Choppers trying to ram them. The Chief hog is under attack by multiple Ghosts and he is trying to keep his gunner and passenger alive and give them targets to shoot at. The marine on the Guess Cannon is screaming at the Covenant but as the Warthog veers away from an oncoming Ghost which resulted in the Ghost going over the side of the bridge is when another Ghost fires its twin plasma cannons at the Warthog which kills the marine. The Chief slams onto the breaks which causes the Grunt piloting the machine to slam into the back and the Grunt flies over the Warthog and lands in front. As the Grunt starts to get back up the Chief rams the Covenant. He heads over to the APC. He gets out of the driver seat and tells the new marine gunner to take the driver seat that he has the gun. The chief gathers six out of the dozen Warthogs still operational to follow him down the ramp and engage the Covenant coming from that direction. He tells the other 6 Warthogs to do the same on the other ramps. The APCs pulled up side by side to protect one another. Jun and Lucy are remaining to protect the APCs while Tom and Daniel follow the Chief in tanks. They descend the ramp and a squadron of Ghost appears but they are no match for the Scorpion Main Battle Tanks. The Warthogs already reach the bottom and sees four Wraith tanks and two Prowlers. The Master Chief gives the order to attack. He begins firing the Guess Cannon at the nearest Wraith. One Wraith is neutralized but so is a Warthog with a wounded marine. A Prowler pulls up beside the overturn Warthog and the crew exits the Prowler except for the gunner. A Brute comes up to the young wounded marine and fires his Spiker. The Master Chief screams something but a round hits the Prowler cutting off the Chief scream. The Brutes turn around but are cut down by machinegun fire from a Scorpion. The tanks and the Warthogs make short work of the Wraith tanks and Prowlers they return to the bridge. Colonel Heath-118 is still heading towards the incoming Covenant vehicles. The two Grizzlies and two Scorpions are following behind him dealing with any Covenant the colonel miss. A Wraith fire on the tanks but misses every shot the colonel turns the main cannon towards the Wraith and fires. A single round silences the enemies' tank. A dozen Grunts came out of hiding with two Brutes minors. They began firing on the tanks. The tanks fire eliminating half of the attacking infantry. A Grunt fires a fully charge plasma pistol at one of the Scorpions which temporary disables the tank before machinegun fire cuts the Unggoy down. Eight Brutes climb onto the tank kills the machine gunner and begins trying to get into the tank. A frantic voice appears over the coms.

"Help, help, I have Brutes on top of the tank. Oh my God they're trying to get through the hatch I need assistance!"

"Hold on trooper helps on its way," the colonel replies. The colonel gets out of the tank and heads towards the scorpion he can see the Brutes on top of the tank. He draws his Magnum he uses the 2x zoom and begins firing onto the Brutes. He aims for the head. Two Brutes are killed before they knew what was happening. They see the Demon heading right towards them. The colonel only stops firing to reload. The Brutes jumped down from the tank and come to deal damage to the Demon. He throws a plasma grenade at one of the Brutes which struck the Brute right on the forehead they rest of the Brutes move out of the way. The grenade detonated taking the Brute's head with it. He unslings his assault rifle and begins firing onto the Brutes. One Brute falls and another soon follows after. The Brutes take cover and the colonel stops firing. He releases the magazine switch and the empty AR magazine falls out, he slaps in a fresh one and waits for the Brutes to make their next move. April tells him that the surviving tanks are dealing with a couple of Banshees and Ghost and that they would be their shortly. He radios the army soldier in the tank. "Trooper I need you to deal with those Brutes hiding behind those vehicles. Pull yourself together trooper and show these Covenant SON OF BITCHES what the UNSC Army is made of!" he hears the tank fire its 90mm High-Velocity Cannon and the Brutes behind the vehicle taking pot shots at Spartan-118 cease to exist. Heath hurries back to his own tank and that is when a Banshee swoops in and fires its Fuel Rod Cannon inches in front of the Spartan blowing him backward. The colonel's shields went down only partial about 95%, but by the time he gets back on his feet his shields are fully charge. The Banshee comes in again but the Scorpion has his back and blows that Mother Fucker out of the sky. Heath gets back into the tank and seals the hatch. April looks at the schematics of the colonel's new suit since she wanders how the colonel is still alive and shields haven't even been depleted at all since he's been issued the suit. Apparently Dr. Halsey design the suit for every situation the colonel could get himself into. She knows she's in the process of making more for the other Spartans mostly the Spartan-11s and Spartan-111s. "April, I need a SITREP on the Covenant." April stops going over Dr. Halsey's files on the new MOLJONIR Armor that she access on Dr. Halsey's personal computer. Heath tries to radio the other tanks but no response came from them except the Army soldier's tank he just saved.

"Colonel, I'm picking up multiple contacts heading this way from London," April says.

"April can you raise the other tanks that accompanied me?"

"I'll try colonel," she says. She tries raising the other tanks but got no answer. She uses one of the satellites overhead to find out what happen. She shows the colonel what she sees. The tanks are destroyed by a pair of Hunters and what the Covenant Battlenet is calling Titians. The Army soldier voice appears over the coms.

"Colonel, I only have a few rounds left for my main gun."

"Roger, trooper load them up, we got some Covenant to kill," the colonel says. "Chief, where are you?" The Hunters and the Titians come towards the two surviving tanks.

"We're on our way ETA 5 minutes unless we run into problems just mopping up the surviving Covies below the bridge sir. Major Rhodes and the other units have already taken care of the Covies around the APCs and Wolverines they are on their way to your position colonel." Master Chief-117 already knew the colonel's situation because April informs him too. Colonel Heath-118 tells the Army soldier to use machineguns first and save shells as a last resort. The Hunters attack the Rex tank while the Titians headed for the Scorpion. It didn't take long before the Rex Tank to deal with the Hunters but the Scorpion isn't so lucky. The machineguns are having no affect on the Titians.

"Marine use the shells those hives are too tough for small-arms fire!" That is when the Titians fire their heavy cannons which vaporized the Scorpion. "You Mother Fuckers!" the colonel fires his high-explosive shells at the first Titian blowing its head clean off its shoulders. The second, fourth, and third Titian fires their cannons at the Rex Tank. The Rex's armor/shields held. The colonel fires again blowing a huge hole into the Titians midsection. The remaing two fired but the colonel moves the tank out of the path. The two Titians are push near the edge of the bridge and underneath is another pave road. The colonel fires again but the shell lands in front of the third Titian which calls it to be blown off the side. The colonel decides to ram the final Titian which is what he does. The tank hits the Titian and the both plunge off the bridge and onto the Titian below. The Master Chief and the others arrived just as the Rex Tank was going over the side. The Chief, Major Rhodes, Lieutenant Jack, and three new marines rush to the edge of the bridge. Inside of the tank Heath looks around. The two marines inside are all unconscious. "April, what is the status of the Covenant coming from London?"

"Two Phantoms, two Sprits, and some sort of new Covenant vehicle are on their way. According to the Covenant Battlenet it is known as the Type-32 Apparition Heavy Dropship. The details of the ship are as following. It was designed for airlifting several of the largest Covenant vehicles, the Apparition is used to mass deploy infantry and armor, even in a contested war zone. The cockpit, equipped with one Particle Cannon, is at the very front, and behind that extends the massive vehicle carrying area. In shape, the carrying area is like a Phantom, but it is many times larger and only consists of heavy duty armor built to resist high velocity munitions. This large area can carry dozens of small vehicles light Ghost, but its' size and strength are enough that it can lift a Type-46 Scarab if required. They only form of protection against enemies are five particle cannon turrets, two mounted towards the rear on either side, two on the top side and one towards the front in the center, and four smaller heavy plasma cannons, mostly forwarding of close air threats. As well as providing heavy transport, the Apparition can provide close range fire support, being capable of decimating ground forces beneath it. The Apparition is equipped with advance countermeasure systems, ECM and a powerful central gravity lift, capable of dropping forces down with ease. It can also land directly and drop its loading ramp to allow vehicles to leave that way. While vulnerable to a concentrated air attack, it carries heavy shielding and armor to protect it."

"Do you think they are bringing in a Scarab?" Heath asked.

"It's possible," April replies.

"Fuck, we need to figure a way to deal with the Scarab." Heath pauses for a second and it was like something click in the back of his head. He radios John on his private coms, "Chief and need you to planet demolition charges underneath the bridge and get ready for a heavy Covenant attack." The colonel gives the two marines inside a wake up stem and he blows the bottom hatch since they are upside down. He helps the marines out of the tank. He tells them to find the subway maintenance shaft and secure it for a fallback position. "April, how far are the Covenant?"

"ETA 3 minutes colonel," She says. The colonel gets back onto the bridge he takes a civilian car to reach the Chief. John and Heath divide everyone up to get the demolition charges set and prepare a warm reception for the Covenant. Two of the APCs are armed with Mini MACs from dealing with larger targets like Phantoms and Sprits. The marines and Army soldiers inside of the APCs are ordered to head to the subway maintenance shaft that leads into the subway tunnels beneath them. Only a dozen would remain to take part as reloaders for the vehicles guns. Heath doesn't want any UNSC vehicles on the section of the bridge that the Scarab is going to walk across but he wants them close enough to lure the Scarab and any other vehicles that come across. The tanks are position alongside the APCs along with the Warthogs. The Master Chief orders Daniel, Jun, Lucy to protect the troopers at the maintenance shaft. Major Rhodes and Lieutenant Jack man the guns of two Warthogs while other ODSTs and Army Special Forces man the guns of the other surviving Warthogs, Scorpions, Grizzlies, and the guns on the APCs. The regular marines and Army soldiers drop down into the subway system waiting for the rest to join them after they engage the Covies. The demolition team has already set the charges and they join those in the subway system. The Phantoms are the first to appear and the Mini MACs fired blowing both Phantoms out of the sky. The Sprits and the new Covenant heavy dropship decides to unload their cargo out of range. The Covenant heavy dropship deploys a dozen Choppers and a Scarab. They are on their way to kill the humans. The Heavy Dropship is going to provide close air support. The Mini MACS on the two APCs are still recharging when the Apparition gets within range and opens fire. One Warthog is destroyed severely wounding the marine ODST on the chaingun. A medic runs to the wounded marine to get him inside of the APCs but he is cut down by a plasma cannon. The tanks fired on the Apparition but are having no affect because of the dropships energy shields. One of the tanks is destroyed. The Mini MACs are charge and they fired on the dropship. A dozen missiles from another APC hits the dropship at the sametime the MAC rounds hit the ship. The Apparition fallback, but there attack allow the Choppers and Scarab to advance closer. April reports that additional Covenant ground vehicles are on their way. Once again the Mini MACs need time to recharge. All of a sudden, Choppers appeared over the rise along with Ghost. United Nations Space Command soldiers couldn't count how many but there had to be over a hundred. They charge at the UNSC. The gunners are waiting for Heath's order to fire. "Deploy Mantis," Heath orders. A ramp drops out of the back of one of the APCs and two Mantises appear. Heath gives the order to fire. The Choppers and Ghost didn't have a chance. Some manage to fire their twin plasma cannons and 30mm Autocannons but only damage the vehicles but didn't silence the gunners. The Mantis also inflected casualties on the Covenant. A couple of marine ODSTs bringing out ammo to the Warthogs and tanks are a different story. Tom fires his turret at an incoming Chopper blowing it to pieces. The Choppers and Ghost have created a barricade where more Covenant vehicles can't fire on them or the UNSC can fire back except for further up. So many Covenant vehicles are destroyed while they are retreating. Two of those new Heavy Dropships appeared and rain down fire on the UNSC. Tom takes cover and so do Major Rhodes and Lieutenant Jack. Five marines and six army soldiers are cut down from the dropships weapons. The APCs open up onto the dropships but still no damage to the ships. However, the APCs are destroyed from two Scarabs that just appeared. The colonel is shock to see two Scarabs. The tanks open fire on the Scarabs but are having some effect but not much. Another tank is destroyed. Heath gets out of the Grizzly tank just before the tank is destroyed. United Nations Space Command forces take cover behind anything they can find. A couple of rockets hit the Scarabs side guns killing the Grunts manning them and blowing them off. The Scarabs enter the section of the bridge and he blows that section of bridge. A Plasma bolt hits an ODST in the back, but Tom shoots the Grunt in the head. They go look behind them and see Covenant infantry coming up. Heath orders the ODSTs and Army Special Forces to repel down and join with the soldiers in the subway tunnels. The chief fire his MA5B at attacking Grunts reloads after the counter reaches 00. He gets in a fresh clip just before a Brute Minor appears ontop of a car. The Brute in power armor fires its Brute shot at the Master Chief and the Chief returns fire the grenades hits the chief shields which drop some. The chief blows away the Brute's power armor but runs out of ammo in his clip to finish the Brute off, but Heath comes behind the Brute and assassinates. They nod to each other. The Chief ejects his spent mag and reloads a new one. Tom picks up a Rocket Launcher and fires it at a column of Jackals moving towards them. It kills many but it causes them to scatter. A Banshee fires it Fuel Rod Cannon blowing Tom into a windshield. Heath runs to his aide killing several Grunts and Jackals that got in his way. He triggers his grenade launcher underneath his MA5D Assault Rifle blowing a group of Grunts in different directions. He reloads the grenade launcher. He shouts Tom's name several times. Tom blinks inside of his helmet and sees the colonel shouting too him. Tom gets up but is a little shaken. The Banshee comes in for another pass but is blown out of the sky by Major Rhodes holding a Spartan Laser. The Mantis is firing on the Phantoms providing cover fire for the infantry two Mantises are already taken out of the fight. The Heavy Dropships are nowhere to be scene but a Lich is on its way. The Lich hovers above where the APCs were destroyed and start sending in troops by the gravity lift. Two Titians are dropped along with dozens of new species which looks similar to Elites but have some Brute traits as well. A Mantis destroys one Titian before it was destroyed by two more Titians. Major Rhodes fires the Spartan Laser at a Titian but that was the last shot he had. He kills several Grunts with headshots with his DMR and a few Jackals after he shoots them in the weak spots on their shields and then in the head. The fighting stops for a minute when the new species appeared. An Army Special Forces soldier is impaled by one of the new creatures' energy sword. Major Rhodes open fire with his DMR, but the new creature's energy shields absorbed the fire. "Holy fuck!" An Army ODST says has he fired what's left in his MA37 at the same creature but nothing happen. The Grunts, Jackals, and Brutes haven't moved since the JirSangheilli arrived. The JirSangheilli advanced towards the humans. Two marines are impaled. John fires at one until his clip runs dry and he fires again finally he sees the creature's shields fail, he draws his sidearm and puts a round into the creature's skull. Heath has already killed another one but it took his entire clip to put the creature down. Heath reloads just when another swings his energy sword at his head, but he dodges the deadly blade and draws his own unlike some of the Sangheilli these creatures are not skilled with a blade at all. Heath cuts of both of the JirSangheilli's arms. He then stabs it in the head. An ODST heads to one of the repel lines but is cut down by one of the creatures armed with a Spiker. Another JirSangheilli fires some sort of new weapon drops the colonel's shields down. "What hell was that? It dropped my shields down to half. The JirSangheilli fires again and depletes the colonel's shields. Heath takes cover and gives his shields time to recharge and to reload his assault rifle. The colonel wonders why the other Covenant species haven't entered the fight not even the Titians. A Spartan Laser is fired at the JirSangheilli causing him to drop its weapon only a few inches in front of Heath. He runs to the weapon and retrieves the weapon just before another JirSangheilli comes at him but he fires the new Covenant weapon at the JirSangheilli's face. The round hits the JirSangheilli's shields and it drops like a rock. He orders the rest of his men that are still alive to repel down and join those in the subway tunnel. More JirSangheilli arrived and are closing a circle around the Master Chief and the Colonel. "Chief do you trust me?" the Chief nods. "UNSC Brave New World we need a missile strike on these coordinates I shall mark the target with a Target Designator." He designates the area they are in. "When I tell you Chief jump." They jump just before the missiles hit. Some hit the Lich but didn't cause any damage. One of the bodies of the JirSangheilli is thrown in front of them. The Chief and the colonel drag the body to the maintenance entrance. They seal the door behind them they can hear the stud sound of Spikers and Plasma bolts hitting the door. Major Rhodes helps the Chief drag the body down below while the colonel lays down Proximity Mines that will only go off when something enters the laser beams. They examine the body of the dead creature but couldn't determine anything maybe UNSC scientist might be able too, but for now they will lead the body and recover it after the cities is secure.

A few minutes before the new dropships arrive Zodiac One, two, and three are on their way to neutralize one of the Covenant AA batteries while Zodiac 4, 5, and 6 deals with another. The rest of Zodiac team are staying with the soldiers from the ONI building now located at a Police Precinct. A handful of Police Officers are there along with civilians. Zodiac Team comprise of 1-3 see their Tyrant near the bridge the colonel and the rest of first wave of UNSC forces from Manchester, they can hear the sounds of gunfire coming from the bridge. They had to watch out for Covenant patrols as they approach the Tyrant. Zodiac- One throws a sensor so he can determine the locations of every Covenant soldier around the Tyrant. The sensor shows Jackal snipers on several rooftops along with several Brutes with Beam Rifles. A squadron of Ghost is patrolling around the Tyrant. Zodiac-one looks at his team. "Let's go show these Mother Fuckers what a Spartan team can do to a whole battalion of Covenant Son of Bitches." The other members of Zodiac team nod. "Zodiac-three you have over watch." Zodiac-three nods. He heads to one of the buildings to provide over watch. Zodiac-two is loading a 400-round drum into his SAW and a 100-round drum onto his AA-13 shotgun. Zodiac-one loads a fresh magazine into his MA5D Assault rifle and into his Battle Rifle. They both have heavy weapons including Zodiac-three. Zodiac-one opens up with the M29 hitting a Wraith destroying it with one shot. He fires every rocket he had for the M29 at anything he considers a threat. Zodiac-two fires at anything Zodiac-one misses and the same thing for Zodiac-three. The Covenant didn't even stand a chance. Once the Covenant battalion was neutralize by UNSC weaponry and Covenant weaponry Zodiac-three places demolition charges on the Tyrant and after they get a safe distance he detonates the explosives. They hear several other Tyrants go up at different intervals. They head back to the Police Station to link back up with the others. Covenant Patrols are on high alert since half of their anti-air cover is gone so Brutes are hunting down the Demons. They are lucky to make it back to the Police Station without engaging the Covenant but the other part of Zodiac team weren't so lucky. Zodiac-One realizes that Zodiac-five is missing so he asks Zodiac-Four what happen.

"A new species of Covenant killed him with an updated version of the Spike Rifle, but more like a Needler. This creature was fast I'm talking really fast they are faster than the Skirmishers they were leaping from wall to wall in the alleyway we were in. to make matters worse Brutes enter the battle along with Grunts. Our shields started dropping. We manage to kill a couple those new creatures but you had to intestpate where they are going to move too. Zodiac-five fired our last remaining missile from the M29 at the Brutes making them find cover just before five of those creatures jumped on him. They scratch at his armor, but had no effect. He shook himself like a dog and as they fly of him we fill them full of holes. Zodiac-five then falls from multiple rounds which overload his shields and then he's taken out of the fight by a supercombine explosion. The Grunts and Brutes charge us after that. We fought hand-to-hand to us. The colonel would've been proud of us. However these new creatures threw some sort of grenade when it explodes it send these spikes in all directions impaling anything in their path. We use the Brutes as shields to protect us from the grenades. Several Grunts and Brutes are impaled to the walls. We manage to fight our way through them and through a Covenant patrol and make it back here."

"Interesting story lieutenant and I believe every word of it," Zodiac-One says. Zodiac-two appears.

"What is it Petty Officer," Zodiac-One asks.

"There's a Covenant patrol heading in this direction."

"How many Covenants is there, Petty Officer?"

"A pack of Brutes leading Grunts, two Hunters, and a pack of never foreseen Covenant soldiers are heading in this direction."

"What do we do sir?" The Spartans asks. Zodiac-one didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"We let them pass unless we're discovered. Have everyone find cover and still hidden. I want a sniper and a spotter on the rooftop watching."

"Sir Yes sir," the Spartans replied. Zodiac-six grabs his sniper rifle and an army sniper accompanies him to the rooftop. They hear explosions in the distance coming from the train station that Major Tom Mason and his men are defending. Zodiac-One heads down to the basement where the lieutenant from the Office of Naval Intelligence and a Police captain are listing to the reports coming in over a radio.

"What's going on Lieutenant?"

"The attack from a marine division and army division has stalled the tanks are only several miles into the city and they are waiting for their infantry to catch up. The Covenant resistance has died down since many of their units are heading to attack Parliament and the UNSC Forces at the main train station for some unknown reason. Additional Covenant forces are heading to defend the four remaining Anti-Aircraft batteries and falling back to defend the area around their ships. We have two UNSC ships waiting for those Tyrants to be neutralized before they can deal with that Covenant ship."

"What about the cities MAC guns on those Defense Towers?"

"They were power down because one of the guns had a malfunction. We manage to fix the malfunction before we lost contact with the Central Defense Tower."

"I think its time to get those towers back online."

"We tried sir, the Covenant are defending the main one like their lives depend on it. Three platoons have tried to take it back but nearly half of the platoons have been cut to ribbons. What makes you think you Spartans can take it back?"

"I apparently you don't understand Spartans really well. We like high risk operations." Zodiac-one says with a smile on his face. He walks away. The Covenant patrol was gone by the time he got back to the surface.

"We sure got lucky this time around," One of Sergeant Major Johnson's men says. The others nod.

"You better hope our luck holds out, because we are reengaging the Covenant in twenty minutes." Zodiac-one says. "Sergeant Major Johnson you will take ten men/women an engage the Covenant at anti-aircraft battery number five located four blocks from the 3rd Defensive Tower. Lieutenant Custer you will take a dozen men/women and help Major Mason hold the train station. Zodiac-six you will remain behind to keep the wounded safe along with three marines and the police officers. The rest of us will hit the Central Defensive tower and bring the rest online. Once we're done with those we should be able to target the ship." Zodiac-One tells them. "Good luck." The teams split up they head in the direction of where the stash the vehicles they took from the ONI building along with vehicles they stole from the Covies including several Wraiths and a Locust. Sergeant Major Johnson and his men will use the Covenant vehicles to get in close to the Tyrant and destroy it before they realize the vehicles aren't friendly. Lieutenant Custer and his dozen men board APCs, Warthogs, and a lone Rex tank and head towards Major Mason's position while Zodiac-one and the rest of Zodiac Team along with some marine and army support head to get the cities MAC guns online. They moved on foot to mimeses the risk of being detected by Covenant patrols both in the air and in the ground. Along the way Lieutenant Custer's voice is over the coms telling the gunners to fire on certain positions and to watch out for the Banshees and Vampires in the air, apparently the Covenant are trying to keep them away from train station. He can hear the lieutenant, marines, and army soldiers cursing in the background. A dozen ODSTs that infiltrated the city earlier join with them when Zodiac-one, two and three saved them from a punch of Jackals and Grunts. He orders his team to take a break and to form a circle around him with several soldiers backs to them to make sure they aren't discover by the Covenant. He uses a small hologram projector to lay out his plan. "The cities as Defensive towers station at all corners of the city and the central one in the middle. These towers can shoot down anything within twenty miles of the city. These towers are down and once we get them back online we'll be able to blow the Covenant air support to hell. That is our objective many other teams and platoons have tried and failed not it's our turn lets succeed in where they failed." They continue onto their objective. A block away from the Central Defense Tower Zodiac-One calls a halt. He sends out a probe to find out the enemies strength. He sees Shades guarding the entrance along with two Wraiths and several Choppers. "The Covies got armor guarding the entrance I need the soldiers with heavy weapons to take care of the armor. Four soldiers are armed with M29 Rocket Launchers and two are carrying M41's the party started when the heavy weapons score direct kills on the Covenant armor and Shade turrets. The Covenant didn't have a glue of what was happening until most of them are lying on the cold road and on the concrete pathways. They had to fight their way to the top where the control center is located. The Covenant weren't going to let them have the defensive tower without a fight. Majority of the marines and army soldiers are dead or wounded before they reach the top only the Spartans are still standing. Several Phantoms landed on the pads outside and unloaded JirSangheilli and Grunts to deal with the Demons. The pads are located on the sixth floor and that is where majority of the marines fail. Several ODSTs remain behind to guard the pads but the JirSangheilli came through the sliding doors the ODSTs fire but they didn't have a prayer the JirSangheilli ran them through with the energy swords and one is cut in half by an Energy Axe. They didn't bother the wounded if after a few fired a couple of rounds into their backs the Grunts were about to eliminate the humans, but a JirSangheilli possibly a major because of his armor color makes a crawl towards the Grunts and they followed after their leaders. A wounded marine radios Zodiac-One and informs him the Covenant have reinforcements. They see a room with technicians with one Brute in power armor along with a dozen Grunts. Zodiac-two-four with me the rest of you save these technicians and get these Defense Towers online.

"Yes sir," Zodiac team replied. Zodiac-one, two, three, and four went to go deal with the reinforcements. They headed towards the entrance to the eighth floor and prepare to engage the Covenant when they come through. JirSangheilli sends the Grunts first. The Grunts fall from Zodiac-One, two, and three fire their assault rifles and Zodiac-Four fires his SAW. The Grunts are dealt with quickly and decisively. The JirSangheilli fired their Plasma Repeaters and Type-100 Carbine at the Spartans. The Spartans shields begin to fall, but the new creatures shields are holding steady except for the one killed by the SAW and another killed by grenades and small arms fire. The Spartans throw plasma grenades and Spike grenades at the Covenant and that manage to kill a couple of JirSangheilli with nearly depleted shields but more takes their place. The Spartans begin to fall back and reloading their weapons. One JirSangheilli grabs Zodiac-Four and impales him with his energy sword, but not before he stabs the JirSangheilli in the head with his combat knife. He gets up and picks up the dead JirSangheilli's energy sword and kills two more before they gang up on him and kills him. Zodiac-two sets a mine hoping that would take out a couple of these new creatures and it does. The other members of Zodiac team have already taken out the Covenant soldiers guarding the technicians and have escorted them to the control center. The technicians began working on getting the towers back online. Zodiac-One, two, and three reloaded their assault rifles. A JirSangheilli charges at them it took their combine fire to drop one of them. Two more came at them it takes another combine effort to drop both of them. Six more JirSangheilli are still ready to kill the Demons. The three Spartans are out of ammo now and the JirSangheilli knows this. The JirSangheilli ignites their energy swords and charge at the Spartans. The Spartans draw their combat knives and Zodiac-One grabs a fire axe from the wall. The JirSangheilli kills two more Spartans but not before two JirSangheilli falls as well. Zodiac-One is the Last Man Standing except for the Spartans protecting the technicians. Zodiac-one kills two more in hand-to-hand fighting. Even though the JirSangheilli are stronger than Brutes the Spartans have train with stronger opponents so Zodiac-One knows what to do. A JirSangheilli slashes at him when he finish eliminating the JirSangheilli who had him pin and cuts through his armor drawing blood and then the JirSangheilli kicks him over some sandbags. One JirSangheilli in silver armor steps forward and issued orders in a mixture of Sangheilli and Jiralhanae. He has two energy swords in his hands. The other JirSangheilli disarm their energy swords and headed to deal with the other Spartans. Zodiac-One listens to the sound of gunfire and the sounds of plasma fire then all was silent except for a scream from a JirSangheilli. Zodiac-one looks at the JirSangheilli in silver armor. He raises his energy sword and salutes the Spartan. He heads back to the pads to be extracted by a waiting Phantom. The Phantom heads towards space. The Covenant ship was already outside of the effective range of the Defense Towers by the time they came online, but many Phantoms, Sprits, Banshees, Seraphs, and even a few of the Heavy Dropships weren't so lucky. Zodaic-7 comes up to their captain who has slumped down against a beam. He inserts a can of biofoam into his suit and fills the wound up. Zodiac-One knows now they must hold the Central Defensive Tower until reinforcements can arrive. A radio message comes over the coms. "Zodiac-One, this is Pelican Dropship Lima-Five we have some reinforcements for you," the pilot tells him.

"How did u get through the AA batteries?"

"We use the section that is down." the Pelican lands at one of the Defense Towers' pads and twelve ODSTs climbed out they begin getting ready for Covenant counter-attack.

Three minutes before the Covies attack Parliament, on board the Brave New World the crew is watching their screens while the captain is looking at a map on a hologram table. The crew of the Brave New World is Captain Bryana Takenov - Ships Captain, MIL-AI 3617 Nyx - Naval AI, Lieutenant Commander Watson Crick -Second-in-Command, Lieutenant Junior Grade Neil Hakket-Communications Officer, Ensign Tiara Garnet -Weapons Officer, Lieutenant Jack Longhern - Operations Officer, Lieutenant Junior Lana Tarkhem - Navigation Officer, Lieutenant Commander Franklin Obert - Chief Engineer, and Colonel Trent Varsail - Commanding Marine Officer. "Sir, we have communications with Lord Hood." Lieutenant Junior Grade Neil Hakket tells the captain. A screen pops up.

"Captain Takenov what's your status?" Lord Hood asks.

"Well sir, we are holding position near a coastal city of England waiting for their anti-air batteries get silence. I've lost contact with Spartan-118 and the units he was leading. Zodiac team has managed to get four of the Covenant AA batteries knocked out. Marines and army forces are still pushing through the city to link up with units at the Parliament building and the train station and then they'll push against the Covies near the palace. I have units on the ground repairing the bridge that Spartan-118 destroyed to destroy some Scarabs. There are marines and army soldiers in Warthogs, tanks and Mammoth's waiting for the bridge to be repaired and they'll hit the Covenant in the flanks." Captain Takenov tells Lord Hood. "Our last transmission from Spartan-118 said that they are going into the maintenance shaft of the subway system."

"Don't worry about them captain. They wouldn't mess a good fight." Lord Hood replies. Has the naval engineers been attack by the Covenant yet. Only a handful of Grunts and a few Brutes but their marine protectors took care of them. We also recovered some bodies of some new types of Covenant species our scientist on board is doing research on them know including on their armor and shields."

"Captain, the Covenant ship is leaving London its heading straight towards us." Lieutenant Junior Lana Tarkhem says.

"Lieutenant Tarkhem, I want you to sound general quarters."

"Aye ma'am." she says. Red lights flash followed by a siren. The bridge doors sealed shut, the doors locking.

"Lord Hood, I'll send be in touch,' Captain Takenov says.

"Good luck Captain Takenov," he says. Captain Takenov knows the Covenant ship is a frigate. The sleek, whale-like Frigate appeared on the screen.

"Ensign Tiara Garnet, get us a firing solution."

"Aye sir, MAC guns are still hot." The Covenant ship is heading right towards the UNSC Brave New World. Red molts of light appeared along the frigate. "They're getting ready to fire Captain." The red glow became one solid band. "Keep moving at this speed Lieutenant Junior Lana Tarkhem."

"Aye ma'am," she says.

"We have a firing solution."

"Fire!" One thumps echoed throughout the Brave New World. On the view screen two white lines streaked towards the Covenant frigate. The Covenant ship fired as well.

"Hold this course."

"Aye ma'am," Tarkhem replied.

"MAC round striking in 5," Ensign Tiara Garnet announced. "4…3…2…1." The frigate's shield flickered and died as the MAC round struck it. The Brave New World is fixing to fire its second shot. "Sir, Plasma collision in ten seconds!"

"Emergency thrusters to port!" A loud bang echoed throughout the ship. Takenov gripped his command chair tightly as the Brave New World rolled. "Arm Archer pods B, load the MAC guns."

"Aye, aye Captain!" the bridge crew replies. Two plasma torpedoes appeared on the screen; they slowly turned and continued tracking them.

"Ma'am, they're preparing to fire again!" Garnet called out. "MAC guns charging," Captain Takenov waited. "MACs charge."  
"Fire lets destroy these mother fuckers!" The Brave New World fired. The MAC round cuts the ship and the Archer Missiles Finish the Covenant Frigate off and the Brave New World did take plasma torpedoes hits but their shields hailed. They waited to be blasted from Orbit but nothing happen. The ruins of the destroy Covenant Frigate crash down into a farmer's field. Two flights of Pelicans are launch from the Brave New World to take a look at the crash ships. Captain Takenov sends a brief message to Alamo 1 informing them of their victory.

Sergeant Major Harvey Johnson and his team are on their way to deal with the Tyrant they were assign too. "These things will never foul the Covenant." She says driving the Wraith Tank.

"Merry, have a little faith," Staff Sergeant Greene says. No other soldier felt like saying anything because they know that the sergeants will tell them to shut the fuck up. They continued on. They came within sight of the Tyrant and everyone is waiting for Sergeant Major Harvey Johnson to begin his attack. He opens fire on the Wraiths guarding the Tyrant, the other Wraiths and the Locust followed Johnson's lead. Johnson pops the hatch and hurries down two more Wraith stop firing and two veterans from the First Human-Covenant War follow him into the Tyrant eliminating any Covenant strugglers. Johnson notices that the Tyrant was only defended by a platoon size force of Covies. He hears one soldier say when he informed them all how many Covenants were here. "Hell this was fucking easy." Sergeant Major Johnson decides to head towards the train station. They get back into their capture Covenant vehicles and proceed towards the train station. Sergeant Major Johnson hears that the Defense Tower network around London is online and that the Covenant Frigate has been destroyed by the UNSC Brave New World.

Brigadier General Holland is listing to the reports coming in. he knows that the reinforcements are still on their way. The plan he and the other officers outside of London are working. The Covenant are heading to attack the UNSC forces at the Parliament building and the train station and Parliament building is only defended by eighty troopers from both the marines and army. The rest are going to attack the Covenant troops keeping the reinforcements from progressing further into the city. Brigadier General Holland along with all UNSC and civilian Police Forces are glad to hear that the Covenant Frigate has been destroyed. He knows the Covenant will also try to take out the Central Defensive tower no since all their Phantoms and other dropships are grounded until they reestablish air superiority. Brigadier General Holland is on the rooftop waiting for the Covenant to show up. The first sign of Covenant are some Ghost but are quickly dealt with by the Mantis Pelicans brought in several minutes ago along with some armor. The Covenant sent in five hundred Covenant soldiers to attack Parliament consisting of Brutes, JirSangheilli, three pairs of Hunters, Titians, Grunts, Jackals, and Skirmishers, but they are dealt with including three Wraith tanks. The Titians and JirSangheilli lasted a little longer but are also dealt with. The marines arrived from their push through the city right before the last Titian was destroyed. Brigadier General Holland lost fifty soldiers out of his eighty plus one hundred soldiers that arrived from the Pelicans from the Brave New World. Brigadier General Holland boards a Warthog and gives the order to head towards the train station. They moved out leaving two hundred UNSC soldiers to keep Parliament secure.

Major Tom Mason is looking over his men's positions. They have placed roadblocks on all highways leading to the train station. Thanks to the arrival of Pelican Dropships carrying six Scorpion Main Battle Tanks he knows they'll be able to hold their positions. The Train Station has four avenues of approach and Major Mason has them covered. Several of Major Mason men on the roadblock fortifications are armed with the M716 which holds 6 rockets. The Jiralhanae Chieftain orders his forces forward. Down on road the Covenant attack with Choppers and down another they attack with Ghost. The third avenue of approach the Covenant attack with both Choppers and Ghost and on the fourth avenue of approach where Wraith Tanks can approach in three lines the Covenant sent in Wraiths supported by Choppers. The Covenant vehicles are obliterated causing additional roadblocks therefore the Brute Captain had to order a retreat of his vehicles, but Pelican Gunships, Falcons, and Hornets destroyed the vehicles. Major Mason did have casualties but nothing like the Covenant. The Brute Captain orders his infantry forward even though they would have to climb over the ruins of their own vehicles to reach the road that isn't covered with destroyed vehicles. The UNSC snipers on the rooftops and UNSC soldiers in the buildings are killing many of them before they even reach the ruins. Hornets and Falcons come in blasting away. Several Covenant soldiers with Fuel Rod Cannons and Plasma Launchers return fire but are having no affect on the Hornets and Falcons that is when the Brute Chieftain sends in Anti-Air Wraiths to deal with the UNSC aircraft. Several Falcons and Hornets are blown out of the sky but they destroyed half of the Anti-Air Wraiths. Once the Hornets and Falcons headed to a safe area the Wraiths began lobbing plasma over the roadblocks some even hit the roadblocks to create breech points. Many Covenant infantry are killed as they are climbing over the roadblock the UNSC made from Covenant vehicles and as they came through the breeches the Wraiths made. Jackal snipers are trying to kill but as soon as the UNSC soldiers know that the Covenant deployed their own snipers the UNSC snipers from both the army and the marines begin looking for them and terminating them. Private Joseph Allen looks through his scope and nails several Jackal snipers as the rush across the streets to find better cover; he also nails several Brutes who are moving closer to the roadblocks. His spotter is calling out targets. Private Allen is armed with the SBK-100D-35A Sniper Rifle with a magazine capacity of 20 rounds. It can punch through shields of Sangheilli, Kig-Yar, and Jiralhanae in power armor with one shot and kill Hunters with two shots. Allen has already killed two Hunters along with dozens of Grunts, Jackals, and Brutes. His spotter and he along with two other Army sniper teams are ontop of the Train Station with a Scythe Anti-Aircraft gun. Major Tom Mason takes a gunners position of a Warthog where the Covenant is hitting hard. He fires the Guess Cannon as fast as he can. He can hear the roar of the Scorpions firing along with the other Warthog's gunners and small-arms along with rockets. Sergeant Major Johnson and his men see Covenant Wraith firing on the train station so they open up onto the Wraiths from behind. They even fired on several files of Jackals, Grunts, and Brutes waiting for their turn to attack. Sergeant Major Johnson tells his men to abandon the Covenant vehicles and rig them to explode. They exit from the capture Covenant vehicles and set the charges and headed onto the train station through the third avenue. The attack on the Third Avenue is over all Covenant troops attacking that area are either dead or wounded and Sergeant Major Johnson and his team put several of them out of their misery. The Covenant did manage to break through one avenue but are quickly dealt with by the Wolf Spiders and the reaction force. The battle lasted for one hour and many Covenant lay dead or dying the Brute Chieftain orders a retreat back to the area around the palace. The attack on the central Defense Tower was also a disaster for the Covies. The Covenant infantry are falling back to Buckingham Palace. Reinforcements arrived at the train station from Parliament and from where the UNSC Army enters the city. Brigadier General Holland and the commander of the UNSC Marine Corps that was sent in are discussing their next plan of attack. Brigadier General Holland knows that there are two Tyrants still need to be taken out before UNSC Brave New World can hover above the city.

While everything is going on topside Colonel Heath-118 and the survivors from the deadly turn of events on the bridge are making their way through the subway tunnel towards one of the exits. They heard the mines detonate twenty-four minutes after they left that area. A swarm of Drones attacked them. They fired back at the Drones. A dozen Needlers hit a marine and the Needlers explode and another marine is wounded. "Chief I'm going to check back the way we came you deal with these buggers and keep heading to one of the subways exits. I'll catch up to you." The chief nods and continues to fire his MA5B Assault Rifle at the buggers. The colonel heads back down the subway tunnel. This subway tunnel use to be a fallout shelter back during the Cold War and radio communications are spotting. He takes a peek around a corner and sees a dozen Grunts and six of those new creatures that April has yet to identify. Heath kind of wish Cortana was with the chief, but Lord Hood needed her at Alamo 1 for now but April is Cortana's twin sister but he knows the Master Chief is messing Cortana even though he want show it. At least Dr. Halsey took care of Cortana's rampancy upon the chief's arrival on Earth since Smart AIs only have a life span for 7 years. He reloads his MA5D Assault Rifle ninety-eight rounds to deal with the Grunts and those new creatures who shields are as strong has his but Covenant weaponry seem to be enough to bring down those shields. So instead of using his assault rifle to deal with the Grunts he's going to let them come around the corner one by one and kill them with his bare hands and with his combat knife. An Unggoy Minor (orange armor) is the first to come around the corner and the colonel's combat knife goes into the Unggoy's skull. One by one the colonel kills the Grunts until only the JirSangheilli are left by that time the colonel has acquired plasma grenades, a flame grenade, Needlers, and plasma pistols. He would use the Needlers to deal with JirSangheilli first. He pops out from behind the corner and is face to face with a JirSangheilli. The JirSangheilli knocks the colonel a few feet back the weapons he had are scatter around. The JirSangheilli says something in Sangheilli. The rest of the JirSangheilli stood their ground. The one that knocked the colonel to the ground draws his energy sword and drops it. The JirSangheilli gives a command in Sangheilli and the rest drop their weapons. The one in silver/black armor speaks to the colonel in plain English. "Demon, we fight with honor you and the other Demons are worthy adversaries and you have earned the right to fight us with no weapons or shields like we do with our breathern when they prove themselves true warriors." He watched as the JirSangheilli shields drop. So these creatures have honor similar to the Sangheilli, the colonel decides to show them too that he has honor as well.

"April deactivates shields," he says to her.

"Are you crazy?"

"Do it lets show them what years of training and fighting has taught us." She does as he asks her. "I'm ready," he tells the silver/black armor creature. He makes a motion with his head and the colonel guess is one of the lower ranking creatures because of his blue and black armor comes at him. The JirSangheilli punches at the colonel, but the colonel block his punch. He gives a punch of his own but the creature block it and squeezes. The colonel now knows that these creatures are strong. He uses the creatures own weight against him and flip him, the colonel gets behind him with a rear naked choke and breaks the creatures neck with very little effort. Another lower ranking attacks him. The colonel kicks the creature in the face almost breaking its neck, this cause the JirSangheilli to get mad and pick up a Needler, but the silver/black JirSangheilli stabs his fellow JirSangheilli in the back with an energy sword. He made a snarl. They all understand that anyone uses a weapon during the fight they'll get the same treatment. Two attack the colonel at the sametime. He surprises them with his skills in hand-to-hand they to fall. The fifth JirSangheilli is a skill fighter, but in the end the colonel manages to deliver the knockout blow. The last JirSangheilli and the colonel go toe to toe they are fighting like two professional UFC fighters. The JirSangheilli may be stronger, but they don't have the skills as the Sangheilli. The colonel does a superman punch almost knocking the silver/black JirSangheilli out. All of a sudden six Jiralhanae enter the fray firing Spikers and Plasma Repeaters at both of them. April already reactivated the colonel's shields when his motion tractor picked up the hostiles, but she was surprise to see the colonel shield the JirSangheilli from fire until he reactivates his own shields. They look at one another and attacked the six Jiralhanae with energy swords. Once all the Jiralhanae are defeated they look at one another. "Shall we finish what we started?"

"Not today Demon," the silver/black JirSangheilli says to him. The JirSangheilli salutes him and leaves. Spartan-118 heads back to join the others. The Master Chief and the others are already at one of the exits from the subway tunnel.

"Did you win Heath?" John asks him.

"What are you talking about Master Chief?"

"The blood on your armor," Master Chief asks.

"Well I guess I won chief." The Master Chief already knew what happen because April informed him and the colonel knows he knows. "Let's go see what's waiting outside chief."

"After you sir," he answers. Colonel Heath-118 unslings his assault rifle and head towards the exit followed by four ODSTs. Heath exits from the first train station nearest to the bridge and discovered the area is filled with Covenant. The Covenant fired on the Demon and he hurries back down shouting to the ODSTs that the Covenant is out there. Several packs Jiralhanae leading Unggoy and Kig-Yar came after him. An ODST who was slow to fallback is hit in the back with a Brute Captain's Gravity Hammer breaking the young marines back. Heath throws a plasma grenade onto one Brute which detonates taking the Brute and another Brute with him. Another ODST fires a three-round burst into another Brutes head before Spikes and plasma hits him. The ODST rolls down the steps. Heath tells the other ODSTs to not to stop and fire back but to join with the others. Major Rhodes and Lieutenant Jack are waiting for them at another set of stairs. As soon as the Covenant showed them Major Rhodes and Lieutenant Jack fired their M41 Rocket Launchers at the Covies. They reloaded and fired again then fall back. They slowed the Covenant down. "Chief lets go to the next train station." They head towards the next train station hoping that the Covenant is not there too. "April, why were the Covenant there?" John asks.

"The Covenant is setting a trap for the UNSC soldiers coming across the bridge." April tells them.

"Shit, we can't let those soldiers get thrash by the Covenant," Colonel Heath-118 says. They head back to the train station where the Covenant has setup the ambush. Heath sends Lucy ahead along with Tom to see if any Covenant is on the platform. She looks around a corner and sees several Brutes and Jackals on the platform. She looks at Tom. He nods his head. They hit the Covenant on the platform first with grenades and then with their assault rifles when the others heard the sound of gunfire they came running. The colonel looks from Tom and Lucy to the dead Covenant. "Nice job," Heath says to them.

"Thank you sir," they replied.

"Let's go finish the Covenant off!" they get onto the platform. They head up the stairs and find the next landing crawling with Covies mostly Grunts, a few Jackals with orange shields and on JirSangheilli which Heath recognized as the one he face in the tunnel. The JirSangheilli looks at the Spartan and activates his cloak. The Spartans and the UNSC soldiers open up on the Covenant SOBs. The Grunts didn't stand a chance, neither did the Jackals. Any Grunts who started to flee the Spartans caught up to them and use their combat knifes to kill the Unggoy and Kig-Yar different ways. Heath rounds a corner checking underneath the stairs when the JirSangheilli decloak and grabs the colonel by the throat and pins him against the wall. April sends a warning to the chief. However, the JirSangheilli releases him. The Master Chief, Tom, and Lucy appeared aiming at the JirSangheilli. Tom is holding and M29 Rocket Launcher. "Who are you?" Master Chief asked.

"We are the JirSangheilli we are hybrids between the Jiralhanae and the Sangheilli. I am one of the Zealot class. You Demons are worthy adversaries and I salute you." The Zealot JirSangheilli decides to leave. Tom, Lucy, and the Master Chief tried to stop him. Their rounds just hit its shields. The Zealot JirSangheilli just push by them and disappeared. They continue onto the surface. They encounter a couple of Brutes but nothing a couple of Plasma Grenades couldn't handle. Colonel Heath-118 decides that it's best for the Spartans to start the party off with a bang. Heath takes an M29 from an ODST. He tells the rest of them to follow after they hear four rocket detonations. The Spartans go outside. Heath fires two rockets at the first two Wraiths he sees he didn't wait to find out if they hit their target he fires the last two rockets at several Shades turning to fire on them. Lucy destroys several Shades and a group of Jackals forming a shield formation. Marines, Army, and Special Forces came charging out of the train station catching several Brutes off guard that where firing on the Spartans. The battle only lasted a couple of minutes. He sees the UNSC Brave New World approaching the city. The UNSC soldiers from the bridge arrived at their position.

"Spartan-118," a young hot lieutenant says to him and saluting. Spartan-118 and the Master Chief-117 return the salute.

"Yes, who are you trooper?"

"Lieutenant Alex Ackerson, my father died on Mars."

"Yes I knew Colonel Ackerson, he was a brave soldier. I appreciate you getting here so soon. Did the Covenant give you a hard time crossing the bridge?"

"No, sir, and I thank you for taking care of them for us."

"So Lieutenant Ackerson, are you ready to kill some more Covenant?"

"Hell Yeah sir," she says.

"Well let's saddle up." She goes over to the Master Chief.

"It's an honor to meet you Chief," she says to him. She held out her hand, the chief shakes her hand. The Mammoth deploys a couple of Warthogs and a mongoose. Heath gets in the gunner seat, while the chief takes the driver seat while Major Rhodes takes the passenger seat. Tom and Lucy get into the other Warthog while a marine takes the gun. The rest board the Mammoth. They head onto the central train station. April sends a coded message to the Brave New Worlds AI.

Three squadrons of Broadswords launch from the UNSC Air Base in the countryside of the United Kingdom. They have one objective neutralize the last remaining Tyrants so the UNSC Brave New World can hover above the city and can show the Covenant infantry some UNSC firepower. The Broadswords came in low and start to evade Anti-Aircraft fire. They get a lock onto the Tyrants and fired. The Tyrants are neutralized. The Broadswords leader radios the Brave New World and tells him the Tyrants are down. The Brave New World enters the city. "Launch a squadron of Pelicans, have the Pelicans take supplies to Buckingham Palace," Captain Bryana Takenov tells his second in command Lieutenant Commander Watson Crick.

"Aye, aye sir," Lieutenant Commander Crick replies. All of a sudden something hits the Brave New World and the shields drop to 50%.

"What the hell hit us?" Captain Takenov asks. "Did a Covenant ship in orbit fire on us?"

"No sir, that shot came from the city," Lieutenant Jack Longhern tells the captain.

"Show me that weapon?" The Brave New World AI brings up a screen showing them the weapon. It looks like a plasma cannon on steroids and it fires again dropping the ships shields down to 30%.

"Sir, it would appear that the weapon fires the same sort of plasma as their ships do," Ensign Garnet says. The captain nods her head.

"Lieutenant Hakket, get in contact with those Broadswords and tell them to take that weapon out."

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Hakket replies. Two Squadrons of Broadswords headed to deal with the new Covenant weapon. They fired their missiles but nothing happen.

"Brave New World be advise the weapon is protected by a energy shield," the commander of the Broadsword tells Captain Takenov. The Brave New World takes another hit. "Arm the MAC gun lets destroy that gun.

"Sir, I would advise against that they Covenant have human prisoners." The Brave New World AI tells him.

"Get me in contact with Sierra-118." The captain tells Spartan-118 and tells him of their situation. The Brave New World takes another hit from the weapon. Spartan-118 tells him they'll take care of the weapon. "Tarkhem get us the hell out of here."

"Yes ma'am," she replies. The Brave New World heads back towards Manchester until the weapon is taken out.

Several JirSangheilli are commanding the Brutes in Jiralhanae on how to work the weapon and giving the order to fire. Unggoy and Kig-yar are patrolling around the weapon. The weapon has fired three times on the human ship and the human sent in a strike force to destroy the gun thanks to the energy shield protecting the gun. The shield surrounds the gun and two car parking lots with Kig-yar snipers on the roofs. Colonel Heath-118, Master Chief John-117, Major Tristan Rhodes, Lieutenant Jack, Tom, Jun, Lucy, and three Army Special Forces soldiers are on approach to the weapon. Heath sees the shield in the distance. He stops the vehicles behind a building and tells them they'll continue the rest of the way on foot. They enter one of the parking garages inside of the shield. They see several Grunts on patrol; they take care of them silently. Heath tells them that there are properly snipers up top and must be eliminated before taking out the gun crew. Jun, Tom, and an army soldier from the 2nd Special Forces Division volunteer to take out the snipers. The rest get into position to take care of the gun crew. Major Rhodes, Lieutenant Jack, and Lucy eliminated several more Grunt patrols before they too got into position. Blue acknowledge lights wink giving the colonel the news that the Jackal snipers have been terminated. They are all carrying M29s and SAWs because Captain Takenov informs them that they have JirSangheilli guarding the weapon. Heath gives the order to fire. Jun and Tom began sniping the Covenant patrols that started to hurry back to the gun mostly Grunts and only a few Jackals. Sixteen rockets hit the Covenant overloading the JirSangheilli shields and killing the unarmored Brutes the colonel and the Master Chief finish off the JirSangheilli with the SAWs while Major Rhodes, Lieutenant Jack, and Lucy finish off the surviving Brutes. The battle on lasted 12 minutes after the first rocket was fired. Only one soldier was killed with multiple Spikes through his chest. Heath tells Major Rhodes to planet a demolition charge on the weapon. They return to the vehicles before Major Rhodes pressed the detonator. Once the gun is destroyed Spartan-118 radios the Brave New World informing Captain Takenov that the mission was successful. "I knew you could do it Spartan," was her reply. The Covenant forces at Buckingham Palace surrendered after that especially after they are surrounded by UNSC forces. The UNSC soldiers inside of Buckingham Palace after they gave them the all clear signal. Covenant forces throughout London are surrendering to the UNSC. Two thousand Covenant troops surrendered. The Spartans are heading back to Alamo I to rest and get ready for another mission. Several days later Lord Hood received this message from the UNSC Brave New World:

To Lord Hood Commander of the UNSC

From Captain Takenov Commander of the UNSC Brave New World

Subject: Casualties of UNSC Forces and Covenant Casualties

The UNSC lost 1700 KIA, 30 MIA, and 2,000 WIA. I'm also sorry to say we lost 4 Spartans in taking London back.

Civilian Casualties are 551.

Covenant Casualties are 4000 KIA and 2500 POWs.


	11. Chapter 10: Attack on ONI Secret Base

Chapter X

The Attack on ONI Secret Base in the Alps

Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo it belongs to Bungie, 343 Industries, and Microsoft Studios. This story is what I imagine would happen after Halo 3 before Halo 4 was even release. This is the Second Human-Covenant War.

Somewhere in space, Vice Admiral Rodriguez on board is flagship the UNSC Keys named after Captain Keys is watching a recording of the days war games. Vice Admiral Rodriguez has many new ship captains along with crew that need to be properly train how to fight an engagement. Many naval captains and crews were lost in the 28 years of the First Human Covenant War. A lieutenant interrupts his video. "Admiral Rodriguez, we haven't heard anything from Earth in over 13 days. Should we send a Prowler to Earth to find out what's going on?" A captain voice appears.

"Sir, we have lost contact with Earth before from them having technical difficulties and problems with ships hitting the bloody long range communications array especially those hot head flyboys from the Air Force and Naval Academies." Another officer says with an Scottish ascent.

"Well give it a couple more days but prepare three ships to be ready to head back to Earth if we don't hear anything from them." Vice Admiral Rodriguez responds. The next day Admiral Rodriquez is on the bridge when a lieutenant watching the radar detects and hyperspace window open. A UNSC Prowler emerges from hyperspace. They confirm the IFF. The UNSC Prowler lands in the UNSC Keys hanger bay. An officer in the Office of Naval Intelligence exits follow by two Spartan-IVs. Vice Admiral Rodriquez salutes the officer even though they are the same rank but the ONI section patch gives him authority to outrank anyone in the UNSC Armed Forces. Admiral Rodriquez noticed the Spartan-IVs are covered in Black Armor.

"I guess you haven't heard yet have you admiral?"

"Heard what?"

"Earth is under attack by the Covenant. I have a message from you from Lord Hood Commander of All UNSC Forces." He hands the admiral a data chip. He takes the data chip. The officer of Naval Intelligence leaves without saying a word leaving the two Spartan-IVs on the Keys. The Prowler reenters hyperspace and its destination is unknown. Vice Admiral Rodriquez puts the data chip into his computer. A message appears.

To: Vice Admiral Rodriquez commander of the UNSC Keys

From: Lord Torrance Hood UNSC Commander

Subject: Orders following Earth's Attack.

Rodriquez I'm sure that naval spook already told you that Earth has been attack by the God Dam Covenant. They are under new leadership a Prophet calling himself Anubis. The Arbiter has come to our aide but his ships are trying to rally the Sangheilli loyal to the Arbiter to come to our aide. The Covenant have change their tactics they aren't glassing the planet even thought they destroyed what's left of the Home Fleet since majority of the Home Fleet was playing their own set of war games near Reach. Only ten out of the 410 Orbital Defense Platforms were online at the time of the attack. The Covenant destroyed all but 1 of those two orbital platforms for some unknown reason. The Arbiter and several Sangheilli have fought by our side against the New Covenant Empire. The Arbiter has told us they are here to enslave us instead of murdering us. The Spartans have been giving the Covenant hell even though Spartan HQ was destroyed. I have already ordered Rear Admiral (Upper Half) Windu in charge of the Home Fleet that are doing their War Games too prepare to jump back to Earth once the rest of the Orbital Defense Platforms comes online. I am ordering you to send a small task force to link up with the Home Fleet if the task force doesn't arrive in time before the Home Fleet jump have them jump straight to Earth. I want you to recall all other UNSC ships to join you. I also want you to find a way for us to communicate over distances until the long range communications are back online. Good luck Vice Admiral. Many Sangheilli are also working with the new prophet, but you don't have to worry about Shipmaster Reshuma Nodaik he is very loyal to the Arbiter. We're also asking for you to send a Prowler to send down additional Spartan support. I have a feeling we're going to need them more than you at least for now. Once you gather every available UNSC Ship make sure the rest of the colonies are protected from the New Covenant and prepare to counter-attack them."

"Get me in contact with the shipmaster of the Covenant ships," Rodriquez says. A screen pops up. "Greetings Shipmaster Reshuma Nodaik, we have a problem."

"What's the problem Admiral Rodriquez?" Shipmaster Reshuma Nodaik asks.

"A new prophet has attacked Earth with an advance fleet. The Arbiter is on Earth helping where he can. The ships loyal to him are searching for Covenant allies to come to our aide." Shipmaster Reshuma Nodaik turns to one of his bridge officers.

"We'll be glad to help our UNSC allies but we must also gather our own ships if we will be able to help you." Shipmaster Nodaik replies.

"I'll appreciate any help you can give us."

"We shall return once we find out how many ships are still loyal to the Arbiter and to the new prophet." The nine Covenant ships jump into hyperspace.

"I want Captain Leaky to have 30 Spartan-IVs ready to board a Prowler that will drop them near Alamo 1." The Vice Admiral heads to the conference room to discuss the best way to keep messages coming from Earth without ships jumping into hyperspace to bring messages. Captain Lorne, Captain of the UNSC Hondo, Commander Cartwright Commander of the UNSC Elvis, Captain Lee Captain of the UNSC Gettysburg, and several other captains and commanders he didn't know, along with the Key's Bridge crew. "I need an idea for how to keep messages arriving to us and sending back to Earth without ships having to jumper into hyperspace to deliver messages." Captain Lee speaks.

"We can use Prowlers and have them station between here and Earth to send messages using their long range communications and being cloak they want attack the attention of the Covenant around Earth. It will be kind of like the "Twilight Bark". They all look at him. "The Twilight Bark from 101 Dalmatians my kids loves that movie." He begins to explain to them until he realize they aren't getting it. "Lord of the Rings when they light those fires." They all nod.

"Captain Lee, that is enough," Admiral Rodriquez says. "Alright deploy the Prowlers. The Prowler carrying the Spartans will remain near Earth to send and receive messages. Captain Lorne, Commander Cartwright, Captain Lee, and Commander Parker, you will meet up with the Home Fleet and reinforce them. The UNSC Hondo is a destroyer, the UNSC Elvis is a Frigate, and Gettysburg is a Frigate, and Commander Parker, captain of the UNSC Never Lose Hope is a Destroyer/carrier. The ships jump into hyperspace.

Nighttime Earth, a Pelican is flying over the Alps towards a secret ONI Base. Onboard the Pelican is Admiral Horton with the Office of Naval Intelligence but not from any of the sections of ONI anyone knows of. This section of ONI is so classified that if you even say anything about it your dead. Admiral Horton's Pelican is cleared to land. He lands and is met by five ONI Special Forces wearing total black uniforms and black masks. "Admiral Horton, the chairman wishes to speak with you," one of the ONI soldiers tells him. The admiral is just in the hanger bay to gain entrance to the main part of the base he has to go through a strict security measures. He types in his personal code, once he starts to give a DNA test he hears the ONI soldiers chamber around and he's sure they are aiming at his head. He gets through security without any problems and heads to the meeting room where a hologram of the chairman is waiting for him.

"Admiral Horton, ready to get down to business?" the section's chairman says to him.

"Yes Sir Chairman Weston."

"How goes finding out the secrets of the Forerunners with the crystal we found underneath your base?"

"Chairman, if you read my report we are having a hard time figuring out the Forerunner language even after we spent several years discovering Forerunner artifacts. We know the Covenant will want this crystal if they find the location of it."

"I'm very aware of the risk admiral but if Forerunner techs can save humanity from extinction or enslavement then so be it. Admiral, do you know someone who can help us?"

"Yes sir, Doctor Catherine Halsey," Admiral Horton replies.

"Get her admiral," Chairman Weston says.

"Sir, what if she want come should I use force?"

"No admiral, I'm not going to force someone to come I'm not like the old chairman. Dr. Halsey is a great woman even if some thank of her has a war criminal for creating the Spartan-11s but I owe one of her Spartans my life and I have great respect for them. I'm sure she will come."

"Which Spartan saves your life sir?" the chairman gives a smile.

"Your brother admiral." The transmission ended. Admiral Horton goes to his office. Major Veronica Dare is waiting for him. She salutes the admiral. The admiral returns the salute. They enter is office.

"Major Dare, I have an assignment for you and your team."

"What is it sir," Major Dare.

"You are to give a message to Dr. Halsey and escort her here if she agrees to come. You will not restrain her in anyway. You may blindfold her, but no harm is to come to Dr. Halsey is that understood."

"Yes sir," she responds saluting and walks out. Major Dare sends an encrypted message to an ONI agent within Alamo 1. The agent plants a letter into Dr. Halsey mailbox that same day. Doctor Catherine Halsey meets them at a rendezvous point. The agent blindfolds the doctor and helps her onto a Pelican. They are in the air for a while then they start to descend. The Pelican lands and they escort Doctor Halsey to a lab and that is where

"Where am I?" She demanded from one of the ONI soldiers. An Artificial Intelligence pops up.

"I'm Miranda; I can answer that question for you, Doctor Catherine Halsey of ONI Section-Three creator of the Spartan-11s. This facility is a top secret ONI base buried deep underneath a section of the Alps." A hologram of the base is shown to Halsey. "This facility holds 140 ONI Scientist, and 200 ONI security forces/Special Forces. Its purpose is classified." The doors open. Admiral Horton enters.

"Doctor Halsey, it's good to see you again," Admiral Horton says to him.

"It's good to see you too Admiral Horton," she says. "Your message says that you have a Forerunner Artifact you need my help to determine what's on it?"

"Yes doctor," he answers.

"Show me the artifact," she says. An ONI Scientist brings in the artifact for Dr Halsey to examine. She touched the crystal that reminds her of the one found on Reach. She finds the markings on the crystal. She looks at Admiral Horton. "It will take time to study this." She turns to Admiral Horton. "Now if you would like to look over my shoulder if not I suggest you let me examine this artifact and find out if it's safe to use." He leaves. Doctor Halsey recognize the crystal it similar to the one she found on Reach. She tests it for radiation and it gives off the same radiation readings. Admiral Horton enters the room. "Admiral you know that this artifact is giving off radiation and the Covenant can pick up the radiation even underground.

"This artifact must be very important," he says. She is debating rather to tell him what the artifact can do but decides against it.

"Its important alright to the Covenant, we must not let the Covenant get their hands on it."

"You said the Covenant can detect the radiation from the artifact then why haven't they already attack the base?"

"I don't know admiral," she answers.

"I thought you always had answers," he says.

"No not always," she replies. All of a sudden an alarm sounds throughout the base. Admiral Horton radios the control room.

"What's going on lieutenant?"

"A Covenant Destroyer is approaching the base."

"Arm the Super MAC guns and fire at will," Admiral Horton says. Admiral Horton and Doctor Halsey watch the screen. The two Super MAC guns rose from the earth after charging up they fired. The first round guts the ship and it crashes into the woods near the base.

"What are you thinking Admiral?" Halsey asks.

"The Spartan-IVs here aren't train to infiltrate a Covenant ship and secure data. I need a Spartan like my brother." She nods.

"He's the one I would picked too admiral. He can also keep a secret." She looks at the Admiral Horton.

"Doctor Halsey, please follow me I'll show you where you can sleep." She follows him. As they pass ONI soldiers and several Spartan-IVs saluted him as he passes him. She enters the room. The door closes but it isn't lock.

Alamo 1 a Pelican lands inside of the underground hanger bay and Master Chief, Tom, Lucy, Jun, Daniel, and the colonel exits from the Pelican. "Colonel Heath, you have a message from Admiral Horton," a private tells him just as he came off the Pelican. "Follow me colonel." He follows the private to a security station in the hanger bay. Heath steps in front of a screen and sees his older brother standing there.

"Admiral Sir what can I do for you?" Heath says saluting.

"Remove your helmet Spartan," the Admiral says. Heath removes his helmet. The admiral is surprise to see that Heath's face isn't pale and he's not that old not surprising since he spent a lot of time in cryosleep and in space light years from Earth. His hair is cut real short. "Colonel, I need your help with securing a Covenant Destroyer that crashed. I shall not give any information over an open line. An ONI Pelican is waiting for you grab your dress uniform and relax uniform and keep your armor on until you get here."

"Yes sir," Heath says saluting. The screen cuts off. Heath rushes to get his clothes and get them into his duffle bag and then he arrives at the ONI Pelican. The ONI soldiers salute as the colonel approach the Pelican. He returns the salute and boards the Pelican. The Pelican is on its way to the secret ONI Facility.

The Pelican arrives at the Office of Naval Intelligence Base somewhere in the Alps. Upon landing at the base he is met by Doctor Catherine Halsey, Admiral Horton, Chairman Weston, and four ONI Spartan-IVs. Heath salutes them. Heath looks at his brother than at Chairman Weston and Doctor Halsey. "Sirs, you ask for me," he says through his helmet.

"Yes colonel we need your help to check out a Covenant ship," Chairman Weston says.

"I'm ready to go no sir," Heath says. "I just need a weapon."

"Sergeant Buck please shows the colonel the weapons locker," Admiral Horton says.

"Yes sir," Sergeant Buck replies. Heath follows the sergeant to nearest weapons locker. "Sir, how do you join the Spartans?"

"You don't join your selected," Heath replies.

"Well sir I would like to become a Spartan."

"How old are you sergeant?"

"Twenty-One sirs, my father told me about the Spartan-IIs growing up. How well you fight and defended the UNSC from the Covenant. My father wouldn't be alive without the Spartans being created."

"Who's your father?"

"Lieutenant Eddie Buck," he says.

"Who's your mother?"

"Veronica Dare Buck," Veronica says. Heath sees a woman in ONI Recon Armor. "Colonel Heath, it's a pleasure to see you again I wished it was under better circumstances."

"How you been last time I saw you, ok I don't remember," he says.

"Now isn't the time to taught sir, we have a mission to accomplish." He selects a MA5D, an AA-14 shotgun, and a pistol. Five ONI Spartan-IVs are waiting for them at a Pelican along with five ONI soldiers. "Listen up Spartans and marines Colonel Heath-118 is command of the mission. You all answer to him." Veronica tells them.

"Yes ma'am they all said?" They board the Pelican and heads into the direction of the crash. They see the crash Covenant ship in the distance.

"Land away from the ship, we don't know if the Covenant anti-air batteries on the ship are working," Heath tells the pilot. They land half a click away from the ship but even there they see ruins of the ship. They disembark. They proceeded in the direction of the enemy ship. As they approach the enemy ship they see bodies of dead Covenant including Sangheilli, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Hunters. They enter the hull of the ship. "Keep alert this doesn't feel right," Heath tells him. "Dare, what are we here for?"

"Anything that can be useful to use against the Covenant," She answers. "We'll have to divide the team up?"

"No, there could be Covenant still here."

"Colonel, look around the Covenant are all dead," she says.

"Veronica, that doesn't mean that no Covenant survived the crash. It's not like they were in space."

"We hit it with two Super MAC rounds."

"I suggest we send a small team in there you don't know what kind of traps the Covenant set."

"No, we'll be fine," she answered. "Don't forget who's really in charge colonel."

"Just proceed with caution." Dare still has them to split up. Heath checks his motion tracker, he felt kind of naked without April since he was ordered to leave her at Alamo 1. He has no enemy pings on his motion tracker. Dare, Heath, and two Spartan-IVs arrived outside of the bridge. They enter the bridge and they find no Covenant or their bodies. Heath goes over to the control console. He brings up the life pods status. He looks at it and no life pods were jettison. Heath looks around using visor mode to detect any Covenant but he sees none. A message appears over the radio from one of the Spartan-IVs.

"You need to come and see this down in one of the ship's cargo bays." They head down to the destroyers cargo bays. They see a few Covenant bodies mostly Grunts. The ONI Spartan-IVs shoot the Covenant bodies in the head. They enter the cargo bay and see looks like where drop pods use to be. They only see three pods. Heath goes up to one of them. He opens it an there's nothing inside.  
"These pods are for the Sangheilli or Elites but these three are the only ones in this cargo bay. What about the other cargo bays and the hanger bays?"

"This is the only cargo bay with pods we check the others. Another team is checking the vehicle manifest to see how many dropships and fighters are on board," an ONI Soldier tells him.

"Gather what you can from the Covenant terminals. I know the Covenant is up to something. I just don't know what." Heath heads back to the bridge with Veronica. "Veronica, what would you do if you abandon the ship and you know enemy forces might come to check it out?"

"I would destroy the ship," she says. She now understood why Heath wanted everyone to wait outside except for a small team. She orders an immediate withdraw from the ship and get as far away as possible. They run out of the ship and the ship explodes taking the ONI Soldiers with it and one ONI Spartan-IV. Veronica turns to the colonel.

"I'm sorry about your men but we must find out what the Covenant is up too."

"You find out what the Covenant are doing colonel, I'm heading back to base to report." One Spartan-IV remains behind with the colonel.

"Colonel, I don't know if you remember me sir, but I was on Reach." Heath listens to his voice when he talked.

"What unit were you with?"

"Noble Team," he answered. That is when Colonel Heath-118 recognizes the voice.

"Noble Six," Heath says not believing it. "Everyone thought you had perished on Reach. How did you survive?"

"I'm sorry sir, but that's classified?"

"I see you're still a lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, ONI doesn't really promote their Spartans. I can tell you this though sir, every ONI Spartan has been listed as KIA except for the Spartan-IIs."

"For what's it worth lieutenant I'm glad to have you watching my back."

"Thank you sir, and I'm sorry about the members of Zodiac Team and the Spartans lost during the initial invasion."

"Thank you lieutenant, but right now we need to find out what the Covenant is planning."

"I'll take point sir," he says.

"What do you go by now lieutenant?"

"Just call me Six sirs," he says. Six unslings his DMR and takes the lead. Heath follows Six watching for any Covenant contacts as well.

"Six keep an eye out for any JirSangheilli." Heath tells him.

"Sir, what are JirSangheilli?"

"You'll know them when you see them?" They continue on in silence and continue. They are constantly watching out for Covenant. Colonel Heath-118 hears something in the distance and they take cover. A patrol of Sangheilli, Unggoy, and Kig-Yar pass by their hiding spot. The Covenant patrol keep on going without noticing the Spartans. Heath and Six follow after the Covenant patrol. They maintain a distance so the Kig-Yar wouldn't smell them. They see two Shade turrets in the distance guarding the path. Heath and Six get off the trail and heads back into the trees. They crawl to a place that overlooks a valley. In the valley they see hundreds of Covenant Phantoms, and Sprits. He even sees three of the new dropships. The Covenant is getting ready for something. Heath and Noble Six are using their visors as binoculars.

"Sir, isn't that a cloaking tower in the center?" Six asks.

"Yes lieutenant it is," Heath replies. Heath sees hundreds of Sangheilli, several thousand Unggoy, hundreds of Kig-Yar, a dozen pairs of Hunters, a hive of Drones, and about a dozen Engineers.

"Sir, it looks like the Covenant are fixing to do something major but there isn't any city near here."

"They're not planning to attack any city they are planning to attack the ONI base," Heath says.

"How do you know that colonel?"

"The Covies are setting up some sort of artillery piece aiming directly at the mountain the ONI base is located."

"How do they know which base that is?" Heath didn't say a thing because he doesn't have an answer to it. All of a sudden he sees two dozen humans strolling right into the Covenant encampment with Plasma Rifles, Plasma Repeaters, and Needlers in holsters on their sides. Heath thought that was really strange humans able to venture into a Covenant encampment armed with Covenant weaponry and not be killed. A Zealot Sangheilli approaches the lead human and says something in Sangheilli which Heath's Covenant language responded a second later.

"Report, and deactivate those devices." Heath and Six watches as the humans press a button on a gauntlet and they turn into JirSangheilli. Six and Heath look at one another, but in the middle one human didn't change form and Heath and Six recognize her has Major Veronica Dare.


	12. Chapter 11: Attack on ONI Secret Base 2

Chapter XI

The Attack on an ONI Base in the Alps

Part II

**Disclaimer: Halo doesn't belong to me it belongs to Bungie, 343 industries, and Microsoft Studios. This story of Halo is mine. **

Colonel Heath-118 and Six watches as a Sangheilli in Gold Armor approached Veronica. He grabs her by the shoulder and escorts her to a tent. Two Sangheilli remain outside to guard the tent. He looks around and watches as Sangheilli are patrolling around the perimeter. The JirSangheilli headed towards a cluster of tents where more JirSangheilli are camped. "So those things are one of the new species of Covenant?" Six asks. Heath nods. He sees Shade Turrets all around their encampment. The Shade turrets range from those that are open to the ones shielded. Heath's motion tracker picked up something up. He activates his active camouflage and unsheathes his combat knife. A Sangheilli is coming up behind them; however Heath comes up behind the Sangheilli and assassinates him before he spots Six. He rejoins Six. Heath use sign language to tell Six what happened. He motions for the lieutenant to follow him. They see an old building which hasn't been touch in years but has been fire on by plasma weapons. They enter the building just as soon as they entered the building it begins raining. Heath and Six make themselves as comfortable as possible. They keep their motion tractors activated just in case a Covenant patrol comes nearby.

"Six, you know we haven't heard any kind of transmission from ONI since this operation began it makes me believe the Covenant got themselves a jamming device somewhere." Six nods. "Let's go find the jamming device." They leave the safety of the building and reenter the rain. Heath has his MA5D assault rifle at the ready. Six sweeps the area in front of him with his DMR both Spartans have their Night Vision activated inside the helmets. They use hand signals to communicate just in case the Sangheilli are monitoring their communications. They have their motion tractors set for long range to short range. Heath's motion tractor picks up a red dot ahead of them. They take cover. A Sangheilli patrol appears. Five Sangheilli are leading eight Unggoy. Heath uses hand signals to communicate. Heath signs lets follow them. They follow behind the Sangheilli patrol. They see a Covenant structure in the distance after they went through some sort of shield. They stop following the patrol. They take cover and crawl to a better vantage point to view the structure. They see another tower and both Spartans realize that the tower serves as a jammer and a cloaking field. Heath sees several anti-air Wraiths along with parked Banshees. "What kind of armor ability do you have?"

"Hologram," Six answers. "Why do you ask?" Colonel Heath-118 runs out activating his cloak. Six watches as he passes by two Sangheilli patrolling around the perimeter without them knowing he was there. Six couldn't pick the colonel up anymore on his visor. Heath plants a demolition charge on the jammer. A squad of Unggoy passes by him without knowing that a cloak human is present. He finishes planting the explosive and rejoins with Six. We have 5 hours to rescue Major Dare before the timer reaches zero if we rescue her early I can remote detonate the charge. They head back to the main Covenant encampment.

Major Veronica Dare Buck has been interrogated by a Sangheilli general for several hours without giving them any information. She has bruises all over her face. The Sangheilli General is getting impatient he leaves the tent. Dare breaths out slowly but she knows that he'll be back to continue the interrogation or to kill her. She hopes that Spartan-118 will come to her rescue but she's not even sure if he knows she been captured by the Covenant. She thinks back to how she was captured by the Covenant. She along with the other Spartan IVs of ONI headed back to the LZ except for Colonel Heath-118 and a Spartan IV lieutenant. As soon as they entered the LZ they start taking plasma fire from concealed positions. Two Spartans hurried her into cover. They return fire but they don't think they killed any Covenant. All of a sudden after all the Spartan-IVs are dead human assault weapons open up onto the Covenant from concealed positions. She watched as five Grunts fall out of the bushes. The Covenant stopped firing and retreated. The UNSC solders appeared. A lieutenant colonel asks her if she was alright and how many survivors are left alive. She tells him that she's the only survivor. That is when they all pointed their weapons at her. The Lieutenants colonel turns towards one of his men and tells him to bind her hands. All of a sudden Fuel Rod Cannons detonated into the ranks of the UNSC soldiers. She watched as some sort of cloaking field drops to reveal some sort of new Covenant species. Five Unggoy appear out of the treeline. The fake UNSC soldiers shoot the Unggoy. She is taken to their encampment. The Sangheilli General returns with four Sangheilli minors' minutes after they left. The interrogation continues. She even tried to get information out of the Sangheilli general. The Sangheilli reveals the JirSangheilli to her and told her that the class of JirSangheilli she captured are going to be use to infiltrate human bases their propose to take out defensive weapon emplacements, open up doors, and to either kill or capture VIPs. The Sangheilli still hasn't got anything out of her except her name, rank, and serial number. Another Sangheilli enters the tent wearing mixture of gold and silver armor. "Has she talked general?"

"No," the Sangheilli general replies in Sangheilli. The two Sangheilli officers talked to each other in their language. The interrogation continues after that but became more brutal because they brought in a Jiralhanae. They even strung her up with her arms above her head. The Jiralhanae begins using his whip.

Heath and Six are back at the main encampment. They can hear Dare screams. "Six, I need a diversion to draw majority of the Covenant out of the camp so I can rescue the major."

"What kind of diversion?"

"I'm sure you can thank of something." Heath was gone before Six could reply. Heath activates his active camouflage to make himself invisible to the Covenant eyes. Six decides to act has a rabbit and lure the Covies away from the camp and lose them in the woods. Six opens fire onto the Covenant with his MA37 several Grunts are the first one he kills. He reloads the assault rifle and continues to fire into a Jackal that was in a patrol. The Sangheilli General rushes out of the tent and orders everyone to find the Demon. Over a thousand Covenants begin to chase after Six leaving only fifty Sangheilli, twenty Grunts, thirty Kig-Yar, and four JirSangheilli. Six turns around and fires a clip into a Zealot class Sangheilli the Sangheilli shields held for a split second then dropped but by that time Six hears a click and the Sangheilli snarls Six gets his sidearm and fires four rounds into the Sangheilli's head. Six reloads his weapons. He sees dozens of Kig-Yar running towards him, so Six rolls the grenade and leaves before they exploded, he only hopes that the grenades kills some of them. A Skirmisher jumps onto Six and knocks him down. Six fires his pistol into the Skirmisher until its dead. Two more Skirmishers appear and he shoots them both in the head. A Grunt comes at him and he fires and kills him too. The pistol is empty after eight more Grunts met similar fates with headshots. Six reloads and continues making his way to the remains of the destroyed Covenant ship. He had to shoot his way through ten Sangheilli and five Grunts. Six makes it to the where the self destruct destroyed the Covenant ship. He finds a place to hide, but the Covenant has return to the encampment.

Colonel Heath-118 hopes Six gets away and meets him at the rally point. Heath can still hear Dare's screams. He sees several JirSangheilli walking around. Heath decides to tackle them first. He comes up behind one and assassinates him. One by one the JirSangheilli fall to Heath's knife. He then takes out the two Sangheilli minors outside of the tent's entrance. He enters the tent and fires his suppressed MA5D Assault Rifle into the Sangheilli General. The Sangheilli General falls to the ground. The other Sangheilli in the tent cloaks. Heath activates his Visor to find the cloak Elite. He sees the Sangheilli and fires. The Sangheilli retreats. Heath fires his assault rifle right pass where Dare is strung up and kills another Sangheilli minor. He breaks the restrains holding Dare. She drops to the ground. Heath looks at her. Heath removes a medical scanner from his backpack. He scans her. The scanner reveals that she has no life threaten injuries and no brain injuries. He gives her a wake up stem and she regains conscious Just as Heath fires his pistol at four Grunts that tried to cain entrance into the tent. "Major Dare I'm going to get you out of here." She couldn't help but smile. Heath ejects his spent assault rifle mag and inserts a new one. He holds out his hand and she takes it. He picks up a Storm Rifle and hands it to her.

"Thanks for the rescue." She says to him as she takes the Storm Rifle. They exit the tent; Heath kills the Jackals that haven't activated their shields.

"Run," he tells her. Dare begins to run while Heath covers her with his AR and magnum. He sees a Grunt chasing after her. He catches the Grunt before the Grunt could grab her and breaks his neck. Fourteen Sangheilli activate their energy swords and the Kig-Yar activates their energy cutlass. He spent another magazine on a group of Grunts. He drops his AR and draws his own energy sword. The Covenant attacks him. Dare turns around to watch the colonel's battle. The battle is brutal but Sangheilli and Kig-Yar are dead around him. All of a sudden she watches as a Sangheilli metalize with the colonel's energy sword through his cut. He placed his energy sword back into its holder. He picks up his MA5D and ejects the spent magazine and loads another one. They get into the treeline. They see reinforcements arrive in the encampment. He sees the Sangheilli that survive when he rescued Dare from the tent. The Sangheilli officer points at him and the reinforcements run towards them. Heath tells Dare to run. He goes back an inch and plants two claymore mines to hopefully slow the Covenant down. He catches up with Dare and he and her hide in some thick undergrowth. They hear the mines detonate and can hear the Covenant running by their hiding spot. A Skirmisher stops and approaches their hiding spot. Heath unsheathes his combat knife and prepares to kill the Skirmisher when it leaves. The colonel is the first to exit from the thick undergrowth, checking the area for hostiles. His motion tractor and his visor spots know enemies within range. He motions for Dare to join him. The colonel leads the way while Dare follows after him. He had to slow his pace because of her injuries. They stop at a stream. Heath checks around while Dare drinks some water. He comes back and sees a UNSC soldier talking with Dare. Red flags appear in the colonel's mind. He also thought Dare should be more on her guard with what happen to her. He approaches them. The soldier wasn't surprise to see the Spartan. Heath has a gut feeling that something is really wrong. The extraction of the major and a lone UNSC soldier in Covenant occupied territory is just wrong. The Covenant don't give up so quickly. He decides to question the soldier after he continues his search around their temporary position. He noticed when he was searching for contacts when he and Dare hide in the thick brush that it read an enemy contact nearest him and now its reading two and there's no one around except for the major, the soldier, and him. He thinks they both may be JirSangheilli in their new outfits. He has a way of testing that theory, but first he will play along, He sits down. He first thought his motion tractor was having technical issues, but they have never had it before.

At the ONI facility Admiral Horton is in the bases operations center waiting for Major Dare to contact the base for extraction. They saw the Covenant ship explode via satellite, he wonders if her and her team found something else. Doctor Catherine Halsey enters the operation center. He looks at her and notices that she doesn't seem worry about her Spartan. "You ask to see me admiral?"

"Yes, Doctor Halsey, how is your research coming along?"

"Quite slow admiral, we been studying Forerunner Artifacts for sixteen years and we don't know much of anything." She answers. "Is there anything else Admiral?"

"Major Dare and her team are not responding to our hails."

"I'm sure if Heath is still alive then the major and her team are as well."

"My brother is a freak like all the other Spartans. You made him into a freak along with all the Spartan-11s."

"Admiral Horton, heath is a soldier and a very good one. I'm going to tell you something Admiral about your brother. He was a born leader and a natural at command. We train them to be soldiers at the age of six by the time it came for the genetic changes they weren't children no more they where soldiers. Heath was unique among the other Spartans. Every Spartan-11 respected him and would follow any order he gave. Chief Mendez always said that Spartan-118 would be a general one day. During the Human-Covenant War heath didn't just lead Spartans into battle he also led UNSC Arm Forces. My Spartans have saved lot of lives. Many vets from the Human-Covenant War who fought alongside the colonel would follow him to the Gates of Hell if he orders them too. Heath earned the respect of many people in the UNSC and civilians alike not because he was a Spartan but because he knows how to get others to follow him. There was sometimes he wasn't in the armor but in ODST armor. I still don't know how he survived those missions. I did what I had to do for the future of the human race I do not doubt my decision but I have to live with them. On one of those missions that he wore the ODST uniform he saved your life and your mother's life. Heath knew who his parents and siblings are but like all the other Spartans he had no contact with them." She turns away and leaves. Admiral Horton turns to a tactical officer and tells her to launch two drones. Two drones are launch from the secret ONI base.

Heath approaches the two without showing in unusable behavior that he might expect something is up. "Any sign of them de.. Chief," the UNSC soldier says.

"First I'm not a chief, I'm a colonel." He tells the young UNSC soldier. "Get some rest I'll be on guard duty somewhere out there" he says pointing into the woods. "We will reach the rally point tomorrow where the other Spartan-IVs are waiting for us." He was seeing if they would say something but instead they said they can't wait. He heads out into the woods where he activates his cloak. He listens to them.

"I'm tired of wearing this disguise." Dare says. She deactivates. Heath knew he was right about them too both are JirSangheilli. He hears them talk about the major telling that the human female is still alive but been transfer to their hidden cruiser. They even talked about a spy already in the ONI base. Now he knows why everything has been so easy. They are trying to get information from them and help them infiltrate the ONI base they are going to be creatly mistaken. Heath most first figure out where are all the dam Covenant. He takes out a computer from his backpack and plugs hooks is motion tractor to it then he uses satellites overhead to see where the Covenant forces are. He sees that the Covenant are maintain a good distance so no wonder why his motion tractor isn't picking them up, but they have them surrounded. He returns to the stream bed 5 minutes later. "Did you find anything colonel?"

"No," he answers.

"Where too now colonel?" The UNSC soldier asks. He points his assault rifle at the soldier and fires. The bullet blows a huge hole into the creature's brain. He then turns towards Dare and fires a stun round. He finds a Covenant communication device on the imposter and one on the UNSC soldier. He uses a pair of Sangheilli cuffs to bind the imposter. The imposter regains conscious after only 45 minutes. Heath puts his AR barrel to the imposter's head.

"Now you're going to answer some questions for me unless you want to join your friend over there." The imposter looks at the dead JirSangheilli.

"What do you want to know Demon?"

"How many JirSangheilli are there? Where is you cruiser at? What are your plans for the UNSC base?"

"There are many of us but only a few thousand on Earth at this time Demon. Our cruiser is near the encampment where you picked me up at. We plan to destroy the base Demon with our newest artillery platform."

"Not if I have anything to do with it?" Heath says and fires two rounds into the creatures face. He removes the transformation device and puts it on. It activates he can tell it by seeing his reflection in the water. He hides the bodies, but he knows it will only be a matter of time before the Covenant finds them. He would rendezvous with Six later. He heads in the direction of the Covenant cruiser.

Six makes it to the rendezvous now he only has to wait for the colonel to show up. Six doesn't know what is keeping him and he can't raise him over the comms. All of a sudden he hears a twig snap. Twenty UNSC soldiers appear. "Relax Spartan, we received your message," one of the soldiers.

"Thank you lord, wait a sec," he says just as twenty stun blasts hit him. Before he goes unconscious he sees a Sangheilli looking down at him and a Phantom dropship appearing. They take him to the Covenant cruiser. The Phantoms arrive at the Covenant cruiser and disembark. Six has fully regain conscious by that time. He sees two Pelicans in the cruiser one is a gunship. Two Sangheilli Field Masters approach the humans.

"Remove those disguise." The humans press something on their gauntlet on their left arm and they are the JirSangheilli. "The Interrogator is waiting for this one." The two Sangheilli Field Masters escort the Spartan to one of the interrogation chambers. Another Field Master appears. He tells him the Demon is to be terminated tomorrow. The others just laugh and take him to a cell. They throw him into a cell with four other Spartan-IVs. Six looks around and sees each cell is holding human prisoners. He sees Major Veronica Dare looking at him.

"Six is the colonel still out there?"

"Yes ma'am he is," he replies.

"Good at least there is hope," she says.

Heath finds the Covenant ship without any problems. He doesn't have the human disguise activated right now. A Sangheilli Ultra walks pass his hiding spot and he assassinates the Sangheilli Ultra. He activates the scan mode and he scans the Sangheilli's body. The device says 2 infiltration models stored. He activates the device and he becomes a Sangheilli. He looks at his arm. Heath laughs to himself this is one of the craziest ideas he ever had, but first he must plan the infiltration. He heads back to the campsite he setup after he deactivates the device. At his camp he sees a squad of Grunts with a Sangheilli minor along with four Kig-Yar looking around at his belongings. The Sangheilli is the close to him so he would tackle him first. He comes up behind the Sangheilli and assassinates him. An Unggoy sees him and yells "Demon!" and opens fire with his plasma pistol. He brings up his magnum and drops all the Unggoy and Kig-Yar with headshots after two reloads. He reloads for the third time. All of a sudden he is hit by something from inside of the treeline which calls him to fly back and hit a tree breaking it. His shields drop about 90%. He activates his Visor and sees something coming out of the treeline. He knows it's not a Sangheilli or a Jiralhanae. He sees three laser dots on his chest he moves out of the way before another blast from the new comer's weapon hits him. Heath begins to fire his MA5D at the newcomer. The newcomer's shields keep him safe; it fires something else at him. He is pin to a tree by some sort of netting that begins to cut through his MA5D. He tries to cut the net with his combat knife but it breaks his knife into. His shields are crackly soon they'll be fully depleted and then he doesn't know if his armor will stop the netting for cutting him in half. His shields are at 10%. He removes his energy sword and cuts through the netting which takes the newcomer by surprise. The creature deploys two blades from both gauntlets on each hand. They attack each other but heath cuts the creature right across the abdomen but the creature's blades had no effect on his armor at all. He goes up to the dying creature and removes the helmet. He sees that it's a JirSangheilli. Heath finishes the JirSangheilli off. He retrieves his gear and a Covenant Carbine. He moves into the brush incase a Covenant patrol happens by his camp site. Just as soon as he enters the brush a Covenant patrol arrived. They examine the bodies. Heath couldn't wait any longer he decides he has to infiltrate the ship now. He activates the device and becomes a Sangheilli. He noticed that his human gear is hidden under the disguise. He makes sure the carbine is loaded and appears out of the treeline and heads towards the Covenant ship. A group of Sangheilli minors and Unggoy look at him. He enters the Covenant cruiser. He asks an Unggoy where's the human prisoners. He sounded just like a Sangheilli. "They're in the brig excellently." The Unggoy says.

"Should I have you fed to the Kig-Yar from speaking to a superior officer like that in that tone?"

"No excellently," The Unggoy begs. Two Sangheilli Minors come waking by. He tells the two Sangheilli Minors to take this deferent Unggoy to be use for target practice. He brings up the layout of a Covenant cruiser in his HUD. He heads in the direction of the brig. He passes squads of Sangheilli different ranks. Another Sangheilli Ultra comes up to him. He talks with the Sangheilli thankfully he spent some time on the Sangheilli home world learning their culture and how they talked. He manages to end the conversation and head towards the brig. He passes by several squads of Grunts but they hurried to get out of his way. He deactivates the Sangheilli outfit once he was outside of the brig where the human prisoners are. Two Unggoy are sleeping outside of the brig. Spartan-118 assassinates both of them. He enters the brig and comes up behind a Sangheilli Major and assassinates him. He frees the prisoners and helps Veronica to her feet.

"Thanks for the rescue."

"Don't think me yet we still have to get off this ship and back to the ONI base before they attack it." Spartan-118 noticed Six and four Spartan-IVs. Heath sees one of the new JirSangheilli ranks blocking their path. A marine fires his Covenant Carbine at the JirSangheilli but its shields protect it. The JirSangheilli fixed his some sort of shoulder gun onto the marine three laser dots are on his chest. The weapon fires and there is nothing left of the marine except the carbine. A Spartan-IV attacks the JirSangheilli. Heath is trying to get a clear shot on the JirSangheilli but the two aren't giving him the shot. The JirSangheilli picks up the Spartan-IV and slams him down. The Spartan-IV has hold of his arm and he snaps it back that would have broken any human or Elite. The JirSangheilli removes something and attach it to the Spartan's armor then they both exploded together. Heath knew there wasn't anything they could have done. "Let's move before more Covenant show up."

"We are already here Demon," a voice says. Two more JirSangheilli just like the one he encountered in the woods and the one just like the one that was just killed. Heath and the others open fire with Covenant weapons. The JirSangheilli attacked with their wrist blades. A marine is cut along his abdomen and he falls. Another marine charges a full plasma pistol and fires the JirSangheilli shields dropped but the plasma pistol was out. Dare fires the magnum Heath gave her killing the JirSangheilli with a headshot. The remaining JirSangheilli targets Dare with his shoulder mounted weapon. Heath is running towards the JirSangheilli with his energy sword. The Predator rank of JirSangheilli fires the weapon but a Spartan-IV shielded the major. He runs the JirSangheilli threw. The JirSangheilli was still alive.

"What are you?"

"What are you?" the JirSangheilli replies. The JirSangheilli dies. Heath removes the helmet. It has a mouth like a Sangheilli. Heath goes over to Dare. He was glad to find her unhurt but he looks at the wounded Spartan-IV. Heath knew the Spartan was dying but how did the weapon get through the Spartan shield. He dies. They leave the brig after Heath sets the Spartans armor for self destruct. Dare hurries to catch up with the colonel who has point.

"Where are we heading colonel? I'm sorry about the Spartan. Did u know him?"

"Two years after the first Human-Covenant War ended they began creating the Spartan-IVs. He was from the second generation of Spartan-IVs that was train. We are heading to the armory to get more weapons to make it to the hanger bay and grab a Pelican. They reach the armory and find UNSC weapons in the armory. Heath gets picks up an MA5B Assault Rifle and two magnums. They all grab as much as they can possibly carry. The colonel places an explosive charge. As soon as they leave the armory they come under fire by a squad of Unggoy led by a Sangheilli. The firefight lasted for a couple of seconds after Six drops the Sangheilli minor. Two marines were dead. Heath knows things are just going to get tougher. After a long fight with Covenant forces onboard trying to get to the hanger bay, by the time they got to the hanger bay only the colonel, the major, the lieutenant, four ODSTs and two Spartan-IVs. Heath nails a Grunt running towards them with two plasma grenades. They hurried to get onto the Pelican Gunship. Heath takes the pilot seat and begins to start up the Pelican engines. Six and the others are still firing onto the different Covenant species that tried to rush the Pelican. Heath tells them to get in. the back hatch closes. Heath takes off just before the Covenant were able to close up the ship to keep them from escaping. Two flights of Banshees pursue them. Heath does some amazing flying giving the gunners things to shoot at. Spartan-118 destroys several of them with the gunship missiles. The colonel detonates the charges on the jammers. The jammers are destroyed. A flight of Broadswords arrived and begin firing onto the Banshees blowing the flight out of the sky.

Colonel Heath-118, Major Veronica Dare Buck, Six, four Helljumpers, and two Spartan-IVs arrive at the ONI base in a Pelican Gunship that they stole from a Covenant cruiser. Admiral Horton, Doctor Catherin Halsey, and four ONI Spartan-IVs are there to meet him. Colonel Heath-118 and the others exit the Pelican gunship. Heath tells the admiral that the Covenant are planning to attack this base and I think its time for the base to be evacuated. Admiral Horton looks at Major Veronica. She nods her head confirming what the colonel told them. Admiral Horton still doesn't believe them. "Get clean up major I'll expect you and Lieutenant Six in my office in 50 minutes. The two Spartan-IVs are dismissed. Doctor Halsey and the colonel go to the office that Chairman Weston setup for her.

"Have a seat Heath. I want to debrief you on what happened out there." Heath sits down. "First tell me about these JirSangheilli."

"Not much is known about them our first contact with them was in London, England. Nearly all of Zodiac team was killed by these creatures. They are a mix between Sangheilli and Brute. The only ranks we know are minor, Zealot, and Predator."

"Tell me about this new Predator JirSangheilli."

"They have advance cloaking generators that can only be seen using the visors my motion tractors wouldn't even pick them up. The only weapon they have that is effective against the Spartans is some sort of plasma cannon their shoulders and some sort of grenade that sticks to a person or object all their other weapons will cut regular UNSC including UNSC special forces to ribbons."

"How many Covenant forces is out there Heath?"

"They have a Covenant cruiser out there so probably thousands. I manage to plant a couple of explosives on two of their cloaking/jammer towers."

"UNSC Air Force fighter pilots took care of them but couldn't find anything else," she tells him.

"There units must be cloak ma'am we want know how many until they attack."

"Did you retrieve any weapons from these new creatures?"

"Yes ma'am their shoulder mounted weapon, a couple of explosive device of some sort and a gauntlet with something on it." Heath shows her the tech. she nods. "Go and get some rest Heath." Heath gets up and leaves. Heath goes to the quarters that were assigned to him. Inside of his quarters there's a device to remove his armor for him. He makes sure his room door is locked before getting into the machine. He hopes he can get at least 10 hours of sleep since he hasn't slept since before the campaign to take the United Kingdom back from the Covenant. He lies down and immediate falls asleep. Doctor Catherine Halsey is studying the objects the colonel brought back. The base A.I. appears. "Doctor Halsey I should report this fine to the admiral at once."

"Connor, these items has no interest to the admiral at this time I would like you to contact Chairman Weston for me."

"At once doctor," Connor says. Chairman Weston appears on the screen in Doctor Halsey's office.

"What can I do for you doctor?"

"Weston, Heath has found out that a large Covenant force is fixing to attack and Admiral Horton does not believe anything that him or the others present have told him. Weston I know you and Heath where friends once long ago at the UNSC Elementary/Middle Military Academy."

"Halsey, Heath protected me and several other cadets at the time he made us believe in ourselves and forge us into a team. I always hoped to see him again and I did during the Human-Covenant War, but I knew he was a Spartan long before. I hack into ONI and I found out about your Spartan-11s. This was after the UNSC battle group was sent to Harvest my father was in one of the ships destroyed and I wanted to find out how he really died. I kept my mouth shut ONI never found out. I agree with you Doctor Halsey you did what you had to do for the UNSC and for Earth and her colonies without the Spartan-11s there wouldn't be any otter Spartans and we wouldn't be here today. Your Spartans are all heroes even if many UNSC personal want admit it. I'm glad we have Spartans like 117 and 118 not to mention all the others. Now I know the research at the base is very important but saving lives are also important. I'm going to order the evacuation of the base and for the destruction of the base. Connor has a lot of the data we have undercover studying some artifacts and of some new defensive weapons we been designing to defend Earth with. He must not fall into Covenant hands. I'm sure the colonel can deliver you and Connor to another ONI base."

"Yes Weston he can Heath has never lost a mission yet."

"Connor, get me in contact with Admiral Horton." Connor does has Weston asks and Halsey's screen goes black. Near Morning Admiral Horton is having a discussion with Major Dare and Lieutenant Six. Major Dare and Lieutenant Six are still confirming the colonel's report to be 100% accurate. A soldier enters the admiral's office and tells him that Chairman Weston wishes to speak with him. He tells the soldier he'll take the call in 5 minutes. Five minutes later Dare and Six leave the admiral's office to finally get some sleep.

Meanwhile Onboard the Covenant Heavy Cruiser a Field Marshall arrived on the ship surrounded by Sangheilli Honor Guards. Two Elite Generals are there to meet the Field Marshall. They head to a chamber to discuss their plans of attack on the UNSC base. The Field Marshall notice carts filled with Covenant bodies. "What happened generals?"

"A Demon did this." One of the generals replied. The Field Marshall didn't say anything. They reach the chamber. Four Sangheilli Zealots are outside waiting for them. They moved aside to allow the Field Marshall and the others pass. The squad of Unggoy wasn't allowed to pass. The Field Marshall and the generals were in there for over an hour discussing the best plan of attack. The Sangheilli generals tell the Field Marshall that the artillery batteries are already in place and troops are boarding Phantoms, and Sprits to invade the base through one of their hanger bays. The generals also tell him that over two thousand Covenant troops are standing by to attack the base's outside entrance and that the JirSangheilli Infiltrator ranks are standing by to take out the base's communications to other UNSC bases and to take out their heavy weapon emplacements. The Field Marshall tells them to begin the attack. The Field Marshall returns to his Phantom and headed back to his ship in orbit. They sent a message to their infiltrators to begin their sabotage.

Morning, Chairman Weston is talking with Admiral Horton over a video screen when all of a sudden communications go down. Admiral Horton radios the ops center. "I just lost my feed with Chairman Weston what the hell happened?"

"I don't know sir, communications outside are non existence, I sent a technician to the communications room to find out what happened." A person in the ops center tells him. Admiral Horton heads towards the OPS Center flanked by ONI Spartan-IVs. They come around the corner and see several dead ONI security teams. One of the Spartan-IVs investigates the bodies and discovers they have bullet holes in them. They hear an explosion. A Spartan-IV informs the admiral that the MAC guns have been taken out. Admiral Horton realize that the base if fixing to come under attack. They hurried to the ops center. Once inside of the ops center Admiral Horton ordered the doors to be sealed. Doctor Catherine Halsey is inside of the colonel's quarters she headed there after she discovered that communications outside of the base were down. She wakes Heath up.

"Heath, the Covenant are planning to attack I need you." Heath gets up and gets his armor back on. She hands him a MA5D and she sees she's armed with a magnum.

"Where to ma'am?" heath asks.

"The labs we have artifacts that need to be destroyed and hardrives that need to be wipe." Heath goes out and sees four ONI soldiers outside. He tells them to form up around the doctor and he will take point. They head towards the labs. The JirSangheilli infiltrator ranks are heading to one of the hanger bays to secure it for their own dropships to land. All throughout the base alarms are sounding but no one has a clue what's going on. The humans didn't pay any mind to the JirSangehili in their human disguise. The JirSangheilli arrived at one of the 5 hangar bays and told the soldiers there that they are wanted at another hanger bay and they would take over. Only 5 of the humans are armed the others are ground crews. Ten JirSangheilli opened fire onto the humans. They went to the hanger bay control room and sealed all the hanger bay doors and open the main hanger bay door to allow their Phantoms to land and deposit troops. Phantoms and Sprits enter the hanger bay and begin unloading troops. The troops consist of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Sangheilli, and Hunters. Inside of the ops center they see Covenant aircraft landing in one of the hanger bay. Admiral Horton appears over the loud speakers throughout the base. "Security teams 1-5 we have hostiles in hanger bay 4 prepare to repel attack. All other security teams head to your assign battle positions." he turns to one of the soldiers. "I want our offensive weapons online now."

"Yes sir, bringing the Scythe-M71 Anti-Aircraft Guns online now sir." The Scythe-M71 Anti-Aircraft Guns begin firing onto the approaching Phantoms and Sprit dropships. The Phantoms return fire onto the Scythe, but missiles begin hitting the Phantoms from missile batteries. Another soldier reports that the outposts are under attack by Covenant forces and by Covenant artillery. Also that recon units report a large Covenant force heading straight for the mountain pass entrance. All of a sudden they hear something hitting the base. They have no clue of what's firing on them. "Sir, I'm detecting a Covenant ship."

"Heath was right; the Covenant leadership for this attack is there. Get our fighter pilots to their fighters we must launch an attack and take out their leadership once they are taken out then the infantry will retreat or surrender." Broadsword and Longsword fighter pilots head to their fighters. Once they are strap end they launch. Seraph fighters are launched to engage them. The UNSC fighters didn't have a chance. Phantoms and Sprits headed for those hanger bays to unload additional troops. Six and thirty ONI soldiers plus four ONI Spartan-IVs are waiting to greet the Covenant. They kill the first wave of Covenant infantry in hanger bay 5 but more Phantoms are incoming. Six orders the surviving troops to pull out. The hanger bay door doesn't close behind them. Six rolls a grenade into a squad of Grunts heading for the door. Their Needlers and plasma bolts only hit his shields. Six and his men headed to hard point near hanger 5 and prepare to give some science teams to get to a safe area. The ONI soldiers present have a Vulcan Machinegun set up along with a Guess Cannon covering the hallway to hanger bay 6. They hold off three assaults from Covenant forces from both hanger bays but eventually they had to fall back and seal a door behind them Six watched as two ONI Spartan-IVs continue to fire onto the attacking enemy forces. Sangheilli and JirSangheilli are advancing onto the two Spartans. Six tells them to get on the other side of the door, they continue to fire. The door closes. Six isn't sure what happen all he knows is that an energy sword comes through the door.

Heath is listing to the reports coming through the coms. Hanger bays are being overrun; all security teams and base personal are heading to the ops center. Heath knows that soon the labs will at risk. He tells the soldiers to stay with the doctor. As soon as he looked out into the hall he sees scientist being shot in the back by two Jiralhanae and squads of Unggoy. Heath throws a fragmentation grenade into the squad of Unggoy heading towards them. He then fires his magnum at the first Brute shooting him in the head. The second Brute charges at him, the colonel switches to his assault rifle and hose the Brute down with automatic fire. Several more Unggoy appeared and he kills them too. Another Brute is also eliminated along with several Kig-Yar. The colonel ejects his spent magazine and loads a new one. He heads back to the labs but his motion tractor picks up a contact. His shields take an impact from a Mauler. He knows Brute Stalkers are nearby. He dodges out of the way from a flame grenade. He sees the outline of the Brutes cloaking device and fires and a Brute appears he fires until the Brute Stalker is dead. He picks up two more contacts. He lobs a flame grenade in the direction of where he saw an outline of a Jiralhanae. The Brute burns to death the last one deploys a power drain, which drains the Brute Stalker's cloaking but also begins to drain the colonel's shield too. He throws a plasma grenade at the Brute and it detonates killing the brute, he backs into a lab to allow the power drain to run out and to recharge his shields. He hurries back to the lab. "Doctor, are you done?"

"Almost colonel, can you hold them off a little longer."

"I'll do what I can doctor but hurry." Heath says. He picks up additional threats incoming but also friendlies moving towards his position. He kills two Grunts that came around the corner. He stops another Covenant assault on the labs. Six arrives with two Office of Naval Intelligence Spartan-IVs and helped the colonel hold off the Covenant assault on the labs giving Doctor Halsey time to do what she has to do. As soon as her task was complete they head to the ops center.

In other parts of the base many lives are being lost the security teams are doing their best but at every position they setup they get over run. Sangheilli, JirSangheilli, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Hunters, and a few Jiralhanae are going through the base slaughter everyone they encounter no UNSC/ONI forces can stop. Two Spartan-IVs are corner once they ran out of ammo they drew their combat knives and charge the Covenant force that cornered them. They killed eight more Covenants before they were eliminated. The Covenant still hasn't managed to get into the base from the mountain pass entrance. The Covenant lost over a hundred trying to reach the entrance thanks to the Wolf Spiders and ONI soldiers in Mantis. Every available ONI soldier and ONI Spartan-IV is heading to the ops center. In some areas security personal along with scientist go down a hallway and finds some of the doors sealed because the people in the ops center are trying to confine the Covenant in certain areas but it also causing lives. The Ops center is allowing survivors to enter but a dozen enemy troops attacked the Ops center a dozen securities personal are killed before they stopped the Covenant assault.

Colonel Heath-118 and the others made it to the ops center. Once Doctor Halsey entered the ops center Heath heads away from the ops center. Doctor Halsey and sees the ops center door closing. She looks around and doesn't see the colonel. She radios the colonel over his private coms. "Heath, what are you doing?"

"Finishing this battle ma'am," he answers.

"Heath, there are hundreds of Covenant in this base how are you going to kill them all?"

"I'm not you are ma'am you going to release poison gas throughout the base. The code to do that is 117B889 Chairman Weston gave it to me just in case. I'm going to take a Phantom and board the Covenant Heavy Cruiser and sent it on an intercept course with a Carrier in orbit."

"Heath, that's a one way trip."

"Yes ma'ams I know," he answers. "Good luck ma'am." He activates his active camouflage to maneuver around the Covenant throughout the base. Doctor Catherine Halsey releases the poison gas throughout the base. The colonel watched as many Covenant that he passed started to die. Colonel Heath-118 stops at an armory to grab weapons that will help him on board the Covenant ship. The weapons include a shotgun, SMGs, pistols, and a Sticky detonator. He also gets as much ammunition as he can possibly carry. Heath sees a dead Sangheilli general in the hanger bay. The first thing he takes from the lab before they left is the device to allow him to change into different things; the second was the Predator rank of the JirSangheilli explosives. He boards the Phantom and is enroute to the Covenant Heavy Cruiser. Heath makes sure his assault rifle is loaded along with his other weapons. He knows the fight on the ship will be a very hard fight. He approaches the Covenant ship's hanger bay. He lands the Phantom. He sees several Sangheilli approaching the Phantom. He raises the Phantom and begins firing the Phantoms Plasma Cannons around the area. The unshielded Seraph Fighters are destroyed. Heath then jumps out of the Phantom landing ontop of an Unggoy. Several Sangheilli use the gravity lift and once they got now empty Phantom the Lotus Anti-tank Mine detonated destroying the Phantom. Alarms are sounding throughout the ship. Heath fights his way through the ship towards the bridge using both UNSC weapons and Covenant weapons. He uses fragmentation grenades, plasma grenades, spike grenades, flame grenades, and porcupine grenades. He also uses a bubble grenade which works just like a bubble shield except nothing can enter the shield except the one who deploys the grenade. He uses his combat knife to kill some Covenant soldiers too. Heath is out of ammo for his UNSC weapons except for his Socom M919 pistol. He has a Type-100 Carbine when he's outside of the door to the bridge. He activates the bridge door controls and is face to face with a Zealot JirSangheilli. The JirSangheilli punches him and he falls onto the ground and the Covenant activates his energy sword, but Heath fires the Type-100 Carbine which tares through the JirSangheilli shields and it dies. The Sangheilli on the bridge all activate their energy swords. Heath places the Type-100 Carbine on his back and draws his own energy sword and activates it. The Sangheilli and the colonel fought for about 25 minutes the Sangheilli only landed a few strikes onto the colonel's shields, but he sends them all on the Great Journey early. He goes over to the console and sends the ship on intercept course to the Covenant Carrier in orbit. He also activates the ships self destruct and then disables all controls to the ship since there are still Covenant troops still on the ship. A countdown appears on his HUD he has 12 minutes to get off the ship. He heads to the escape pods. Several Sangheilli decide to ambush the Demon. Heath's motion tractor picks them up before they even sprang their trap. Heath impales one of them as they jump towards him with his energy sword. Another Sangheilli slashes at him which hits his shields, but causes them to drop slightly. The Sangheilli slashes again, but the colonel grabs the Elite's wrist but the Elite knees him. He rolls and draws his sidearm and fires. The hard hitting rounds from the Socom M919 drops the Sangheilli shields in only three shots and the fourth projectile goes into the Sangheilli's brain. Heath fires again at another one and kills that one too, but the tried is a Sangheilli General. He places the pistol back into his holster. He draws his energy sword and the two sword fight, but Heath kills the JirSangheilli in less than 6 minutes. The colonel reaches the escape pods with only 3 minutes left on the clock. He gets into the escape pod and presses the buttons to disembark. The ship cleared with only 40 seconds left on the clock. The ship explodes which takes a Covenant Carrier with it a huge fireball follows after the escape pod.

The UNSC Brave New World is near the ONI base in the Alps. They launch a flight of Pelicans. Inside of the ops center a soldier tells the admiral that they are ready IFF outside of the base and shows him a view of the hanger bay. He sees several Pelicans land and two dozen ODSTs exit from the hanger bay along with Spartan Maria. He tells one of the soldiers to open up the ops center doors. They all leave the ops center and head to the hanger bay. Doctor Catherine Halsey is worrying about Heath-118 she looks over at the admiral he is showing no signs of concern. Six comes up to her. "I'm sure he made it off the ship before it explodes." She didn't want to say anything she still has hope that he survived. Admiral Horton and Major Veronica Dare are the last to board the Pelicans. She already informed the admiral that out of the 200 personal only three dozen survived the attack. They Pelicans headed back to the UNSC Brave New World and once onboard Admiral Horton, Lieutenant Six, Major Veronica Dare, and Doctor Catherine Halsey arrived on the bridge. The Brave New World AI reports two covenant ships heading towards the base. The ONI Base explodes. Admiral Horton turns towards Halsey. Halsey looks back at the admiral and shows him to data disc.

"I manage to save what data I could, but it was your brother who set the base self-destruct to detonate once all surviving UNSC personal are evacuated and wait 5 minutes before exploding. Heath made sure the Covenant want learn about other Forerunner dig sites, troop deployments to counter Covenant operations, and other highly classified materials."

"How in the hell did he get the base's self-destruct codes?" Chairman Weston enters the bridge.

"I gave him the codes admiral," Weston answers. The admiral looked from the chairman to Halsey and stomps away. "I'm sorry Catherine; he was a good man, a brave soldier, and a hero to the UNSC. His death shall not be in vain."

"He was a Spartan and he swore an oath to protect Earth and all of her colonies. We can't ask him for more that what he already achieved during his career."

"A Pelican will take you back to Alamo 1 I'm sure you would like to tell the other Spartans personally. Six, you will accompany her." she leaves the bridge.

Colonel Heath-118 awakes inside of his escape pod hours after he left the Covenant Heavy Cruiser with a dozen Covenants around the escape pod.

I hope you enjoy Part 1 of the three part story of the New Human-Covenant War. Part 2 will be coming shortly. Please Read and Review. If anyone has any ideas for the next two parts please message me.


	13. Chapter 13: Weapons of the War

Weapons of the New Human-Covenant War

UNSC: United Nations Space Command

Most all weapons come with attachments which include: Red Dot Scope, Silencer, Extended Clips, laser sight, Target Finder, MMS, AGOG scope, Force Grip,

Current Weapons in the Halo Arsenal:

Assault Rifles

Variants: MA5B, MA5C, MA5D, MA5K, MA5E, MA37

Magazine capacity: 28 to 98 rounds (varies by model)

Firing Mode: Automatic (varies by model)

Battle Rifle

Variants: XBR55, BR55HB, JBR55

Magazine capacity: 36 to 72 rounds (varies)

Firing Mode: Automatic, Semi-automatic, Burst (varies by model)

DMR-M392 Designated Marksman

Magazine Capacity: 15 rounds

Firing Mode: Automatic, semi-automatic

Flamethrower-M7057/Deefoident Projector

Magazine capacity:

Firing mode: Semi-automatic

Frag Grenade-M9 HE/DP

Blast Radius: 16ft

M319 Individual Grenade Launcher

Magazine Capacity: 1 grenade

Firing Mode: Single Shot

M247H Heavy Machine Gun

Magazine Capacity: 200 to 500 rounds (varies)

Firing Mode: Automatic

Magnum- M6 Personal Defense Weapon System

Magazine Capacity: 8 to 12 rounds (varies)

Firing Mode: Semi-automatic

Variants: M6A, M6C, M6D, M6E, M6F, M6S,

Missile Pod Launcher-65D/Self Guided Missile

Magazine Capacity: 8 to 20 missiles

Firing Mode: Semi-automatic

M41 SSR MAV/AW-Rocket Launcher

Magazine Capacity: 2 rounds

Firing Mode: Semi-auto

Variant: M19 SSM-Rocket Launcher

Scythe-M71 Anti-Aircraft Gun

Magazine Capacity: 100,000 rounds

Firing Mode: Automatic

M45 Tactical Shotgun

Variants: M90A CAWS

Magazine Capacity: 8 to 12 shells (varies)

Firing Mode: Semi-auto, pump

SRS99-Sniper Rifle

Magazine Capacity: 4 to 8 rounds

Firing Mode: Semi-auto

Variants: SRS 99D AM

M6 G/GNR-Spartan Laser

Energy Capacity: 4 to 5 shots

Firing Mode: semi-auto/charge

M7/Ceaseless-Submachine gun

Magazine Capacity: 60 rounds (varies)

Firing Mode: Automatic

Variants: M7S

Target Locator-H-165 FOM

Wolf Spider-M6 Automatic Defense System

Magazine Capacity: 110,000 rounds (varies)

Firing Mode: Automatic

M68 Guess Cannon

Magazine Capacity: 950 rounds

M41 Vulcan Light Anti-aircraft gun

M301 40mm Grenade Launcher (underneath MA5 series)

Stanchion-M19 Special Application Sniper Rifle

Magazine Capacity: 10 rounds

Firing Mode: Semi-auto

Lotus Anti-tank Mine

Railgun-Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920

Magazine: 1 slug

SAW-M739 Light Machine Gun

Magazine Capacity: 64-400 rounds (varies by model)

Firing Mode: Automatic, semi-auto (varies by model)

Variants: M6A3, M738

Sticky Detonator-M363 Remote Projectile Detonator

Magazine capacity: 1 charge

Firing Mode: Semi-auto

Magnetic Accelerated Cannon

Variants: Mass Driver. Mini MACs

WOMDs

New UNSC Weapons:

Scorpion Crossbow

Magazine: 10 bolts

Scope: 2x to3x

Firing Mode: Semi-auto

Description: it fires armor piercing bolts that can pierce Elites energy shields and pins anything to walls. The arrows detonate a few seconds after striking its target.

Shatter Gun

Magazine Capacity: 16 shells

Firing Mode: Semi-auto and automatic

Description: a double barrel shotgun that fires all types of shell including shotgun grenades. It is effective against any Covenant or Flood.

SBK-100D-35-AP

Magazine Capacity: 20 rounds

Scope: 10-25x

Firing Mode: Semi-auto, single-shot, full auto

Description: a more powerful than any UNSC Sniper Rifle currently on the field.

M29 Rocket Launcher

Magazine Capacity: 4 rockets.

Description: Unlike the current Rocket Launcher this holds four rockets instead of two. It's Able to inflect more damage to structures, vehicles, and infantry. The M29 is now a favorite of the UNSC Spartan Division only Special Forces in the other branches have been issued the new M29.

M89 Multiple Grenade Launcher

Magazine Capacity: 10 grenades

Firing Mode: semi-auto

Description: An updated version of the old grenade launcher used back in the 21st Century.

Flashbangs

Claymore Mines

IMS

Socom M919 (pistol)

Duel wield: Yes

Magazine Capacity: 33 rounds

Firing Mode: semi-auto, automatic

MP5 Submachine Gun

Magazine Capacity: 38 rounds

Firing Mode: Semi-auto, automatic

Description: a versatile weapon that is use by UNSC Special Forces which includes the Spartans and the ODSTs. It is also use by Police forces throughout Earth and the surviving colonies.

Stun Grenade

AA-14 Shotgun

Magazine Capacity: 50-100 round drum

Firing Mode: Semi-auto and automatic

Variants: AA-13

Attachments: Varies by individual.

Description: Similar design of the AA-12.

M4A9-Assault Rifle

Magazine Capacity: 65-76 rounds depending of model

Firing Mode: Semi-auto burst, automatic

Attachments: varies for individual

Description: An updated version of the classic M16 fires armor piercing rounds.

Smoke Grenade

EMP grenade

Thermal Grenade

Bubble grenade:

Description: similar to the bubble shield but in the shape of a grenade. It protects you from any sort of attack for 6 minutes and no one can enter the bubble except u.

Vulcan EBF-25 LMG

Magazine Capacity: 1700 Belt fed

Attachments: Bipod, belt holder

Description: good for close range attacks against infantry and light armor vehicles like Ghost. Single barrel is an updated version of the Vulcan machine gun on Warthogs.

EF-72 Sticky Detonator

Magazine capacity: 12 round but have to cock it after every shot.

Covenant Weaponry:

Tryrant-Type-38 Anti-Aircraft Cannon

Energy Capacity: Unlimited according to Bungie

Firing Mode: Burst

Spike Rifle: Type-25 Carbine

Magazine Capacity: 40 rounds

Firing Mode: Automatic

Spike Grenade-Type-2 Anti-personal Frag grenade

Killing radius: 9.8ft

Shade-Type-26 Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun

Energy Capacity: Unlimited

Firing Mode: Automatic

Plasma Rifle-Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle

Energy Capacity: 100 units

Firing Mode: Automatic

Variant: Brute Plasma Rifle (red)

Plasma Repeater-Type-51

Energy Capacity: 100 units

Firing Mode: Automatic

Plasma Pistol-Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol

Energy Capacity: 100 units

Firing Mode: semi-auto

Plasma Launcher-Type-52 Guided Munitions Launcher

Energy Capacity: 12 bolts

Firing Mode: Semi-auto burst

Plasma Grenade-Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade

Killing Radius: 12.9ft

Plasma Cannon-Type-52 Directed Energy Cannon

Energy Capacity: 200 units (dismounted)

Firing Mode: Automatic

Particle Beam Rifle-Type-50 Sniper Rifle

Energy capacity: 10 units

Firing Mode: Semi-auto

Needler-Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher

Magazine Capacity: 24 shards (varies)

Firing Mode: Automatic

Needler Rifle-Type-31

Magazine Capacity: 21 shards

Firing Mode: Automatic, semi-auto

Mauler-Type 52 pistol

Magazine Capacity: 5 bolts

Firing Mode: Semi-auto

Mantis-Type-27 AA Cannon

Energy Capacity: Unlimited

Firing Mode: Single shot

Gravity Hammer-Type-2 Energy Weapon/hammer

Energy Capacity: 100 units

Fuel Rod Gun-Type-33 Light Anti-Armor

Magazine Capacity: 5 rods

Firing Mode: semi-auto

Focus Rifle-Type-52 Special Application Rifle

Energy Capacity: 100 units

Firing Mode: Automatic

Flame Grenade-Type-3 Anti-personal/material

Kill Radius: 8ft

Energy Sword-Type-1 Energy Weapon/sword

Energy Capacity: 100 units

Covenant Carbine-Type- 51 Carbine

Magazine Capacity: 18 rounds

Firing Mode: Semi-auto

Concussion Rifle-Type-52 Directed Energy Rifle

Magazine Capacity: 6 units

Firing Mode: Semi-auto

Brute Shot-Type-28 Grenade Launcher

Magazine Capacity: 4 or 6 grenades

Firing Mode: Semi-auto

Antimatter Charge

Energy Cutlass

Energy Capacity: 100 units

Automated Plasma Turrets

Energy Capacity: unlimited

Description: A seventy-eight inch high motion tracking turret can fire through bubble shields invincibility and overshields. Use to defend Covenant bases.

Storm Rifle-Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced

Energy Capacity: 100 units

Firing Mode: Auto, or semi-auto

New Covenant Weapons:

Surge Gun-

Magazine Capacity: 15 rounds

Firing Mode: Charge shots for full effect

Description: Fires a powerful consecutive blast of energy with a large radius of damage.

Type-100 Carbine

Magazine Capacity: 35 rounds

Firing Mode: Semi-auto or automatic

Description: It fires high velocity rounds developed by the Forerunners found by the Covenant and given to the JirSangheilli.

Energy Axe-Type-3 Energy weapon/axe

Energy Capacity: 300 units

Description: Devastating like the Gravity hammer but can cut a Hunter or a Titian into.

Type-79

Magazine Capacity: 50 rounds

Firing Mode: Semi-auto or automatic

Description: a gun that the Covenant designs to shoot through walls and other solid objects including the armor of Spartans and Elites once the shields are depleted.

Porcupine Grenade-

Blast radius: 14ft

Description: as it detonates it sends spikes 14ft in all directions killing anyone in the blast radius.

Type-500 Carbine

Magazine Capacity: 35 rounds

Firing Mode: Semi-auto

Description: an updated version of the Type-51 carbine looks much like a human's Battle Rifles.

Mutator: Type-03

Clip Capacity: 4

Description: A Covenant scientist designs this weapon to fire Flood Infection forms to immediately transform any human or Covenant into combat forms. It will only cause infection if it hits sentiment beings.

Bullseye: Type-20

Magazine Capacity: 55

Description: fires superheated a projectile that burns when hitting tissue or even armor. It can fire a tag where every projectile will go to where the tag is located.

Forerunner Weapons:

Scattershot: Z-180 Close Combat Rifle

Magazine: 5 Rounds

Suppressor: Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon

Magazine: 48 Rounds

Lightrifle: Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon

Magazine: 36 rounds

Incineration Cannon: Z-390 High-Explosive Munitions Rifle

Magazine: 1

BoltShot: Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol

Magazine: 10

Binary Rifle: Z-750 Special Application Sniper Rifle

Magazine: 2 rounds

Pulse Grenade:

Sentinel Beam:

Magazine: 100 Units

Heavy Point Defense Gun

Light Point Defense Gun

Particle Cannon

Beam Turret


	14. Chapter 14 vehicles for the war

Vehicles in the New Human-Covenant War

**These vehicles will be present throughout the New-Human Covenant War story**

Current UNSC Vehicles:

Wolverine-M9 Main Anti-Air Tank

Crew: 1 driver + 2 gunners

Primary Armament: M260 Multiple Grenade Launcher Rocket Systems

Secondary Armament: XM511 Grenade Launcher

Warthogs:

Crew: 1 driver + 1 gunner + 1 passenger

Armaments: M41 Vulcan Light Anti-Aircraft gun, M68 ALIM Guess Cannon, M79 MLRS (Depends on Model)

Vulture-AC-220 Vulture Gunship

Crew: 2 pilots + 4 crew

Primary Armament: GUA-23/AW Linkless-Fed Autocannons

Secondary Armament: A-74 Sylver Vertical Missile Launcher

Teritary Armament: Argent V Missile Launcher (2)

Phoenix Class Support ship

Primary Armament: Magnetic Accelerator Cannon

Secondary Armament: Missile delivery System

Tertiary Armament: Point Defense System

Use: Resupply, troop deployment.

Known ship: UNSC Sprit of Fire

SparrowHawk-AV-22 SparrowHawk

Crew: 1 pilot + 1 gunner

Primary Armament: GUA-23/AW Linkless Feed Autocannons (2)

Secondary Armament: W Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon.

Spade

Crew: 2

Shortsword: B-65 Suborbital Long-Range Bomber

Crew: 1 pilot+1 copilot+1 system technician

Primary Armament: M955 ASW/AC 30mm MLA

Secondary Armament: Maastricht/Raleigh Ordnance Delivery Application System.

Description: can drop bombs from Mark 208 550IB bomb, the cryo Bomb, and the Experimental Guided Bomb.

Scorpion; M808 Main Battle Tank

Crew: 1 operator + 1 machine gunner (depending on model)

Primary Armament: M512 90mm Smooth-bore High-Velocity Cannon.

Secondary Armament: M247 7.62mm Medium Machinegun

Variants: The M808B which driver controls machinegun

M808D the driver controls machinegun and a machine gunner controls the second machine-gun.

Sabre: YSS-1000 Prototype Anti-ship Space plane

Crew: 1 pilot + 1 radar intercept officer

Primary Armament: M1024 ASW/AC 30mm MLA

Secondary Armament: ST/Medusa Missile Delivery System.

Rhino: M145D Mobile Artillery Assault Platform

Crew: 1 operator

Primary Armament: Prototype Zeus 320mm Cannon

Pelican: D77-TC Pelican Dropship

Crew: 3 + 10 to 20 passengers depending on model

Primary Armament: HE Anvil-11 Air-to-Surface Missile Launchers (2)

Secondary Armament: M370 Autocannons, "Chin Gun"

It depends on the model for different armaments.

Variants: Gunship.

Mongoose: M274 Ultra-Light All-terrain vehicle

Crew 1 driver + 1 passenger

Longsword: CA-TL1 Interceptor/strike Fighter

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 copilot, 1navagator, and 1 system technician (depending on Model)

Primary Armament: M9109 ASW/AC 50mm MLA (2)

Secondary Armament: ASGM-10 (4)

Variant: Longsword Transport Fighter

Hornet: AV-14 Hornet

Crew: 1 pilot + 4 passengers

Primary Armament: CUA-23/A Heavy Autocannons (2)

Secondary Armament: Class-2 Guided Munitions Launch System

Grizzly: M850 Main Battle Tank

Crew: 1 operator + 1 gunner

Primary Armament: M310 120mm Smooth-Bore High Velocity Cannon (2)

Second Armament: M247T 7.62mm Medium Machine Gun

Gremlin: XRP2 Gremlin Combat Support Vehicle

Crew: 1 operator + 5 crew

Primary Armament: X23 NMP Cannon (Non-Nuclear Electrometric Pulse)

Frigates

Classes: Stalwart (Light Frigate)

Charon (Light Frigate)

Paris (Heavy Frigate

Shields: New ships built after 2557 do

Primary Armament: Magnetic Accelerator Cannon

Secondary Armament: Missile Delivery System

Teritary Armament: Point Defense System

Complement: Pelicans, Orbital Insertion Pods, Ground Vehicles.

Forklift:

Crew 1

Falcon: Utility Helicoptoer-144

Crew: 1 pilot + 5 passengers including 2 door gunners

Primary Armament: M638 20mm Autocannons

Secondary Armament: Attack/M460 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher (2)

Teritary Armament: Support/M247H 12.7mm Heavy Machinegun (2)

Elephant: M313 Heavy Recovery Vehicle

Crew: 1 driver + 12 to 16 crew

Primary Armament: M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun (2)

UNSC Drop Pod: Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle

Supply Pods

UNSC Destroyer

Shields: New ones after 2557 do

Crew: Many

Classes: Standard and Heavy

Primary Armament: Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (2 to 3 depending on model)

Secondary Armament: Missile Delivery System

Teritary Armament: Point Defense System

Complement: Orbital Insertion Pods, Pelicans, Longswords

Cyclops: Hrunting Mark 111 [3] Exoskeleton

Crew: 1 operator

Carrier:

Shields: New ones after 2557

Classes: Standard and Supercarrier

Primary Armament: Magnetic Accelerator Cannons

Secondary Armament: Missile Delivery System.

Teritary Armament: Point Defense System.

Complement: Pelicans, Longswords, Broadswords, Ground Vehicles, and Orbital Insertion Pods

Cruiser

Shields: New Ones have shields.

Classes: Halcyon (Light Cruiser

Marathon (Heavy Cruiser)

Valiant (Super Heavy Cruiser)

Primary Armament: Magnetic Accelerator Cannons

Secondary Arament: Missile Delivery System

Teritary Arament: Point Defense System

Complement: Orbital Insertion Pods, Pelicans, Broadswords, ground vehicles.

Prowlers:

Primary Armanent: Mines,

Secondary Armament: Missile Delivery System

Tertitary Arament: Point Defense System

Cobra: Special Purpose-42 Main Battle Tank

Crew: 1 driver + 1 gunner

Primary Arament: M66 30mm Light Rail Gun (2)

Secondary Arament: M98 105mm Light Rail Gun

Albatross: D96 Troop Carrier, Equipment Dropship.

Crew: 1 pilot + 1 to 2 crew +45 to 50 passengers

Variant: D82-EST which supplies bases.

Broadsword: F-41 Multirole Strike Fighter

Crew: 1 pilot

Armaments: M1075 ASW/AC 35mm MLA (2x)

Secondary Armament: M6088 ST/MMP (2)

Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System

Crew: 1 operator

Primary Armament: six-barreled T261 Lucifer Arm-Mounted Gatling Gun

Secondary Armaments: The right shoulder was topped with a tri-barreled Lau-110/SGM-151 missile launcher. M149 Magellan Recoilless Rifle is mounted on the left shoulder, which had to be manually aimed by the operator

Tertiary Armaments: Three Type 18 Magnetic/bayonet-style Claymores explosives

were attached to each thigh, each with enough power to completely engulf a Wraith tank in the blast. A Suit Self destruct.

Booster Frames: Open Frame 92/Extra-Vehicular Activity

Crew: 1 driver + 1 gunner

Primary Armament: 1 M92 Principle Gauess Cannon- - a powerful Magnetic Accelerator Weapon that runs along the length of the Booster Frame. As a drawback, it requires a long time to recharge

Secondary Armament: 12 MITV Pods - contained in the Booster Frame's "wings". These pods contain numerous small missiles, capable of inflicting heavy damage upon Covenant shields and starship hulls alike. 2 80mm ball-mounted rotary cannon- mounted on the undersides of the Booster Frame's "wings".

Teritary Armament: 1 M41 ELAAGat - Extended Light Anti-Aircraft Gun firing gas-jacketed armor piercing depleted uranium rounds. Contained within the rear part of the frame, this turret is capable of being operated by another soldier who can stand at the back and provide covering fire for the pilot.

35. HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System, commonly known as the Mantis,

Crew: 1 operator

Primary Armament: M655 Heavy Machine Gun/Anti-Material Secondary Armament: M5920 Surface-to-ground Missile Launcher/Anti-Material.

36. Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy, commonly known as the Mammoth

Crew: 3 + 20 to 30 passengers

Complements: Various Warthogs

Primary Armament: Mark 247/35cm HRG "Mini-MAC

Secondary Armament: M79 Multiple Launched Rocket System (2)

37. Infinity Class Ships

Crew: 17,000

Shields: Yes

Primary Armament: Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (4)

Secondary Armament: Missile Delivery System

Teritary Armaments: Point Defense System

Complement: Pelicans, Broadswords, Supply Pods, ground vehicles.

38. Cougar:

Crew: 1 + 3 to 6 passengers

Armament: Autocannons, machine gun or grenade launcher depending on the mission.

Description: The Cougar was to be a lightweight, fast and highly versatile AFV constructed by the UNSC. Although anti-heavy armor fire would blow the Cougar away quite easily, this vehicle was highly effective in holding off enemy armored vehicles until slower armored units could arrive at the battlefield. The Cougar had gained infamy in several urban tactical situations prior to the deployments in the war against the Covenant. It appeared as a somewhat standard armored fighting vehicle with two wheels up front and two pairs in the rear. It bore a small mounted turret armed with two auto-cannons, as well as a machine gun or grenade launcher. There was a windscreen on its forward body, with two side windows to provide a fairly high amount of visibility for the driver, which would have proved useful.

39. Fox Cannon

Crew 1 operator + 1 gunner

Primary Armament: 175mm Cannon

Description: The **Fox Cannon** is a self-propelled artillery vehicle, capable of firing five shells per minute, and with great accuracy due to satellite targeting over a distance greater than 50 kilometers. The Fox was equipped with 175mm cannon that shot the M179 Projectile

40. UNSC Motorboat:

Crew: 1 operator + 1 gunner + 2 passengers.

Primary Armament: M41 Vulcan Light Anti-Aircraft gun or the M68 ALIM Gauss Cannon

New UNSC Vehicles:

Rex: M8060 Main Battle Tank

Shields: Yes plus very heavy armor

Crew: 1 driver who can fire the guns, 1 loader for main gun, 1 navigator who transmits to the driver's HUD, and 1 engineer.

Primary Armament: M4520 160mm Smooth-Bore High-Velocity Cannon (2)

Secondary Armament: M247T 7.62mm Medium-Machine Gun

Teritary Armament: Missile Launchers, right missile launchers has anti-air missiles, left side as missiles for vehicles and strong points.

Description: Similar to the Grizzly but more heavy armor design to tackle all Covenant Ground Vehicles.

Phoenix: Utility Helicopter

Crew: 1 pilot + eight passengers. + 2 door gunners

Primary Armament: M638 20mm Autocannons

Secondary Armaments: M460 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher (2), M247H 12.7mm Heavy Machine gun (2) uses either one depending on mission

Teritary Armament: Class-2 Guided Munitions Launch System

Description: Similar to a Falcon but carry's 3 additional passengers including the two door gunners

A-11 Multirole Fighter in atmosphere

Variant: A-12

Crew: 1 pilot + 1 radar interceptor

Primary Armament: M9109 ASW/AC 51mm MLA

Secondary Armament: Missile Delivery System.

Description: Reassembles the A-10 Warthogs use in the 21st Century.

The Juggernaut: All Terrain tank and transport vehicle

Crew: 1 driver + 1 communication officer, 3 gunners, and 300 passengers

Primary Armament: Mark 247/35cm HRG "Mini-MAC (unman)

Secondary Armament: M41 Vulcan Light-Aircraft Machine Gun (3) can be man or unman  
Teritary Armament: Missile Pods on both sides.

Description: 10 wheels heavily armored Personal carrier. The vehicle is also equipped with a back door with ramp for unloading supplies and troops onto the battlefield also able to carry a Mantis or warthogs.

Trident: Artillery Transport/Anti-Fortification

Crew: 1 pilot + 2 gunners +20 passengers

Primary Armament: Zeus 320mm Cannon

Secondary Armament: M66 30mm Light Rail Gun

Description: A track mobile artillery vehicle, Heavy armor to protect it from plasma bombardment from Covenant armor. It carries soldiers to protect it from attack by Covenant infantry.

H.A.V.O.C: Heavy Articulated Vehicle Ordnance Carrier

Crew: 3

Primary Armament: Duel, recoilless 75mm cannons

Secondary Armament: Duel, auto-load machineguns and 7.62mm computer-synchronized machinegun (2)

Teritary Armament: Anti-Armor Heat-seeking missiles (4)

Description: The HAVOC is an ideal armored vehicle suited to short heavy fire campaigns. It can take punishments. As a truck body, but tracks for wheels.

Covenant Vehicles

Wraith: Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage

Crew: 1 driver + 1 gunner

Primary Armament: Heavy Plasma Mortar

Secondary Armament: Medium Plasma Cannon

Teritary Armament: automated plasma turrets on some models.

Vampire:Type-29 Close Support Fighter

Crew: 1 pilot

Primary Armament: Heavy Needle Cannon

Secondary Armament: Medium Plasma Cannons (2)

Teritary Armament: Stasis Cannon

Sprit: Type-25 Troop Carrier

Crew: 1 pilot +30 passengers

Primary Armament: Heavy Plasma Cannon

Spectre: Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle

Crew: 1 driver + 1 gunner+2 passengers

Primary Armament: Light Plasma Cannon

Shadow: Type-29 Troop/vehicle transport

Crew: 1 driver + 1 gunner + 8 passengers

Primary Armament: Medium Plasma Cannon

Seraph: Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-Role Fighter

Crew: 1 pilot

Shields: Yes

Primary Armament: Heavy Plasma Cannon (2)

Scarab: Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform

Crew: 1 operator + 12 defenders

Primary Armament: Ultra Heavy Focus Cannon

Secondary Armament: Ultra Heavy Plasma Cannon

Teritary Armament: Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon (3)

Revenant: Type-46 Light Assault Gun Carriage

Crew: 1 operator + 1 passenger

Primary Armament: Medium Plasma Mortar

Prowler: Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle

Crew: 1 driver + 1 gunner + 2 passengers

Primary Armament: Light Plasma Cannon

Phantom: Type-52 Troop Carrier

Crew: 1 pilot+ 1 weapon officer + 2 gunners+30 passengers (varies)

Primary Armament: Heavy Plasma Cannons

Secondary Armament: Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon (2)

Locust: Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform

Crew: 1 operator

Primary Armament: Charged Plasma Cannon

Ghost: Type-32 Rapid Attack Vehicle

Crew: 1 operator

Primary Armament: Medium Plasma Cannon (2)

Frigate:

Primary Armament: Pulse Laser Turrets

Secondary Armament: Lateral Plasma Turrets

Destroyer:

Classes: RPV (Light Destroyer)

CPV (Heavy Destroyer)

Primary Armament: Ventral Cleansing Beam

Secondary Armament: Anterior Plasma Cannons (2)

Teritary Armament: Point Laser Defense

Cruisers

Classes: CRS (Light Cruiser)

CCS (Battle Cruiser)

RCS (Armored Cruiser)

ORS (Heavy Cruiser)

Primary Armament: Ventral Cleansing Beam

Secondary Armament: Anterior Plasma Cannon

Teritary Armament: Point Laser Defense

Corvettes

Classes: DAV (Light Corvette)

SDV (Heavy Corvette)

Armament: Heavy Plasma Cannons

Complement: Seraph Fighters, Banshee Fighters, Phantoms.

Chopper: Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle

Crew: 1 operator

Primary Armament: 35mm Autocannons (4)

Secondary Armament: Ramming Targe

Carriers:

Classes: DDS (Carrier)

CAS (Assault Carrier)

CSO (Supercarrier)

Primary Armament: Ventral Cleansing Beam

Secondary Armament: Anterior Cleansing Beam

Teritary Armament: Point Laser Defense

Banshee Fighter: Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-Role Fighter

Crew: 1 pilot

Primary Armament: Heavy Plasma Cannon (2)

Secondary Armament: Fuel Rod Cannon

Banshee: Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft

Crew: 1 pilot

Primary Armament: Medium Plasma Cannon (2)

Secondary Armament: Fuel Rod Cannon

Anti-Air Wraith: Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery

Crew: 1 driver + 1 gunner

Primary Armament: Fuel Rod Cannons (2)

Secondary Armament: Medium Plasma Cannon

Orbital Insertion Pods:

Crew: 1 operator a Sangheilli

Variant: Brute Insertion Pods

Heavy Orbital Insertion Pods

Crew: 3 to 4 and sometimes up two a dozen or more depending on the need of the mission

Covenant Air Artillery: Self Propelled Artillery

Crew: 1 operator

Primary Armament: Three Heavy Plasma Mortars

Gorgon: Anti-Aircraft Ground Vehicle

Crew: 1 operator

Primary Armament: Heavy Needlers.

Description: The Gorgon **is **intended to be an anti-air oriented ground. It used two sturdy legs to carry a bulky chassis, which was equipped with several Heavy Needlers capable of shooting down enemy aircraft.

Lich: Type- 56 deployment Platform Ground Support/Ultra Heavy

Crew: 1 pilot+1 weapon officer + 30 to 40passengers

Primary Armament: Type-56 autocannons (Like the Scarab main weapon)

Secondary Armament: Type-52 Plasma Cannons (4)

Covenant Boarding Craft

Crew: 2 pilots + 75 to 100 passengers

Primary Armament: Heavy Plasma Cannon

New Covenant Vehicles

Apparation: Type-32 Heavy Dropship

Crew: 1 pilot+1 weapon officer + 1 commander+50 to 150 passengers

Primary Armament: Particle Cannon

Secondary Armament: Heavy Plasma Cannons (5)

Teritary Armament: Medium Plasma Cannon (4)

Description: Design for airlifting several of the largest Covenant vehicles, the Apparition is used to mass deploy infantry and armor even to contested war zones. The cockpit, equipped with one particle cannon, is at the very front, and behind that extends the massive vehicle carrying area. The carrying area is like the Phantom, but is many times larger. It consists of heavy armor built to resist high velocity munitions. It can carry dozens of small vehicles like Ghost but it size and strength are enough that it can lift a Type-46 Scarab if required. It has five plasma cannons two mounted towards the rear on either side, two on the top side and one towards the front, and four smaller plasma cannons. The Apparition can provide close range fire support. It is equipped with advance countermeasure systems, ECM, and a powerful central gravity lit, capable of dropping forces down with ease. It can also land directly and drop its loading ramp to allow vehicles to leave that way. While vulnerable to concentrated air attack and fire from heavy weapons, it carries heavy shielding and armor to protect it.

Type-33 Rapid Assault Vehicle

Crew: 1 driver+1 passenger/gunner

Primary Armament: 35mm Autocannons

Secondary Armament: Medium Plasma Cannon

Teritary Armament: Anti-mine charges

Description: Type-33 Rapid Assault Vehicle armaments include twin 35mm autocannons and medium plasma cannon for the passenger. It looks similar to a Revenant. It is also equipped with a payload of anti-mine charges.

Octupterra-Type-89

Crew: 1 pilot + 1 gunner

Primary Armament: Heavy Plasma Cannon (2)

Secondary Armament: Fuel Rod Cannons (2)

Teritary Armament: Medium Plasma Cannons (2)

Description: it has three legs to maneuver, and it can duck under certain obstacles, it weapon rotates around the circle where it has small eyes where the crew is located. It's extremely effective against infantry and light armor vehicles.

Porax-Type-01 Exoatmospheric Mufti-Role Fighter

Crew: 1 pilot

Primary Armament: Heavy Plasma Cannons (2)

Secondary Armament: Fuel Rod Cannon

Description: Similar to a Seraph Fighter able to do better maneuvering plus stronger shields. It can work in space and in the planets atmosphere

STAP- Type-35 Rapid Assault Vehicle

Crew: 1 operator

Primary Armament: Heavy Plasma Cannons (2)

Description: it hovers higher than a Ghost. Extremely Agile can move swiftly through most environments. The operator is standing on a platform has handles similar to a motorcycle.

Hunter-Seeker Fighter: Type-02 Ground Support Vehicle

Crew: 1 Grunt

Primary Armament: Fuel Rod Cannon

Secondary Armament: Heavy Plasma Cannon (2)  
Description: It engages once targets come within range. It is effective against infantry and airborne targets such as Hornets, Vultures, Falcons and smaller airborne targets. They are extremely fast and maneuverable. Smaller then a Vampire so that the Broadswords, A-11s and Longswords can't get a lock on them.

Hellfire Tank: Type-120 Main Battle Tank

Crew: 1 operator + 1 gunner

Primary Armament: Heat Seeking Rockets. (30)

Description: The heat seeking rockets are purple missiles almost like Needlers, but the hit with the same force as a plasma mortar but send deadly Needlers in every direction. The tank has Giant hoop wheels around the place the driver and gunner sits. The tank is use for bombing infantry, and light armor vehicles. This is the first vehicle the Covenant design with rockets like the humans.

Type-N99 Tank

Crew: Unman

Primary Armament: Ultra-Heavy Plasma Cannon

Secondary Armament: Heavy Plasma Cannon

Description: the First vehicle the Covenant design to be unman using a Covenant AI to control them. The tank can race across flat ground and shadow lakes. It first Covenant vehicle to use tracks. The tank looks similar to a human Scorpion Main Battle Tank.

Goliath: Type-49 Ultra-Heavy Mobile Command Center/ Assault Platform

Crew: 1 driver+1 weapon officer+ 1commander+ 1 communication officer+ 1 radar technician+130 defenders

Complement: 12 Ghost, 12 Banshees, 12 Hunter Seeker Fighters

Primary Armaments: Ultra-Heavy Plasma Mortar

Secondary Armament: Heat-Seeking Missiles (50)

Teritary Armaments: Heavy Plasma Cannons (20)

Description: A second vehicle that employs the same type of missiles the Hellfire tank uses. The Goliath also walks on two legs. The Goliath is 150 feet tall. It also has Ghost Store in hits leg which can deploy them if they need too. Also have two hanger bays which their complement of Banshees and Hunter-Seeker Fighters are store. The Goliath is effective against infantry, armor, and airborne vehicles. It takes a lot to bring one of these machines down. The best way to destroy it is to board the Goliath and take out the core, or take out the command crew. The Goliath is heavy armored the only other thing to stop it is a MAC round.


	15. Chapter 15: The New Covenant Army

Disclaimer: Halo is not mine it belongs to Microsoft Studios and 343 Industries.

The New Covenant Army

These are the Covenant species that will be present throughout the New Human-Covenant War.

Current Covenant Species

Grunts

Species: Unggoy

Strength: Undetermined

Ranks: Minor, Major, Heavy, SpecOps, Ultra, Deacon

Weapons: Plasma Pistol, Mutator, Needler, Fuel Rod Gun, Plasma Grenade, Surge Gun

Jackals

Strength: Undetermined

Species: Kig-Yar

Ranks: Minor, Major, Sniper, Ranger, Zealot, Shipmaster, Shipmistress

Weapons: Plasma Pistol, Needler, Covenant Carbine, Needler Rifle, Focus Rifle, Beam Rifle, Energy Cutlass

Skirmishers:

Strength: Undetermined

Species: Kig-Yar

Ranks: Minor, Major, Murmillio, Ranger, Commando, Champion, Shipmaster, Shipmistress  
Weapons: Plasma Pistol, Needler, Bullseye, Energy Cutlass Covenant Carbine, and Needle Rifle

Engineers:

Species: Huragok

Strength: Undetermined

Brutes:

Strength: Undetermined

Species: Jiralhanae

Ranks: Minor, Major, Ultra, Stalker, Jumper, Bodyguard, Captain, Chieftain

Weapons: Plasma Pistol, Plasma Repeater, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Launcher, Spike Grenade, Flame Grenade, Plasma Grenade, Plasma Cannon, Gravity Hammer, Mauler, Spiker, Brute Shot, Bullseye, Type-500, Type-79, Porcupine Grenade, Mutator, Storm Rifle, Energy Axe, Surge Gun, Fuel Rod Gun, Concussion Rifle

Hunters:

Species: MGALEKGOLO

Strength: Undetermined

Elites:

Strength: Undetermined

Species: Sangheilli

Ranks: Minor, Major, Ultra, Ranger, Special Operations, Zealot, General, Field Marshall, Shipmaster, Supreme Commander, Imperial Commander, Honor Guard, Councilor, Ascetic

Weapons: Plasma Pistol, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Repeater, Plasma Grenade, Plasma Launcher, Plasma Cannon, Needler, Needle Rifle, Covenant Carbine, Focus Rifle, Beam Rifle, Bullseye, Mutator, Type-79, Type-500, Surge Gun, Porcupine Grenade, Spike Grenade, Fuel Rod Gun, Energy Sword, Energy Axe, Storm Rifle, Concussion Rifle

Prophets:

Species: San'Shyuum

Strength: 300

New Covenant Species:

Grammarians

Strength: 300 Million (Males)

Ranks: Minors

Weapons: Plasma Pistol, a throwing axe, Needler, Plasma Rifle

Description: they are as tall has Jackals but look like pigs. They attack in packs or a Horde.

Stoli:

Strength: 3 Million

Ranks: Minor, Major (red stripes on their backs)

Weapons: Needlers, Spikers, Porcupine Grenade

Description: extremely fast able to leap from wall to wall able to hang upside down from roofs. They are the same size as Grunts.

Description:

Titians:

Strength: 100 million

Weapon: Fuel Rod Cannon MarkVII

Description: Twice the size of Hunters: their skin is reliant to small arms fire and certain explosives. The Fuel Rod Cannon Mark VII is very destructive is able to destroy Scorpions, Warthogs and older UNSC ground vehicles with one hit. A Grizzly can survive only 2 direct hits. Infantry will cease to exist.

JirSangheilli

Strength: 580 million

Ranks: Minor, Major, Infiltrator, Zealot, Predator, Commander

Weapons: Plasma Repeater, Plasma Rifle, Needlers, Covenant Carbine, Mauler, Spiker, Needler Rifle, Focus Rifle, Beam Rifle, Plasma Launcher, Fuel Rod Gun, plasma grenade, spike grenade, flame grenade, porcupine grenade, Bullseye, Type-79, Type-500, Surge Gun, Energy Sword, Energy Axe, Gravity Hammer

Reapers (unknown)

**These last 3 chapters deal with the weapons, vehicles and the Covenant species that will be use throughout the New Human-Covenant War or as it is also know the 2nd Human-Covenant War. Please Read the second part of the New Covenant War if you like to find out more. **


End file.
